Les complications du temps
by flora67
Summary: Les héros de "Harry Potter et le secret d'Hermione" sont mariés et ont des enfants. 23 ans après la guerre des objets et des personnes apparaissent à Poudlard alors qu'ils avaient disparu depuis lontemps Pourquoi et qui est responsable de ce phénomène?
1. Chapitre 1 : Dix neuf ans plus tard

**Les complications du temps**

Voilà vingt-trois ans que la guerre est finit. Harry Potter et Florina Anton, Draco Malfoy et Alexandra Anton, Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants. Charles Potter et Dimitri Zabini, les deux derniers des Potter et Zabini, font leur entrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, pour rejoindre tous les autres membres de leur famille. Lors de cette année des choses mystérieuses se passent à Poudlard. Des objets apparaissent alors qu'ils avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi quatre personnages bien connus refont-ils leur apparition ? Est-ce un mauvais tour d'un nouveau mage noir où la vengeance des mangemorts toujours en fuite ? La réponse dans cette histoire.

Suite de "Harry Potter et les secrets d'Hermione"

**Chapitre 1 : Dix-neuf ans plus tard**

Cette année-là, l'automne sembla arriver brusquement. En cette matinée du 1er septembre, l'air était vif et doré comme une pomme. Les fumées des pots d'échappements et le souffle des piétons étincelaient, telles des toiles d'araignée dans la fraîcheur de l'atmosphère, tandis que la petite famille traversait d'un pas sautillant la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie. Deux énormes cages bringuebalaient sur les chariots chargés de bagages que poussaient les parents. Les hiboux qui y étaient enfermés lançaient des hululements indignés et la fillette aux cheveux blonds traînait en pleurnichant derrière ses frères, accrochée au bras libre de son père puisque l'autre tenait son petit frère.

- Ce ne sera pas long, toi aussi, tu iras, lui promit Harry.  
- Deux ans, dit Lily en reniflant. Je veux aller tout de suite !

Les banlieusards regardaient les hiboux avec curiosité au passage de la famille qui se frayait un chemin en direction de la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. La voix d'Albus, qui marchait devant lui, parvint à Harry au milieu de la clameur environnante. Ses fils avaient repris la dispute commencée dans la voiture :

- Je n'irai pas ! Je n'irai pas à Serpentard !  
- James, arrête un peu ! s'exclama Florina.  
- J'ai simplement dit qu'il y serait peut-être comme toi, fit remarquer James en adressant un sourire à son jeune frère. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Il sera peut-être à Serp…

Mais James croisa le regard de sa mère et se tut. Les six Potter s'approchèrent de la barrière. D'un air supérieur, James jeta un coup d'œil à son jeune frère par-dessus son épaule, prit le chariot des mains de sa mère et se mit à courir. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

- Vous m'écrirez, hein ? demanda aussitôt Albus, tirant profit de l'absence momentanée de son frère.  
- Tous les jours, si tu veux, proposa Florina.  
- Pas tous les jours, répliqua précipitamment Albus. James dit que la plupart des élèves ne reçoivent des lettres de chez eux qu'une fois par mois.  
- Nous avons écrit à James trois fois par semaine, l'année dernière, dit Florina.  
- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'il te raconte sur Poudlard, ajouta Harry. Il aime bien se moquer de toi, ton frère.

Côte à côte, ils poussèrent le deuxième chariot en prenant de la vitesse. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la barrière, Albus fit une grimace mais il n'y eu aucun choc et la famille émergea sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, obscurci par l'épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Des silhouettes indistinctes s'affairaient au milieu de cette brume dans laquelle James s'était déjà volatilisé.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Albus.

Anxieux, il scrutait les formes imprécises qu'ils croisaient en s'avançant sur le quai.

- On va les trouver, lui répondit Florina d'un ton rassurant.

Mais la vapeur était dense et il était difficile de reconnaître les visages. Les voix, qui semblaient désincarnées, étaient étrangement sonores, comme surnaturelles. Harry crut entendre Percy discourir bruyamment sur les règlements en matière de balais et fut content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas aller lui dire bonjour…

- Je crois que c'est eux, Al, dit soudain Florina.

Un groupe de quatre personnes émergea de la brume, à côté du tout dernier wagon. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry, Florina, Lily, Charles et Albus arrivèrent devant eux que leur visage devint net.

- Salut, dit Albus qui paraissait profondément soulagé.

Ambre, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? demanda Draco à Harry. Moi, oui. Alexandra ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Alexandra. J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi.  
- En fait, je lui ai vraiment jeté un sortilège de Confusion, murmura Draco à Harry pendant qu'ils chargeaient à bord du train la grosse valise et le hibou d'Albus. J'avais simplement oublié de regarder dans le rétroviseur et, entre nous, je peux très bien m'en passer en utilisant un charme super sensoriel.

De retour sur le quai, ils trouvèrent Lily et Edmond, le jeune frère d'Ambre, discutant avec animation de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés le jour où ils iraient enfin à Poudlard.

- Si tu n'es pas à Serpentard, on te déshérite, lança Draco. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.  
- Draco !

Lily et Edmond éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Ambre avaient un air grave.

- Il dit ça pour rire, assurèrent Alexandra et Florina.

Mais Draco ne faisait plus attention à eux. Croisant le regard d'Harry, il lui montra d'un discret signe de tête un endroit du quai situé à une cinquantaine de mètre. Pendant quelques instants, la vapeur s'était un peu dissipé et trois personnes se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée.

- Regarde qui est là.

Ron Weasley, un manteau boutonné jusqu'au cou, était avec sa femme Pansy et leur fille Nancy. La jeune fille ressemblait à sa mère autant que Lily à Florina. Apercevant Harry, Draco, Alexandra et Florina qui l'observaient, Ron leur adressa un signe de la main et s'avança vers eux.

- Voici les Weasley, dit Draco. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure qu'elle en classe, Ambie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l'intelligence de ta mère.  
- Draco, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Alexandra, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école ! De plus elles se connaissent depuis toutes petites.  
- Tu as raison, admit Draco. Désolé.  
- Un Malfoy qui s'excuse, c'est à marquer dans les anales, dit Ron en arrivant.  
- Très drôle, bouda un peu Draco.  
- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Pansy.  
- Bien et vous ? répondit Alexandra.  
- Nancy est excitée comme une puce mais autrement nous allons bien.  
- Alors, vous n'avez pas vu ma sœur et son mari et leurs trois monstres ?  
- Non, pas encore, dit Florina.  
- Hé !

James avait réapparu. Il s'était délesté de sa grosse valise, de son hibou et du chariot et, de toute évidence, il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

- Teddy est là-bas, dit-il, tout essoufflé, en pointant l'instant l'index par-dessus son épaule, vers les nuages de vapeur. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait ? Il embrassait Victoire !

Il leva les yeux vers les adultes, manifestement déçu par leur absence de réaction.

- Notre Teddy ! Teddy lupin ! En train d'embrasser notre Victoire ! Notre cousine ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Teddy ce qu'il faisait…  
- Tu les as dérangés ? s'exclama derrière lui Ginny Weasley accompagné par Blaise Zabini et leur fils Dimitri et leurs deux filles Claire et Emeline. Tu es comme Ron…  
- …et il m'a répondu qu'il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite, il m'a dit de m'en aller. Il l'embrasse ! ajouta James comme s'il avait peur de ne pas avoir été assez clair.  
- Oh, ce serait merveilleux s'ils se mariaient ! murmura Emeline Zabini avec ravissement.  
- Teddy ferait vraiment partie de la famille, ajouta Lily.  
- Il vient déjà dîner à la maison à peu près quatre fois par semaine avec Remus, dit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas leur proposer d'habiter chez nous, comme ça ce serait fait ?  
- Ouais ! s'écria James avec enthousiasme. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al…Teddy et Rem pourraient avoir la mienne, elle est plus grande !  
- Non, répliqua fermement Harry. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j'aurai décidé de démolir la maison. Alors comment vont nos Zabini préférés ?  
- Bien et les Potter, Malfoy et Weasley comment vont-ils ? répondit Blaise avec un sourire  
- Bien aussi.

Il consulta la vielle montre bosselé qui avait appartenu autrefois à Fergus Harper, le grand-père de sa femme Florina et de sa sœur jumelle et meilleure amie : Alexandra.

- Il est presque onze heures, vous devriez monter dans le train.  
- N'oublie pas de transmettre nos amitiés à Neville ! dit Florina à James qu'elle serrait dans ses bras.  
- Maman, je ne peux pas transmettre des amitiés à un professeur !  
- Mais tu connais bien Neville…  
James leva les yeux au ciel.  
- En dehors de l'école, oui, mais en classe, c'est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des amitiés…  
Il hocha la tête d'un air navré devant la sottise de sa mère et, pour se défouler, donna un coup de pied en direction d'Albus.  
- A plus tard, Al. Fais attention aux Sombrals.  
- Je croyais qu'ils étaient invisibles ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient invisibles !

James éclata de rire. Il autorisa sa mère à l'embrasser, étreignit brièvement son père puis bondit dans le train qui se remplissait rapidement, suivit de Claire. Ils les virent agiter la main vers eux avant de se précipiter dans le couloir du wagon pour retrouver leurs amis.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur des Sombrals, dit Harry à Albus. Ce sont des créatures très gentilles, elles n'ont rien d'effrayant. De toute façon, tu n'iras pas à l'école dans les diligences, on t'y emmènera en barque.

Florina embrassa Albus.

- On se reverra à Noël.  
- Au revoir, Al, dit Harry à son fils qui se serrait contre lui. N'oublie pas que Hagrid t'a invité à prendre le thé vendredi prochain. Ne t'approche pas de Peeves. Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n'auras pas appris à le faire. Et ne laisse pas James te raconter n'importe quoi. Et puis Ambre et Nancy sont avec toi.  
- Et si je suis à Serpentard ?

La question qu'il avait murmurée était destinée uniquement à son père. Harry savait que seul le moment du départ pouvait forcer Albus à révéler à quel point sa peur profonde et sincère.

Harry s'accroupit, le visage de son fils un peu au-dessus du sien. Des quatre enfants de Harry, Albus était le seul à avoir les yeux de Lily.

- Albus Severus, dit-il.

Il parlait à mi-voix pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre en dehors de Florina. Elle eut le tact de faire semblant de ne pas écouter, adressant des signes de la main à Ambre et Nancy qui étaient montées dans le train.

- Tes deux prénom t'ont été donné, poursuivit Harry, en souvenir de deux directeur de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré.  
- Mais dis-moi simplement…  
- …si c'était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, comme pour ta mère il y a dix-neuf ans, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n'a pas d'importance, Al. Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.  
- Vraiment ?  
- C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi, dit Harry.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses enfants jusqu'à maintenant et lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, il vit sur le visage d'Albus une expression émerveillée. Mais déjà, les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents se massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation. Albus sauta dans le train et Florina ferma la porte derrière lui. A côté d'eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s'être tournées vers les huit parents et surtout vers Harry.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te regardent comme ça ? interrogea Albus tandis qu'Ambre, Nancy et lui tendaient le cou pour voir les autres élèves.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Draco. C'est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre.

Albus, Ambre, Edmond, Lily, Charles, Emeline, Dimitri et Nancy éclatèrent de rire. Le train s'ébranla et Harry le suivit le long du quai, observant le visage mince de son fils, les joues déjà rouges d'excitation. Harry agitait la main et lui souriait, même s'il ressentait un peu comme un déchirement le fait de voir son fils s'éloigner ainsi de lui…

La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa sans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d'adieu.

- Tout se passera bien pour lui, murmura Florina.

Harry la regarda puis, d'un geste machinal, il abaissa la main et caressa sur son front la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.  
- J'en suis sûr.  
Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien.

Deux ans plus tard Lily Alice Potter, Edmond Frédéric Malfoy, Emeline Zabini firent leur entrée à Poudlard, rejoignant ainsi leur amis et famille : James Sirius Potter, Claire Zabini, Albus Severus Potter, Ambre Elladora Malfoy, Nancy Weasley.

Deux ans encore après, c'est au tour de Charles Fergus Potter et de Dimitri Zabini de rentrer en première année à l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre : Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2 : quatre ans plus tard

Chapitre 2 : Quatre ans plus tard

Le premier septembre 2021 dans la gare de King Cross à Londres, une grande locomotive attendait pour partir vers l'Ecosse avec à son bord trois cents élèves de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Tous ces étudiants en magie étaient heureux de retrouver le château qui leur servait de deuxièmes maisons pendant sept ans de leur vie. Une fois que l'horloge de la gare sonna onze heures précise, le train siffla un grand coup puis commença sa longue traversé de l'Angleterre. Les parents fixaient le point rouge qui s'éloignait. Leurs enfants rentreraient seulement aux vacances de noël et cela leur faisait toujours étrange de se retrouver sans eux surtout quand le petit dernier allait faire à son tour son entrée à Poudlard. La fumée au loin disparut et les huit héros de la dernière guerre rentrèrent chez eux. Dans le train, les élèves s'étaient regroupés par affinité dans les différents wagons. Dans un de ces derniers, trois filles et deux garçons, tous plus ou moins de la même famille étaient heureux de se retrouver et de pouvoir enfin commencer une nouvelle année à apprendre plein de chose extraordinairement magique. Le plus vieux de la bande était un garçon aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux bleus. Il tenait plus de sa mère et n'avait pas eu la particularité que toute sa famille ou presque avait : les cheveux roux. Sa cousine, assise à ses côtés, était une fille métisse aux cheveux bruns. Elle pétillait de joie et cela se voyait dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Sur la banquette d'en face, un beau jeune homme, blond aux yeux brun, discutait avec sa cousine qui avait les mêmes yeux que lui, dû à leurs mères qui étaient jumelles. Elle avait une chevelure ondulé de couleur châtain, qui paraissait si douce qu'on pourrait avoir envi d'y glisser ses doigts. C'est ce que faisait sa meilleure amie, qui adorait lui faire des coiffures toutes plus extravagante les unes que les autres. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient élégamment autour de son visage qui arborait un sourire devant la stupidité que venait de faire preuve le blond. Ses yeux étaient comme à leur habitude, rêveur. Ils faisaient penser à ceux de sa mère.

- Alors Lilly contente de revenir à Poudlard ? demanda l'ainé.

- Oh oui Fred tu ne peux pas imaginer ! A la maison c'était devenu insupportable avec James qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il allait être majeur cette année, Albus qui n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter et Charles qui était excité par son entrée à Poudlard, je n'en pouvais plus !

- A propos de James, j'ai l'impression de voir ma sœur, ils sont bien accordés tous les deux, dit Emeline.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- je te comprends Lil, Roxane non plus ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. Heureusement qu'ils y avaient les cousins de temps en temps qui venait à la maison, dit Fred.

- Oui c'est vrai que quand Edmond et Ambre venait à la maison, Albus et Charles me laissait plus tranquille.

- Oui et Ambre me laissait tranquille en jouant avec Albus, ajouta Edmond.

Les quatre amis rigolèrent et étaient enfin heureux de rejoindre l'école qui rythmait leur vie depuis quatre ans pour Fred et trois ans pour les autres. Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Roxane, Charles et Dimitri.

- Quand on parle des loups, dit Fred ce qui fit rire les trois autres.

- Comme Charles et Dimitri ne connaissent personnes vous pouvez les prendre avec vous jusqu'à Poudlard, dit Emeline en ignorant la remarque de son frère.

- Pourquoi les Poufsouffles ne les veulent pas, sœurette ?

- Non, mais je pense qu'ils seront mieux avec des personnes de leur famille qu'avec une troupe de filles qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

- Bon je peux bien supporter mon frère et Dimitri quelques heures de plus, allé rentrez. A toute Roxane.

- Salut.

Les deux premières années rentrèrent puis Roxane referma la porte derrière elle pour ensuite rejoindre ses amis. Du haut de ses douze ans, elle était une jeune fille qui savait s'intégrer et se créer une place dans n'importe quel environnement, surtout parmi la bande de son frère âgé deux ans de plus qu'elle. Elle était en quelque sorte une copie de sa tante Ginny Zabini. Elle avait hérité de la chevelure rousse de son père et brune de sa mère qui donnait une couleur spéciale mais qui faisait ressortir ses yeux brun. Son cousin Dimitri, avait comme ses deux sœurs la peau métisse et les cheveux noirs de son père ainsi que sa carrure. C'était une copie presque parfaite, un vrai Zabini. Charles, le frère de Lily Potter, était le seul à avoir hérité des yeux verts de son père et de sa grand-mère Lily Evans Potter.

- Et toi Lise, ça c'est passé comment ces vacances ?

- Bien j'ai fait un voyage en France avec mes parents.

- Woua ça a du être cool ?!

- Ouais.

Lise n'est qu'autre Lise Londubat, la fille du professeur de Botanique de Poudlard et de la célèbre naturaliste Luna Lovegood. Elle a fait son entrée à Gryffondor la même année que Lily et depuis ce jour là elle ne s'était plus quittée, au plus grand plaisir de leurs parents qui ne s'étaient pas revu depuis quelques années.

La suite du voyage se passa tranquillement. Les deux jeunes garçons discutaient de Poudlard dans leur coin tandis que les grands se demandaient quelle maison allait bien pouvoir remporter la coupe de Quidditch, cette année. Fred était batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor comme son père l'avait été. Quand le train commença à ralentir, il faisait déjà presque nuit dehors. C'était à peine si on pouvait voir les collines Ecossaise et le château illuminé au loin.

- On devrait enfiler nos robes, on arrive, dit Lilly.

- Ouais tu as raison.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Tous les élèves s'affluèrent sur le quai. Au loin Lily pouvait voir Hagrid le gardien des clefs de Poudlard et l'ami de longue date de la famille Potter. Il appelait les premières années pour la traditionnelle traversé du lac.

- Allez voir Hagrid c'est lui qui s'occupe des premières années, dit Lily à son frère et Dimitri.

- Ouais ! dirent en chœur les deux garçons qui adoraient le demi-géant.

- Faites attention de ne pas vous faire dévorer par le poulpe géant du lac, ajouta Fred qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les taquiner.

L'excitation des deux garçons retombait d'un coup. Ils avaient oublié le lac, se qui fit rire leur ainées qui s'empressèrent de se diriger vers les diligences les laissant seul.

- Tu ne pouvais t'en empêcher Fred ? sermonna Lily avec un sourire.

- Avoue que de voir la tête de ton frère apeuré ne t'a pas fait plaisir ?

- Plaisir non, mais j'avoue que c'était bien drôle.

- Oui c'est sur qu'une Gryffondor ne peut pas prendre plaisir à faire peur à un première année, dit une voix qu'il reconnaissait bien.

- C'est vrai que les Serpentards adorent ça, répliqua sèchement Lily.

La Gryffondor n'avait jamais pu supporter ce garçon de leur promotion qui était prétentieux comme sa maison. Ses cheveux châtain en bataille, son regard marron qui la transperçait, toute sa personne la révulsait. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Etais-ce pour son nom ? Où pour sa manie de vouloir l'enrager à tout bout de champ. Oui, Jack Lestrange, neveu du célèbre Rodolphus Lestrange, se faisait un malin plaisir à l'embêter dès qu'il la voyait. C'était plus fort que lui.

- Eh ! Doucement ma belle, dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne me rabaisse pas à ce genre de pratique moi.

- Mais bien sur on va te croire, dit Fred qui sentait la dispute pointer le bout de son nez. Vient Lily.

- Oh le chevalier venant à la rescousse de sa princesse.

- La ferme Jack.

Malgré l'opposition de Lily, Fred était « ami » avec Jack. Une relation d'amitié plutôt particulière puisque le serpent n'arrêtait pas de les chercher mais Fred le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas prendre au premier degré toutes les paroles de son ami. Il était le seul à savoir qu'il avait un faible pour la Gryffondor même si Jack ne voulait pas l'avouer croyant par-dessus tout que c'était Fred l'élu du cœur de la lionne et que c'était réciproque.

Une fois à Poudlard, les élèves rejoignirent leur table dans la grande salle avant la cérémonie de répartition.

- A ton avis ton frère ira dans quelle maison ? demanda Fred à Lily.

- Je ne sais pas mais surement pas à Gryffondor il est trop différent de mes frères et moi.

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Le professeur McGonagall entrait suivit des premières années. En vingt trois ans elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours avec son chignon parfait et son air sérieux. Elle et le professeur Dumbledore était toujours là malgré leur nombreuses année passé à enseigner. Elle sortit le tabouret où elle déposa le choixpeau magique qui s'éveilla pour faire sa traditionnelle chanson. La chanson surpris plus d'un, surtout les plus vieux professeurs présent lors de la dernière guerre. Il disait de faire attention en ces temps périlleux et que l'entraide était toujours nécessaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là ? Personne ne put répondre à cette question. Pour éviter que ces paroles ne restent trop ancrés dans les têtes des élèves, le professeur de métamorphose débuta la répartition. Nos amis n'écoutait pas trop jusqu'où un nom familier fut prononcé.

- Mélanie Dubois, dit la voix aigrie de McGonagall.

Une jeune fille blonde se dirigea timidement vers le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Charles et Dimitri au premier rang des élèves de premières années regardèrent la fille plutôt mignonne. Charles la connaissait pour l'avoir déjà vu quelques fois quand Olivier Dubois camarade de classe de leur parent, venait à la maison. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été de grands amis. Le choixpeau mi un temps avant de décider la maison qu'il allait envoyer Mélanie et elle stressait un peu sur son tabouret.

- Poufsouffle ! finit par crier la choixpeau.

Mélanie Dubois se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison qui applaudissait sa venue. Après vient le tour de Charles. Il se dirigea vers le tabouret. Toute la salle était devenu attentif à l'annonce du dernier fils Potter, surtout sa sœur et ses deux frères.

- Encore un Potter, fit la voix du choixpeau dans sa tête. Où vais-je te mettre ? Je vois que n'es pas comme tes frères et sœur. Tu as beaucoup plus hérité des qualités de ta mère. Je sais où je vais te mettre. Serpentard ! cria-t-il provoquant des murmures dans la grande salle et les applaudissements des verts et argents.

Il se dirigea vers les Serpentards en regardant les lions au passage. Il croisa le regard de sa sœur qui souriait. Cela ne la surprenait pas, elle savait qu'il était différent et après tout sa mère était aussi à Serpentard, c'était le risque. C'était le cas aussi de sa cousine Ambre Malfoy et de son amie Nancy Weasley.

- Dimitri Zabini, appela en dernier le professeur de métamorphose.

Le dernier enfant des Zabini, s'avança et à peine eu-t-il poser le choixpeau sur sa tête que ce dernier cria faisant sursauter Dimitri :

- Serpentard !

La table des Serpentards se leva pour applaudir, heureux d'avoir enfin un nom appartenant à leur maison. Charles était heureux d'avoir son meilleur ami avec lui.

- Ils font la paire, dit Lise.

- Oui, dit Lily en souriant.

Le repas fut enfin servit au plus grand plaisir de certain. Quand tout le monde fut rassasié, le directeur se leva pour faire son habituel discours de début d'année sur les interdictions de Rusard le concierge et sur les risques que pouvaient courir les élèves assez courageux pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite, puis tout le monde se levèrent pour aller se coucher. Lily, Lise, Edmond et Fred traversèrent en silence les escaliers menant au septième étage, où se trouvait le portrait de la grosse dame, cachant l'entre des lions. Celle-ci chantait comme à son habitude et empêchait de rentrer les élèves.

- Bonjour, dit Lily en s'approchant du portrait.

- Oh miss Potter, vous avez entendu ma voix ?

- Oui bien sûr, pouvons-nous rentrer s'il vous plait ?

- Le mot de passe ?

- Patacitrouille, dit Lily.

Le tableau tourna provoquant des exclamations de joie de la part des Gryffondors qui avaient tout essayé pour rentrer. Les couleurs rouge et or de leur salle commune apparurent. Ils se dirigèrent vers James et Claire enlacés sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminé où brulait déjà une bûche. Cela faisait un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils ne se lâchaient plus. James était devenu un beau jeune homme et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Les mêmes cheveux en bataille et le même sourire malicieux qui faisait tant craquer Claire, l'aînée des Zabini. Elle était une belle jeune fille qui faisait craquer plus d'un. Ses cheveux noirs accordé avec son teint, y était surement pour quelques choses. Sa sœur était sûrement voué à la même célébrité parmi la gente masculine.

- Ça va petite sœur ?

- Oui contente d'être ici et vous ?

- Ouais pareil.

- Je savais qu'il était différent, dit James au bout d'un moment.

- Tu m'as dit la même chose il y a quatre ans James, et regarde où je suis, dit Albus venant s'assoir sur le canapé en face d'eux.

- Oui c'était pour t'embêter mais je ne le pensais pas !

- Il a le caractère de maman, fallait pas s'étonner, ajouta Lily, il reste notre frère.

- Lily a raison, dit Claire, c'est pareille pour Dimitri, où même Ambre et Nancy. Fallait bien qu'au moins un descendant des Anton, Zabini, Malfoy et Parkinson soit à Serpentard. Et puis le choixpeau l'a bien dit l'entraide est toujours nécessaire.

Ouais, soupirèrent les autres d'un même souffle.


	3. Chapter 3 : Nos pires chauchemars

**Chapitre 3 : Nos pires cauchemars**

Le premier jour de cours, Lily arriva au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal en avance. Le cours était commun avec les Serpentards et cela la désespérait déjà. Elle s'assit par terre et sortit son livre qu'elle avait débuté la veille qui parlait de l'arithmancie, option qu'elle avait choisit pour cette année et dont son premier cours était le lendemain. Elle avait hérité la manie d'arriver en avance, ainsi que celle de lire le plus de livre possible de sa mère. Une bonne partie de la bibliothèque y était passée depuis trois ans au plus grand plaisir de la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci était heureuse de retrouver une élève qui respectait autant qu'elle les livres qu'elle bichonnait. Alors qu'elle était à sa quatrième page de lecture, une bande de Serpentard, dirigée par Jack, arriva à son grand déplaisir. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur les formules arithmétiques pour les oublier mais c'était peine perdu. Ils la fixaient et elle détestait ça par-dessus tout. Mais malgré tout elle ne leva pas la tête de son bouquin, faisant semblant de lire. Elle ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à Lestrange d'avoir pu troubler sa lecture. Celui-ci s'énerva devant l'ignorance de la jeune fille envers eux.

- Alors Potter pas trop déçu d'avoir un frère à Serpentard ?

- Non.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ma mère était à Serpentard, donc j'aurais très bien pu y aller mais heureusement pour moi, le Choixpeau a choisit Gryffondor car je n'aurais pas pu supporter ta sale face de serpent.

- Espèce de …

- Monsieur Lestrange vous avez un problème avec miss Potter ? dit le professeur Lupin en ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe.

- Non professeur.

- J'espère bien. Vous êtes en avance mais entrez

Les élèves rentrèrent dans la pièce où toutes les tables avaient été poussées sur les côtés. Jack attendit que tout le monde soit rentré et fit preuve de galanterie envers Lily. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. La Gryffondor fut septique et hésita un instant avant de passer devant lui. Son père lui avait toujours apprit à ne jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi mais sa fierté ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait un tant soit peu peur de lui. Oui elle avait peur même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Ce garçon, fils de la famille Lestrange et de mangemort, devait connaître plein de sorts qu'elle n'avait même jamais imaginé. De la magie noire cachée dans les livres de la réserve interdite, sauf exception, aux élèves. Bien sûr elle connaissait certains sorts de nom, ce que ses parents et son grand-père maternel, ancien mangemort, avait raconté. Mais cette magie ne lui apportait pas confiance. De plus elle ne savait pas de quoi était capable le Serpentard à son égard.

- Sauvée par le loup, dit Jack à son oreille au moment où elle passa devant lui.

Elle frissonna. Le moindre rapprochement avec lui la remplissait d'horreur. Un sentiment bien étrange mais qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sa voix ressemblant plus à un sifflement de serpent lui rappelait son pire cauchemar. C'était une des raisons pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le voir depuis le début. Comme si de rien n'était, elle rejoignit le fond de la salle de classe pour continuer sa lecture sous la surveillance de Remus. Lily Potter était sa préférée parmi ses frères, toujours le nez dans les bouquins comme sa mère et sa tante et surtout comme sa grand-mère. Elle lui rappelait tant Lily Evans, son amie défunte qui lui avait donné son nom. Cela lui brisait le cœur de la voir même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit, elle lui faisait penser à son meilleur ami, James Potter, mort lui aussi il y a quarante ans déjà. Mais ce qui le réconfortait c'était que le caractère de Lily Alice Potter était le même caractère que sa grand-mère et physiquement elles étaient identiques sauf les yeux, le seul point qu'Harry ne lui avait pas transmit. Il pouvait donc profiter de son amie par l'intermédiaire de son élève et cela lui permettait de garder ses bons souvenirs gâchés par la guerre. Les autres élèves arrivèrent en le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il se ressaisissait un instant avant de commencer le cours.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant, une nouvelle année commence pour vous et le programme de troisième année n'est pas de tout repos. Je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours, vous me connaissez et vous savez comment je fonctionne donc aujourd'hui nous allons commencer le programme sur les créatures magiques dangereuse.

D'un coup de baguette magique il fit apparaître une armoire qui bougeait.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire quelle créature est cachée là-dedans ?

Lily avait tout de suite deviné quelle créature c'était, mais contrairement à sa mère et sa tante, elle n'aimait pas étaler son savoir, bien qu'elle soit la meilleure de sa promotion. Elle préférait que ce soit les professeurs qui l'interrogent.

- Personne ? Même miss Potter ?

- Non professeur. C'est un épouvantard. Ils se cachent dans les endroits sombres et quand quelqu'un s'approche de leur cachette, ils se montrent en prenant la forme de ce qui nous fait le plus peur. C'est pour ça qu'à nos jours personne n'a jamais vu la véritable apparence des épouvantards. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'est de lancer le sort « Riddikulus » en pensant très fort à l'apparence qu'on voudrait qu'il ait.

- Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Comme l'a si bien dit miss Potter, les épouvantards ont peur du ridicule donc nous allons déjà commencer par apprendre le sort «Riddikulus ». Mettez vous en ligne.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Les Serpentards d'un côté, les Gryffondors de l'autre.

- Maintenant vous imitez les gestes de poignet que je vais faire. Voilà.

Les adolescents imitèrent les gestes avec leur baguette tout en s'entraînant à prononcer la formule. Une fois tout le monde prêt, il avança vers l'armoire et demanda aux élèves de se mettre en file indienne comme il l'avait fait avec Harry et ses camarades quand ils étaient eux aussi en troisième année. Un premier élève s'avança timidement vers l'armoire qui commença à trembler. Une énorme araignée en sortit. L'élève de Serpentard la regarda avec de gros yeux.

- Aller monsieur Cott, lancez le sort ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser.

- Riddikulus, cria l'élève.

L'araignée devint de plus en plus petite puis soudain une enclume tomba sur la pauvre bestiole. Les élèves rigolèrent et l'épouvantard s'en alla se cacher à nouveau.

- Bien, c'était drôle. Monsieur Malfoy, à votre tour.

Edmond s'approcha de l'armoire en se forçant à imaginer sa peur ridiculisée. Un énorme dragon sortit de sa cachette, un magyar à pointes bien enragé pour être précis.

- Riddikulus ! cria le Gryffondor.

Le dragon vit ses écailles devenir une par une de couleur différente et bien plus joyeuse que le noir présent précédemment. Rouge, jaune, bleu, vert, rose, violet, orange, un vrai arlequin. Toute la pièce s'emplit de rire, même le professeur Lupin ne put s'empêcher de rigoler et le dragon se replia couvert de honte. D'autres élèves passèrent à sa suite et on put voir des Serpents se faire couper en rondelle où se faire des nœuds avec leur long corps. Lily et Lise rigolèrent quand elles virent leur professeur de potion, le professeur Rogue, prendre une teinte bronzée et une chevelure blonde, tout en étant habillé d'un maillot de bain deux pièces. Même maintenant, il était toujours une vraie terreur des cachots comme à l'époque et les filles connaissaient la vraie personnalité de Severus donc elles avaient l'habitude. Lupin rigola encore plus qu'avec le dragon ; voir son ancien ennemi se faire ridiculiser le faisait toujours rire.

- Miss Londubat, s'il vous plaît.

Lise s'avança à son tour ne riant plus du tout. Elle savait très bien de quoi elle avait peur et si son père, le professeur de Botanique, venait à le savoir elle serait morte de honte mais elle n'avait pas le choix. L'armoire commençait déjà à bouger puis une grande plante carnivore à plusieurs têtes en sortit. Lise avala sa salive. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ces plantes qui emplissaient une partie de la serre de son père depuis que ces dernières avaient essayé de lui avaler un doigt.

- Riddikulus !

La plante vit apparaître une mouche qu'elle essaya d'attraper. Une fois que ses dents se refermèrent sur la pauvre bestiole on l'entendit tousser. La plante venait d'avaler de travers.

- Depuis le temps que je rêve de leur rabattre le clapet à ses plantes, dit-elle en se retournant ce qui fit rire ceux qui ne riaient pas encore. Bonne chance Lily.

- Merci, répondit cette dernière en regardant la plante repartir se cacher.

Elle sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle. Tout le monde se demandait de quoi pouvait avoir peur la fille du célèbre Harry Potter. Le professeur était encore plus curieux lui aussi. Lily empoigna fermement sa baguette prête à affronter sa peur avec tout le courage qu'elle pouvait donner, ce qui impressionna beaucoup ses camarades. C'était son père tout craché avant une bataille. Une grande ombre sortit de l'armoire. Une ombre difforme et floue mais Lupin put voir de la peur dans les yeux de son élève tout en se demandant ce que pouvait représenter cette ombre.

- Riddikulus ! cria-t-elle avec force.

L'ombre put se voir vêtir d'un tutu rose et elle se mit à danser alors qu'une musique apparaissait dans la pièce. Lily se sentit soulagée et se mit à rire, ne se rendant pas compte des yeux ronds de son professeur. C'était rare dans un sort de Riddikulus de faire apparaître un son et puis il venait de comprendre de quoi avait peur la fille Potter. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire pour le moment.

- Monsieur Lestrange à votre tour, puis se sera la fin du cours.

Lily partit rejoindre sa meilleure amie au fond de la classe tandis que Jack s'avançait vers l'armoire. Il était vraiment détendu presque trop. Apparemment il était sûr de réussir. Si Potter pouvait le faire lui aussi se disait-il. Soudain une forme complètement différente des autres apparut ce qui surprit le Serpentard. La forme devint plus nette et pris la forme d'un cercueil ou une personne reposait à l'intérieur. Seul Remus et Jack voyait qui était cette personne étant assez proches. Jack était tellement surprit qu'il ne put réagir. Jamais il ne pensait que ce serait ça mais cela lui faisait tellement peur. Une peur panique qui le mettait dans une transe qui le paralysait entièrement.

- Riddikulus, dit la voix du professeur qui préféra intervenir voyant une arme couler sur la joue de son élève. Vous pouvez sortir. Miss Potter et monsieur Lestrange vous restez s'il vous plaît.

C'est quand il entendit la voix de son professeur que le Serpent reprit conscience voyant que le cercueil avait disparu ainsi que l'armoire. Il avait échoué. Tous avaient réussi sauf lui. Mais pourquoi elle ? Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe sauf Lily et Jack qui s'approchèrent du bureau où le professeur s'était assit.

- Monsieur Lestrange veuillez attendre au fond je veux tout d'abord parler à miss Potter.

- Oui, professeur.

Lily fut intriguée. Pourquoi Lupin voulait lui parler en privé ?

- Tout d'abord miss Potter je veux vous féliciter, pendant toute ma carrière c'est bien la première fois que je vois un élève faire apparaître un son lors de son sort de Riddikulus. Je rajoute 20 points à Gryffondor.

- Merci professeur, dit-elle toute abasourdie.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du talent dont elle venait de faire preuve. Mais elle ne pu y réfléchir plus car Remus continuait.

- Je veux aussi vous parlez de votre peur miss Potter. Est-ce bien ce que j'ai pu comprendre ? C'est…

- Voldemort oui.

- Mais pourquoi miss, vous savez très bien que votre père l'a anéanti il y a 23 ans, j'étais là et je l'ai vu partir en fumée, alors pourquoi en avoir peur ?

- Parce qu'il pourrait revenir, il a fait tellement de mal autour de lui, à mon père que j'ai peur que lui ou quelqu'un comme lui, vienne détruire notre tranquillité professeur.

- Vous n'êtes qu'en troisième année miss, même si quelqu'un comme lui venait nous faire du mal vous n'y serez pas impliqué et pour le moment il n'y a rien à craindre.

- Oui professeur.

- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant, tenez votre mot d'excuse.

- Au revoir professeur, dit-elle plus rassurée.

En sortant elle croisa le regard du Serpentard, qui avait tout entendu bien évidemment, mais aucun sarcasme n'était dans son regard, aucune haine, mais plutôt de la tristesse et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Ce regard la perturba mais elle ne savait pas en quoi. Elle détourna les yeux trop gênée de ce nouveau regard qui venait de lui. Elle sortit et partit en courant pour atteindre son prochain cours qui était bien évidemment à l'autre bout de château. Elle avait cours de métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigles. Qui était la personne dans le cercueil ? Cette question la perturba pendant tout le trajet à travers les couloirs du château. Elle arriva enfin et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de la directrice de sa maison et lui tendit le mot du professeur Lupin.

- Bien allez vous asseoir, dit McGonagall.

Avec un sourire elle se dirigea vers Lise qui lui avait gardé une place. De l'autre côté il y avait Emeline Zabini et Marie Johnson ses deux autres meilleures amies. Elle était contente de pouvoir les voir, surtout Marie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis juin. Le cours commença et elle en oublia vite Lestrange et son cauchemar.


	4. Chapter 4 : Moments retrouvés

Coucou tout le monde, à la demande d'une revieweuse voilà un petit récapitulatif des personnages:

- Harry potter et Florina Anton ont eu James Sirius Potter (7e, préfet en chef), albus Severus Potter (5e), Lily Alice Potter (3e) et Charles Fergus Potter (1er). Les trois premiers sont à Gryffondor et Charles à Serpentard.

- Ron Weasley et Pansy Parkinson ont eu Nancy Weasley (5e) elle est à Serpentard.

- Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley ont eu Claire Zabini (7e, copine de James et préfete en chef, Gryffondor), Emeline Zabini (3e à Serdaigle) et Dimitri Zabini (1er à Serpentard).

- Draco Malfoy et Alexandra Anton ont eu Ambre Elladora Malfoy (5e à Serpentard) et Edmond Frederic Malfoy (3e à Gryffondor)

Voilà pour nos héros du tome dernier. Autrement pour les autres personnages qu'on aperçoit dans l'histoire.

- Fred Weasley (4e à Gryffondor) et Roxane Weasley (2e à Poufsouffle) sont les enfants de Georges Weasley et Angelina Johnson.

- sinon dans la même année que Lily (en 3e) a Gryffondor il y a Lise Londubat fille de Neville et Luna. Chez Serpentard, celui qu'on voit pour le moment et le plus important c'est Jack Lestrange fils du frère de Rodulphus Lestrange, c'est à dire Rabastan Lestrange. Et chez Serdaigle avec Emeline, il y a Marie Johnson, nièce de Angelina.

Voilà pour les principaux en espérant que j'en ai éclairé plus d'un ^^. Si vous avez d'autre question demandez-moi. Sinon Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Moments retrouvés**

Après deux semaines de cours, les habitudes avaient reprit le dessus pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, même les premières années s'étaient habitués à l'atmosphère du château. Lily se baladait dans les couloirs et allait vers la bibliothèque. Il lui fallait rendre le livre qu'elle avait emprunté sur « les joies et différentes façons de faire de la métamorphose ». Son frère James avait bien rigolé la veille quand il l'avait vu avec ce livre en main assise dans leur salle commune. Elle lui avait tiré la langue comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il l'embêtait et lui, répondait de la même manière. Un vrai gamin malgré ses dix-sept ans. Elle souriait à ce souvenir. C'était le seul lien qu'elle avait avec son frère qui ne l'exaspérait pas. Elle aimait cette affinité qu'ils avaient quand il l'embêtait. Et elle regrettait de plus en plus ces moments qui devenaient si rares depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Elle devait se l'avouer, il avait grandit et mûrit. Surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec Claire. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme ne ferait pas pour une femme qu'il aime, disait-on. Penser à son frère lui serrait le cœur car cela lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas parlé à Charles. James et Albus non plus et ça lui faisait mal. Malgré tout elle aimait ses frères et cela l'attristait de voir qu'une maison les avait séparé. Eh oui, les années avait passé et la guerre finit, mais les tensions entre les différentes maisons de Poudlard était toujours comme le lui avait raconté son père et sa mère. Ce qui l'exaspérait c'était qu'Albus ne trouvait rien de dérangeant à discuter avec leur cousine Ambre et leur amie Nancy, elles aussi à Serpentard, mais qu'il avait du mal à regarder son frère assit à cette même table. Etait-ce parce que justement c'était son frère ? Non elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulait parler à Charles mais à chaque fois il était avec ses amis. Quand il était avec Dimitri, il n'y avait pas de soucis, elle l'avait côtoyé depuis qu'il était né, mais les autres elle avait du mal. D'ailleurs, son ennemi Jack, l'avait remarqué et ne se lassait pas de le lui rappeler. Cela l'énervait et il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle ne supportait pas cette situation et sa mère non plus. Quand elles s'écrivaient, elle ne cessait de lui dire qu'à son époque c'était encore pire que maintenant et que pourtant elle, son père et leurs amis avaient pourtant défié le regard des autres. Elle arriva dans la bibliothèque et elle aperçut Charles discutant joyeusement mais discrètement avec ses amis. Elle le connaissait assez pour voir que malgré le sourire qu'il affichait il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle se dirigea vers Madame Sigla, la nouvelle bibliothécaire. C'était une femme d'âge mûre, aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux chocolat. Elle était aussi sévère que Madame Pince qu'elle avait connue lors de sa première année avant qu'elle ne prenne sa retraite. Elle lui rendit le livre et se retourna vers son frère. Elle l'observa un moment, il ne l'avait pas vu. Puis elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé et s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté de lui sous ses yeux surpris.

- Salut frangin, dit-elle avec le sourire comme si cette situation était tout à fait normale, une Gryffondor entourée de Serpentard, salut Dimitri.

- Salut, dit-il avec un sourire dans les yeux, il était heureux de la voir.

- Heu… salut, répondit Zabini.

- Alors vous vous y faites à cette école ?

- Oui c'est génial Poudlard, dit son frère, je m'étais imaginé plein de choses mais c'est encore mieux. Surtout que …

Lily avait vu l'étincelle de ses yeux disparaître quand il allait parler de ses frères, elle en était sûre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

- Oui à moi aussi James m'avait raconté n'importe quoi, tout comme il l'avait fait à Albus avant moi. C'est James quoi.

- Oui.

Il lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Elle agissait naturellement comme d'habitude. Il n'avait pas perdu sa grande sœur.

- Alors tu ne me présentes pas ? dit-elle en se tournant vers ses amis.

- Euh … oui, dit-il surpris, voilà Hugues Yaxley, Marcus Finnigan et Dimitri tu connais.

- Finnigan ?

- Eh oui.

- Ton père c'est Seamus Finnigan ?

- Oui, dit timidement le Serpentard.

- Je me disais bien que ta tête me disait quelque chose, ton père vient de temps en temps chez nous. Ça ne lui a pas fait bizarre de voir son fils aller à Serpentard ?

- Un peu au début mais bon il s'y fait, il n'a pas le choix.

- Oui c'est vrai. C'est pareil pour nous, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son frère, mais bon il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un qui ressemble à maman non ?

- Oui. Arrête, dit-il tandis que sa sœur lui ébouriffait les cheveux comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Toute la table rigola, ils aimaient bien cette fille ; bien qu'elle soit à Gryffondor, elle venait s'asseoir parmi eux.

- Dit frérot, est-ce que tu veux bien me rejoindre un quart d'heure avant le couvre-feu dans le couloir du septième étage ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras ce soir, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil mystérieux, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

- D'accord.

- A ce soir alors. A toute les garçons.

- Salut, dirent-ils.

Une fois partit de la bibliothèque, on put entendre dire un Serpentard à un autre :

- Elle est sympa ta sœur.

- Ouais je sais.

Lily fut contente de son geste. Elle lui avait enfin parlé et cela la soulagea qu'il ne la rejette pas. C'était surtout de cela qu'elle avait eu peur. Que son frère la rejette après avoir eu des idées malsaines en tête par ses aînés. De plus elle avait vu son regard s'illuminer quand elle s'était assise à ses côtés, elle retrouvait son regard entier. Voilà ce qui lui manquait à Charles Potter, l'amour de ses frères et sœur. Et oui le petit Serpentard malgré sa maison avait été élevé dans l'amour de sa famille et avait un cœur pas comme les Serpentards de la génération précédente, celle de leurs parents. Elle courut soudain vers sa salle commune pour chercher ses autres frères. Les cours étaient finit pour la journée et elle se demandait où ils pourraient bien être. En débarquant dans la salle commune toute essoufflé, elle attira l'attention sur elle ce qu'elle voulait éviter mais elle s'efforça à paraître naturelle. Elle scruta la pièce et ne vit aucun de ses frères. Il y avait juste Edmond et Lise en train de faire leur devoir à une table. Elle alla les rejoindre calmement.

- Salut vous deux !

- Salut, répondirent-ils.

- Vous faites quoi ?

- Notre devoir de métamorphose pour après demain.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait finit. Bon au moins ils ne s'y prenaient pas la veille. Elle regarda par la fenêtre tandis que ses amis se remettaient au travail. Elle aperçut Albus en train de voler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Qu'elle était sotte, elle avait oublié leur entraînement. Elle s'excusa donc au près de ses amis puis disparu de nouveau dans le dédale de couloirs. Une fois les grandes portes du château franchis elle courut vers le terrain. Elle s'assit dans les gradins pour observer comme si de rien n'était l'entraiment de l'équipe de sa maison. James était comme leur père, attrapeur. Albus comme leur mère, poursuiveur, avec Jimmy Robbins et Alicia Belbi qui étaient tous les deux en sixième année. Evan Smith était leur gardien. Elève de sa promotion, Il énervait toujours Lily surtout quand l'équipe gagnait un match et qu'il se vantait d'être celui qui les avait fait gagner. Cela exaspérait aussi James qui était aussi leur capitaine. Owen Kirke de quatrième année comme Fred Weasley son coéquipier, étaient tous les deux des batteurs hors paire. Quand il la vit Fred lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Albus le vit et s'approcha du batteur.

- Alors tu fais de l'œil à ma sœur ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire bonjour ?

- Si bien sûr, dit Albus en partant avec un sourire en coin qui sous entendait bien des choses.

Fred pesta contre lui-même et se concentra à nouveau sur le cognard qui arrivait dans sa direction. Lily qui avait suivit l'échange, avait comprit que son frère avait encore fait des siennes. Il n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Fred mais elle ne savait jamais à quel sujet et ce dernier ne voulait jamais lui dire quoi que se soit. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, ses frères se dirigèrent vers elles.

- Alors sœurette, que nous vaut ta présence ? demanda James.

- Oui car tu n'es pas très bonne supportrice d'habitude, ajouta Albus.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'assiste à tous les matchs, répliqua la Gryffondor.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On te connaît tu sais.

- Oui je voulais vous parler.

- Et de quoi ?

Elle regarda autour d'eux pour voir si personne ne les écoutait sous le regard soupçonneux de ses frangins.

- Bon tu vas cracher le morceau Lil.

- Oui James, tu as toujours la cape ?

- La cape ? Oui je l'ai pourquoi ? Tu en as besoin ?

- Non pas moi, c'est surtout vous

- Nous ?

- Oui.

- Lily tu vas nous dire ce que tu projettes, s'énerva James.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez me rejoindre dans la salle sur demande ce soir après le couvre-feu.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Albus.

- Ne posez pas de question s'il vous plaît les garçons, je veux juste vous parler.

- Nous parler ? Mais tu peux le faire maintenant non ?

- Non, s'il vous plaît, les supplia-t-elle avec un regard de chien battu.

- Bon d'accord, céda l'aîné des Potter.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel devant la rapidité de son frère à accepter les caprices de sa sœur mais finit par accepter lui aussi.

- James je suppose que tu as piqué aussi la carte ?

- Oui, je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié, se vanta-t-il.

- Prend la aussi au cas où.

- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire p'tite sœur.

- A ce soir, cria-t-elle avant de filer vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

En s'asseyant elle croisa le regard de son petit frère qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de détourner la tête vers Lise qui arrivait. Au passage elle croisa le regard de Jack et elle su qu'il avait capté le changement et qu'il savait qu'elle avait enfin parlé à Charles.

Le soir avant le couvre-feu elle attendait dans le couloir du septième étage. Elle savait que la porte de la salle sur demande était là comme le lui avait expliqué Albus lors de sa première année. Maintenant c'était à son tour de le montrer à son petit Serpentard de frère. Elle s'appuya contre le mur près de l'entrée. Elle vit passer plusieurs élèves de sa maison se dépêchant de ne pas dépasser le couvre-feu mais toujours pas de Charles. Sur le coup elle eut un doute. Allait-il venir où pas ? Il le fallait sinon tout son piège allait tomber à l'eau. Elle s'assit au sol et décida d'attendre. Soudain une main se présenta sous ses yeux. Elle sursauta car elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait entendu personne arriver. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne et fut soulagée de voir que c'était son frère. Elle lui prit la main pour se lever.

- Merci d'être venu, lui dit-elle.

- Tu en doutais ?

- Non mais…

- Mais si, t'inquiète pas je me suis un peu paumé dans les couloirs c'est pour ça que je suis en retard.

- Ah d'accord.

- Ce que tu vas voir ce soir c'est la salle sur demande.

- Quoi ? Mais elle existe vraiment ? Je croyais que c'était…

- Une légende oui, mais non elle existe bien. On voit ceux qui ont lu l'histoire de Poudlard Charles, dit-elle en souriant.

Le Serpentard rougit un peu, c'était sa sœur mais si ses frères venaient à savoir qu'il aimait lire et surtout qu'il avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard, il était finit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je garderais le secret.

- Merci.

Elle se mit devant l'entrée invisible et fit trois allers-retours, en pensant très fort à la pièce qu'elle voulait voir apparaître. Une porte apparut au grand étonnement de Charles. Ils entrèrent et Lily fut contente de son travail. Elle avait fait apparaître la chambre de James dans les moindres détails. Au centre de la pièce un lit recouvert d'une couette rouge avec une table de nuit où un portrait des amoureux était posé. En face une armoire en bois d'hêtre et un fauteuil de la même couleur que le lit. A côté de la porte sur la droite, il y avait un bureau et une petite bibliothèque remplit surtout de livre sur le Quidditch. De l'autre côté il y avait même la fenêtre éclairant faiblement la pièce puisqu'il faisait presque nuit dehors.

- C'est magique, murmura son frère.

- Oui tu trouves aussi. On peut faire apparaître ce qu'on veut. Tu savais que c'était ici que papa avait trouvé l'un des Horcruxes.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui avec maman et les autres.

Charles s'assit sur le fauteuil comme il le faisait chez eux quand ses frères et sœurs revenaient pendant les vacances. Lily se posa devant la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Elle avait même pensé à mettre l'image de leur jardin. Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur James et Albus au grand étonnement de Charles. Il regarda Lily qui souriait. James regarda sa chambre puis croisa le regard de Charles et comprit ce qu'avait voulut faire sa sœur. Il s'approcha de son petit frère et le prit dans ses bras, laissant un Albus surprit et mécontent à l'entrée de la pièce. Charles fut heureux et rigola de bonheur, il avait eu peur de leur réaction sur le moment. Lily vient les rejoindre pour un câlin collectif. Elle regarda Albus et lui fit signe de venir. Après un instant il se décida à les rejoindre, presque soulagé de voir que leurs habitudes ne changeait pas. Après un moment ils se lâchèrent pour s'installer dans la chambre comme dans leur enfance. James et Albus posés l'un contre l'autre en tailleur sur le lit avec Lily et Charles à plat ventre à leurs pieds. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant presque trois heures. Albus regarda sa famille et se dit qu'il avait été bien idiot de croire que leur frère changerait en étant dans la maison des verts et argents et il fut content de passer cette soirée rien que tous les quatre. Les trois autres pensaient la même chose et ils se dirent que cela leur avait vraiment manqué.

- James tu peux ramener Charles aux cachots avec la cape ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez prit la cape de papa ? demanda Charles surprit.*

- Et pas que la cape, dit James en s'esclaffant.

- La carte des Maraudeurs ?

- Eh oui, dit Lily en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Charles, C'est notre héritage après tout il faut bien qu'on en profite comme nos parents et nos grands-parents avant nous tant qu'on est encore à Poudlard et puis je suppose que papa s'en est déjà rendu compte depuis des années et il n'a rien dit, coupa l'aîné.

- Il a raison, ajouta Albus.

- Oui je suis d'accord, dit Lily voyant le regard de Charles sur elle.

- Et puis l'année prochaine se sera Albus qui l'aura et ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu'on ait tous quitté Poudlard.

- D'accord, puisque c'est ainsi qu'est le secret des Potter, dit le Serpentard. Bon on y va James ?

- Oui et vous vous ferez comment ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas la salle commune n'est pas loin mais regarde s'il y a quelqu'un dans le coin s'il te plaît.

- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », dit James.

- C'est bon Rusard est au troisième étage et il n'y a pas de préfets à l'étage.

- A demain alors.

- A demain.

James revêtit la cape tout en la passant au dessus de la tête de son frère et ils sortirent. Lily et Albus les suivirent quelques minutes après. Lily sortit la première et longea le mur dans le noir pour atteindre le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Aie !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lil ?

- Rien un meuble.

- Fait attention si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

- Oui je fais de mon mieux, s'énerva un peu la Gryffondor.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au tableau. Ils dirent le mot de passe et après quelques plaintes de la grosse dame, ils finirent par rejoindre la salle commune, vide à cette heure-ci, puis leur dortoir. Lily allongée sur son lit, repensa à cette soirée qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Soudain quelque chose la marqua, quelque chose d'anormal.

« Je suis pourtant sûr de m'être assise là auparavant » pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir.


	5. Chapter 5 : Les révélations de Dobby

**Chapitre 5 : les révélations de Dobby**

Lily se baladait avec ses amies, Lise, Emeline, et Marie dans les couloirs du château afin de se rendre dans le parc. C'était samedi et presque tous les élèves avaient décidé de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil d'été. Octobre était arrivé et les couleurs de l'automne commençaient à se profiler à l'horizon. La Gryffondor était heureuse, depuis leurs retrouvailles dans la salle sur demande. Depuis ce jour, les Potter se retrouvaient une fois par semaine et cela rendait fou leurs amis qui se demandaient où ils disparaissaient lors de ces soirées. Mais les quatre frères et sœurs s'amusaient à ne pas répondre à leurs interrogations en appelant leurs sorties le « secret des Potter ». Secret bien gardé jusque là et qui les rendait joyeux tous les quatre. Ils retrouvaient leur enfance où ils faisaient des réunions secrètes dans la chambre de Fred, le soir, dans le dos de leurs parents. En passant devant la salle sur demande elle revit ce fameux meuble qui lui avait valu un beau bleu il y a plus de deux semaines. C'était une table d'une ancienne époque sur laquelle était posé un vase bleu marine où était gravée une sirène qui sautait dans l'eau avant de réapparaître faisant son plus beau sourire. Un bouquet de fleur y était déposé et cela égayait un peu le couloir du septième étage. Malgré la beauté du mobilier elle se demandait bien comment il avait bien pu apparaître ainsi, surtout que d'autres meubles avaient fait aussi leur apparition depuis. Tous du même style mais très joli. Comme Dumbledore ne leur avait rien signalé, elle s'était dit que c'était la nouvelle lubie du directeur de refaire la déco du château. Ils étaient sûrement installés par les elfes de maison la nuit quand tout le monde était sensé dormir.

- Lily ? Lily ?

- Quoi ? demanda celle-ci en sortant de ses pensées.

A côté d'elle, Emeline la regardait avec curiosité et semblait attendre une réponse à sa question.

- Tu étais partie où demanda Marie avec un sourire, amusée par l'inattention de son amie à la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas, dans mes pensées. Désolé. Emeline tu disais quoi ?

- Je te demandais si on pouvait faire nos devoirs ensemble cet après-midi.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Merci en faite j'ai quelque prob…

Lily n'entendit pas la suite. Elle s'était arrêtée net de marcher et fixait un point droit devant elle. Ses amies s'arrêtèrent aussi, regardant leur amie, inquiètes de son comportement.

- Lil, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Elle était choquée. Voilà ce qu'il y avait. Choquée par ce qu'elle voyait droit devant elle. Le temps s'était arrêté, elle en était presque dégoûtée. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? James elle pouvait comprendre, et encore, mais Albus.

- Albus, finit-elle par répondre à ses amies en fixant toujours son frère.

Les trois filles se retournèrent dans la direction que regardait la Gryffondor. Elles furent choquées elles aussi, quand elles virent Albus mettant en sandwich avec un arbre, une fille de Poufsouffle : Nelly Higgs. Une fille bien superficielle à leurs goûts. De la même année que son frère, Nelly n'avait fait que courir après son frère depuis plusieurs années et voilà qu'elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Mais ce n'était pas la fille qui choquait Lily. C'était le fait qu'ils s'embrassaient sans gêne comme s'ils étaient tout seul dans une chambre et non dans le parc de Poudlard où une centaine d'élèves de tout âge se baladaient. D'ailleurs la plus part d'entre eux les regardait en rigolant ou en chuchotant. Elle était sûre que le soir même tout Poudlard serait au courant que Albus Severus Potter sortait avec Nelly Higgs. Elle avait beau savoir que son frère avait quinze ans et elle comprenait que ses hormones pouvaient le titillait mais à ce point, cela la dégoûtait. C'était son frère quoi. Savoir qu'il sortait avec des filles était une chose mais de le voir en était une autre. Elle ne voulait rien savoir sur leur vie sexuelle. Même si elle savait que James et Claire faisait ce genre de chose, et c'était normal vu qu'ils étaient majeur et ensemble depuis plus d'un an, mais jamais ils n'avaient fait ça en publique. Ils savaient se retenir mais Albus, là… il n'y avait pas de mot. Elle détourna enfin le regard de cette vision qui en quelque sorte l'effrayait aussi. Elle n'avait jamais eu de copain se disant qu'elle avait le temps de se consacrer aux garçons. Soudain son regard se posa sur Nancy. Elle aussi regardait la scène avec horreur et tristesse. Son visage montrait clairement tous les sentiments de la Serpentard. Tout à coup, elle se détourna du couple et se mit à courir dans la direction de Lily et ses amies. Mais Nancy ne voyait personne, juste les images qui venaient de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Elle ne vit pas Lily et la bouscula avant de continuer sa route sans un « pardon » ou quoi que se soit. Lily était sûre d'avoir aperçut une larme couler sur sa joue.

- Nancy ! cria la lionne, attends.

La Serpentard ne l'entendit pas ou fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continua de courir sans décélérer.

- Allez vous asseoir je reviens, dit-elle aux filles avant de partir en courant après son amie.

Lily courut et accéléra voyant la Serpentard disparaître à l'intérieur du château. En arrivant dans le hall, elle vit Nancy atteindre le palier du premier étage en marchant. Elle respectait les règles, c'était déjà ça. Lily partit à sa suite et la suivit de loin. Quand elle la vit rentrer dans une salle de classe, vide ce jour là, elle s'avança jusque la porte puis hésita. Vu son état, elle savait ce que signifiait ce qu'elle venait de voir pour la Serpentard et elle se doutait dans l'état qu'elle allait la trouver. Jamais avant ce jour, elle n'aurait pensé que Nancy Weasley avait des sentiments pour son frère, pourtant ils traînaient tout le temps ensemble. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte et ce qu'elle vit la désola. La jeune fille s'était couchée à plat ventre sur un banc et pleurait, la tête caché entre ses bras. La Gryffondor s'avança et posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie, sa grande sœur de cœur.

- Nancy, dit-elle avec douceur.

La Serpentard se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer encore plus. Lily la sera tout fort contre elle tout en lui murmurant des « ça va aller », des « ne t'inquiète pas » où encore des « tout va bien se passer ». Nancy se calma au bout de vingt minutes à pleurer dans ses bras.

- Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui ?

- De qui ? répondit la Weasley en s'écartant de Lily.

- Ne fait pas l'innocente, Nancy, je te connais et puis j'ai vu ton regard quand tu les as regardés.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lil.

- Oh pas de ça avec moi. Ne joue pas à ta Serpentard. Entre nous deux tu es peut-être l'aînée mais je te connais depuis le temps.

- Non je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

- Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je suis folle de lui depuis des années mais que lui ne me voit pas malgré qu'il traîne toujours avec nous. Il me considère comme Ambre, comme sa cousine. Tu veux que je te dise que je suis dans un amour impossible à gérer. Que oui je l'aime mais qu'il me fait souffrir à chaque secondes et aujourd'hui encore plus. Avec Nelly Higgs. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? C'est une pouf de première et gourmande de ragot. Comment Al peut-il aimer ce genre de fille ? Hein ? Dis-moi toi qui es sa sœur, peux-tu me dire pourquoi ?

- Je me le demande aussi, Nancy. Cette image m'a… dégoûté à vie, dit-elle avec une grimace.

La Serpentard sourit à cette remarque. C'était sûr que ça devait faire drôle à Lily de voir son frère de cette façon.

- Je suis perdu Lil, dit-elle enfin en s'asseyant sur le banc derrière elle et en prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Je sais mais rien n'est perdu tu sais. On ne sait pas s'il l'aime cette fille et qui sait il ne sera sûrement plus avec demain, comme James avant lui. Regarde-le avec Claire, il était aussi très proche avant et il ne la voyait pas comme maintenant.

- Ah les Potter.

- Hé ! Ne critique pas je ne suis pas pareil et je me demande comment sera Charles.

- Oui j'aimerais bien voir ça, dit Nancy en souriant.

- J'ai une idée tu n'as qu'à le rendre un peu jaloux pour voir sa réaction. Ça peut être marrant.

- Ou très dangereux, Lil. Tu ne connais pas grand-chose à l'amour et crois moi ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure idée.

- Oui mais tu ne vas pas l'attendre toute ta vie s'il…, dit la lionne n'osant pas finir sa phrase

- Oui je sais mais avec qui veux-tu que je sorte ?

- Bah je ne sais pas. Tu connais mieux les cinquièmes années que moi. Toi qui es jolie tu ne vas pas me dire que personne ne t'a demandé de sortir avec toi ? Tu peux aussi voir du côté des sixièmes années.

- Eh bien si il y a bien une ou deux personne qui m'ont demandé mais j'ai refusé. Ils ne voudront plus maintenant.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise. C'est qui ?

- Il y a Antoin Akerly le meilleur ami de ton frère à Gryffondor et Alain Rosier à Serpentard. Ah et il y a aussi Jim Dierrick de sixième année à Serpentard.

- Jim Dierrick ! Ouah il est canon en plus. T'en as de la chance.

- Eh pas touche t'es trop jeune, se moqua Nancy.

- Quoi comment ça je suis trop jeune ? s'emporta Lily. Je ne suis pas trop jeune !

- Oui c'est bon Lil je rigolais.

- Ah, dit-elle vexée.

Nancy se mit à rigoler de bon cœur devant la tête de son amie. Lily finit par la suivre et elles eurent du mal à s'arrêter.

- Bon, reprit Lily en essayant de retrouver son calme, si tu veux vraiment le toucher, soit tu choisis son meilleur pote. S'il n'a aucune réaction c'est qu'il ne ressent rien désolé, mais attention il sait très bien cacher ses sentiments. Où tu choisis Dierrick, plus vieux, beau, Serpentard, un bon plan pour rendre jaloux un Gryffondor.

- Oui mais Dierrick, s'il m'a demandé c'est juste pour un soir je le connais et Akerly c'est un Gryffondor.

- Eh alors ? Tu as quoi contre les Gryffondors, mon frère en est un je te signale.

- C'est vrai mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Si tu l'aime il faut que tu assumes cette différence et ignorer les autres. Bon après tu fais ce que tu veux en tout cas si tu sors avec un Gryffondor tu lui montres que ça ne te dérange pas

- Tu as raison en plus Antoin est pas mal non plus.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Mais comment faire pour lui demander ? Ça sera trop la honte, ça fait la fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

- Il te l'a demandé quand ?

- La semaine dernière.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu y as réfléchit et tu regrettes d'avoir dit non.

- Oui mais ça peut le faire souffrir.

- Je sais c'est à toi de voir.

Boum !

Un nuage de poussière se leva dans un coin de la salle.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Nancy un peu paniqué.

Lily s'approcha et aperçut, une fois la poussière partie, une commode dans le même style que la table du septième étage.

- Encore un ? se dit Lily plus pour elle-même.

- Encore un quoi ?

- Un meuble.

Nancy s'approcha de la lionne et regarda la commode qui venait d'apparaître.

- Ah ces meubles, je me demande pourquoi les elfes refont la déco, il était bien le château avant.

- Mais oui !

- Quoi ?

- Dobby ! Il pourra nous renseigner.

- Miss Potter a demandé Dobby ?

Un petit elfe de maison était apparu derrière elles. Il avait de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Il fit une révérence à Lily quand elle fut face à lui.

- Oui, Dobby, merci d'être venu, lui dit Lily

- C'est qui ? demanda Nancy.

- Oh miss Weasley, heureux de vous rencontrer. J'ai rencontré votre père il y a bien longtemps et Harry Potter aura toujours l'appui de Dobby, depuis qu'il l'a rendu libre.

- Libre ?

- Oui mon père l'a libéré des Malfoy lors de sa deuxième année.

- Des Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais bien que papa et oncle Draco ne s'aimait pas à l'époque et encore moins avec Lucius Malfoy à qui appartenait Dobby. Il a rusé et Lucius lui a donné un vêtement sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je vois.

- Dis-moi Dobby pourrais-tu nous dire pourquoi vous ajoutez tous ces nouveaux meubles dans l'école.

- Meubles miss ?

- Oui comme celui qui vient d'apparaître devant nous à l'instant, dit-elle en lui montrant.

- Dobby ne devrait pas vous le dire mais le directeur, et Merlin sait que je lui suis redevable, s'inquiète. Personne n'a décidé de mettre ses meubles ils…

- Ils ?

- Ils apparaissent tout seuls, finit Dobby le plus sérieux du monde.


	6. Chapter 6 : Les recherches commencent

**Chapitre 6 : Les recherches commencent**

Apparaître tout seul ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Cette question résonnait dans sa tête depuis une semaine. Elle savait que son père devait venir voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui. Il ne lui avait pas révélé le sujet de cette visite mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie et que cela concernait ces meubles venus d'ailleurs. Il y en avait maintenant une dizaine dans tout le château et peut-être plus car elle en était sûre elle ne les avait pas tous vu. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette histoire mais oserait-elle s'insinuer dans la conversation du directeur et de son père ? On était samedi et la plupart des élèves dormaient encore malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée. Elle était assise dans la grande salle, regardant son petit déjeuner. Un bol de céréales qu'elle ne touchait même pas. Elle ne faisait que mettre la cuillère dedans puis la vider une fois au-dessus du liquide blanc où baignaient des céréales bien ramollies maintenant.

- Tu as bien l'air songeuse Lily. C'est rare de te voir ainsi.

Lily se retourna lentement dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et fut surprise de voir son père assit à ses côtés.

- Papa ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je te l'avais dit pourtant.

- Oui je sais tu as rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore mais je voulais dire que fais-tu ici, là à mes côtés, finit-elle en montrant le banc où ils étaient assis.

Harry regardait sa fille en souriant. Il était tout d'abord venu pour se rappeler des souvenirs de sa jeunesse. De voir les jeunes parcourir le parc, lui rappelait quand Alexandra, Ron et lui passaient leurs après-midi près du lac. Et surtout les derniers jours où il avait pu se montrer avec Draco, Pansy, Blaise et surtout Florina, sa femme qu'il aimait toujours comme un fou. C'est en voyant sa fille dans la grande salle qu'il revint à la réalité. Il avait maintenant quarante et un ans, chef de la brigade des Aurors, marié et quatre enfants. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller lui rendre visite tout en ignorant les regards qui se posaient sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de dire bonjour à ma fille ? répondit-il en souriant encore plus.

- Mais comment savais-tu que j'étais là ? demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Arrête on dirait ta mère ou Alexandra. Tu devines toujours tout.

- Je le savais ! Mon papounet est nostalgique, dit-elle en lui prenant la joue.

Harry se mit à rire, attirant encore plus des regards curieux et attendrit. Il adorait l'affinité qu'il avait avec sa fille. C'était dans ses moments là qu'il se disait qu'il était vraiment heureux. Il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille quand il était jeune mais maintenant il en avait créé une à son image.

A la table des verts et argents, Jack regardait la scène. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la Gryffondor rire aux éclats avec son père sans aucune gêne. Elle était tellement belle ainsi…

- Tu veux un jus de citrouille papa ? demanda Lily.

- Oui je veux bien.

- Un croissant ?

- Non merci j'ai déjà déjeuné. Tu veux me demander quelque chose Lil ?

- Non pourquoi ? dit-elle en faignant l'innocence.

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite et j'ai l'habitude de tes petits soins quand tu as quelque chose à me demander.

- Papa, dit-elle désespérée, n'ais-je pas le droit d'être gentille quand on accueil dans notre école une personnalité importante.

- Lily, dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas juste tu me connais trop bien.

- Eh oui que veux-tu je suis ton père.

- Je sais que tu es là pour les meubles qui apparaissent tout seul.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Ça se voit, il y en a partout. Et samedi dernier il y en a un qui a atterrit devant Nancy et moi et j'ai demandé à Dobby pourquoi ils refaisaient la déco il m'a dit que ce n'était pas eux la cause mais qu'ils apparaissaient tout seuls.

Harry soupira. Décidément sa fille était trop perspicace, comme sa tante.

- Et tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il en est ?

- Oui si possible, dit-elle avec un regard de chien battu.

- On ne sait pas grand-chose pour le moment Lil, même Dumbledore ne sais pas. Mais ces meubles ne viennent pas d'ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Dumbledore m'assure qu'ils étaient déjà présents à une autre époque.

- Ils viennent du passé ?

- Qui vient du passé ? demanda la voix de James derrière eux.

- Bon je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous. Ça va toi ? demanda-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

- Oui, hé papa arrête ! râla l'aîné des Potter.

Des rires fusèrent autour d'eux. C'était rare de voir le préfet en chef ainsi. Harry s'en alla tandis que James prenait sa place. Lily le regardait avec son air fâché.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il. Tu voulais garder ton papounet pour toi toute seule ?

- Non ça n'a rien avoir James. J'allais avoir des réponses à mes questions et toi tu débarques comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans une discussion qui ne te regardait pas.

- Oh excuse-moi sœurette, dit-il se moquant de sa sœur.

- Idiot, dit-elle en se levant.

Cette fois-ci c'était James qui lui tira la langue en premier, auquel elle répondit par la même façon, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle quitta la grande salle et tomba sur Fred qui voulait y rentrer.

- Tiens Fred tu tombes bien, viens.

Elle le prit par le bras et le tira dans les dédales de couloir du château. Il marchait depuis un petit moment quand le Gryffondor se décida enfin d'interrompre la jeune fille.

- Mais enfin Lil, tu peux me dire où on va là ? J'allais manger avant que tu me kidnappes.

- Arrête de te plaindre Fred. J'ai quelque chose à te dire et je suis sûr que ça va te plaire mais pour le moment aide moi à trouver Lise.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt.

- Tu n'es pas prêt pour de nouvelle aventure ?

- Si c'est pour ça que je te dis que tu aurais pu me le dire plutôt car je t'aurais suivis sans rechigner. Avec toi je suis prêt pour n'importe quelle aventure.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Même celle qui mélange passé et futur ?

Fred la regarda surpris. Elle venait d'attiser sa curiosité.

- Bien sûr le grand Fred n'a peur de rien.

- Fred ! râla la Potter en le frappant gentiment sur le bras.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de laisser un sourire apparaître.

« Il ne changera jamais » pensa-t-elle.

- Tu comptes mêler Lise à ton histoire ?

- Oui elle et moi on vit nos aventure ensemble. Surtout que là j'ai trouvé un mystère plus gros que d'habitude, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Pire que des rumeurs circulant dans le château à vérifier, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui mieux que cela, répondit-elle en rentrant dans son jeu. J'ai besoin de plusieurs personnes pour m'aider dans mes recherches et j'ai plus confiance en vos capacités et votre discrétion.

- Tu m'intrigue vraiment, Lil.

- Oui je sais, allons voir dans la salle commune.

Les deux Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers la tour qui abritait les lions. Il n'y avait aucune trace de leur amie dans la salle commune. Fred allait ressortir quand Lily lui tiens le bras.

- Attend je vais voir au dortoir, on ne sait jamais.

- Ok je t'attends ici.

Lily courut vers son dortoir et comme elle le pensait Lise dormait toujours les couvertures sur la tête la protégeant des rayons de soleil qui perçait la chambre. Toutes ses recherches pour la trouver là, au point de départ. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Dans un élan la Gryffondor sauta sur le lit de sa meilleure amie. Lise sursauta mais commença à rire quand Lily se mit à la chatouiller.

- Lil arrête ça. Tu m'écrases en plus.

Dans un fou rire la Potter s'éloigna et s'assit au bout du lit.

- Aller dépêche-toi dormeuse, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour nous.

- Ah ouais ?

« Gagné » pensa Lily. Elle avait toute l'attention de Lise Londubat.

- Oui Fred nous attend en bas pour nos recherches, dépêche-toi.

Lily était excitée comme une puce. Enfin quelque chose digne d'intérêt se passait à Poudlard. Même si la guerre n'était pas préférable, elle enviait quand même toute les aventures qu'avaient vécus ses parents. Les recherches, les risques et les mystères à résoudre, elle adorait tout ça. Elle devait se l'avouer que ce que lui avait dit son père, lui avait mit l'eau à la bouche. Des meubles venant du passé ? Pourquoi ? Et qui pouvait faire ça ?

Quinze minutes plus tard Lise était prête, ils passèrent tous les trois en vitesse par la grande salle. Fred et Lise étaient affamés et ils ne seraient pas efficaces dans leur recherche. Cet argument convainquit Lily et les deux Gryffondor purent se restaurer pleinement. Une fois le ventre plein ils rejoignirent la bibliothèque et prirent place à une table dans un coin reculé du lieu sacré de madame Sigla. Ils étaient cachés derrière plusieurs étagères remplie de livre relatant toute l'histoire de la magie. C'était donc un endroit parfait pour une discussion tenue top secrète sans être épié.

- Alors Lil qu'est-ce que tu voulais tant nous dire ? demanda Lise impatiente à peine était-elle assise.

- Vous voyez tout ces meubles du même style de la table du septième étage qui sont apparut ces dernières semaines ?

Les deux Gryffondors firent oui de la tête.

- Eh bien il y en a un qui est apparu comme par magie sous nos yeux à Nancy et à moi l'autre fois.

Cette fois-ci, ils firent des gros yeux.

- Comme par magie ? Dis-moi Lil tu ne serais pas sorcière ?

- Oh Fred laisse-moi finir. Il est apparut sans que personne ne soit là pour le placer, aucun elfe, en plein jour.

- Tu veux dire que ce ne se sont pas les elfes qui mettent ses meubles la nuit.

- Non j'ai demandé à Dobby, ils n'y sont pour rien.

- Par Merlin mais qui est-ce qui les met en place alors ? demanda Lise.

- Bah vu comme il s'est écrasé dans la salle de classe, je crois que personne ne prend la peine de le faire. Et ce n'est pas le pire.

- Comment ça ? dirent d'une même voix Fred et Lise.

- Mon père intervient dans cette affaire.

- Ah c'est pour ça que je l'ai vu sortir de la grande salle tout à l'heure.

- Oui il avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et d'après Dobby il s'inquiète.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mon père m'a dit que Dumbledore était sûr que ces meubles étaient déjà là auparavant.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils viennent…

- Du passé oui Fred.

- Mais comment des meubles peuvent revenir du passé ? C'est impossible, commença à s'inquiéter lise.

- Apparemment non. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin vous pour m'aider à faire des recherches sur cette affaire. Vous êtes partants ?

- Oui, répondirent ses deux amis le plus sérieux de monde.

Eux aussi s'inquiétaient comme Lily de ces événements pas normaux. Mais par où commencer les recherches ?

- Alors on commence par où ? demanda Lise à voix haute ce que pensait tout bas les deux autres.

- Peut-être par les voyages temporels ? demanda Lily.


	7. Chapter 7 : Halloween

**Chapitre 7 : Halloween**

Lily enrageait et tournait en rond dans son dortoir. Une semaine qu'ils cherchaient des informations mais rien. Les livres parlant des voyages temporels ne disaient rien sur des meubles voyageant dans le futur. Même pour les humains il y avait très peu de renseignement. Elle avait demandé à son père s'il y avait du nouveau sur l'affaire mais il lui avait dit que non. Donc Fred, Lise et elle en était toujours au même point, au point de départ. Nancy venait prendre des nouvelles sur ces meubles qui l'inquiétaient depuis que Dobby leur avait apprit la vérité. Du coup Ambre et Albus s'y intéressaient aussi et ils faisaient des recherches avec eux. Ils pouvaient avec leur expérience plus grande sur la magie les aider mais ils étaient comme eux ignorants sur ce sujet tabou dans le monde de la sorcellerie. La seule chose que les Potter savaient c'est que c'était possible de voyager dans le passé à l'aide d'une potion comme le professeur Rogue l'avait fait pour sauver leurs parents d'une mort certaine, mais pour aller dans le futur ils n'en savaient rien. Au bout d'un moment Lily en eu marre et sortit dehors pour rejoindre ses amis dans les tribunes de Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui était une grande journée. En plus d'avoir un match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, c'était halloween. Tout le château était décoré aux couleurs orange et noir et il y avait des citrouilles flottant dans les airs dans la Grande salle. Tout ça pour le grand repas prévu le soir même. Le directeur avait prit pour habitude de fêter cette fête depuis la fin de la guerre et personne ne savait pourquoi. Certains disaient que c'était encore une de ces lubies de vieux fou et qu'il devrait prendre sa retraite. Mais Lily n'était pas d'accord avec eux. Albus Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier de notre époque avec Harry et Florina Potter. Mais il l'était déjà à l'époque de son père et des ses grands-parents. Peut-être avait-il des idées loufoques mais ça amusait beaucoup les élèves.

- Tiens Lily tu te montres enfin, dit Lise alors que Lily s'asseyait à ses côté.

- Oui je n'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond sans rien trouver.

- Cette histoire t'obsèdes Lil, tu devrais la laisser le temps d'un moment et te reposer.

- Oui tu as peut-être raison mais je sens que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier.

Lise leva les yeux au ciel, elle et Fred avaient un peu abandonné a force de ne rien trouver mais Lily utilisait tout son temps libre pour les recherches quitte à oublier tout le reste.

- Ils en sont à combien ? demanda Lily.

- 70 contre 100 pour Gryffondor.

- Comme toujours Gryffondor les meilleurs, dit-elle en souriant.

- Eh oui. Avec tes frères et Fred ils ne peuvent qu'être les meilleurs.

- Oui mais d'après ce que je vois ils se débrouillent pas mal les Serdaigles.

- C'est vrai que le résultat est assez juste mais on peut compter sur James pour attraper le vif d'or avant Geoffrey Entwistle. Ton frère a plus d'expérience que lui.

- Oui c'est vrai dommage qu'il doive partir à la fin de l'année, l'équipe va en prendre un coup.

- Tu pourrais faire confiance un peu à ton frère Lily.

- Mais je lui fais confiance Ackerly mais rien n'empêchera le départ de mon frère.

- Je parlais de l'autre.

- Albus est poursuiveur pas attrapeur. Tu as beau être son meilleur ami ça ne changera rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? dit-il avec un sourire.

- Quoi Albus vise le poste d'attrapeur ? dit-elle en chœur avec Lise.

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Tu sais Potter, j'ai beau être son meilleur ami ça ne changera rien, c'est lui qui décide après tout.

Lise se mit à rire, entraînant un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage d'Antoin. Lily ne savait plus quoi dire. Il venait de lui retourner l'une de ses phrases.

- Oh c'est bon tu as gagné. Content ?

- Oui assez. J'arrive toujours à t'avoir Lil c'est ça qui est drôle.

- Ha, ha, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir un deuxième Albus en face de moi. Tu m'énerves.

- C'est bon calme toi, tu sais bien que j'aime bien t'embêter comme une petite sœur. Après tout je suis presque comme un frère pour Albus.

- Oh non voilà le cinquième Potter, au secours ! Et moi qui suis coincé au beau milieu de quatre demi-hommes.

- Demi-homme ?

- Eh oui, il n'y a que James qui peut prétendre au titre d'homme, dit-elle fière d'elle.

- Ok tu as gagné cette fois.

- Ouais !

- Oh par Merlin, cria Lise à leurs côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily et Antoin d'une même voix.

- On a gagné, dit-elle sobrement.

- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Et les autres ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- On a gagné mais ton frère n'est pas en très bon état.

- Comment ça ? James ?

- Oui James mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il est tombé de son balai.

- Quoi !

Lily se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'infirmerie au plus vite. Arrivé devant les portes qui étaient close, le reste de l'équipe attendait. Lily se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Al ?

- Il est tombé de son balai en attrapant le vif d'or mais on nous a rien dit sur son état. Heureusement que Dumbledore à freiné sa chute.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Je discutais avec Antoin je n'ai rien vu.

- Toi et le Quidditch, ça fait deux personnes différentes, dit Fred qui était à leurs côtés.

- Antoin ? Tu discutais ?

- Oui bien sûr comme des gens civilisés.

- Je ne sais pas toi Al mais je n'y crois pas du tout, dit Fred avec un sourire.

Lily lui lança un regard noir.

- Ouh j'ai peur.

- Lily ? demanda Albus.

- Bon d'accord on se chamaillait comme d'habitude. Comme je le fais avec toi c'est tout.

- Oh toi alors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y face, il se prend pour le cinquième Potter.

Des rires éclatèrent autour d'elle.

- Un cinquième Potter manquerait plus que ça, dit Fred entre deux rires.

Cette fois-ci c'est Albus et Lily qui lui firent de gros yeux, le faisant rire encore plus. Soudain la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit faisant taire de suite les rires qui persistaient. La dure réalité les rattrapait d'un seul coup. Lily s'approcha doucement de madame Pomfresh craignant le pire.

- Ne vous inquiétait pas miss Potter votre frère va bien. Il a juste un bras cassé et quelques côtes fracturées mais d'ici un jour ou deux il sera sur pied.

On pu entendre le soupire de soulagement des personnes présentes.

- On peut le voir ? demanda Claire.

- Oui mais pas longtemps. Il faut qu'il se repose.

L'équipe rentra dans la pièce aux murs blancs remplit de lit entourés de rideaux de même couleur. Le seul lit découvert était celui où reposait l'attrapeur. Il avait son bras en écharpe et des égratignures sur le visage et les bras. Sous le drap on pouvait apercevoir un bandage entourant la taille de James. Claire se précipita à son chevet suivit de près par Lily. Tout le reste de l'équipe se posa au bout de son lit.

- On a gagné, dit James avec un sourire en levant son bras en écharpe pour montrer le vif d'or qu'il avait toujours en main.

Tout le monde lui rendit son sourire. James ne changerait jamais. Pour lui le principale c'était de gagner quelque soit l'état dans lequel il se mettait. C'est vrai que la plupart des joueurs de Quidditch avait finit un jour à l'infirmerie mais James y allait une fois sur deux si on peut dire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes l'infirmière vint jeter l'équipe dehors, laissant les deux filles auprès du malade.

- Je vais y aller je reviens ce soir. Je te rapporterais quelques bonbons du repas.

- Tu es à mes petits soins sœurette, tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je veux quelque chose quand je suis gentille !

- Tout le monde ? demanda Claire.

- Papa et James. Bon j'avoue que c'était vrai pour papa mais pas pour toi.

James se mit à rire de bon cœur, suivit par Claire et Lily.

- A tout à l'heure, dit Lily en partant laissant les tourtereaux enfin seuls.

Pendant l'après-midi, les élèves se prélassaient dans le parc. Lily avait retrouvé Lise, Marie et Emeline. Elles se reposaient sous un arbre près du lac. Pour une fois il n'y avait que des discutions légères concernant des sujets de filles de treize ans et aucun meubles ne vinrent troubler ce moment paisible. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience le repas du soir même et quand celui-ci arriva, l'effervescence était à son comble. La joie et la bonne humeur était le résumé de se repas. Même à la table des verts et argents l'air était détendu et on pouvait entendre de vrais rire. Il y a dix-neuf ans ils ne se seraient pas permis ce genre de chose et le directeur s'en félicitait. Une fois que le dessert fut apparut, Lily se dépêcha de manger le sien puis piqua une part de tarte à la mélasse et des bonbons et fila à l'infirmerie avec Claire qui était venue assister au repas.

- Salut frérot regarde ce que je te rapporte.

- Mon dessert préféré, cool !

- Je savais que ça te plairait. C'est pour te féliciter pour la victoire de Gryffondor.

oO0Oo

- Dites vous avez sentit ?

- Cette décharge électrique ? Toi aussi tu l'as senti ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien on est trois.

- Ça peut-être quoi à votre avis ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Allons-y avant que l'infirmerie ne ferme.

- Oui tu as raison. On y réfléchira plus tard sinon Pom-Pom va râler

oO0Oo

Madame Pomfresh vérifiait les bandages de James et devant la grimace qu'il fit lorsqu'elle le toucha son bras cassé, elle lui donna une potion anti-douleur.

- Vous devriez vous reposer monsieur Potter. Et vous miss vous devriez rejoindre votre dortoir. Miss Zabini saura très bien veiller sur lui.

- Mais…

- Vas-y Lily, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais James je ne veux pas.

- Vas-y.

Un bruit de métal qui tombe apparu de l'autre côté du rideau blanc. L'infirmière sortit pour voir qui gênait son antre.

- L'heure des visites est terminée, dit-elle en sortant.

- Mais on peut voir Remus juste un seconde.

- Qui ? Ahhhh.

En entendant l'infirmière crier puis tomber au sol, Lily sortit en trombe pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Madame Pomfresh qu'est-ce qu'il…

Elle s'arrêtât net en voyant les trois personnes devant elle. Un homme aux cheveux brun en bataille portant des lunettes tenant la main d'une fille rousse aux yeux vert qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille. Le troisième avait des cheveux de couleur noir de jais, qui souriait avec un sourire charmeur. Lily était stupéfaite. Ce n'était pas possible.

- Non mais je rêve, dit son frère derrière elle.

- James tu ne devrais pas te lever.

- Tu vois la même chose que moi Lily ?

- Oui je sais et je ne comprends pas vraiment.

- Et les gars, pourquoi l'infirmière a crié ? dit une voix derrière le rideau d'un lit qui n'était pas tiré auparavant.

- James est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Claire.

- T'inquiète pas chérie, on doit tous halluciner.

- Halluciner ! Tu nous prends pour qui ? dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible vous ne devriez pas être là.

- Comment ça et vous vous sortez d'où ? Nous sommes les préfet-en-chef et on ne vous à jamais vu avant ce soir.

- C'est nous les préfets-en-chef, dit Claire et James d'une même voix.

- Quoi ?

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? dit l'homme de derrière les rideaux en venant vers eux.

- Ahhhh, cria Claire. Mais c'est… dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

- J'en ai bien l'impression.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je vois deux James Potter devant moi.

- Madame Pomfresh, je crois que nous faisons face aux maraudeurs et à Lily Evans, dit Lily.

oO0Oo

Point de vue des maraudeurs

Les maraudeurs rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie, il y avait deux lits aux rideaux tirés. Ils avancèrent dans la pièce et s'arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent madame Pomfresh.

- Vous devriez vous reposer monsieur Potter. Et vous miss vous devriez rejoindre votre dortoir. Miss Zabini sera très bien veiller sur lui.

« Potter ? Mais je suis là. Zabini c'est qui elle ? Jamais entendu parler.»

Lily le regarda bizarrement ne comprenant pas.

- Mais…

- Vas-y Lily, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

« Lily ? Mais elle est à côté de moi. »

- Mais James je ne veux pas.

« Là il doit y avoir un complot. Il n'y a qu'un seul James Potter et c'est moi et Lily est avec moi »

- Vas-y.

James s'appuya totalement perdu contre une petite table où étaient posés des objets métalliques qui se renversèrent sous son poids.

- L'heure des visites est terminée, dit madame Pomfresh en sortant de derrière le rideau.

« Je la trouve un peu vieillit. Il faudrait qu'elle se repose un peu. »

- Mais on peut voir Remus juste un seconde, dit Sirius.

- Qui ? Ahhhh.

L'infirmière tomba devant eux dans les pommes.

- Madame Pomfresh qu'est-ce qu'il…

Lily voulu se jeter à ses côtés mais une fille aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux brun sortit et vérifia l'état de Pom-Pom. Une fois fait, elle nous regarda avec un regard remplit à moitié de joie et de terreur.

- Non mais je rêve, dit son frère derrière elle.

Un homme était sortit à son tour, un bras en écharpe recouvert de bandage sur le torse.

« Mais il me ressemble vraiment beaucoup, c'est effrayant. Je comprends le regard de la fille. »

- James tu ne devrais pas te lever.

« Et en plus il porte le même nom que moi »

- Tu vois la même chose que moi Lily ? dit l'homme.

« Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à Lily, je ne comprend plus. Et c'est qui elle ? Miss Zabini ?»

Une fille métisse sortit de derrière le rideau juste derrière le « James ».

« Elle est vraiment belle mais pas plus que ma Lily. »

- Oui je sais et je ne comprends pas vraiment, dit la « Lily ».

- Et les gars, pourquoi l'infirmière a crié ? dit la voix de Remus derrière le rideau de l'autre lit.

- James est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Claire.

- T'inquiète pas chérie, on doit tous halluciner.

« Ça chérie ? C'est lui qui hallucine oui car moi il n'y a aucun soucis »

- Halluciner ! Tu nous prends pour qui ? dit Sirius.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible vous ne devriez pas être là, dit la « Lily »

- Comment ça ? Vous sortez d'où ? Nous sommes les préfet-en-chef et on ne vous à jamais vu avant ce soir, dis-je en montrant Lily qui approuva.

- C'est nous les préfets-en-chef, dit l'autre « James » et la métisse.

« Ils se moquent vraiment de nous là. »

- Quoi ?

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ? dit Remus en sortant de sa cachette.

- Ahhhh, cria la métisse. Mais c'est … dit-elle en le pointant le doigt sur le lycanthrope.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, dit le « James ».

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je vois deux James Potter devant moi.

- Madame Pomfresh, je crois que nous faisons face aux maraudeurs et à Lily Evans, dit la « Lily ».

« Mais comment elle nous connais celle là ? Nous sommes si connu que ça ? »


	8. Chapter 8 : Changement d'identité

**Chapitre 8 : Changement d'identité**

- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer comment vous nous connaissez alors que nous non ? Qui êtes-vous ? demanda James du passé.

- On ne peut rien vous dire pour le moment.

- Bon sa suffit je vais aller voir Dumbledore, dit Lily du passé

- Non vous restez ici, moi j'y vais.

- Mais James tu es blessé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est mon boulot et Dumbledore me croira plus que Claire.

- Merci.

- Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. Et puis il faut bien quelqu'un qui les empêche de sortir, dit-il en l'embrassant avant de filer dans les couloirs.

- Ok.

- Et pourquoi c'est vous qui allez voir Dumbledore alors que c'est James et Lily les préfets-en-chef ? Et puis pourquoi l'autre James embrasse cette fille et pas Lily.

- Bon, Sirius, tu vas te calmer, dit Lily du présent.

Le silence se fit quand elle prononça son nom.

- Comment connais-tu…

- Je le sais c'est tout. Et puis jamais je dis bien jamais j'embrasserais James.

Le couple du passé sourit. Ce côté sûre d'elle, rappelait à James, Lily avant qu'ils sortent ensemble.

- Maintenant Remus va se recoucher et madame Pomfresh va l'examiner au cas où, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit celle-ci.

- Et vous vous allez rester bien sagement ici en attendant que le directeur n'arrive et vous explique de quoi il retourne.

- Tu feras une bonne préfète-en-chef plus tard Lil, dit Claire impressionnée par son autorité puisque les autres ne répliquèrent pas.

oO0Oo

James courait dans les couloirs. Il avait mal à ses côtes qui n'étaient pas tout à fait ressoudées mais il fallait arriver au plus vite chez Dumbledore. Heureusement pour lui qu'en tant que préfet-en-chef il connaissait le mot de passe car il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu courir encore plus loin dans le château pour chercher McGonagall. Une fois devant la gargouille il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

- Bonbon au réglisse.

La gargouille tourna sur elle-même montrant un escalier qui montait. James grimpa et attendit d'arriver en haut avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volé sans toquer. Dumbledore était avec le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière était choquée devant l'attitude du représentant de l'ordre dans l'école tandis que le directeur le regardait avec un regard mi surpris mi amusé.

- Monsieur Potter pour qui vous prenez vous ? dit le professeur de métamorphose. En plus vous êtes toujours blessé.

James se tenait les côtes, le souffle court tellement il avait mal.

- C'est une urgence professeur.

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Potter, demanda le directeur soudain inquiet.

- Nous avons un problème à l'infirmerie. Les maraudeurs sont parmi nous.

- Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous dit monsieur Potter ?

- Je dis que mes grands-parents, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin en plus jeunes sont à l'infirmerie. Vous devez venir en vitesse avant qu'une bourde ne soit commise.

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que McGonagall restait sur sa chaise complètement perdue. Des meubles puis les maraudeurs et puis quoi encore ? Finalement James partit à la suite du directeur laissant la directrice de sa maison seule.

oO0Oo

- James il y a un truc qui cloche. Ce n'est pas normal cette histoire et pourtant ils disent la vérité puisqu'ils ont l'insigne des préfets-en-chef sur eux tout comme nous. Nous ne les avons jamais vus. Et puis pourquoi madame Pomfresh a réagit comme ça en nous voyant alors qu'on l'a encore vu hier ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Lily. Tout cela me chiffonne mais le mieux c'est d'attendre Dumbledore. Lui seul pourra nous aider.

- Et vous avez raison monsieur Potter, dit le concerné en arrivant dans l'infirmerie.

- Professeur expliquez nous ce qu'il se passe. Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en montrant les trois jeunes.

- Je suis désolé monsieur Potter mais je ne peux pas vous expliquez en détail ce qu'il se passe.

- Mais pourquoi ? Dites-nous pourquoi ce garçon ressemble tellement à James et qu'il porte le même nom.

- Miss Evans. Il porte peut-être le même nom mais ce n'est pas la même personne car lui en porte deux, dit-il en montrant le James du présent.

- Je connais tous les Potter de ma famille alors pourquoi lui je ne vois pas qui c'est. Quelqu'un qui me ressemble à ce point je m'en serais souvenu.

- Oui mais vous ne le connaissait pas monsieur Potter, pas encore.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ne me dites pas que…

- Que quoi Lily ?

- Oui miss Evans vous commencez à comprendre ?

- Mais ce n'est pas possible on a rien fait pour que cela arrive oh par Merlin.

- Lily dit moi ce qu'il y a.

- Ce James Potter tu ne le connais pas car pour nous il n'est pas encore né.

- Vous voulez dire que nous avons voyagé dans le futur ? demanda Sirius.

- Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il nous connaisse et pas nous, ajouta Remus de son lit.

- J'ai besoin de comprendre, vous avez fait comment pour venir dans notre époque ? demanda Dumbledore.

- On a rien fait on a…

- Oui ?

- Non c'est idiot, dit Lily du passé.

- On a sentit une décharge tous les trois, on ne sait pas pour Remus.

- J'ai sentit la même chose, James.

- Comme les meubles alors.

- Ça serait le même phénomène professeur ? Ils seraient apparus comme ça ?

- Oui miss Potter.

- Potter ? demanda en chœur les quatre arrivants.

- Oui James est mon frère voilà pourquoi jamais je ne l'embrasserais, répondit-elle en souriant. De plus j'ai quatre ans de moins.

- Mais vous êtes combien comme cela ?

Lily regarda le directeur pour avoir son autorisation à dévoiler cette information sur le futur. Il fit un signe positif de la tête l'encourageant à continuer.

- Quatre.

- Quatre ?

- Oui.

- Bon James ce n'est pas tout de faire connaissance avec tes… tes chez pas quoi mais il faudrait savoir comment on pourrait retourner chez nous.

- Monsieur Black je suis désolé mais nous ne savons pas comment vous faire retourner dans votre époque.

- Quoi ? Non il y a bien une solution, dit Lily du passé.

- Je suis désolé miss Evans mais je ne connais aucune solution pour le moment. Je vous propose de continuer vos études à cette époque pendant qu'on essaie de régler le problème. Mais vous allez devoir changer de noms car il ne faut pas que mes élèves sache ce qu'il se passe cela serait trop perturbant. Miss Potter je vous laisse le soin de leur dire le strict nécessaire, rien de trop sur le futur juste ce qu'ils risquent d'apprendre dans les couloirs. Ensuite venez dans mon bureau pour que je vous donne votre nouvelle identité.

- Bien sûr.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Harry Potter et Remus Lupin adulte.

- Professeur je suis venu vous voir pour mon compte-rendu la gargouille m'a dit que vous étiez…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Lui et Remus restèrent figé d'horreur en apercevant les maraudeurs. Les maraudeurs en les apercevant restèrent bouche bée, ils avaient la copie grandeur nature de James et de Remus. Harry au bout d'un moment revient à la réalité. Son regard passa des maraudeurs au directeur puis du directeur aux maraudeurs puis quitta la pièce en passant ses mains sur son visage.

- Papa ! cria Lily, attend !

L'image de Remus et le « Papa » confirmait leur thèse qu'ils avaient fait un bon dans le temps beaucoup plus important qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Remus était un homme âgé de la soixantaine environ maintenant. Mais en quelle année étaient-ils apparus ?

oO0Oo

- Papa, arrête-toi, dit Lily en courant après son père.

Harry finit par s'arrêter. Il s'appuya contre le mur puis se laissa tomber au sol. Lily prit place à ses côtés en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir Lil ?

- Tes parents, Sirius et Remus en beaucoup plus jeunes.

- Mais comment ?

- Les meubles.

- Tu vas me dire que maintenant c'est des gens du passé qui apparaissent à Poudlard.

- J'espère que ce n'est qu'à Poudlard.

- Oui moi aussi.

- Tu sais papa, ce n'est pas si grave ça sera un moyen pour nous de nous connaître et pour toi aussi. On devrait aller leur parler pour leur expliquer puisqu'ils savent déjà qu'on est des Potter.

- Viens là ma puce, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi et ta mère, les seules femmes de ma vie.

- T'oublie tata, Ginny et Pansy.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- C'est vrai allez viens on va les voir.

oO0Oo

Les deux Potter se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie où rien n'avait changé sauf Dumbledore qui était partit. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Tous se regardaient un peu perdu. En voyant ça Lily décida de prendre les choses en main puisqu'elle voyait que son père ne le ferait pas.

- Bon je vous présente mon père Harry Potter et notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que vous connaissez déjà Remus Lupin.

Les maraudeurs sursautèrent à ce nom, cela leur faisait bizarre d'entendre dire que ce qu'ils voyaient était vrai.

- Je deviens prof de DCFM ?

- Oui, répondit Lupin qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous expliquez ce que vous risquer d'entendre dans les couloirs. Tout d'abord nous sommes en 2021.

- 2021 ? Mais ça veut dire que nous avons fait un bon de quarante-quatre ans.

- Oui. Sinon nous sommes quatre Potter ici à Poudlard. James en septième année, Albus en cinquième, moi en troisième et Charles qui vient de commencer ses études. Nous sommes les enfants des célèbres Harry Potter et Florina Anton qui ont vaincu, il y a vingt trois ans, Voldemort avec six autres personnes.

- Lily tu n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça.

- Vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient pas surpris s'ils en entendent parler de toi. Surtout si tu continue à venir au château et que ton histoire continue d'être dite.

- Voldemort va mourir tuer par mon fils, waouh.

- Notre fils James.

- Comment ? demanda Harry.

- Tu as mes yeux et le prénom « Harry » est celui que j'ai toujours voulu donner à mon fils.

- Donc ça veut dire que nous avons un fils et quatre petits-enfants, nous sommes gâtés Lily.

- Oui je vois ça, dit-elle en souriant.

- Mais attend tu as dit Anton ? demanda James, Anton comme Charles Anton de Serpentard ?

- Oui Charles Anton est mon beau père, répondit Harry.

- Ça c'est moins cool.

- Vous ne savez rien alors ne dites rien, dit Harry plus froidement. J'aime ma femme malgré qu'elle soit Anton ou Serpentard.

- Papa calme toi, dit James du présent.

Harry ferma les yeux, il avait raison fallait qu'il se calme pour ne pas dévoiler la mauvaise vérité à ses parents. Les maraudeurs furent surpris sur le ton avec lequel Harry venait de parler à James.

- Et moi je suis devenu quoi ? demanda Sirius coupant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Je ne peux rien dire là-dessus.

- Mais James, Lily et Remus savent alors pourquoi pas moi ?

- Remus le sais car il m'a vu, Lily et James l'ont deviné, mais normalement toi tu n'entendras pas parler de toi à Poudlard. Au cas où viens voir Lily ou moi et on t'expliquera. Il ne faut pas que le futur change. La paix s'est enfin installée alors au moindre changement, dit Remus

- Est-ce qu'on pourra se voir ? demanda Lily.

- Non, dit Harry, vous resterez à Poudlard et on changera votre identité. Il ne faut en aucun cas qu'on sache que vous êtes là. Ce serait la panique.

- Vous croyez que Peter est là lui aussi ? Car Remus n'est pas venu de la même manière que nous.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Remus plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Les quatre nouveaux le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air, ne savant pas comment interpréter le ton de sa voix.

- Allez voir Dumbledore maintenant vous savez où c'est je suppose, dit Lily pour changer de sujet.

- Le directeur aime bien les bonbons au réglisse, dit James.

Les maraudeurs et Harry sourirent, le directeur n'avait pas changé malgré les années. Ils partirent, laissant ceux du présent entre eux.

- Par Merlin que c'est dur.

- Comme tu dis Harry. Comment va-t-on faire ?

- Je ne sais pas Remus mais en tout cas tu n'aurais pas du parler ainsi. Ils vont se poser des questions soit en sûr.

- Je sais je me connais mais ça été plus fort que moi. Toi aussi il faut que fasse attention au ton que tu emplois.

- Oui.

oO0Oo

James, Lily, Remus et Sirius sortirent de l'infirmerie et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'écouter aux portes et quand ils entendirent la discussion ils furent remplis de doutes. Que s'était-il passé durant ses quarante-quatre dernières années pour que Remus parle ainsi au nom de Peter. Celui du passé ne se comprenait pas. Ils finirent par rejoindre le couloir du deuxième étage où se trouvait le bureau du directeur. Ils dirent le mot de passe et ils rentrèrent dans l'antre mystérieux de Dumbledore. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux et pour ceux qui étaient déjà venus ils remarquèrent que rien n'avait changé.

- Alors jeunes gens, pas trop perdus ?

- Si un peu car ils ne veulent pas tout nous dire, dit Sirius.

- Et c'est tout à fait normal. Bon j'ai réfléchis à votre nouvelle identité et donc Lily Evans deviendras Lara Elan, James Potter sera Jules Peters, Sirius Black sera Sam Peters frère jumeau de Jules et Remus Lupin deviendras Rian Lips.

Il leva sa baguette et les quatre amis changèrent de physique. James était devenus un grand garçon aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux noir, Lily une fille aux cheveux noir de jais et aux yeux vert, Sirius un brun aux yeux noir, Remus un garçon blond vénitien et aux yeux brun. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

- Vous venez de Salem, vos parents sont chercheurs dans la même équipe. Ils ont été mutés en Angleterre pour travailler sur une recherche au département des mystères du ministère donc voilà la raison de votre venue ici. Et désolé mais vous ne serez plus préfet-en-chef.

- On comprend, ça été bien le temps que ça à durer, dit Lara.

- Oui merci à vous de nous aider, dit Jules.

- De rien, faites attention à vous car ce château tout en étant identique est complètement différent. Les maisons sont différentes.


	9. Chapter 9 : Révélations parfois déroutan

**Note de l'auteur :**

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, déjà 20 ans ^^. Alors j'ai décidé d'être gentille avec mes lecteurs préférés en leur offrant un petit cadeau : un nouveau chapitre !  
Oui je sais c'est pas logique mais vous pouvez toujours m'offrir une petite review ^^  
Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 9 : Mise au point**

Lara, Rian, Sam et Jules se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils connaissaient ce chemin par cœur et c'est en silence et en traînant les pieds qu'ils avançaient. Ils étaient tous dans leurs pensées. L'attitude des Potter envers eux ainsi que celle de Remus du futur les avaient bouleversés. « Comment allaient-ils rentrer dans leur époque ? » était une question qu'ils se posaient tous. Et pourquoi étaient-ils arrivés ici ? Oui pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par les maisons sont différentes à votre avis ? demanda Sam alias Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas mais on verra bien demain, dit Jules alias James un peu dépité.

- C'est perturbant, souffla Rian.

- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Tu as vu comment tu nous as parlé ? dit Sam.

- Ce n'était pas moi ! se plaignit Rian.

- Si Remus.

- Rian, s'il te plait, il ne faut plus nous appeler par nos prénoms respectifs surtout que le mien est celui d'un professeur ici.

- Rian à raison, dit Lara. De plus les votre doivent êtres aussi connu puisque vous êtes les Maraudeurs.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

- Le tien aussi Li… Lara. Tu es apparemment la mère du célèbre Harry Potter, ajouta Jules avec le même sourire que Sam. Il était heureux d'avoir un avenir avec elle.

- Chut Jules, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle de peur d'apercevoir quelqu'un.

- C'est bon Lara vu l'heure qu'il est on est seuls.

- Justement on ferait mieux de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas avoir affaire à Rusard, dit Rian.

- Tu crois qu'il est toujours là ? dit Sam avec un ton sarcastique.

- Qui sait ?

oO0Oo

Pendant ce temps, Lily et Claire discutaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors en attendant les nouveaux. James avait été obligé de rester à l'infirmerie à cause de ses blessures du matin. Une fois les maraudeurs partit, Harry les avait sermonné enfin surtout Lily qui avait dit que c'était lui qui avait tué Voldemort. « Ils ne doivent rien savoir » avait-il répété une dizaine de fois. Lily avait beau lui dire qu'ils l'auraient forcément su lors d'une de ces visites. Quand il était dans les parages, il n'était pas difficile d'écouter les discussions des filles qui étaient encore fan de lui. Malgré ces quarante et un ans, son père avait un succès fou auprès de la gente féminine, ce qui exaspérait sa mère qui disait sans cesse qu'ils n'avaient aucune vie privée. Souvent Lily répondait : « vous avez vaincu le plus grand mage noire de tous les temps, vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre ? ». Cette phrase faisait beaucoup rire ses frères qui pensaient la même chose mais sa mère, elle, piquait sa crise avant de partir dans le fou rire que toute la famille, même son père, avait.

- A ton avis est-ce qu'on doit leur dire quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Lily.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu penses avoir tout dit sur ce qu'ils doivent absolument savoir pour ne pas qu'ils soient pris pour des idiots dans les couloirs ?

- C'est pour ça que je leur ai dis pour Voldemort. De plus il a attaqué l'école de Salem à l'époque donc si ils ne savaient pas l'histoire de leur école ça pourrait faire étrange.

- Oui et puis qui ne connaît pas le grand Harry Potter.

- Ainsi que Florina et Alexandra Anton, ajouta Lily.

- Ginny et Ron Weasley, continua Claire avec un sourire fière de sa mère et de son oncle.

- Et Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy, finit Lily elle aussi fière de sa famille.

- Malfoy ? cracha une voix derrière eux.

- Zabini et Parkinson ? ajouta une deuxième voix.

Les deux filles se retournèrent en sursautant. Ils avaient quatre nouvelles personnes devant eux, totalement différentes de ce qu'elles avaient été une heure auparavant.

- Oui Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson, dit Lily qui n'avait pas peur d'eux.

Ils la regardèrent étonné.

oO0Oo

« Je ne comprend plus rien du tout. Pourquoi sont-elles si fière des noms qu'elles venaient de prononcer ? Il faut vraiment qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé entre notre époque et la leur. » Pensa Jules.

Jules se déplaça dans la pièce qui n'avait absolument pas changé et alla s'asseoir en face de Lily. Les autres le suivirent. Pendant un bon moment il y eu un silence mais Jules décida de le percer.

- Explique-nous, dit-il calmement.

- James, dis-moi tout d'abord ton nom d'empreint.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a que toi et Sirius, qui pouviez être considéré comme des jumeaux. Et puis il n'y a que toi qui voudrais absolument savoir pourquoi ta petite-fille parle fièrement des enfants de tes ennemis.

- Woua, une deuxième Lily.

- On me dit souvent que je lui ressemble, c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Donc puisque les garçons ne veulent pas se présenter, je vais le faire. Je suis Lara Elan, lui c'est Jules Peters et son frère Sam Peters. Et lui c'est Rian Lips.

- Dumbledore à pensé à tout.

- Comment ça ? demanda Sam.

Les deux Lily levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Sam, vos nouveaux noms commencent par la même lettre que vos vrais noms. Comme ça, si on se trompe on pourra toujours se rattraper.

- C'est vrai.

- Bon tu nous expliques ?

- Jules tu es bien comme papa, aussi impatient.

Lara sourit. « Tel père tel fils », pensa-t-elle.

- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là et qui sont ceux-là ?

- Ils sont nouveau et avec Claire ont à dû s'occuper d'eux.

- Claire je comprends mais toi ?

Lily souffla un bon coup et se retourna vers Claire pour une question silencieuse. Celle-ci hocha la tête à l'affirmatif.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez toutes les deux ? demanda Albus.

- Bon viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

- Lily tu m'inquiètes.

- Tu te souviens de tous ces meubles.

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens puisque tu ne nous as pas lâchés avec les recherches et que tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire les maraudeurs.

- Eh bien ça empiré.

- Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé Lil ?

- Albus, je te présente Jules Peters et son frère Sam Peters, Lara Elan et Rian Lips, plus connu sous le nom de James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non demande à Claire. Ils sont apparus à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. James les a vus sous leur vraie apparence, tout comme Dumbledore, Remus et papa.

Albus se leva et fit le même geste qu'Harry lorsqu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle commune.

- Papa est au courant ?

- Oui.

- Et que savent-ils ?

- Que Remus deviendra professeur, que papa et maman avec d'autres ont tué Voldemort et que nous sommes quatre Potter à Poudlard.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui pour le moment. Papa insiste sur le fait qu'ils ne doivent rien savoir, dit-elle en le fixant profondément.

- Oui j'ai compris.

- Bon je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais tu ne nous as toujours pas répondu.*

- Jules ? C'est ça ? demanda Albus.

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

- Je me présente car je suis poli, je suis Albus Sev…

- Non ! Albus.

- Désolé, fit-il à sa sœur avant de se retourner vers les maraudeurs qui les regardaient étrangement. Je suis donc Albus Potter, cinquième année à Gryffondor.

- Heureux de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi papi, dit-il avec un grand sourire, sachant très bien qu'il le prendrait mal.

- Papi ? dit Jules énervé.

- Bah quoi ? fit Albus en faignant l'innocence.

- Albus ! S'il te plaît.

- Quoi tu veux dire que j'ai oublié mamie.

Sam et Rian rigolèrent de bon cœur quand Lara fit la grimace, rire qui se propagea avec bon cœur.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais sache que tu me dois le respect petit, fit Jules.

- Je ne suis pas petit.

- Si car pour moi tu naîtras dans une trentaine d'année.

- Et toi t'imagines ton âge papi ?

- Stop ! crient en chœur Lara, Lily et Claire.

- Ça suffit Al, viens t'asseoir que je lui réponde.

- Oui c'est vrai j'ai assez attendu.

- James, soupira Lara.

- Jules, Lara, Jules.

- Je sais mais je préfère James, dit-elle en l'embrassant ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel aux Potter.

- Ça me rassure au moins on est sûr d'être toujours là, dit Albus.

- Oui. Bon Jules pour ta gouverne Claire s'appelle Claire Zabini.

- De mieux en mieux, mon fils avec une Anton, et mon petit fils avec une Zabini.

- Je ne te permets pas ! cria Albus en se levant énervé. Vous ne savez rien de nous ni de ce qui c'est passé alors ne nous jugez pas et maman et une bonne mère, Anton ou pas !

- Baisse le ton Al, il ne faut pas alerter tout le dortoir.

- Ça ne te fait rien à toi ? Il insulte maman et Claire et toi tu ne réagis pas.

- Calme-toi Albus, dit Claire qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois. Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule et puis ta sœur est beaucoup plus maître d'elle que toi. Donc pour ta gouverne Peters, je suis fière d'être une Zabini, tu connais le nom de mon grand père paternel mais pas celui de mon père ne l'oublie pas, pareil pour les Anton.

- Claire à raison, ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'Harry Potter, Florina et Alexandra Anton, Ginny et Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy sont les héros, de la guerre qui nous a frappée il y a 23 ans maintenant. Grâce à leur amour Voldemort a été vaincu.

- Leur amour ? demanda Rian.

- Oui vous savez déjà pour Harry et Florina nos parents mais notre tante Alexandra Anton s'est mariée avec Draco Malfoy et ils ont eu deux enfants que vous rencontrerez dans les couloirs, Ambre et Edmond Malfoy. De même pour Ronald Weasley qui à épousé Pansy Parkinson et ont eu Nancy Weasley, aussi ici à Poudlard tout comme Claire, Emeline et Dimitri Zabini, enfants de Ginny Weasley et Blaise Zabini.

- Donc si on comprend bien des Serpentards sûrement, ayant pour parents des mangemorts ont épousés des…, dit Sirius.

- Gryffondor, oui.

- Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore nous a dit que les maisons avaient changé.

- Seulement depuis la fin de Voldemort, Lara, même si ce n'est pas toujours très bien pris à notre époque encore n'est-ce pas Al ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Avec Nancy et Antoin c'était quoi ton discours ?

- Oh c'est bon.

- Jaloux !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

- Albus, tu es mon frère et je te connais par cœur. Je sais que malgré tes beaux discours tu l'es.

- Si tu le dis.

- Oui, bon passons. Comme toi Sam, Alexandra Anton était à Gryffondor malgré sa famille.

- Harry était…, osa à peine demander Jules.

- Oui, comme vous à Gryffondor et comme nous.

- Sauf Charles, dit Albus.

- Oui sauf Charles c'est…

- Un Serpentard, la coupa Jules.

- Oui. C'est le risque pour tous les couples Gryffondor – Serpentard.

- Et les enfants de Sam et Rian ? Ils sont là aussi ?

- Non, dit Lily.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire. Seul Remus pourrait te le dire Rian. Et toi Sam tu ne te verras pas ici donc non tu n'auras pas de réponse.

- Oh Lily tu leur as dit pour le professeur de potion ?

- Non c'est vrai qu'il faudrait les prévenir.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez encore ?

Lily rigola d'un rire nerveux suivit de Claire, sous les regards étonnés des autres.

- Si vous savez ce que nous vous cachons, le nom de votre professeur de potion sera bien ridicule en comparaison.

- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Claire.

- Alors qui est-ce ? Qu'on ne soit pas sous le choc car je crains le pire.

- Notre cher professeur de potion porte le nom de Rogue.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors un petit cadeau pour moi ? xd  
Comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau chapitre?


	10. Chapter 10 : Le plein de rencontres

**Chapitre 10 : Le plein de rencontres**

James Sirius Potter marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard encore déserts à cette heure-ci. Il était huit heures et c'était très tôt pour un dimanche. Madame Pomfresh venait enfin de le libérer de son emprisonnement à l'infirmerie, après plusieurs examens. Il se dépêchait de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors pour voir les quatre nouveaux élèves. Il avait peur de ce que sa sœur et sa copine avait bien pu leur raconter de plus. Il était pressé de voir leurs nouvelles identités. Il avait aussi peur de la réaction d'Albus car il fallait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il lui dise que ses grands-parents et leurs amis, ceux qu'ils n'avaient jamais connus se baladaient à Poudlard. Et puis fallait-il en parler à Charles ? Lui qui était si jeune, comprendrait-il ? En arrivant dans la salle commune, il n'y avait encore personnes comme il l'avait prévu alors il monta dans son dortoir. Il voulait se changer puisqu'il portait encore les vêtements de la veille et prendre douche. Quand il rentra dans la pièce qui servait de chambre aux septièmes années de Gryffondor, il fut surpris de la voir plus grande, trois lits étaient ajoutés. Il comprit alors que James, Sirius et Remus du passé étaient en septième année tout comme lui, ce qui était logique puisque ses grands-parents avaient dit être préfet-en-chef. Il s'approcha des lits et il vit des têtes qui ne lui disaient vraiment rien. Dumbledore avait fait du bon boulot. Il décida de ne pas les réveiller et partit dans la salle de bain.

oO0Oo

Sam avait entendu James, enfin le petit-fils de James, rentrer dans le dortoir. Toute cette histoire le dépassait complètement. Ils venaient de faire un allé direct dans le futur et ils n'avaient pas le droit de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leur vie. Les seules choses qu'ils avaient droit de savoir c'était que James et Lily allait se marier, avoir un fils et quatre petits-enfants, que Remus allait devenir prof mais lui ? Rien il n'avait pas le droit de savoir quoi que se soit et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Ils savaient même que Rogue, Servilus, allait devenir professeur de potion. Il se souvenait très bien de leur réaction quelques heures auparavant.

**_* Flash back *_**

- Oh Lily tu leur as dit pour le professeur de potion ?

- Oh Lily tu leur as dit pour le professeur de potion ?

- Non c'est vrai qu'il faudrait les prévenir.

- Quoi qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez encore ?

Lily rigola suivit de Claire, sous les regards étonnés des autres.

- Si vous saviez ce que nous vous cachons, le nom de votre professeur de potion sera bien ridicule en comparaison.

- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Claire.

- Alors qui est-ce ? Qu'on ne soit pas sous le choc car je crains le pire.

- Notre cher professeur de potion porte le nom de Rogue.

Silence complet dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible comment cet apprenti Mangemort a-t-il pu devenir professeur de potion à Poudlard ?

- Jam… Jules on ne sait pas s'il va devenir Mangemort, dit Lara

- Toi, ne le protège pas, bien que tu lui fasses la tête tu le protèges toujours. Et puis tous les Serpentards deviendront des Mangemorts, répondit Jules totalement énervé.

- Jules, Lara a raison on n'en est pas sûr et puis qui te dit qu'ils le deviendront tous, dit Rian pour calmer le jeu.

- Demandons le leur, dit Sam en se retournant vers les filles et Albus.

- Nous ne pouvons rien dire, dit Albus d'une voix froide ne supportant pas ces préjugés.

- Albus a raison nous ne pouvons rien dire mais évitez de parler de Mangemorts dans l'école.

- Pourquoi, pour pas qu'on en apprenne plus sur notre passé, ricana Sam suivit de près par Jules.

- Vous n'avez pas vécu la guerre comme nos parents, beaucoup de ceux qui sont ici ont perdu de la famille proche à cause des Mangemorts. Pour nous le mot « Mangemort » exprime bien plus de haine que celui que vous utilisez à votre époque, ok, dit Lily en colère.

- Vous croyez qu'on en sait rien et que vous savez tout, nous somme plus vieux que vous et nous vivons à l'époque de la guerre, dit Jules avant de monter ce coucher.

- Pas guerre, bataille, souffla Lily.

Les trois autres la regardèrent ne comprenant pas tout à fait ses mots mais suivirent James dans les escaliers menant dans le dortoir des garçons, Lara attendant les filles.

**_* Fin du flash back *_**

Oui il ne comprenait vraiment pas les petits-enfants de son meilleur ami. Et pourtant ils lui ressemblaient tellement physiquement ainsi qu'à Lily. Il craignait un peu de rencontrer le petit dernier qui était à Serpentard.

oO0Oo

Dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années, Albus tournait en rond dans sont lit depuis un bon moment. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors qu'il était pourtant seulement huit heures. Il soupira pour la énième fois et se retourna à nouveau. Soudain les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin furent tirés, laissant apparaître son meilleur ami, Antoin Ackerly.

- Tu vas arrêter de soupirer, il y en a qui voudrait dormir, dit celui-ci en chuchotant.

- Oui moi aussi.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant. Depuis leur dispute de la veille ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé. Albus se rendit compte que ce qu'il lui avait dit était totalement faux même s'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Pourtant il avait défendu les Serpentards devant les Maraudeurs. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'interposer entre la relation que son meilleur ami entretenait avec sa meilleure amie Nancy. C'était son rôle de grand frère de la protéger c'est pour ça qu'il avait réagit si violemment. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

- Je te fais confiance, dit finalement Albus à voix basse.

- Merci, répondit son meilleur ami sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

oO0Oo

Lara se réveilla dans son nouveau dortoir vers neuf heures trente. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit et tomba nez à nez avec deux filles. L'une était brune et portait des lunettes cachant des yeux bruns clairs. Plutôt jolie tout comme l'autre qui était rousse avec des taches de rousseur sur le visage et des yeux bleus. Elle aussi était rousse à l'origine et cela lui rappela qu'on ne la connaissait pas ici.

- Je suis Lara Elan, je suis arrivée tard hier soir, vous dormiez déjà.

- Tu viens d'où ? dit la brune.

- D'Amérique.

- Pourquoi ?

Lara n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit car Claire avait fait son entrée, sortant sûrement de la salle de bain.

- Arrêtez de lui poser des questions. Elle répondra en temps et en heure. Lara je te présente Vera Bradley en montrant la brune, et Vita Hopkins en montrant la rousse.

- Enchanté, répondit Lara.

- Tu l'as connaît Claire ? demandèrent-elles en se tournant vers la préfète-en-chef et en oubliant Lara.

- Oui James et moi avons fait leur connaissance hier soir pendant qu'on était à l'infirmerie. J'ai dû m'occuper d'elle et ses amis.

- Amis ? dirent-elles en chœur en se tournant de nouveau vers Lara.

Lara pensa que ses filles étaient de vraies commères. Elle regarda Claire qui la regardait d'un air désolé, qui disait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Oui, je suis arrivé avec mon copain et son frère et un ami. Nos parents travaillent ensemble et ils ont été mutés au ministère de Londres.

- Ah, dirent les filles contentes d'en savoir un peu plus

- Bon maintenant vous feriez mieux d'aller déjeuner pendant que la nouvelle se prépare non ?

- Oui c'est vrai on doit rejoindre Julie et Apolline.

Une fois sortie du dortoir Claire se tourna vers elle.

- Désolé je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, quand elles s'y mettent impossible de les arrêter. De plus, si elles vont rejoindre les deux Serdaigles qu'elles ont dit qu'elles allaient rejoindre, tu peux être sûr que dans une heure tout le château sera au courant de votre arrivé. Il faudra faire gaffe.

- Oui merci.

- Va te préparer je t'attends.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Lara était habillée avec les habits qu'elle avait trouvé au bout de son lit. Sûrement un cadeau de Dumbledore. Ensemble elles descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune. Toutes les personnes qu'elles croisaient, regardaient Lara avec curiosité. Cela énervait cette dernière car elle ne supportait pas d'être une bête de foire. Déjà qu'on n'arrêtait pas de la regarder quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec James, où plutôt Jules. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle, tout le monde était déjà là.

- Enfin, dirent en chœur James et Jules.

Les deux filles sourirent à leurs amoureux avant de les rejoindre. Lara avait un peu peur, vu comment Jules était partit la veille, mais apparemment il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Les deux garçons embrassèrent leur chérie sous les regards remplit de jalousie de certaines filles présentent. Car même sous sa nouvelle apparence Jules était toujours très beau et la réputation de James n'était plus à faire.

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous leur avez dit, hier pour ne pas faire une bourde, dit James à l'oreille de Claire.

- Réunion secrète ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Bonne idée.

Ils allèrent tous déjeuner, tout en faisant passer le mot au groupe qu'il y avait une réunion Potter. Les Maraudeurs furent surpris par l'initiative de James et se demandèrent ce que c'était une réunion Potter. Mais peut-être qu'ils en sauraient plus bientôt.

Arrivé dans la grande salle tout le monde se retourna vers le nouveau groupe qui s'était agrandit. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table et tous les Gryffondors applaudirent d'un coup. Le groupe se regarda surprit puis Lily se dirigea vers eux.

- Les Gryffondors te félicitent James, pour notre victoire d'hier puisqu'on n'a pas pu fêter ça.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Et puis comme ils sont tous au courant pour votre arrivée, ils vous applaudissent comme si le choixpeau venait de vous faire rentrer à Gryffondor. Bienvenue parmi nous, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci, répondirent en chœur les Maraudeurs, émus par cette soudaine solidarité.

Plus loin, on pu apercevoir le directeur sourire. Seul lui et le professeur McGonagall étaient au courant de la véritable identité des quatre nouveaux parmi le corps professoral.

Tous les élèves se calmèrent et ceux qui étaient encore debout s'assirent. Alors qu'ils débutaient leur déjeuner, deux brunes de Serpentard, virent s'asseoir à leur table, l'une entre James et Albus, l'autre entre Albus et Antoin. Elles firent un bisou à Albus, chacune sur une joue. Puis celle, assise à côté d'Antoin se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Ceci jeta un silence complet à la table des lions qui n'étaient pas au courant. Jules et Sam regardaient cette scène avec horreur. Des Serpentards venaient s'asseoir à leur table et l'une sortait avec l'un d'entre eux. Cette fille devait être Nancy Wesley comme le leur avait expliqué Lily la veille. Albus les regardait avec un sentiment de colère et de jalousie, mais il reprit vite fait son visage plein d'indifférence, sans se rendre compte que sa sœur l'avait très bien vu, et que celle-ci souriait.

- Alors on ne nous présente pas, dit la brune en se tournant vers James. L'autre lâcha son copain et confirma ses dires.

- Oui on veut savoir même si d'après les rumeurs la fille s'appelle Lara.

- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, ses filles sont pires que des commères, dit Claire en regardant Lara ce qui fit sourire les autres.

- Je parie que tu parles de ta chambrée, dit James.

- Exactement. Bon, voici Lara Elan, Jules et Sam Peters et Rian Lips, présenta-t-elle à ceux qui écoutaient. Et vous je vous présente l'impatiente, Ambre Malfoy, cousine des Potter.

Cela jeta un froid parmi le groupe mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître. Ils auraient cru que les descendants de Lucius Malfoy seraient blonds mais ils s'étaient trompés.

- Et l'autre qui n'a pas osé m'avouer qu'elle sortait avec un Gryffondor n'est qu'autre que ma cousine Nancy Weasley, continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

Nancy rougit, caractéristique qu'elle avait obtenue de son père, Ron Weasley. Cela fit rire sa cousine et tous les autres, surtout son copain, qui la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un léger bisou.

Ambre rigolait, elle avait toujours cru qu'Albus et Nancy auraient finit ensemble mais non. Ils se tournaient autour mais c'est tout. Albus se trouvait de plus en plus de copines et Nancy venait d'accepter une de ses propositions. Mais choisir le meilleur ami d'Albus était risqué selon elle mais bon si elle était heureuse avec lui pourquoi pas. Elle regarda les nouveaux. Ils avaient tous une aura de mystère mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi elle ressentait cela. Soudain elle croisa le regard de Sam. Ses yeux noirs étaient tellement profonds, si indéchiffrable. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit. C'était un sourire timide mais pourtant plein de charme. Elle détourna le regard quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et vu son frère.

- Alors on squatte chez les lions ?

- Oui ça ne se voit pas, dit-elle avec un sourire, sourire qui surprit les Maraudeurs n'ayant jamais vu un Serpentard sourire sincèrement.

- Tu fais connaissance ? dit-il en regardant les nouveaux.

- Oui.

- Commère.

- Fils à papa.

- Sale serpent.

- Petit lion.

Les autres les regardaient en souriant sauf les nouveaux qui ne comprenaient pas. Le frère et la sœur s'étaient tut avant d'éclater de rire. Devant la tête de Sam et Jules, Claire préféra les éclairer.

- Ne faites pas attention c'est toujours comme ça, c'est Edmond Malfoy le petit frère d'Ambre.

- Ah, dirent-ils

« Finalement il y a bien des blonds », pensèrent-ils

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a des choses à faire. Ambre tu peux dire à Charles qu'il rejoigne le clan Potter.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on a des choses à faire. Ambre tu peux dire à Charles qu'il rejoigne le clan Potter.

- Encore une de vos réunion, dit-elle en chuchotant.

- Ah, ah, fit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Tous se levèrent et se séparèrent.


	11. Chapter 11 : Le clan Potter

Ce chapitre contient un détail important pour la suite de l'histoire allez-vous le remarquer ?

Bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.

merci à Audrey à qui je n'ai pu répondre faute de lien, ta review ma fait très plaisir et comme tu vois je ne suis pas prète d'arrêter cette fic, l'inspiration est là ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : le clan Potter**

« On se rejoint à la salle-sur-demande dès qu'on peut, venez avec Lily. » avait dit James aux Maraudeurs. Pour échapper aux soupçons, ils faisaient toujours ça. Se séparer pour mieux se rejoindre. Alors Lily et les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent de la tapisserie qui cachait la salle sur demande. Lily fit trois allers-retours devant et la porte apparue, ils y entrèrent avant qu'ils soient repérés par quelqu'un allant à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les Maraudeurs furent surpris, de même que Lily. Devant eux, sur le lit rouge au centre de la pièce, James était couché sur sa petite amie en train de l'embrasser.

- Hum, hum, toussa Lily pour se faire remarquer.

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Les deux tourtereaux se redressèrent sur le lit en regardant les invités. Claire reboutonna les quelques boutons de sa chemise que James avait pu lui enlever et se recoiffa. James fit pareil de son côté.

- Lily, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je n'ai plus trois ans James, je sais très bien ce que vous alliez faire, dit-elle en instant sur le « alliez ». Pas la peine de me protéger, je n'ai plus l'âge où je posais la question comment on fait les bébés.

Les deux concernés rougirent, tandis que les Maraudeurs se retenaient avec peine de ne pas rire aux éclats.

- Ne vous retenez pas pour moi, leur dit-elle.

Ils partirent alors dans un fou rire.

- Et puis c'est toi qui nous dis de venir. Tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir, et puis je croyais que c'était une réunion Potter.

- Remus et Sirius sont bien là eux alors pourquoi pas elle ? dit James avec un sourire embarrassé de s'être fait prendre par sa petite sœur, ce qui fit rire encore plus les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ? demanda la voix d'Albus.

- Oh c'est juste que ton frère a voulu nous faire une démonstration d'amour fou, dit Sam.

- C'est pas vrai, dit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel, vous pourriez être plus discret.

- Oh toi tu ferais mieux de te taire, dit Lily. Car la pauvre Nelly Higgs, était bien écrasée contre cet arbre dans la cour.

Albus rougit aussitôt.

- Nelly Higgs ? Cette Nelly Higgs ? dit James en regardant Lily.

- Oui, répondit-elle et il ne faisait pas que l'embrasser tendrement.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça Albus ? demanda James.

- Tu ne les as pas vus, pourtant c'était un beau spectacle et les rumeurs allaient bon train.

- Oui mais les rumeurs c'est les rumeurs, je n'y croyais pas. Nelly Higgs ! Cette pimbêche insupportable de Poufsouffle ?

- Oui, assura Lily.

- Oh c'est bon j'ai eu ce que je voulais et je l'ai laissé elle me collait trop et elle m'énervait. Et puis tu n'étais pas mieux avant de sortir avec Claire.

Lily regardait ses frères, désespérée. Ce n'était pas ses frères ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû être adoptée.

- On tout cas James, il n'y a rien à dire c'est bien tes descendants, dit Sam en prenant son meilleur ami par les épaules. Aie !

Lara venait de donner une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Sam. Faisant rire toute la tribu

- Salut, pourquoi il y a autant de monde ? dit une voix derrière eux coupant de suite les rires.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi.

- Non c'est bon Charles, viens. Nos frères sont juste des cas désespérés.

- Hé, répliquèrent les deux autres.

Alors le dernier des Potter, s'avança vers le centre de la pièce.

- Bon je crois qu'on peut commencer, dit-elle.

- Bon je déclare la réunion Potter ouverte, avec bien entendu, des invités qui ont l'honneur d'y assister et qui sont les seuls à savoir.

- Oui c'est bon je crois qu'on a compris James.

- Bienvenue dans ma chambre, continua-t-il sans écouter sa sœur.

- Ta chambre ? demanda Rian.

- Oui celle que j'ai chez mes parents. A la maison nous faisons toujours des réunions secrètes, le soir quand nos parents croient qu'on dort et on a décidé de continuer la tradition à Poudlard maintenant que Charles est avec nous.

Les Maraudeurs sourirent. Ils étaient mignon tous les quatre.

- J'ai programmé cette réunion pour savoir de quoi on vous a mis au courant hier soir pour éviter qu'on fasse tous des gaffes et puis pour aussi prévenir Charles, puisque Albus est au courant pourquoi pas Charles.

- Oui tout à fait d'accord, dit Lily

- De quoi vous parlez ? dit Charles. Ce sont eux les nouveaux ?

- Oui et je crois qu'on va commencer par ça, ce sera plus simple.

- Présentez-vous, dit Albus.

Les nouveaux se regardèrent et c'est Remus qui s'avança en premier.

- Je suis Rian Lips, plus connu sous le nom de Remus Lupin.

Charles ouvrit grand les yeux.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, attend la fin on t'expliquera, dit doucement Lily.

- Je suis Sam Peters, ou si tu veux Sirius Black.

Charles ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux et regarda ses frères et sœur.

- Et vous allez me dire que les deux autres sont Lily Evans et James Potter à moins que ça soit Peter Pettigrow ?

- Je suis Lily Evans comme tu l'as dit mais ici je porte le nom de Lara Elan.

- Moi c'est Jules Peters, ou James Potter.

- Cette blague est grotesque, comment pouvez-vous faire ça ?

- Charles, ce n'est pas une blague.

- Non ! Pourquoi je vous croirais sur ce coup là ?

- Parce qu'Albus et moi, nous sommes tes frères et que Lily est ta sœur et qu'on ne voudrait jamais te faire du mal.

- Ils ont raison monsieur Potter, dit une voix derrière eux.

Tous les Potter se retournèrent vers le directeur qui était là, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais professeur ?

- Il n'y a pas de mais jeune homme. Tu es un Serpentard et si vous avez besoin de preuve pour croire en voici une.

D'un coup de baguette, il redonna aux Maraudeurs leurs véritables apparences. Albus qui ne les avait pas vus non plus en vrai, et Charles firent de grands yeux. Ils étaient exactement comme sur la photo dans leur salon.

- Excusez-moi, dit le cadet des Potter d'une voix faible.

Il s'excusait au près de tout le monde, pas seulement auprès de ses frères mais aussi auprès de ses grands-parents et du directeur qui redonna leurs fausses apparences. Il partit ensuite sans qu'ils puissent dire quoi que se soit.

- Donc et si on s'installait.

Tous trouvèrent une place sur le lit et sur les différents fauteuils que contenait la pièce. Lily raconta à James et à Charles ce qu'ils savaient et précisa à son petit frère qu'il devait faire gaffe à ce qu'il dirait en leur présence car sinon c'était leur père qui ne serait pas content.

- Je suis désolé pour la dispute d'hier soir Jules, dit Lily. Mais ce que j'ai dit je le pensais. Nous connaissons votre histoire, celle de nos parents, et cela n'est pas comparable je vous assure. Il est préférable pour vous que vous ne cherchez pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement car vous ne comprendriez pas tout comme le fait que Rogue soit professeur ici.

- Lily à raison, cela vaut mieux pour vous comme pour nous. Nous seront là si vous apprenez quelque chose qu'on peut vous expliquer, dit Claire.

- Oui vous savez déjà beaucoup trop de choses car quand vous retournerez à votre époque…

- Si on y retourne, dit Sam sarcastique.

- Oui. Mais vous serez moins vigilant fasse aux Mangemorts car vous savez que Voldemort va mourir, mais faites le calcul il l'a tué il y a vingt-trois ans. Il a réussi à l'avoir mais il a dû payer un prix bien trop élevé selon nous car nous aussi on le paye encore maintenant, dit James.

- Vous en dites trop et pas assez à la fois, c'est frustrant, dit Jules.

- Peut-être Jules mais ils ont raison, si on fait le calcul, Harry va tuer Voldemort vingt-et-un ans après notre époque et c'est long. Si on savait tout exactement on se reposerait sur nos lauriers laissant faire le destin au lieu de vivre. De plus on pourrait sans le vouloir changer le destin et donc tout ce que tu vois là pourrait disparaître.

- Rian a raison, ajouta Lara.

- Le futur risque déjà d'être changé par votre venue quand vous partirez. De plus on ne sait même pas s'il y a d'autres personnes qui sont revenu.

- Comme Peter ? demanda Sam

- Oui comme Peter, dit Lily en perdant un peu de sa joie comme tous les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Peter ?

- Jules tu as entendu ce qu'on vient de dire juste avant ? dit Rian.

- Vous pensez la même chose que moi alors ne faites pas semblant de ne pas vouloir savoir. Ils font tous une tête d'enterrement, même Harry et ton toi futur et… Attendez, il est mort ?

Cette question perturba les autres. Que devaient-ils répondre ? Pouvaient-ils leur dire ? Oui il était mort mais... Ils se regardèrent hésitant à dire la vérité et puis de toute façon ils pouvaient bien mourir en quarante-quatre ans et dans une guerre. Et puis vu leur réaction les Maraudeurs avaient sûrement déjà dû comprendre.

- Oui il l'est, dit Albus après que les autre est dit oui.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, les Maraudeurs essayaient de digérer la nouvelle, de faire le deuil même si pour eux à leur époque il était bien vivant.

- Bon pour changer de sujet et remettre un peu de joie ici, il y a un truc qu'il faut que vous voyez. Quelque chose qui fait que vous êtes toujours là avec nous.

Les Potter sourirent aux paroles de l'aînée. Ils savaient de quoi il voulait parler. James se jeta sous le lit pour rechercher les objets précieux de la famille.

- La cape ! cria Jules avec un sourire.

- Et la carte ! cria à son tour Sam. Mais on vient de se la faire confisquer par Rusard comment avez-vous fait pour la récupérer ? Puisque c'est notre dernière année on a décidé de la laisser chez Rusard pour les prochaines générations mais quel hasard !

- Ça on le doit aux oncles de Claire. Les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard après vous. Ils ont récupéré la carte dans le bureau de Rusard lorsqu'ils devaient faire leur punition. Ils ont apprit comment elle fonctionnait, puis quand ils ont su que cela venait des Maraudeurs, ils l'ont offerte à Harry pendant sa troisième année. Et je lui ai volé à mon tour quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité.

- Et il n'a rien dit ?

- Non ça l'amuse plutôt, je pense. Et quand je quitterais Poudlard l'année prochaine ça sera Albus qui les aura et ainsi de suite.

- Au moins ils restent dans la famille, dit Jules.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit James.

Il regarda la carte un instant, ses yeux devinrent sombre un instant avant qu'il se reprenne et qu'il passe la carte à ses grands-parents. Pendant un instant, un silence remplit la pièce. Il n'était pas pesant, seulement reposant. Les jeunes regardaient les nouveaux jouer avec la carte, la redécouvrir, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Pour eux bien sûr, les petits points représentaient des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais cela les mit en joie car la carte avait marché. Elle avait su changer les noms en fonction du temps. Ils rirent même beaucoup quand ils virent Dumbledore tourner en rond dans son bureau comme ils l'avaient déjà vu auparavant.

- On pourra peut-être vous prêter la carte et la cape, les soirs de pleine lune, dit Lily avec un sourire.

Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent étrangement. Alors ils étaient au courant pour le petit problème de fourrure de Remus et leur faculté à devenir des animagi.

- Et vous ferez attention car cette fois-ci vous aurez à faire à deux Remus, même s'il y a une potion pour les aider à mieux supporter leur transformation, ajouta-t-elle.

- Comme toujours, dit Jules avec un grand sourire.

- Quelle potion ?

- Pas encore inventé à votre époque, éluda Lily.

Les maraudeurs étaient heureux, ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes.


	12. Chapter 12 : Discrimination

** Chapitre 12 : Discrimination**

Le lendemain les maraudeurs avaient la plus grande envie du monde à rester au lit. Aujourd'hui les cours reprenaient pour eux dans cette nouvelle époque et ils avaient leur premier cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de le voir en adulte cette fois. Seule Lara témoignait une certaine curiosité bien qu'elle ne le disait pas aux autres. Elle voulait voir ce qu'était devenu son ancien meilleur ami, s'il était vraiment passé du côté des ténèbres. Voyant qu'ils ne quittaient pas leurs lits, Claire et James, chacun de leur côté, durent les tirer vers la salle de bain. Après maintes insultes et cris, ils furent enfin prêts. Quand ils débarquèrent dans la salle commune, Lily et Albus qui les attendaient éclatèrent de rire. Ils faisaient tous une tête d'enterrement. Ils furent rejoints dans leur fou rire par les deux préfets-en-chef. Après s'être calmé, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande salle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne vous mangera pas, il vous enlèvera juste des points pour n'importe quelle raison car vous êtes à Gryffondor c'est tout. Ah oui faites gaffe aux colles aussi, dit Lily.

- Bien tu nous rassures, dit Jules d'un ton ironique.

- C'était le but. Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Comment voulez vous qu'il ne soupçonne pas quelque chose si vous faites des têtes comme ça.

- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Rian.

- Je préfère voir ton cours plutôt que celui de…, dit Sam.

- De la Terreur des cachots ? demanda Albus.

- Oui ça peut être ça.

- C'est comme ça que papa l'appelait avec ses amis quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

- Il a eu Harry dans sa classe ? demanda Jules.

- Bien sûr, il est devenu professeur peut après votre…

- Lily ! cria James.

- Bah quoi ? demanda innocemment Lily

- Notre ? interrogea Lara soupçonneuse.

- Votre sortie de l'école, finit-elle. Papa était déjà né, un an tout au plus.

- Quoi ? Tout ce temps ici à Poudlard, dit Sam sans se rendre compte que les Potter leur cachaient quelque chose.

- Oui, affirma la cadette des Potter.

Derrière James souriait. Sa sœur s'était bien rattrapée même si on voyait les sourcils froncés des trois autres. Ils avaient vu qu'ils leur cachaient quelque chose, tout ça par sa faute. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de ne pas faire confiance à sa sœur. D'ailleurs celle-ci lui fit un regard plein de reproches quand les nouveaux ne la regardaient pas. Il avait apprit à ses risques et périls qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier la jeune Potter. Alors il lui fit un sourire des plus charmants. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna. Il l'avait échappé belle, encore fallait-il qu'elle oublie ce qui ne serait pas facile. Le silence régna durant tout le reste du chemin. Chacun réfléchissait à toute cette histoire plutôt farfelue et à tous les secrets qui régnaient dans le groupe. Arrivés à leur table, ils s'installèrent toujours en silence et commencèrent à manger. C'est un bruit de baiser qui les sortit de leur pensée. Devant eux se tenait Albus avec Gwenaël Davies sur les genoux et tous les deux s'embrassaient à pleine bouche sans penser aux autres autours. Ils étaient cloués. Cette fille était une Gryffondor de la même année qu'Albus.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda Albus en se détachant d'elle, un sourire collé sur le visage.

Les autres autours se retenaient de ne pas rire surtout James et Lily quand ils comprirent que c'était la jeune fille qui lui avait sauté dessus.

- Je pensais que ça pourrait te plaire, dit-elle de sa voix sensuelle.

- Tu as eu raison, répondit celui-ci.

La jeune fille fit son plus beau sourire, l'embrassa encore, puis partit de la grande salle après avoir dit « à tout à l'heure ». Quand elle fut hors de vu, les autres ne s'empêchèrent plus de rigoler. Albus se retourna vers eux, rouge.

- Bah quoi ?

Cette question eut pour effet d'accentuer le rire des Gryffondors attirant plusieurs regards sur eux.

- Tu as vu comment elle t'a sauté dessus ? dit Lily.

- Oui j'ai très bien vu, Lil, Elle m'a sauté dessus, dit-il en insistant sur le « m'a ».

- Oh c'est bon, répondit Lily un peu vexée.

- D'ailleurs je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé venant d'elle, dit son frère perdu dans ses pensés.

- Tu as l'intention de continuer son jeu ?

- Bah oui pourquoi je ne devrais pas en profiter ? Et puis, c'est elle qui est venue sur mes genoux sans que je ne demande quoi que ce soit.

- Oui un beau cadeau, dit Jules ironiquement.

- Exactement.

- Tu paris combien qu'elle est en pleure ce soir ? dit Lily à l'oreille de James.

James rigola et Albus qui avait entendu comme les autres, rouspéta.

- Hé ! Je ne fais pas pleurer les filles !

- Oui bien sûr, dit Lily et James d'une même voix montrant qu'ils y croyaient aussi.

- Elle tiendra plus longtemps celle-ci ! dit Albus.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il en regrettant déjà ces paroles.

- On pari ? demanda Lily en tendant la main.

- Pari tenu, dit Albus.

- Je dis deux semaines pas plus, dit James

Albus fit les grands yeux, sous les yeux rieurs de ses amis. Il devait se coltiner Gwenaël Davies pendant plus de deux semainse, un record.

- Tu verras, répondit-il à contre cœur.

- Vous faites ça souvent ? demanda Rian amusé.

- Non c'est la première sur ce sujet, dit Lily avec un sourire.

Cet événement permit aux Maraudeurs d'oublier quelques instants la terreur des cachots mais ils revirent vite fait sur terre quand Lily parla.

- Vous ferez mieux d'y aller si vous ne voulez pas être en retard et faire perdre des points à Gryffondor dès votre premier jour. On se voit dans deux heures.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai potion après vous, répondit-elle en partant rejoindre ses amies à la sortit de la grande salle.

Donc c'est à contre cœur qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots ou ils avaient potion avec les Serpentards pour ne pas changer. En attendant devant la salle un petit groupe des verts et argents virent saluer les préfets-en-chef et du coup faire connaissance avec les nouveaux. C'était Pénélope Stebbins, Astrid Cauldwell, Anaïs Graham, Marc Prewett et Charles Davies le frère de la nouvelle « copine » d'Albus. Les maraudeurs se tendirent un peu mais répondirent quand même aux questions voulant donner une chance au directeur de leur montrer qu'il avait raison.

- Alors ma sœur c'est entiché de ton frère ? dit Charles.

- Eh oui je crois bien d'ailleurs Albus était un des premiers surpris quand elle lui a sauté dessus.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en plaint.

- Oh non, dit James en rigolant.

- Mais qu'il fasse gaffe à lui quand même, bien que se soit elle qui se soit plongée dans cette aventure périlleuse. Je connais la nouvelle réputation d'Albus.

- Oui je sais mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on l'a à l'œil, dit-il faisant sourire les Gryffondors.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-il avec un sourire que seul James pouvait comprendre.

Les autres suivaient cet échange, amusés. Albus n'en avait pas finit avec cette fille.

- Rentrez, dit Rogue en ouvrant la porte.

Cette voix fit froid dans le dos des Maraudeurs. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent vers le fond de la classe. Ils furent surpris de voir que contrairement à leur époque, Serpentard et Gryffondor n'étaient pas totalement séparés, ils étaient mélangés. Ils regardèrent ensuite plus attentivement leur nouveau professeur et furent autant surpris car il n'avait pas totalement changé. Il avait grandit certes mais il avait toujours les même cheveux noir de jais, mi-longs. Même ses habits étaient noirs. Tout en lui inspirait la terreur, son côté sombre. Ils se demandèrent comment il avait pu devenir professeur dans l'école que gardait Dumbledore ?

- Puisque nous avons quatre nouveaux élèves aujourd'hui vous aurez le droit à une évaluation type examen. Ainsi, vous pourrez voir si vous avez le niveau pour avoir votre ASPIC dans cette matière. Veuillez suivre les instructions inscrites au tableau.

Le silence remplit la pièce. Les Maraudeurs ayant cours avec le professeur Slughorn, n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce silence pesant.

- Eh bien ça promet, dit Sam à Jules.

- Vous avez un problème monsieur Peters ? demanda Rogue en levant le nez de ses copies.

- Non professeur.

- Alors commencez votre potion si vous voulez réussir, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Les nouveaux s'échangèrent des regards puis retournèrent leur attention sur leurs chaudrons, un peu refroidis par la froideur de leur professeur. Son caractère n'avait pas changé d'un pouce en quarante-quatre ans, même si Lara savait qu'il avait eu un cœur sous sa carapace. Elle se demanda s'il l'avait finalement perdu ou si c'était toujours la même carapace. Ils étaient quand même heureux car ils avaient déjà fait la potion demandé, la semaine avant leurs arrivés ici.

- Arrêtez tout, remplissez un flacon et apportez les moi, dit Rogue après deux heures de silence.

Lara était fière de sa potion. Elle remplit un flacon puis se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son ex-ami. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, il lui manquait énormément, surtout leurs discussions. Qu'était-il devenu à part professeur de potion à Poudlard ?

- Complètement nul miss Bradley, je me demande pourquoi vous avez choisi cette option pour vos ASPIC.

Cette parole eut don de ramener Lily à la réalité et elle s'éloigna du bureau. Heureusement pour elle il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait toujours cet air arrogant qu'elle détestait, quand il parlait aux Gryffondors. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac puis rejoignit les garçons qui se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Vous croyez qu'il sait que c'est nous ? demanda Sam. Vous avez vu le ton qu'il avait quand il m'a parlé.

- Non t'inquiètes pas, il est comme ça avec tous les Gryffondors. Vous auriez du voir comment il a parlé à Vera tout à l'heure c'était encore pire. Je crois qu'il favorise les Serpentards à nous et aux autres maisons.

- Tu as raison Lara, dit Vera qui passait à ses côtés, c'est comme ça tout le temps et encore là c'était calme car c'était un examen. Une vraie discrimination.

- Va te faire foutre Lestrange !

Cette phrase eu don de les arrêter net, ils regardèrent les personnes qui étaient dans le couloir devant eux. La personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots n'était qu'autre Lily. Elle était fasse à un garçon, Serpentard, de son année. Tout deux se regardaient avec haine. Les Maraudeurs furent surprit de voir autant de haine sur le visage de Lily.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi, répliqua le garçon qui devait porter le nom de Lestrange.

- Eh bien j'ose. Tu me cherches, tu me trouves ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- Tu devrais.

- C'est une menace ? répliqua-t-elle avec le sourcil relevé montrant qu'elle ne prenait pas au sérieux ces paroles.

Les Maraudeurs ne savaient quoi penser de cette dispute car cela ressemblait assez à celles de leur époque entre les deux maisons ennemies. Certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

- Prend le comme tu veux, je n'ai juste pas l'intention de me laissez marcher sur les pieds par une gamine capricieuse en manque de célébrité.

- Pardon ?

- Lily ça va ? décida d'intervenir James qui voyait que sa sœur allait craquer.

- Oh le grand frère qui prend la défense de sa petite sœur, comme c'est touchant, dit Jack en insistant sur le « petite », dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui je me débrouille, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et toi, dit-elle en retournant vers Jack et en lui pointant le doigt sur la poitrine, tu …

- Ne me touche pas !

Lily recula d'un pas un peu surprise avec toujours autant de haine dans les yeux. Haine qui l'empêcha de voir la lueur dans les yeux du Serpentard. Juste pendant quelques instants on pouvait voir une lueur de désir. Le simple fait qu'elle le touche avec le doigt lui avait fait des frissons partout. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille lui vouait une haine si intense.

- Gamin ! siffla-t-elle, tu ne veux pas que les impures te touchent c'est cela ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de ressentir.

- Décidément je ne sais pas comment Fred peut te trouver quelque chose de sympathique, cracha-t-elle, je ne le comprendrais jamais sur ce sujet. Mais bon avant de parler, regardes-toi car tu es tout aussi célèbre que nous, pas pour les même raisons c'est sûr, mais c'est peut-être pour cela que tu es ami avec lui. Pour remonter dans l'estime des gens, dit-elle avant de se détourner et de rejoindre la salle de classe.

- Je ne te permets pas ! cracha-t-il. Tu ne me connais pas, Fred oui. je t'interdis de douter de mon amitié pour lui et je ne suis pas mes grands parents ni ma famille ! cria-t-il.

Lily resta un instant interdite, dès qu'il avait commencé à crier, elle s'était arrêtée net de marcher. Elle avait réussi à lui faire perdre son sang-froid, c'était la première fois. Mais pour ne pas monter son trouble elle rentra suivit de Edmond et Lise, avant que Rogue ne sorte voir ce qui se passe. Les Maraudeurs regardaient Lestrange. Il fixait toujours l'endroit où Lily s'était arrêtée, l'air triste. Leur rancune était beaucoup plus profonde qu'une guerre entre maison. Et cela touchait le Serpentard plus que les autres ne le croyait. James s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Jack tourna la tête vers lui, surprit.

- Excuse-là, dit James, elle n'aurait pas dû.

Jack hocha de la tête et fila vers l'entrée de la salle de cours laissant les septièmes années dans le couloir.


	13. Chapter 13 : Les Patronus

**Chapitre 13 : Les patronus**

- Finalement tout n'a pas changé.

- De quoi parles-tu Sam ? demanda Rian

- De hier, de Lily et ce Lestrange. C'était la première personne à nous dire que les maisons avaient changé et là on la voit se disputer violemment avec un Serpentard ayant des mangemorts pour grands-parents.

- Tu l'as bien vu avec les autres Serpentards, elle est gentille. Je pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche entre ses deux là, répondit Lara.

- Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Li … Lara, dit Jules. Vous avez vu le regard qu'il lui a lancé après leur dispute ? Je suis sûr qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle !

- Et qu'elle le rejette depuis leur première année sans aucune raison, ajouta Rian. Ça ne vous fait penser à personne ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Jules et Lara rougirent. Oui, c'était bien d'eux dont Rian parlait. Ils avaient mit trois années pour sortir ensemble à cause de Lara.

- Vous avez raison, dit Sam. Mais qu'est-ce que Fred vient faire là dedans ?

- Albus n'arrête pas de le charrier en disant qu'il amoureux d'elle, dit Lara.

- Donc en gros Lily a deux prétendants mais elle ne le sait pas. Et ses deux prétendants sont amis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va donner quand tout va éclater au grand jour, dit Jules.

- Qu'est-ce qui va éclater au grand jour ? demanda la voix de James qui venait d'arriver.

- Oh rien, dit Lara.

James et Claire qui était derrière lui, les regardaient soupçonneux. Qu'est-ce que les Maraudeurs programmaient derrière leurs dos.

- On vous a cherché partout, on a DCFM dans dix minutes.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit Lara en se levant pour ranger ses affaires étalées sur la table de la bibliothèque. Tous les Gryffondors, septièmes années, avaient une heure de creux avant DCFM avec les Serdaigles.

- Ok allons voir ton futur toi Rian, dit Sam.

Rian rougit un peu. Il avait peur de se voir. De voir que ses amis n'aimaient pas ses cours, qu'il était un mauvais professeur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas le professeur Lupin est adoré par tous les élèves, dit Claire lisant dans ses pensées.

- J'espère, souffla-t-il tout bas.

- Et vous savez quoi ? Un meuble est de nouveau apparut dans l'école, le phénomène continue. Vous croyez que d'autres personnes pourraient venir de votre époque ?

- N'en parles pas ici James, le sermonna Lara.

- Oui mamie, dit James pour l'embêter.

- Et pour répondre à ta question je n'en sais rien.

- Tu parles d'une réponse. Aie !

Les deux filles venaient de frapper James.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Non c'est bon je sais, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il allait être frappé une nouvelle fois.

Tout le monde rigolait et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de DCFM. Les autres élèves les regardaient presque avec jalousie. Pour eux, les quatre nouveaux avaient réussi à faire partie du clan Potter en trois jours, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

- Entrez, dit la voix douce de Remus Lupin.

Les nouveaux se tournèrent vers lui, pour le revoir en cher et en os. Pour eux le voir le jour de leur arrivée avait été comme un rêve et ils n'avaient pas été sûrs que ce soit vrai. Remus les regardait. Malgré leurs nouvelles apparences, il les avait tout de suite reconnus. Surtout son lui passé. Son regard était le même que le sien quand il était jeune. Et puis les jumeaux ne pouvaient être que James et Sirius.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Remus regarda toute la classe. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses amis et son lui passé assis à la même place qu'il y a quarante quatre ans.

- Bonjour à tous, avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais dire aux nouveaux que je veux une attitude exemplaire pendant mon cours et que si vous avez des questions par rapport à votre niveau dans cette matière venez me voir quand vous voulez. Autrement, aujourd'hui le cours va porter sur les patronus.

Il y eut des exclamations de joie et de désarroi dans la classe.

- Oui, je sais qu'on l'a déjà fait mais je veux voir le niveau des nouveaux et cela vous permettra de réviser ce cours pour votre ASPIC de fin d'année. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. Pour ce cours vous allez vous mettre par deux et vous allez vous placer devant une des armoires.

Pendant que les élèves s'appliquaient, Remus enleva d'un coup de baguette magique les tables et bancs.

- Avant toute chose est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire ce qu'est un patronus. Oui Lara ?

- Un patronus c'est un sort qu'on utilise pour se défendre des Détraqueurs et des Moremplis. Un patronus corporel prend la forme d'une créature qui nous sert de bouclier car il est remplit de nos meilleurs souvenirs, ce que déteste par-dessus tout les Détraqueurs. Par contre si notre souvenir n'est pas assez joyeux et pas assez fort, le sort ne marche pas.

- Exact, dix points pour Gryffondor. Dans ces armoires se trouvent des épouvantards, sauf qu'au lieu de nous montrer vos plus grandes peurs, ils se transformeront en Détraqueurs et vous pourrez utiliser le sort du patronus comme vous l'avez apprit.

Remus avait fait ce cours surtout pour montrer une surprise à ses amis car il savait très bien le niveau qu'ils avaient et que lui-même même avait en septième année à Poudlard.

- Commençons par les jumeaux Peters.

Jules s'avança vers l'armoire et attendit que le Détraqueur en sorte, quand il pointa le bout de son nez, Jules cria la formule et un énorme cerf sortit de sa baguette renvoyant le Détraqueur dans l'armoire. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle de classe. Jules se retourna souriant fier de lui. Mais il sut que les murmures n'étaient pas une fascination envers lui, mais il ne sut à quoi ils correspondaient. Sam s'avança à son tour et fit les mêmes actions que son frère. Un chien noir sortit de sa baguette.

- Je vois que vous avez un bon niveau tous les deux. Miss Zabini et miss Prewett.

Chacune leur tour Claire et Julie lancèrent le sort du patronus. Claire fit apparaître une loutre tandis que Julie Prewett un aigle, l'emblème de sa maison.

- Un souvenir plus heureux vous permettrait de tenir plus longtemps miss Prewett mais c'était très bien toutes les deux.

- Bien professeur, répondit la Serdaigle.

- Monsieur Thomas et monsieur Potter, à votre tour.

Louis Thomas, fils de Dean Thomas, s'approcha et appliqua les consignes faisant apparaître un lion, montrant le courage de sa maison. Quand James s'avança vers l'armoire, il tourna la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Jules, avant de montrer son patronus qui n'était autre qu'un cerf presque identique à celui de Jules, son grand-père, et de son père. Jules en voyant cela, comprit pourquoi tous ses camarades avaient chuchoté quand il avait fait son patronus et pourquoi ils continuaient maintenant.

- Oui c'est rare que deux personnes aient les même patronus mais cela existe. C'était bien messieurs. A vous miss Elan et monsieur Lips.

Remus était un peu inquiet, il connaissait très bien celui de son passé et il avait peur que sa classe se souvienne qu'il avait le même. Alors c'est en retenant sa respiration qu'il vit sa meilleure amie faire apparaître sa biche argenté et surtout son passé qui fit sortir de sa baguette le loup qui les hantait tous les deux. La réaction tant redoutée fut immédiate. Les élèves se retournèrent vers leur professeur avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Oui, je sais que j'ai dis que c'était rare, ce qui est le cas, mais apparemment monsieur Lips a le même patronus que moi.

Les autres élèves montrèrent leur patronus sous l'œil de Remus. Les nouveaux le regardait faire, heureux de voir ce que leur ami allait devenir malgré sa condition : un bon professeur. Rian, lui, de voir son futur ainsi, pu enfin prendre un peu de confiance en lui.

- Le cours est terminé, n'oubliez pas de me faire trente centimètres de parchemin pour la semaine prochaine sur les patronus. Messieurs Peters et Lips et miss Elan venez à mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Les nouveaux s'approchèrent du bureau, en craignant un peu cet homme qu'ils avaient connu mais qu'ils ne connaissaient plus. Lui, qui avait vécu plus qu'eux.

- Approchez, je ne vais pas vous mordre, dit-il avec un sourire. En tant que professeur je dois avouer que l'école de Salem vous a bien formé. Vos patronus sont parfaits, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Autrement avez-vous des questions ?

- Vous l'avez fait exprès ? demanda Lara.

- Vous êtes bien perspicace miss Elan. Mais pour vous répondre. Oui c'était pour vous montrer que les Potter sont bien votre famille. Et sachez, Jules, que Harry a le même patronus que vous et James. De père en fils, dit-il un sourire collé au visage.

- Vous êtes un très bon professeur, dit Sam au bout d'un moment de silence.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surtout celles de Remus et Rian. Leurs yeux brillaient. Ils étaient touchés par cette phrase prononcée par leur ami de longue date. Pour l'un, parce que c'était une preuve d'amitié de plus, une approbation de son futur métier. Pour l'autre, parce que c'était un compliment qu'il avait tellement attendu et qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir car ils étaient tous mort. Tous. Sauf lui. Tous.

oO0Oo

Deux semaines plus tard, Lily se baladait avec Fred et Lise dans les couloirs à la fin des cours pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Ils marchaient en silence car depuis la dispute de Lily avec Jack, Fred avait du mal à lui parler. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de parler à son ami car il n'était jamais seul mais il avait eu vent de leur dispute. Les rumeurs circulaient vite à Poudlard. Il avait donc du mal à lui pardonner le fait qu'elle ait mis en doute son amitié avec Jack. En chemin ils croisèrent Albus et sa copine, main dans la main. Gwenaël Davies était heureuse d'être l'une des conquêtes les plus longues du célèbre Albus Potter. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que son petit ami avait fait un pari avec ses frères et sœur et qu'il venait de le remporter haut la main. En voyant ça Lily sourit et quand son frère passa à ses côtés elle lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Deux semaines, deux.

Son frère frissonna de peur que Gwenaël ne l'ai entendu mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il l'a tira le plus loin possible de sa sœur, faisant rire intérieurement celle-ci. Elle n'était pas sûre que son frère arrête de suite son pari. Peut-être s'était-il finalement attaché à cette fille ? En tournant au coin d'un couloir, son rire s'effaça d'un coup quand elle vit Lestrange qui était posé contre un mur, l'air d'attendre Fred. D'ailleurs ce dernier s'avança vers lui. Les filles restèrent en retrait tandis qu'il le salua par une accolade.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins plus tard.

- Ok, répondit Lise en entraînant Lily vers leur salle commune.

Une fois seul, un silence s'installa. Aucun d'eux ne savait par quoi commencer même s'il savait très bien de quoi ils allaient parler. Lily.

- Tu as entendu parler de ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Jack en rompant le silence.

- Oui.

Le silence reprit sa place. Jack voulait entendre ce que pensait son ami de tout ça.

- Jack… Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Je sais mais je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle a pu te dire.

- Tu es comme James ! Ils me disent tous ça mais c'est à elle de me dire ces mots. C'est elle qui…

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement mais je t'interdis de douter de notre amitié.

- Je ne doutais pas car d'après ce qu'elle a dit c'est plutôt toi qui devrais douter.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit bon sang ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Oui s'il te plaît.

Jack s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa tomber au sol en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il attendit qu'un groupe de Poufsouffle passe avant de répondre.

- Elle a dit que je t'utilise pour remonter dans l'estime des gens. Que j'utilise ton nom de héros de guerre pour redonner un sens au mien qui n'est que de la merde !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Qu'elle ne me connaissait pas, que toi oui. Que je l'interdisais de douter de mon amitié pour toi et …

- Et ?

- Et que je ne suis pas mes grands parents ni ma famille.

- C'est bien. Elle a dû être choquée de t'entendre dire ça.

- Oui ça l'a cloué sur place pendant toute la réplique, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

- J'imagine bien.

- Toi tu sais. Tu sais que je déteste par-dessus tout ce nom que je porte contre mon gré car on ne choisit pas sa famille. Toi tu le sais.

- Oui je sais.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand de colère elle a posé son doigt sur mon torse je ne l'ai pas supporté … C'était une drôle de sensation …

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Et toi ?

Le silence accueillit ces deux questions auxquels eux même n'avaient pas de réponse.


	14. Chapter 14 : Douleur vive

**Chapitre 14 : Douleur vive**

Décembre venait d'être entamé, cela faisait un mois que les Maraudeurs avait débarqué à Poudlard et aucun signe d'un autre problème temporel, ou tout du moins à Poudlard, seul un meuble était apparu au premier étage et un énorme sapin avait fait son entré dans la grande salle un beau matin trois semaines avant Noël. Même Hagrid, le garde chasse, avait fait une drôle de tête quand il l'avait vu puisque c'était lui qui l'apportait habituellement deux jours avant les vacances. Dumbledore avait tout de suite su que les quatre voyageurs n'y étaient pour rien, voyant leur tête étonné. Mais sinon aucune nouvelle inquiétante dans le monde extérieur. Aujourd'hui nous étions lundi et le vendredi c'était les vacances. Tous les Potter avaient été consignés à Poudlard pour empêcher les Maraudeurs de voir quoi que se soit du futur en dehors de l'école. D'ailleurs Albus et Charles avaient beaucoup râlé, surtout le petit dernier qui trouvait le temps long après ses parents ou tout du moins sa mère puisqu'Harry venait de temps en temps quand il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur. Lily était sûre que c'était pour voir ses parents aussi, ou tout du moins les apercevoir.

- Vous croyez que Servillus va encore être gentil avec nous aujourd'hui, dit Sam avec un sourire qui montrait son ironie.

- Sam, ça suffit, c'est notre professeur maintenant, réprimanda Lara.

- Oui eh bien heureusement qu'il ne sait pas pour nous car je crois que Gryffondor aurait encore moins de points, dit Jules qui approuvait Sam.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je trouve qu'on s'en sortait très bien avant votre venue, dit James avec un sourire ce qui fit sourire Lily.

- Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas vous pour le coup du sapin de Noël ? demanda Albus.

- Non, on n'a pas fait de farce …, dit Jules

- Depuis longtemps, finit Sam.

- Depuis deux mois et moi ça me convient très bien, dit Rian.

- Bien sûr toi et Lara vous êtes toujours là à nous mettre des musolires comme dit Lara, répondit Sam.

- Quoi ? répondit la concernée.

- Bah oui rabat-joie, insista-t-il.

- Non je ne parle pas de ça. Tu as dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dis toujours ?

- Des musolires.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Sam qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde rigolait.

- Des muselières, Sir… Sam, des muselières pas des musolires, dit-elle entre deux rires.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout les enfants mais on devrait aller en cours, dit Lily.

- Oui maman, répondirent en chœur les garçons, avec un grand sourire plein de sous entendus.

Elle sourit puis le leva suivit de tous. Elle et ses amis se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'histoire de la magie tandis que les Maraudeurs, James et Claire se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur cours habituel de potion. Devant la salle, ils rejoignirent Louis Thomas, fils de Dean Thomas, Vera Bradley et Vita Hopkins avec qui ils traînaient assez souvent en dehors des cours. Tous de Gryffondor, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Parfois Anaïs Graham, Marc Prewett et Pénélope Stebbins les rejoignaient. Ils étaient de Serpentard de la même année qu'eux et à la grande surprise des Maraudeurs ils s'entendaient avec eux aussi. Ils n'étaient pas si froids et arrogants que ceux de leur époque et les paroles du directeur prenaient de plus en plus de sens. Les trois serpents étaient aussi déjà là accompagnés d'autres élèves de leur maison. Jules ainsi que James pu voir le regard très suggestif que Sam lança à Anaïs, fille blonde et bien faite, appuyée contre un mur pas très loin. Soudain Rogue apparut et leur demanda d'entrer et sans plus de cérémonie rejoignit son bureau en attendant qu'il ait toute l'attention de ses élèves. James et Claire se mirent ensemble, de même que Rian et Lara, et que Sam et Jules. Jules était tout de même à côté de sa bien aimée.

- Ouvrez vos livres page 240 et commencez la potion d'amnésie. Qui peut me dire comment on inverse les effets de cette potion ?

La main de Lara se leva tout de suite, suivie de près par Rian. Rogue les regarda sans les interroger. Puis une petite main se leva du côté des verts et argents, celle d'Astrid Cauldwell.

- Oui miss Cauldwell ?

Les Gryffondors enrageaient intérieurement en espérant un peu qu'elle se trompe pour fermer le clapet de leur professeur bien qu'ils soient sûrs qu'il arriverait encore à rajouter des points à sa maison.

- On ne peut rien faire professeur, cette potion efface certain de nos souvenirs sans qu'on puisse un jour les récupérer.

- Très bien, vingt points pour Serpentard. Prenez-en tous de la graine.

La Serpentard sourie avec un sourire hautin et les maraudeurs se dirent que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé dans les traits de caractères de la maison adverse. Tous les élèves commencèrent donc leur potion dans un silence le plus parfait.

Au bout d'une heure environ, une légère fumée enveloppait la pièce venant des chaudrons où dans presque tous on pouvait apercevoir une couleur pourpre, dans certains une teinte verdâtre laissait supposer que la potion n'était pas réussit. Le professeur Rogue leva la tête des copies qu'il corrigeait, celles des deuxièmes années. Il observa la pièce un instant avant de se lever pour faire un tour de sa classe. Son visage restait neutre sauf quand une grimace montrant son dégoût apparaissait quand il voyait le vert non souhaiter. Il revient doucement à son bureau et s'appuya contre celui-ci et observa de nouveau ses élèves. Sans le dire, il était très fier, du fils Potter, ainsi que de Lara Elan qui étaient très doué. Rian Lips ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Il devait se l'avouer les Gryffondors étaient plus doué en potion que les Serpentards, en tout cas en septième année, mais jamais il ne le dirait à haute voix. Question de fierté. Il allait retourner s'asseoir derrière son bureau quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son bras.

- Ahhhh, cria-t-il en tombant à genoux.

La douleur était telle qu'il n'avait pu empêcher le cri de passer ses lèvres, et ses genoux de fléchir. Lara s'était à moitié levée pour rejoindre son professeur, son ancien ami, mais le regard de Jules l'avait tout de suite clouée sur sa chaise. Il était remplit d'incompréhension, et de tristesse et elle savait qu'elle venait de le blesser même si ce n'était pas son intention.

- Severus, cria James en courant au près de lui suivit de près par Claire.

Rogue le regarda avec un regard indéchiffrable. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait et encore moins les Maraudeurs qui venaient de voir James, le petit-fils du pire ennemi de Severus à leur époque courir à son secours.

- James, souffla le professeur. S'il te plaît…

Jules était de nouveau choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Severus Rogue venait de l'appeler, d'appeler son petit-fils par son prénom, sans haine, sans pitié. Rogue appeler un Potter sans haine c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Non, reste là.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais James, surveille la classe avec miss Zabini s'il te plaît. Je vais aller chez Dumbledore.

- Mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous y emmener, dit James vraiment inquiet.

- J'ai connu pire monsieur Potter, dit-il avec un sourire sincère qu'il ne put empêcher.

- Je n'y crois pas, dit une voix au fond de la classe.

Rogue n'y fit pas attention, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du cachot.

- Et je ne veux pas que vous me suiviez monsieur Potter, vous m'entendez.

- Oui professeur, dit James en baissant les yeux.

Il allait franchir la porte quand il entendit le mot « Servillus ». Il se retourna tout de suite vers ses élèves et croisa le regard de Jules. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard une seconde puis il se retourna et partit dans les couloirs du château.

Du côté des Maraudeurs, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, même Lara avait du mal à suivre ce qui venait de se passer. James n'avait pu empêcher les mots sortir de sa bouche. « Je n'y crois pas ». Ses mots venaient de lui. Oui il n'y croyait pas. Que s'était-il passé encore qu'il ne savait pas lors de ces quarante-quatre années ? Qu'est-ce que les Potter leur cachaient encore ? Il savait que leur connaissance du futur se résumait à ce que les Potter voulaient bien leur révéler. Il savait surtout que ce qu'il avait apprit n'était même pas un quart de ce qui s'était passé réellement. Mais voilà, de voir son petit-fils, s'inquiéter pour son pire ennemi, et que ce dernier l'appelle par son prénom sans haine et qu'il lui sourit, d'un sourire sincère et non narquois était plus qu'il ne pouvait digérer.

- Tu crois que Servillus a changé au fond ? avait demandé Sam.

Jules s'était retourné vers lui et avait croisé le regard de Rogue. Ils s'étaient fixés pas longtemps mais pourtant ce fut un regard intense. Les avait-il reconnus à cause de ce surnom ?

- Tu crois qu'il nous a reconnu, chuchota Sam après que Rogue soit partit comprenant sa gaffe.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jules d'un air absent.

Lara et Rian n'avait rien osé dire de peur de faire explosé la colère que contenait Jules sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oui c'est dur à comprendre, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent sur Anaïs Graham qui souriait. Puisqu'ils ne disaient rien, elle continua.

- Je sais que la relation qu'il a avec James vous choque plus que la raison de son cri, lui, qui garde toujours ses sentiments pour lui.

Ils n'osaient rien dire de peur de l'interrompre. Peut-être allait-il savoir quelque chose ? Alors ils hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

- Vous êtes nouveau donc vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mais le professeur Rogue à toujours été comme ça, gentil avec les Serpentards, détestable avec les Gryffondors et ce depuis qu'il est prof enfin d'après les dires de mes parents. Mais depuis la deuxième guerre il est proche de la famille Potter même s'il ne le montre pas en classe au moins pas de favoris.

- Proche ? osa demander Rian.

- Oui d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il va souvent manger chez eux avec le directeur et la directrice de Gryffondor. Et puis vous ne le savez peut-être mais je ne pense pas que ce soit si innocent que ça qu'Albus porte son prénom.

Ils restèrent interdits devant les révélations qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Comment les Potter avaient-ils pu leur cacher cette chose.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il s'appelle Albus Severus, dit Lara pour donner le change à la conversation et faire comme s'ils savaient un peu de ce qu'elle venait de raconter.

Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers le devant de la classe et croisèrent les regards de James et Claire. Regard indéfinissable d'après Lara.

oO0Oo

Pendant ce temps, Severus marchait vite dans les couloirs se tenant le bras d'où était venue la douleur. Elle était encore là mais plus faiblement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passer et encore moins s'il avait bien entendu. Ce surnom que lui donnait cette bande de chien. « Servillus ». Ce mot lui sortait par les trous de nez, comme son ennemi James Potter. Son petit-fils pourtant portant son nom n'avait pas du tout son caractère. Il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup et son inquiétude l'avait vraiment touché.

Après quelques détours de couloir et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva enfin devant la statue cachant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il dit le mot de passe et grimpa les marches menant à l'antre de Dumbledore depuis une soixantaine d'année maintenant. Il toqua et entendit la voix de l'ex-professeur de métamorphose lui demandant d'entrer.

Il était derrière son secrétaire et il eut un visage inquiet en voyant Rogue entrer. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à le voir venir pendant les cours. Le professeur de potion s'approcha et refusa d'un signe de tête, le siège que lui montrait le directeur.

- Allons Severus qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Rogue tournait en rond dans la pièce essayant de décrypter ce qu'il venait de vivre afin de le raconter à son mentor et ami.

- Il est revenu Albus.


	15. Chapter 15 : Histoire de Poudlard

**Chapitre 15 : Histoire de Poudlard**

Depuis le cours de potion, une tension s'était installée dans le clan Potter passé et futur. Les Maraudeurs posaient des questions sur le fait que le deuxième prénom d'Albus était Severus, que leur ennemi était devenu un ami de leurs enfants et petits-enfants mais tous les enfants des héros s'amusaient à les ignorer et à les éviter. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire quoi que se soit qui pourrait altérer le passé et donc leur futur. De plus ils avaient bien comprit que Voldemort était de retour. Lily était terrifiée. C'était sa plus grande peur, que le bonheur de son père, de sa mère et de tous les héros soit de nouveau anéanti alors qu'ils avaient mit tellement de temps, de courage et d'amour pour le trouver et pour l'offrir à leurs enfants. Mais voilà, on ne savait comment, le mal était de retour et eux aussi allait sûrement connaître la guerre maintenant. Mais cette fois-ci trois générations était réunies…

Les vacances de décembre venaient de commencer, le château était presque vide. Avec les événements, la plupart avait voulu rentrer voir leurs parents. Tous les enfants des héros étaient restés au château, avec quelques autres. Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr. Sachant qu'il restait quelques Mangemorts encore en liberté, Voldemort avait du savoir maintenant comment il avait été tué il y a vingt-trois ans. C'était une des raisons pour qu'Harry décide de laisser les enfants en sécurité. Il voulait les empêcher de connaître autant la guerre qu'eux. On était le matin du vingt-quatre décembre, tous les élèves restés au château étaient dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Les quatre tables avaient disparues pour laisser place à une seule. Près des Potter on pouvait sentir cette tension toujours existante. James parlait avec Claire, Lily, Fred et Edmond Malfoy qui étaient sur sa gauche alors que Jules placé à sa droite parlait avec Lara, Rian, Sam et Ambre Malfoy de son côté. Ils se tournaient presque le dos. Albus était en face d'eux et les ignorait aussi, plongé dans les yeux de Gwenaël. Depuis cette histoire, il s'était rapproché d'elle au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille qui avait l'impression de vivre comme dans un rêve éveillé. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et pour lui c'était sa source de réconfort car elle lui permettait d'oublier qu'il était une des raisons de cette tension dans le groupe. Elle était passée de pari à petite amie officielle même si malgré lui il n'était pas fou amoureux d'elle. De part et d'autre d'eux, On pouvait voir Charles et Dimitri discuter avec Mélanie Dubois de leur année. Et Nancy Weasley flirter avec son copain Antoin. Elle aussi était vraiment bien avec lui, Lily avait eu raison de la pousser dans ses bras. Elle arrivait peu à peu à oublier Albus et sa copine. La seule à regretter les éloignements entre Nancy et Albus était Ambre. Elle avait remarqué une tension entre eux comme dans le reste du groupe mais elle faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer. Les deux couples partaient toujours de leur côté la laissant seule alors elle s'était rapproché malgré elle des nouveaux. Il n'y avait plus personne de son année et son trio était fissuré alors, elle faisait de nouvelles connaissances surtout avec celui qui était en face d'elle. Sam Peters était la personne avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux dans le petit groupe. Il la faisait rire avec ses pitreries, lui permettant d'oublier le reste.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque. On se rejoint à la salle commune ?

- Mais Lara tu ne vas pas travailler dès le premier jour des vacances ! rouspéta Jules.

- Tu sais mon chéri, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu seras tranquille, mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais juste chercher un bouquin pour lire, j'ai fini le mien, je reviens vite, dit-elle en embrassant chastement Jules.

- Attends, je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Ambre.

- Bien sûr.

Les deux filles partirent laissant les garçons entre eux. Elles se dirigèrent en silence vers la bibliothèque, toutes les deux plongées dans leurs pensées.

- Tu ne devrais pas penser à lui comme ça, dit Lara au bout d'un moment.

- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Ambre totalement perdu.

- De Sam, c'est un coureur de jupon. Tu vas perdre des plumes si tu te lances là dedans.

- Mais… je ne m'intéresse pas à lui, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Pour l'instant, je vois comment tu le regardes, mais je t'en prie, fais attention, il n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse en sept ans d'études. Ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui s'il te plaît.

- Je ne le regarde pas comme tu crois, c'est vrai qu'il est beau mais c'est tout je t'assure. Et puis regarde mon cousin, lui non plus il n'avait pas de relation sérieuse et voilà maintenant ça fait un mois avec Gwenaël même si je pensais qu'il finirait avec Nancy.

- L'amour est si compliqué, j'ai mit trois ans pour dire oui à Ja … Jules.

- Oui c'est vrai que ça fait long, dit-elle en souriant. Alors tu cherches quoi comme livre ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle de lecture.

- Je ne sais pas trop je vais voir dans plusieurs rayons.

- Ok je vais chercher quelque chose par là-bas.

- A tout à l'heure.

Lara soupira. Elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans les affaires d'Ambre mais elle connaissait ce regard. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils n'étaient pas de cette époque, et que Sam était de sa famille puisqu'il était Sirius Black et qu'elle était une Malfoy. Elle essaya de repousser ses pensées pour se concentrer sur sa future lecture. Elle parcheminait les rayons, lisant quelques titres au passage sans chercher quelque chose en particulier. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle fut rejointe par Ambre qui tenait un livre dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

- L'histoire de Poudlard, j'aime relire ce livre je tiens ça de ma mère.

- Oui moi aussi, c'est le premier livre que j'ai lu sur la magie, je suis une…

- Une Née-moldue ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée, on n'est plus à l'époque de Voldemort, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Malfoy que je suis contre les moldus. C'est vrai que mon grand père le pensait mais mon père s'est retourné contre lui et est devenu un des héros maintenant et il a tout fait avec ma mère qui a vécu chez les moldus elle aussi, pour qu'on sache tout d'eux.

- C'est vraiment bien de leur part. Merci.

- De rien. C'est vrai, si j'étais à ta place ce serait le premier livre que je lirais, il y a presque toute l'histoire du monde sorcier dedans.

- Mais c'est ça ! Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte plutôt ! s'écria Lara.

- Quoi ?

- Viens !

Lara entraîna Ambre en dehors de la bibliothèque sous les cris de madame Sigla, la bibliothécaire. Elle traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Pour les vacances, comme les élèves n'étaient pas nombreux, Dumbledore avait autorisé l'accès aux salles communes à tous les élèves. C'est ainsi qu'Ambre, élève à Serpentard, pu rentrer sans problème avec Lara. Sur les fauteuils devant la cheminé était installé James, Claire, Lily Edmond et Fred mais aucune trace de ceux que Lara cherchait.

- Vous savez où sont Jules, Sam et Rian ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux suivit par Ambre.

- Ils sont montés dans le dortoir, répondit Lily.

- Merci.

Les deux filles montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Elles toquèrent au cas où et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre quand Rian leur ouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles ? demanda Sam.

- Je sais comment on pourrait tout savoir !

- Comment ? demandèrent en chœur les garçons, leur curiosité piquée à vif.

- Tout est dans l'histoire de Poudlard !

oO0Oo

Au même moment dans la salle commune, Lily se posait des questions sur l'excitation de Lara et sur le regard totalement perdu d'Ambre qui la suivait malgré tout.

- A votre avis pourquoi Lara était si pressée de voir les garçons ? Même Ambre ne savait pas pourquoi vu sa tête.

- Je ne sais, elle a peut-être eu une illumination, dit Edmond. Et ma sœur n'y a rien comprit.

- Non ne me dis pas que…, dit Lily

- Tu crois que…, dit James en regardant sa sœur.

- Elle aurait découvert un truc…, dit Claire finissant la phrase de son homme.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria James en courant vers le dortoir suivit de Claire et Lily, laissant en plan Fred et Edmond abasourdis car ils n'étaient au courant de rien.

oO0Oo

- Tu crois que tu vas nous faire lire l'histoire de Poudlard on la connaît.

- Vous êtes idiots ou vous le faites exprès ? Non vous la connaissiez. Dois-je vous rappeler en quelle année nous sommes ?

- Mais oui ! s'écria Jules à son tour. Lara tu es géniale, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant tourner autour de lui, la faisant rire.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton livre Ambre ? demanda Lara une fois les pieds sur terre.

- Bien sûr mais qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ?

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent un instant puis regardèrent Ambre qui attendait une réponse. Sam allait ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand trois lions enragés déboulèrent dans le dortoir.

- Lara ! Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Qu'est-ce que Ambre vous as dit ? demanda un James paniqué.

- Rien vous êtes arrivé à temps ! répondit amèrement Sam.

- Ambre nous a rien dit j'ai juste découvert une façon de tout savoir, dit Lara.

- Et comment ? demanda Lily.

- L'histoire de Poudlard. Et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de lire ce livre cela fait partit des cours, d'un cours qui s'intitule l'histoire de la magie, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle était fière de son coup et les trois Maraudeurs aussi. D'après eux, elle était bien digne d'être l'une des leurs.

- Vous n'avez finalement rien compris de ce que nous vous avons expliqué ? demanda Claire. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on ne vous dit pas tout, rien que pour l'affaire de Rogue.

- Rogue ? demanda Ambre qui parlait pour la première fois.

- Mince ! pesta James. Vous êtes content on va devoir lui dire par votre faute.

- Me dire quoi James ?

- Que les personnes que tu as en face de toi viennent du passé.

- Du passé ? A quoi tu joues ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, Ambre, tu peux leur demander, en désignant les deux filles à ses côtés. Tu peux même demander à Albus et Charles. Les nouveaux ne sont qu'autres que James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans et Remus Lupin quand ils étaient en septième année à Poudlard. Bien sûr Dumbledore a changé leurs apparences.

Ambre resta bouche bée, et ne pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Soudain elle comprit la mise en garde de Lara, ils n'étaient pas de son époque.

- Tu comprends pourquoi on ne veut pas qu'ils sachent quoi que se soit, et papa non plus.

- Tonton Harry est au courant ?

- Oui, il était là lors de leur arrivée comme nous trois. Et Remus est aussi au courant.

- C'est pour ça ces meubles ? La marque ?

- Oui il est de retour comme eux. Le passé est en train de venir à nous.

- La marque ? demanda Lara intrigué. Qui est de retour ?

- Oups, dit Ambre.

- Ce n'est pas grave de toute manière ils l'auront su dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, dit James en disant le nom du livre en imitant le ton de Lara, faisant sourire tout le monde.

- Excusez-moi ? dit Sam pour attirer l'attention. Si nous savions le futur on pourrait changer le passé et éviter ce qui arrive.

- Je te pensais plus intelligent Sirius, dit Ambre sur un ton froid sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Bon je ne parle pas de moi car mes parents aurait été lié par contrat et encore il y aurait un risque, tu veux qu'on disparaisse ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sam.

- Sans cette guerre nos parents n'auraient jamais été ensemble et nous tels que nous sommes maintenant n'aurions jamais existé. C'est pour ça que James refuse de dire ce qui s'est passé.

- La prophétie n'aurait pu se réaliser et Voldemort serait toujours en vie, dit Claire.

- Même s'il est de retour maintenant, dit Ambre.

- Quoi Voldemort est de retour ? cria Sam.

- Oh non ! Rogue est vraiment devenue un Mangemort ! cria Jules. Ce petit con de serpent a vraiment finit dans l'autre camp.

Sans qu'il pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Jules fut plaqué contre le mur par un sort et il avait quatre baguettes contre lui. Les Maraudeurs étaient surpris de la rapidité de réaction pour défendre Severus Rogue.

- Ne redis plus jamais ça, dit James

- James ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda la voix d'Albus derrière eux.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, dit l'aîné des Potter.

- Mais pourquoi vous défendez ce putain de Mangemort ?

- Car tu ne connais rien de lui.

- Vous parlez de Severus ? demanda Albus en s'approchant.

- Oui.

- Laisse-moi lui expliquer.

James se poussa un peu pour laisser Albus passer.

- Alors Grand-père tu vas bien m'écouter, comme vous l'avez apprit je porte le nom d'Albus Severus et ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous le connaissez en tant que Serpentard futur Mangemort, pour nous c'est un héros il nous a aidé à gagner cette guerre en tant qu'espion. Il a déjà assez payé ses erreurs, alors moi non plus je ne vous permettrais pas de l'insulter ! Je ne vous permettrais pas d'insulter mon parrain !

- C'est bon Albus je crois qu'il a comprit, dit Lily. Et je crois qu'on va leur dire quelques trucs James, sinon ils ne nous lâcheront pas.

- Je veux juste leur dire quelque chose avant. Osez me dire que maintenant que vous savez ça vous n'allez pas réagir différemment ?

Un silence lui répondit.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Lily vas-y dis ce que tu veux.

- En fait Voldemort a été vaincu plusieurs fois.

- Comment ça ?

- Papa a survécu à un sortilège de mort lorsqu'il avait un an, d'ou la cicatrice qu'il a sur le front.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé seul.

- Il n'était pas seul. Il était chez sa nourrice. Voldemort à cause d'une prophétie a voulu le tuer en tuant aussi sa nourrice. C'est à ce moment là que Voldemort disparu pour la première fois puisque le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Pour le monde sorcier, il était celui qui avait survécu, leur héros. Mais arrivé à Poudlard, Voldemort a commencé à se manifester à nouveau mais en tant qu'âme jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne totalement pendant sa quatrième année. Mais chaque année de sa scolarité avec ses deux meilleurs amis, ils ont du combattre Voldemort jusqu'à réussir à le tuer à l'aide des Serpentards qui sont nos parents pendant leur septième année à Poudlard. C'était la bataille la plus violente jamais connu. Beaucoup y ont laissé leur vie. Voilà voulez-vous vraiment changer ça ?

- Non, mais pourquoi revient-il maintenant ?

- Et vous comment êtes-vous venu ?


	16. Chapter 16 : Une anormale

**Chapitre 16 : « Une » anormale**

- Vous croyez que c'est normal qu'il n'ait toujours pas attaqué ou montré qu'il était de retour ? demanda Lara.

- Oui il doit sûrement réunir à nouveau ses Mangemorts, répondit Lily.

- Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est lui qui a fait brûler la marque ? demanda Rian.

- Et pas un nouvel apprenti Voldemort ? insista Jules.

- D'après Rogue, il n'y a que lui pour le faire mais comme il n'a pu retourner auprès de lui, il ne peut pas le certifier, dit James.

- Comment ça ? interrogea Lara.

- Pardon ?

- Comment ça se fait que Rogue n'y est pas retourné ? insista-t-elle.

- Lors de la dernière guerre, il a grillé sa couverture en passant dans notre camp, lui répondit l'aîné des Potter.

- Et comme Voldemort peut lire l'histoire de Poudlard en entier ou harceler quelques personnes, il saura tout ce qui a permis de le détruire la dernière fois, dit Sam.

- Justement papa ne pourra plus l'avoir de la même façon puisqu'il saura mais il le devra quand même. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le détruire à cause de la prophétie, dit James.

- C'est pour ça que vous ne participerez pas à cette nouvelle guerre qui s'annonce, dit Lily.

- Quoi ! crièrent en chœur les Maraudeurs.

- Je ne suis pas sûr Lily. Ils seraient un atout, une surprise de taille que Voldemort ne s'y attendrait pas du tout. S'il est venu de la même manière, connaissant l'histoire il ne pensera pas qu'ils l'ont suivi et donc il ne s'attendra surtout pas à les voir, contredit son frère.

- Oui je comprends mais je ne sais pas si papa verrai la chose sous le même angle.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent surprit par le renoncement aussi rapide de la jeune Potter qui d'habitude était si enflammée lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre ses idées. Lara pensa qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que la future génération Potter n'avait pas encore finit de leur cacher des choses. Elle sentait que cette fois-ci c'était bien plus grave que leur petit secret habituel. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

- En tout cas, quoi qu'en pense mon fils, je me bâterais et je pense que les Maraudeurs sont d'accord avec moi.

- Oui tout à fait ma Lily jolie, dit Jules prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

- Oui je suis d'accord, ajouta Sam.

- Oui moi aussi je me battrais, ajouta encore Rian.

- Mais vous imaginez les conséquences sur notre futur si vous veniez à mourir pendant la bataille ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer, dit Claire.

Lily regarda son amie, la remerciant d'avoir dit ce qu'elle n'avait pu dire elle-même à cause de la loi du silence que l'aîné des Potter avait installé dans le groupe.

- Elle n'a pas tort, dit Albus ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis que la conversation avait débuté dans la salle sur demande.

- On ne mourra pas, dit Sam.

- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi Sirius, vous ne pouvez pas mourir à votre âge c'est beaucoup trop tôt, nos parents n'existeraient plus et nous non plus, dit Lily en profitant que le sujet soit mit sur le tapis pour braver les sous entendus d'interdiction de son frère.

- Sauf si tu nous mélange avec nos cousins, dit James en souriant.

- Bêta, cracha Lily en souriant elle aussi.

- Vous me voyez vraiment mélangé à Ambre ? demanda Albus à ses frères et sœur.

- Et moi à Edmond ? ajouta Lily.

Les Potter nouvelle génération partirent dans un fou rire sans nom. Les Maraudeurs les regardèrent abasourdit, ne comprenant pas du tout l'allusion à leurs cousins, les Malfoy.

- Vous vous expliquez ? demanda Rian coupant leur fou rire.

- Oui excusez-nous. A la base, les Malfoy et nous sommes cousin grâce à nos mères qui sont sœurs jumelles, commença à expliquer Albus.

- Et par nos pères, qui sont cousins éloignés car vous devez le savoir que les Black, les Potter, les Malfoy, les Weasley, les Prewett, comme plein d'autre famille de sang-pur sont sur le même arbre généalogique. Chez toi Sirius.

- Si on peut appeler ça un chez moi, cette demeure immo…

- Oui c'est bon on a comprit cette partie, interrompit Jules.

- Les Anton, nos mères sont aussi sur l'arbre d'ailleurs, ajouta Lily, mais chez toi il est faux.

- Quoi ? demanda Sam surprit. Cet arbre ne peut pas être faux, il est magique.

- Sauf si on le change par magie mais ce n'est pas le propos. Pour protéger les jumelles, nos grands-parents les ont séparés. Notre tante à vécu chez les moldus et lors de son entrée à Poudlard, elle est devenue la meilleure amie de papa avec Ron Weasley. Notre mère est arrivée bien plus tard, en septième année. Elle habitait en France, répondit Lily.

- Cette histoire ne devait pas se passer ainsi, notre mère devait rester en France et se marier à Draco Malfoy. Mais le futur a été changé par l'intervention du Severus Rogue du futur, pour réaliser la prophétie qui avait fait fausse route grâce à un choix de Voldemort, continua Claire.

- C'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'on serait un mélange avec les Malfoy, notre mère devait épouser notre oncle car aux yeux des Sang-pur notre tante était morte, finit James.

- Wouah, dit Sam.

- Oui c'est un peu dure à comprendre, on a eu du mal nous aussi. C'est à cause du retour en arrière.

- Tout ce que je retiens moi, c'est que mon fils a piqué la future femme d'un Malfoy, pas mal non ? dit Jules le sourire aux lèvres faisant rire plus d'un.

- Idiot ! répondit Lara en souriant. Et si on revenait à notre sujet initial ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit Jules en perdant le sourire.

- Depuis notre époque, vous n'auriez pas créé une formule ou une potion qui permettrait de nous protéger ? demanda Rian.

- Faudrait voir avec Dumbledore, dit Claire.

- J'espère qu'il en existe une car je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés. Apparemment notre fils à souffert toute son enfance à cause de notre absence lors de ce jour tragique. Maintenant nous avons la chance de pouvoir l'aider encore une fois, pour nous faire pardonner notre erreur, dit Lara d'un ton calme.

- Vous n'avez pas fait d'erreur, c'était ainsi, s'exclama Lily.

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant alors qu'il y avait un silence dans la salle sur demande.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? finit par dire Lara. Si nous avions été là ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi, on l'aurait protégé !

- Mais c'est ce que vous avez fait ! répondit Lily d'une voix tremblante.

Toutes les personnes présentes sentaient la tension de tristesse qui régnait entre les deux Lily. Entre la grand-mère et sa petite fille. Elles étaient presque aux bords des larmes. L'une à cause de sa culpabilité et l'autre à cause de ce mensonge qui faisait que sa grand-mère culpabilisait pour une chose qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Pour une chose qui n'était pas la vérité. La vérité était qu'elle en était morte. Morte pour protéger son fils unique et leur permettre d'être tous là dans cette salle. Oui Lily était au bord des larmes à cause de cette réalité qui fera qu'ils ne connaitraient pas leurs grands-parents et qu'eux, sans le savoir, culpabilisait pour cette absence. S'il savait qu'en réalité leur absence durait depuis quarante ans déjà. Que leur fils et leurs petits-enfants ne les avaient jamais connus.

- Vous vous êtes battus, ajouta Lily, plus que vous ne le croyez. Papa est heureux maintenant, ils nous a tous. Même si la bataille ressurgie, il sait qu'il a une puissance encore plus grande. Et Voldemort ne sera pas préparé à ça. Cette fois-ci il n'aura pas que l'amour de ses parents et de sa femme, mais il aura aussi celle de ses enfants. Nos parents, les héros, auront leur enfants à leur côté ou dans leur cœur…

oO0Oo

La nuit était profonde sans lune. La seule lumière perçait les ténèbres par les quelques fenêtres des maisons de ce petit village tranquille d'Angleterre. La plupart des habitants dormaient déjà vu l'heure tardive mais certains s'obstinaient à vouloir rester éveillé pour lire un bon bouquin, pour regarder la télévision ou encore pour jouer sur l'ordinateur. Du côté de la nature, le ciel était orageux traduisant une peur inconnue. Les nuages donnaient l'impression de se battre pour s'échapper d'ici, pour aller le plus loin possible. Le vent forçait les arbres à hurler à la mort lors de son passage dans leurs branches. Les rues, désertes, donnaient une impression de film d'horreur. Même les chats errants s'étaient cachés au fond des poubelles des plus petites ruelles. Soudain, une silhouette transperça les ténèbres pour marcher dans la rue centrale. On ne pouvait voir que sa cape noire qui ondulait autour de lui, son visage étant caché par une capuche et par un masque noir. C'était une ombre qui donnait l'impression qu'elle survolait le pavé tellement elle était légère. Elle fut bientôt suivit de cinq autres ombres toutes identiques, méconnaissables dans ce village. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur la place du village où trônait une petite église qui datait du Moyen-âge. Les silhouettes se séparèrent après quelques minutes où rien n'avait bougé. Un silence pesant s'était installé lors de l'arrivée des inconnus, et ces quelques minutes parurent durer des heures. Même le vent s'était tut montrant une panique sans nom. Puis une lumière rouge apparut dans plusieurs coins du village. Une lumière ravageuse et brulante. Les toits, les arbres et les voitures brûlaient par cette lumière qu'on nommait feu. Les individus rentrèrent dans les maisons où leur élément, les ténèbres, régnait. On pouvait entendre des hurlements qui brisaient le silence ajoutant encore plus d'horreur à cette scène pleine d'effroi. Quand les ombres furent lasses, elles partirent du village mis à feux et à sang, sans oublier de se retourner pour observer leur œuvre et d'y ajouter leur signature dans le ciel. Signature qui n'était qu'une immonde tête de mort faite de fumée qui rendait grisâtre le ciel si sombre au départ.

oO0Oo

Lily se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Elle mit cela sur le compte du stress qu'elle avait ressenti la veille pendant la réunion des Potter. James avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère avec l'aide de Jules et d'Albus puis ils s'étaient séparés, chacun repensant à ce qui venait de se passer entre les deux filles, à toute l'émotion qu'ils avaient sentit passer. Oubliant ce sentiment intense qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, elle se leva, réveilla Lise qui ne voulait pas se lever et partit prendre une douche afin de se détendre. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle était prête mais la boule qui lui serrait le ventre était toujours présente. Elle descendit alors rejoindre les autres comme tous les matins. Elle était la première arrivée et elle attendit encore une dizaine de minutes avant de voir arrivé Lara et Claire, suivit de près par les garçons.

- Alors on n'est pas pressé de se lever aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Lily quand ils furent tous là.

- Non pas du tout, je sens que… eh !

James ne pu finir sa phrase car une fille de deuxième année de leur maison venait de le bousculer. Elle avait ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes tout en tenant une lettre. De mauvaises nouvelles apparemment. Voilà ça commence, se dit Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Sam.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules, montrant leur incompréhension puis d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle, ou cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le petit déjeuné était servit. Arrivés à leur destination, ils furent surpris de voir le silence y régner transpercé seulement par quelques larmes. La plupart des professeurs étaient absents de la table du fond, alors qu'ils ne loupaient jamais les repas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? chuchota Rian sans obtenir de réponse.

Ils s'avancèrent vers leur table où ils rejoignirent Fred Weasley qui faisait les yeux ronds en lisant le journal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fred ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Toute la bande fit « non » de la tête et Fred tendit la G_azette du sorcier_ à Lily qui fit de gros yeux à son tour en lisant la Une. Une « Une » tout à fait anormale sachant que la paix était revenue depuis vingt-trois ans.

**« Les Mangemorts sont-il de retour ? »**

Après avoir lu l'article, Lily passa le journal à son frère qui perdit aussi de sa superbe en lisant l'article. La gazette fit le tour de toutes les mains tremblantes du groupe devant l'annonce horrible. Ils avaient parlé trop vite la veille, Voldemort venait de commencer ses attaques sur un petit village moldu d'Angleterre.


	17. Chapter 17 : Pleine lune pas comme les

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres. Autrement je tiens à m'excuser car je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a eu un défaut de mise en page dans la plus part de mes chapitres. Un symbole pour bien séparer des paragraphes n'est pas passé je viens de les remplacer dans tous par " oO0Oo " puisque le site accete que les lettres. Donc je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte plutôt car certain de ces symboles permette une meilleure compréhension du texte sachant parfois qu'il y avait des morceau de dialogue dans un autre dialogue. Pour ceux qui veulent voir la novelle version, cela touche les chapitres 7, 8, 9, 10, 13, 14, 15, 16.

Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 17 : Pleine lune pas comme les autres**

La pleine lune. L'astre brillant une fois par mois dans le ciel était presque à son point culminant en cette nuit calme autour de l'école de sorcellerie. Le lendemain serait une longue nuit mais pour le moment tous les élèves sans exception étaient dans leur lit à cette heure avancée. Trois jours étaient passés depuis la rentrée de Janvier. Trois jours depuis l'annonce de la dévastation du village moldu du sud de l'Angleterre. Trois jours où une tension palpable régnait dans le château. Elle était d'autant plus élevée dans le groupe de nos héros, augmenté par l'approche de la pleine lune et le fait que leurs parents devraient affronter à nouveau cette nouvelle menace. Pour Rian, c'était la troisième pleine lune qu'il passait avec son futur dans le bureau de celui-ci grâce à l'aide de Rogue qui n'y avait vu que du feu. Il n'avait posé aucunes questions sur le fait qu'un deuxième loup-garou était dans le château. En ce qui concernait leurs parents, ils leur avaient envoyé une lettre qui essayait de les rassurer. Ils avaient peur que leurs enfants vivent la même chose qu'eux à leur âge, qu'ils vivent dans une inquiétude sans nom. Ils voulaient que leurs enfants croient que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr, qu'ils ne leur arriveraient rien, qu'ils vivent comme des jeunes, insouciant de la réalité qui existe au-delà de l'école. Mais voilà la dure réalité était quand même là. L'avantage d'être le fils ou la fille d'un héro de guerre c'était que tu connaissais toute l'histoire par cœur. Mais cette avantage aujourd'hui était plus un inconvénient car les Potter, la fille Weasley, les Zabini et les Malfoy savaient exactement que la dernière guerre avait finit dans un bain de sang au plein milieu du parc de Poudlard. Ils savaient que quoi qu'ils arrivent les Mangemorts, si c'était bien eux, arriveraient à rentrer dans l'école malgré les protections supplémentaire, que le directeur avait mises en place après l'annonce, il y a trois jours. Les enfants du célèbre Harry Potter avaient encore plus de pression que les autres. Ils se sentaient encore plus impliqué dans cette bataille qui allait déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Le fait qu'ils aient leurs grands-parents sur le dos en était en partit la cause. Ils avaient autant de responsabilité que leurs parents. Harry et Florina avait beau leur dire que tout ce passerait bien, ils savaient très bien que non. On ne gagne pas une guerre sans perte. Leurs parents avaient déjà perdu Tonks, Fred, Alice Anton leur grand-mère et pleins d'autre encore. Alors eux ne voulait perdre personne de plus. Ils ne voulaient pas que Teddy perdre en plus de sa mère, son père. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur vie si l'un de leurs grands-parents venait à mourir maintenant. Oui rien ne pourrait changer le fait que la peur avait envahit Poudlard comme plus de vingt-trois ans et quarante-quatre ans auparavant. D'ailleurs Lily, se tournait dans son lit, couverte de sueur. Des petits cries sortaient de sa bouche. Un cauchemar avait envahit ses rêves. Elle semblait se battre contre quelque chose qui la terrorisait tellement son visage était déformé par la peur. Dans le lit voisin, Lise avait été réveillé par l'agitation de sa meilleure amie. Elle hésitait à venir la tirer de son cauchemar. Lily lui avait révélé qui était cette ombre qui était sortie de l'armoire en cours de DCFM. Elle savait très bien que sa plus grande peur dévoilée par l'épouventard était responsable de ce cauchemar qui revenait toutes les nuits depuis qu'elles avaient apprit que la marque de Rogue avait été de nouveau actif. Le pire cauchemar de Lily devenait de plus en plus réelle et cela était vraiment dur pour elle encore plus que pour les autres. Depuis trois jours, le rêve était plus violent et elle dormait moins de peur de revivre ce rêve, qui n'en était pas un, en fermant les yeux. C'était toujours Lise qui venait la réveiller en voyant qu'elle continuait à se battre dans ses couvertures. Toutes les deux, une fois le jour levé, étaient fatiguées, à fleur de peau, en manque de sommeil, mais elles se soutenaient quoi qu'il arrive. Alors pour la énième fois, Lise se leva, s'approcha du lit de Lily, tira les rideaux et se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle la réveillait doucement puis la berçait pendant une bonne heure avant que toutes les deux ne s'endorment ravagée par le sommeil.

oO0Oo

Le premier cours de la journée venait de se terminer. Lily sortait avec Lise et Edmond du cours d'enchantement en commun avec les Poufsouffles. A eux trois, ils formaient une bulle silencieuse au milieu du couloir remplit d'élèves bruyants soucieux d'oublier la réalité. Lise et Edmond n'osaient dire quoi que se soit de peur de faire craquer leur amie qui arrivait à un point critique. Prenant la mouche pour n'importe qu'elle remarque. Elle avançait tout en fixant quelque chose d'invisible droit devant elle. Elle qui était si forte d'habitude devenait une fille fragile qui se protégeait en attaquant tout le monde qui ne se trouvait pas au bon endroit au bon moment. Lise sentit une vague de frayeur monter en elle quand elle aperçut la future victime. Elle savait pertinemment que s'ils tombaient sur cette personne, elle allait en prendre un coup. Elle avait pourtant espéré ne jamais la rencontrer à part pendant leurs cours en commun mais Merlin n'était pas de son côté aujourd'hui. Un coup d'œil à Edmond, lui fit comprendre qu'il voyait la même personne qu'elle. Il fallait qu'ils agissent vite avant que Lily ne l'aperçoit.

- Tiens donc mais qui voilà ?

Trop tard … Lily venait de voir la seule personne qu'elle ne fallait pas qu'elle voie.

- Potter, salua la personne d'un signe de tête voulant éviter une nouvelle bagarre. Surtout surprise que se soit la jeune fille qui l'attaque en premier.

- Lestrange, alors comme ça on rase les murs ? dit-elle l'empêchant alors de tracer sa route.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter.

- Oui bien sûr fait celui qui ne comprend pas mais pourtant tout le monde sait que tu devrais te faire discret.

Jack prit cela comme une claque qui lui coupa le souffle. Oui c'est ce qu'il faisait, raser les murs pour se faire discret même s'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix mais l'entendre était une autre chose. Il savait que tout lui tomberait sur la tête à un moment ou à un autre depuis la lecture de cet article. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester son nom de famille. Lestrange. Un nom rappelant tellement la guerre aux gens à cause de son oncle et de sa femme et aussi de son père. Il n'avait pas été mis à Azkaban malgré les doutes qui planaient au dessus de lui. Mais pour Jack il avait quand même un lien avec Rodolphus Lestrange et donc avec Bellatrix Lestrange, sa femme et il détestait son père pour ça. On ne choisit pas sa famille, il le savait très bien mais les autres élèves et surtout Lily ne comprenaient pas cela, et ça le bouffait de l'intérieur.

- Je n'ai pas à me cacher, je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache.

- Non mais tes parents doivent être si fier d'avoir un fils qui pourra prendre la relève au près de celui qui terrorise à nouveau le pays.

- Je ne te permets pas, je n'ai rien avoir avec eux !

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que ton père était un ancien Mangemort ?

- Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Potter, il n'a pas été condamné.

- Mais cela ne prouve rien, n'est-ce pas Jack ?

Jack ravala sa salive difficilement. Cela lui faisait mal d'entendre ça de Sa bouche malgré qu'il soit d'accord avec elle. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu la preuve de l'innocence de son père. Le fait qu'elle insiste en l'appelant par son prénom, lui noua encore plus l'estomac mais le pire pour lui c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre elle. Elle sous entendait pourtant qu'il était comme eux, qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve pour son innocence à lui. Il ne pu rester que silencieux tout en la fixant, ce qu'elle fit aussi. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un instant ce qui lui permit d'observer la fille qui le regardait de haut. Une vrai Serpentard quand elle le voulait. Les deux autres qui l'entouraient le regardaient désolé, comme impuissant contre la colère de leur meilleure amie. Ils les remerciaient intérieurement de ne pas prendre partie pendant les éclats de colère de la brune contre lui. Pendant cette observation quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet. Ses yeux si jolis d'habitude étaient soulignés de cerne. Ils reflétaient en plus de la colère, de la fatigue, et de l'impuissance. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ?

De son côté, Lily observait aussi le Serpentard. Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles comme tout bon Gryffondor mais il n'y avait pas que ça. C'est le regard qu'avait Lestrange en la regardant qui lui faisait le plus regretter d'être aussi méchante. Il l'a regardait avec une expression indéfinissable mais ce qui la choquait le plus c'était qu'aucune colère n'était présente au fond de ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas en colère contre elle malgré toutes les insultes qu'elle lui lançait au visage. Ce garçon qui représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait à cause de son nom, la surprenait de plus en plus. Elle le trouvait changer depuis le début de l'année, peut-être plus mature. Il réagissait tout à fait différemment avec elle pendant leurs altercations, que les autres années. Comme si elle le touchait plus qu'avant, comme si les rôles étaient inversés. Comme si c'était elle, la Serpentard, et lui le Gryffondor. Mais en ce moment elle avait besoin d'être ainsi pour oublier son mal être. D'habitude être méchante avec celui qui avait un lien direct, avec sa plus grande peur, lui faisait du bien alors pourquoi ce regard produisait en elle autre chose que du bien être, quelque chose de bien plus … Elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Elle secoua alors la tête en fermant les yeux comme pour éloigner les pensées qui la perturbaient, tout en coupant net le lien qu'elle avait avec son ennemi. Elle soupira puis rouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa une dernière fois ce regard avant de faire demi-tour en laissant en plan tout le monde.

Ses deux meilleurs amis ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer. Ils avaient assisté à cet échange silencieux comme impuissant. Pour la première fois le Serpentard avait su touché la Gryffondor sans ne rien dire juste par un échange de regard. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi. D'habitude Lily n'abandonnait jamais la partie. Elle était forte mais là il l'a découvrait autrement, une facette d'elle qui le perturbait tout autant que l'autre. Une facette qui lui avait donné l'envi d'aller la prendre dans ses bras malgré la courte mais violente altercation qu'ils avaient eu. Cette fille le changeait, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Alors lui aussi soupira avant de faire demi-tour à son tour, laissant Lise et Edmond seul au milieu de ce couloir désormais désert.

- Je crois qu'il y a anguille sous roche, dit soudain Lise.

Edmond approuva d'un signe de tête. Lily avait été troublée mais par quoi ?

oO0Oo

Le soir, Rian se dirigeait vers le bureau de son futur et professeur de DCFM. C'était devenu une habitude, une fois par mois, tous les deux se retrouvaient pour affronter la bête qui leur gâchait la vie. Il avait été surpris qu'à cette époque, il existait une potion tue-loup, permettant de garder leur esprit malgré leur transformation. Même si lors de ses soirées, ses amis lui manquaient, les pleines lunes étaient plus faciles pour lui. Cela lui ferait bizarre de reprendre son ancienne habitude quand ils retourneront à leur époque. Arrivé devant la porte où était inscrit son nom, « Pr Lupin », il toqua attendant une réponse. C'est le professeur Rogue qui vient lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour professeur, dit-il avant de rentrée alors que ce dernier se poussait pour le laisser passer.

Rogue ne répondit pas et referma la porte dernière son élève. Rian était habitué à la présence de Rogue mais elle le gênait quand même de peur de faire une gourde. Mais sans lui il n'y aurait pas de potion tue-loup.

- Re-bonjour professeur, dit Rian à son futur.

- Bonjour Rian. Comment ça va ce soir ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Bien.

- Bon je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais il faut que vous buviez votre potion, les coupa la voix doucereuse de Rogue.

- Oui Severus tu as raison, dit Remus tout en attrapant une fiole posé sur le bureau.

Rian avait toujours du mal à voir que son futur entretenait une relation correcte avec Rogue, qu'il l'appelait même par son prénom. Il avait posé la question à Remus un jour. Celui-ci lui avait répondu de façon énigmatique que la guerre rapproche les gens comme elle peut les éloigner. Rian avait beaucoup réfléchit à cette phrase la comprenant, la trouvant même vrai mais n'arrivant pas à tirer le sens cacher qui correspondait à son futur à lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé dans l'avenir ? Voilà la question qu'il se posait. Mais bon il oublia cette question qui l'obnubilait pour prendre la seconde fiole et l'avaler. Elle avait toujours ce goût infect mais au moins elle était efficace.

- En attendant que la lune apparaisse tu veux du thé Severus ? Rian ?

- Oui pourquoi pas Remus.

- Oui je veux bien professeur, répondit Rian

C'est ainsi que Rian se retrouva seul avec l'ex Serpentard, un silence remplissant la pièce. C'était un peu gênant pour Rian d'être entourée de deux professeurs malgré qu'ils les connaissaient. Mais heureusement pour lui son futur arriva assez vite en faisant léviter trois tasses et une théière qu'il installa sur la table. Tout trois, une fois servis, commencèrent leur thé tout en restant silencieux. Chacun se baladant dans leurs pensées.

- Jamais dans le passé je nous serais imaginé faire ça Remus, dit soudain Rogue l'air nostalgique.

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit la voix de Rian sans s'en rendre compte.

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent surpris n'attendant pas du tout qu'il intervienne. Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi son élève disait ça alors qu'il ne connaissait pas leur enfance à eux. Il trouvait ça soupçonneux mais il se dit qu'il parlait pour lui. C'est vrai que boire le thé avec deux professeurs n'étaient pas habituelle. Remus regarda son passé avec un air sévère mais répondit à Rogue pour lui faire oublier cette remarque inopinée.

- Oui c'est vrai que notre enfance était totalement différente, tant de chose s'est passé depuis.

Rogue hocha de la tête mais ne répondit pas. Rian s'en voulait de la gourde qu'il avait commise alors qu'il faisait si attention d'habitude. Il se promit de faire plus attention. Il regarda son futur se lever soudainement et de rejoindre la fenêtre où on pouvait voir le saule-cogneur qui était là depuis ses onze ans.

- J'en ai toujours voulu à Sirius de t'avoir attiré là-bas ce soir là, il n'avait pas à te mêler à ça.

Rian à l'entente du prénom de son meilleur ami releva la tête pour écouter la suite, ce qui attira l'attention de Rogue d'autant plus surprit que Lupin ramène le sujet sur le tapis. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le professeur de Potion c'est le regard triste de son élève quand celui-ci comprit de quoi parlait Remus. Mais quand il croisa son regard, celui était comme à son habitude. Il cru alors l'avoir rêvé.

- C'est le passé, dit simplement Severus en reportant son regard vers son collègue.

- J'aurais pu te tuer ce soir là.

- Mais ça n'est pas arrivé alors oublie ça veux-tu ?

- Je ne peux oublier, c'est ainsi. Ça va être l'heure, dit-il pour couper court à toutes conversations.

- Donnez-moi vos baguettes.

Les deux Remus tendirent leurs baguettes et Rogue les attrapa. D'Habitude c'est eux qui s'en occupaient mais aujourd'hui ils faisaient exception à la règle. Rogue les prit et les emmena dans le coffre de la pièce d'à côté, il allait refermer la petite porte quand un détail le frappa, il crut voir double. Il cligna les yeux mais il voyait toujours la même chose en les rouvrant. Comment est-ce possible que les baguettes soient identiques ? Quand il revint dans la pièce principale, ils étaient déjà transformer. Puisque la potion avait bien fonctionné, il quitta la pièce tout perturbé.


	18. Chapter 18 : Ma douce Lily

**Chapitre 18 : Ma douce Lily**

Une semaine après la pleine lune, les élèves avaient de plus en plus peur. Les « Une » de la gazette des Sorciers n'étaient pas vraiment faites pour rassurer tous ceux qui la lisaient. Un deuxième village moldu avait été attaqué pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs tout se passait durant la nuit, personne ne voyait les responsables, et les rares personnes qui les avaient aperçut, disaient que c'était des ombres sans visage. Sûrement portaient-ils un masque. Mais malgré tout, la marque des ténèbres avait été projeté dans le ciel une dizaine de fois depuis la première attaque ce qui devenait inquiétant. Le ministre de la magie avait fait un discours pour rassurer la population magique mais celle-ci n'était pas dupe. Le ministère, et surtout les Aurors, ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire et donc ils ne savaient pas comment lutter et qui combattre. On entendait de plus en plus le nom de Potter et des autres héros parmi les discussions un peu partout en Angleterre et même dans les articles de la gazette du Sorcier où Rita Skeeter s'amusait comme elle le faisait il y avait vingt-trois ans. Quand Harry était à Poudlard. Elle se retenait quand même de faire de trop grosses remarques puisque que le trio lui faisait du chantage. Elle refusait que le monde sorcier apprenne qu'elle était un animagus non déclaré et que c'était sous cette forme qu'elle recueillait ses potins. Potins qui avait fait beaucoup de tort à certaines personnes, entre autre dû à sa plume à papote qui déformait toutes paroles prononcées. A Poudlard, dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor, le sujet était tout autre. L'anniversaire de Lily, alias Lara, était dans toutes les bouches, des Maraudeurs et de James Sirius Potter. Il avait lieu le lendemain et ils utilisaient cette excuse pour oublier les malheurs du monde. L'ainé des Potter prenait un gros plaisir à préparer quelque chose pour Lara. Pour lui, ce serait la première fois qu'il organiserait l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère. Cela le rendait nostalgique dans un sens mais cela l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Les trois autres garçons, en bon Maraudeurs, avait eu l'idée de faire ça en grand dans la grande salle. Ils voulaient inconsciemment, comme à leur époque, distraire tous les élèves de la guerre qui se préparait en dehors des murs du château.

- Alors on fait comment pour Lara ? demanda James.

- J'ai demandé à Claire de retenir ma Lara, à la sortit du cours de Métamorphose. Comme ça on aura tous le temps de rejoindre la grande salle avant elle, répondit Jules.

- Elle va croire qu'on l'a oublié, dit Rian.

- La surprise sera d'autant plus grande, dit Sam.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça devant tout le monde, elle n'aime pas ça, insista Rian.

- Oh fait pas ton rabat-joie mon vieux Lunard.

- Oui Patmol à raison, dit Jules.

- Et puis comment une surprise pareille ne pourrait pas plaire à ma chère mamie ?

- Vous connaissez Lily mais bon faites ce que vous voulez…

- Demain elle sera doublement majeur alors faut fêter ça.

- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord, mais…

- Pas de mais Lunard. Tu veux voir son sourire quand elle verra qu'on aura pensé quand même à elle.

- Oui Jules, répondit Rian voulant arrêter cette conversation même s'il pensait ce qu'il disait.

- Alors on suivra le plan et tu ne lui souhaiteras pas son anniversaire de la matinée sinon tu gâcherais tout.

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas vous trahir.

- Et le soir je prendrais le relai tout seul alors soit sans crainte.

Remus avait du mal de ne pas avoir de crainte connaissant ses amis. Ils n'étaient pas les Maraudeurs pour rien. Quand ils parlaient en grand c'était plus que grand en générale. Et puis, il avait remarqué que Lily avait du mal à se faire à cette époque, surtout en ce moment, et que si elle voyait qu'ils l'oubliaient pour son anniversaire, ses seuls vrais amis, elle le prendrait d'autant plus mal. Et puis elle ne pourrait pas avoir une lettre de ses parents alors qu'elle serait majeure pour eux aussi mais bon il se trompait peut-être. Remus rejoignit alors son lit à baldaquin tandis que les autres restaient assis en tailleur au centre de la chambre.

- Vous ferez mieux d'aller vous coucher si vous voulez être en forme pour notre meilleure amie demain.

- Oui Rian à raison, dit James.

- Je prends la salle de bain en premier, s'exclama Sam en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Tous les autres se mirent à rire sans aucune raison apparente. Sam se retourna, les questionnant du regard.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ajouta-t-il voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse.

- Pas besoin de te précipiter Patmol, dit Jules.

- Pourquoi ?

- On y a déjà tous été, dit tout simplement James.

- Quand ça ?

- Quand tu draguais la fille de sixième année. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? demanda Rian.

- Alicia Belbi, répondit James.

- Bah quoi pourquoi j'arrêterais les bonnes habitudes en venant à cette époque, dit Sam pour sa défense avec un air détaché.

Les autres se remirent à rire.

- Justement Patmol, justement, tu ne changeras jamais, réussi à dire Jules entre deux rires.

- Enfin j'espère que si ! rajouta Rian.

- Bon je vais me laver, dit Sam en se dirigeant totalement vexé vers la salle d'eau.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain, 30 janvier 2022, Lara se réveilla plutôt de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui elle avait dix-huit ans. Elle était enfin majeure dans les deux mondes qui partageaient sa vie en deux. Elle regrettait seulement que ses parents ne puissent pas être là, même spirituellement, en envoyant une lettre comme ils le faisaient chaque année depuis sept ans. Au moins elle avait ses amis et ses petits enfants et leurs cousins pour être avec elle. Cette pensée lui parut étrange. Elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à savoir que ce serait ses petits enfants. Enfin… si leur venue à cette époque ne changerait rien sur leur passé à eux. Pour éviter de penser à ça ainsi qu'à ce qui se passait dehors, elle sortit de son lit et rejoignit la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui c'était sa journée et rien ni personne ne changerait ça. Après s'être préparé, elle descendit dans la salle commune comme à son habitude. Ses amis arrivèrent petit à petit et rien. Son sourire se fanait petit à petit mais elle ne le montrait pas en affichant un faux sourire. Ils étaient tous là devant elle et personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire. Ils l'avaient tous oublié. Donc c'est en faisant comme si de rien n'était qu'elle suivit le groupe jusque dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ses amis faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Comme si c'était un jour comme les autres, pas de comportement étrange. Donc pas de surprise en vue, ils l'avaient vraiment oublié. Même Jules son petit-ami n'y avait pas pensé. Il l'avait seulement embrassé comme tous les matins. Une larme coula sur sa joue mais elle l'essuya bien vite avant que quelqu'un ne la voie. Lara n'aimait pas s'imposer aux gens quand ils ne souhaitaient pas donc elle ne dirait rien. Mais Rian, vu son geste, et son cœur se contracta. Il avait eu raison. Elle le prenait mal qu'on l'oublie mais il avait promis, il ne pouvait rien faire à par la divertir et lui faire penser à autre chose. La matinée se passa ainsi, en cours Rian s'asseyait à côté de son amie pour la divertir, chose pas très aisée sachant que la Gryffondor se plongeait corps et âme dans les cours quand elle n'était pas bien. A la fin du cours de métamorphose, Lara suivait les garçons, côte à côte avec Claire, direction la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

- Je voudrais aller aux toilettes, tu viens avec moi ? demanda Claire à Lara.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, comme approbation, et les deux filles se dirigèrent vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Une fois les filles hors de vue, les garçons se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le reste de la bande dans la grande salle, pour prévenir les dernières personnes qui n'étaient toujours pas au courant. Une fois tous à la table des rouges et or, ils attendirent avec impatience la reine de la journée. Toutes les autres maisons regardèrent toute cette agitation puis ce soudain calme avec interrogation. Qu'est-ce que les lions préparaient ? Jules avaient réservé une place à Lara à ses côté, de même pour James avec Claire. Quand elles firent leur apparition, toutes deux riaient. Elles se dirigèrent vers leurs places et à ce moment là toute la table des Gryffondors se leva.

- Joyeux anniversaire Lara !

La concernée ne s'y attendant pas du tout, sursauta, mettant ses mains à son cœur. Elle balaya du regard toute la table de sa maison. Tous les élèves souriaient, content de leur effet. Elle s'arrêta sur ses amis, sa famille. Eux, souriaient encore plus. Elle s'était trompée. Ils ne l'avaient pas oublié, enfin pas intentionnellement. Elle n'avait jamais été seule. Elle avait vu Rian insister pour la déconcentrer en cours, elle avait vu James lui sourire tendrement, Claire l'emmenant aux toilettes pour la retenir, même Sam avait essayé de la faire rire par une de ses blagues pas très drôle. Mais voilà les faits étaient là, ça avait marché. Elle y avait cru jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin d'eux pour combler ce vide, causé par le fait d'être si loin de chez elle, ils avaient, sans s'en rendre compte, prouvé leur présence bien plus que ce qu'elle demandait. Soudain alors une larme coula à nouveau sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre et d'encore une autre.

- Merci, merci à tous, souffla-t-elle.

Jules en voyant ça s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras et lui soufflant un « je t'aime » à l'oreille. Ce geste tendre de la part de celui qu'elle aimait la fit pleurer encore plus, des pleurs de joie. Toutes maisons confondu se mirent à applaudir, heureux autant que les Gryffondors. Oui cette époque était bien différente, pensa Rian.

Cette scène plus que joyeuse pour tout le monde, fut un moment douloureux pour une personne, pour notre professeur de potion. Alors qu'il assistait à ce moment heureux, de la table des professeurs, il se revit, assit dans la même salle, un 30 janvier 1978, mais cette fois-ci à la table des Serpentards. Il venait d'avoir 18 ans, une vingtaine de jour auparavant, le 9 janvier. Il avait vu, sa meilleure amie, ou plutôt ex meilleure amie, rentrer dans la grande salle accompagnée d'une amie. Elle rigolait toutes les deux. Il voyait très bien que son sourire était faux mais pourquoi ? C'était pourtant son anniversaire aujourd'hui pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ? Il avait juste envie de se lever et d'aller la serrer dans ses bras et de lui souhaiter un très bon anniversaire. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Ni maintenant ni jamais plus. Il avait fait une erreur et jamais plus il ne pourrait se faire pardonner par elle, par celle qui était bien plus une amie à ses yeux. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne Potter à la table des lions. Mais soudain Lily disparu à sa vue, tous les Gryffondors s'étaient levés en criant un « Joyeux anniversaire Lily ! ». Les rouges et ors étaient plus que fiers de leur préfète-en-chef et ils le montraient au point de lui faire cette surprise. Rogue se pencha un peu pour pouvoir voir entre deux Gryffondors, la réaction de la rousse. Elle était vraiment émue. Il vit plusieurs émotions passer dans ses si beau yeux verts avant qu'une larme ne coule le long de sa joue rosie. Une autre s'en suivie et encore une autre. Il l'a trouvait tellement belle ainsi. Elle prononça quelques mots pour remercier sa maison d'avoir penser à elle. Puis elle disparut à nouveau de sa vue mais cette fois par l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, James Potter. Pour lui c'était un être arrogant, prétentieux, égoïste, et surtout il lui avait piqué sa Lily. C'est lui qui lui avait apprit son statut de sorcière, lui qui lui avait tout apprit sur leur monde mais maintenant il ne ferait plus partit du sien. C'était ce Potter qui lui avait en grande partie arraché son amie, lui qui l'aimait tant pourtant. Potter la tenait dans ses bras alors qu'il aurait voulu la consoler. Il était sûr que le Gryffondor n'avait pas remarqué la disparition de l'éclat dans les yeux verts de Lily avant cette surprise. Son cœur se sera à la vue des amoureux s'embrassant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait être à la place de Potter ! Oui s'était ça, sa haine envers le brun à lunette était surtout due à sa jalousie. Oui il jalousait secrètement James Potter.

- James Potter !

Cette phrase criée par Lily après son baiser, raisonna en lui comme à l'extérieur. Il atterrit durement dans la réalité. Il se rendit compte que son élève Lara Elan venait de crier la même chose que sa Lily. Que toute cette scène était identique à celle qu'il avait vécue il y a quarante-quatre ans… il voyait double ses temps-ci… Lara Elan… Lily Evans…

Du côté des Maraudeurs, la surprise était de taille. Jules n'avait pas prévu que Lara crie son vrai prénom.

- Oui, répondit James derrière elle.

Lara se retourna vers son petit-fils, honteuse de son erreur. Heureusement que ce dernier portait le même nom que son grand-père.

- Merci, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour se rattraper. Puis elle fit de même avec Sam, Rian et ses autres petits enfants.

Puis elle s'assit à sa table pour commencer un repas convivial parmi les lions.

Du côté des professeurs, Dumbledore souriait. Lui aussi avait déjà assisté à cette scène comme McGonagall, Remus qui paraissait plus que surprit, et Rogue… Il regarda discrètement son collègue avec compassion. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il l'apprenne ainsi. Mais McGonagall le coupa dans ses réflexions :

- J'ai vraiment espérer Albus mais les voilà de retour.

- Oui Minerva, pour notre salut.


	19. Chapter 19 : Déjà vu

**Chapitre 19 : Déjà vu**

Rogue entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans frapper. Il était tellement en colère contre celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor, que même la promenade dans les couloirs du château l'après-midi n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur lui. Il se demandait comment il avait pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave et d'aussi important ? Lui qui croyait avoir sa confiance. Il se posa devant le secrétaire sans rien dire, essayant de contenir la colère qui émanait de lui. Le directeur lui tournait le dos. Il regardait par la fenêtre le couché de soleil au dehors. Combien de fois Rogue l'avait vu devant cette fenêtre ? Il ne comptait plus. C'était surtout quand Voldemort était encore de ce monde, quand Harry était encore élève à Poudlard. Cette fenêtre était son repère qui lui permettait de réfléchir. Mais aujourd'hui à quoi réfléchissait-il ? Voulait-il trouver une excuse au fait de ne lui avoir rien dit ? Cette question augmenta encore plus la colère du professeur de potion. Il n'y avait aucune excuse à ce que Dumbledore lui avait fait. Les Maraudeurs ici. C'était presque incroyable. Il ne voulait pas y croire car si c'était vrai cela impliquait tellement de chose, cela changerait tellement sa vie. Mais surtout, ses remords remonteraient à la surface quand il regarderait les personnes qu'il avait fait mourir par sa bêtise.

- Dites-le ! cria-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi Severus ?

- Oui vous avez préférer que les indices défilent devant moi au lieu de me le dire directement. Mais maintenant je veux que vous me le disiez ! Soyez honnête avec moi !

- Dire quoi ? Severus. Que la femme que tu aimes ainsi que les personnes que tu as toujours détestées sont de retour à notre époque. C'est ça ? Te dire que des personnes mortes sont là en face de nous.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? demanda Rogue sa colère soudain refroidie.

- Je ne voulais simplement pas que tu l'apprennes.

- Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne me faites plus confiance c'est ça ?

- Bien sûr que si Severus et tu le sais plus que quiconque.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne voulais que personne l'apprenne ne sachant quand est-ce qu'il allait repartir mais surtout je ne voulais pas que toi tu le découvres pour ne pas réveiller tes blessures.

- Mais elles font partit de moi, Albus ! En devenant espion je vous l'ai dit. Je serais prêt à supporter n'importe quelle souffrance car rien ne pourra effacer ce que j'ai fait, je serais prêt à la revoir même si elle doit me détester. Au moins ça je le mériterais.

- Non tu as réparé ton erreur. Tu as aidé à nous débarrasser de Voldemort, à protéger le fils de Lily, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Voldemort aurait très bien pu choisir une autre famille.

- Les Londubat.

- Oui c'est lui qui a choisit les Potter.

- Mais le voilà de retour maintenant, ce que j'ai fait n'a servit à rien.

- Non et puis les temps ont changé. Harry et les autres sont grand, adulte et plus fort. On a l'aide de leurs enfants et nous avons les Maraudeurs. Oui Severus, les Maraudeurs, ajouta-il en voyant la grimace que faisait Rogue. Il faisait partit de l'Ordre, ils voudront l'être j'en suis sûr.

- Vous croyez qu'il vient comme eux du …

- Du passé ? Oui c'est une possibilité.

- Mais cela voudrait dire qu'il … est beaucoup plus fort.

- Mais tu connais cette version de lui, tu pourras quand même nous aider.

- Oui s'il ne me trouve pas avant pour l'avoir trahis.

- Si tu restes à Poudlard, il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Je ne serais pas si sûr à votre place. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez oublié la dernière fois.

- Non je ne l'oublie pas Severus, je ne peux vraiment pas l'oublié.

- Donc on pourrait penser à un problème temporel. Mais si c'est le cas d'autres personnes seraient revenus du passé ?

- Oui sûrement.

- Et Peter Pettigrow ?

- Il n'est pas arrivé avec les autres. Enfin on n'en sait rien. Personne ne l'a aperçut.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Minerva, Remus, Harry, et les enfants Potter, certain de leur cousin. Sûrement les héros aussi.

- Harry est au courant ? Comment a-t-il réagit ? Et Remus ?

- Pas bien comme tu peux t'en douter. Ils ont débarqué à l'infirmerie pour me voir quand je m'occupais d'eux. Ça leur fait un choc de les voir mais bon c'est comme ça, Severus.

- Dois-je leur dire que je sais ?

- C'est comme tu le souhaites.

oO0Oo

_« J'ouvre les yeux comme si je sortais d'un cauchemar mais je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je sens un sol dur sous mes pieds. Tout est noir et je ne vois rien. Je n'ose bouger de peur de faire un faux pas. Soudain je suis pris de frisson et je mets mes mains dans les poches de ma robe de sorcière pour me réchauffer. Je ne sais d'ailleurs comment j'ai pu être encore habillé. Mais peu importe, je suis contente de sentir ma baguette magique dans la poche. Je lance un « lumos » discret de ma baguette. La lumière m'aveugle et je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir mais il faut que je sache ou je suis. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien alors j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Une fois habitué à la lumière, je regarde autour de moi. Je suis surprise de voir des arbres. Des centaines d'arbres. Je suis dans une forêt toute sombre. Je ne saurais dire si c'est la nuit ou le jour tellement les arbres sont proches les uns des autres et m'empêchent de voir le ciel. J'avance de quelques pas et je sursaute en voyant des yeux jaunes briller au loin, là ou la forêt est encore sombre. Mais comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver de réponse que je suis attrapée par une personne m'obligeant à courir derrière lui._

- _Court Lily court ! Eteint ta baguette tu vas nous faire repérer !_

- _Fred ?_

_Je suis surprise de reconnaître la voix de mon meilleur ami ainsi que sa chevelure rousse si caractéristique de sa famille : les Weasley._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Eteint ta baguette !_

- _Mais on ne verra plus rien !_

- _Eteint là ! Fais-moi confiance._

- _Nox, soufflais-je entre deux respirations, j'étais essoufflé de courir ainsi. Mais comment ?_

- _Un sort d'infra-rouge._

- _Ah ok. Mais pourquoi tu cours ainsi ? demandais-je._

- _Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet._

- _Bien sûr pourquoi tu me demandes ça, répond-moi !_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'un jet de lumière verte nous frôla avant de s'écraser contre un arbre. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que soudain on se retrouve pourchassé dans la forêt interdite ? Oui j'étais presque sûr que c'était la forêt interdite autrement pourquoi il y aurait Fred. On était à Poudlard il y a quelques heures. Mais une seule question était sans réponse ? Qui était ceux qui voulaient nous tuer ? Car le jet de lumière verte était bien connu pour être celui de la mort. Mon père était le seul à y avoir survécu deux fois mais je ne préférais pas tester si ça pouvait se transmettre par le sang. Alors je commençais à courir plus vite tenant toujours de ma main celle de Fred._

- _Fred j'ai peur, dis-je en chuchotant._

_Je ne voulais pas le dire mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je sois rassuré. Il fallait qu'il me rassure._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Potter. Tu ne risques rien avec moi._

_Je sursautais tout en lâchant la main de la personne qui n'était plus Fred._

- _Lily s'il te plait, ne me lâche pas la main ! Il ne faut pas qu'on s'arrête de courir si tu veux que je te protège, dit encore cette voix. Allez._

_J'hésitais mais je redonnais quand même ma main à cet inconnu. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette voix qui me disait quelque chose sans pouvoir poser un nom sur cette personne. Mais malgré tout j'avais confiance en lui. Il me protégeait. Il avait peut-être l'apparence de Fred, sûrement subtilisé grâce à du polynectar, mais il ne me voulait pas morte. Cette confiance dans la voix, ce soupçon de vérité. Il voulait vraiment me sauver. Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Viens Lily. Il faut courir plus vite, dit-il après qu'un deuxième jet de lumière verte frappa un autre arbre._

_Je m'exécutais. Je sentis ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens pour avoir une meilleure poigne. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que je m'enfuisse à nouveau. Cette main dans la mienne, cette chaleur, me rassura plus qu'elle n'aurait dû venant de la part d'un inconnu._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle enfin._

- _Parce que je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je refuse de te perdre dans cette guerre._

_Lily ne su quoi répondre. Elle était sans voix. Elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon et celui-ci lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Mais qui était-il donc ? Elle connaissait cette voix mais à qui appartenait-elle ?_

- _Tu n'es pas obliger de me dire quoi que se soit. Je voulais que tu le saches c'est tout._

- _Mais …_

_Je ne pu finir ma phrase ni poser ma question. Un sort plus puissant que les autres, toujours aussi vert, le toucha dans le dos. Il tomba raide, m'emportant avec lui. On fit plusieurs roulades avant que je me cogne contre un arbre, arrêtant ainsi ma chute et par la même occasion la sienne quand il atterrit dans mes bras. Je le touchais pour trouver son cou. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui arrivait. Une fois trouvé, je pris son pou et c'est avec horreur que je remarquais qu'il n'en avait plus._

- _Non, non, non. Tu ne peux pas mourir après m'avoir dit ça non ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! criais-je._

_Un rire glacial répondit à mon écho. Rire que je connaissais trop bien. Qui hantait toutes mes nuits._

- _Ne pleure pas ma Lily ce n'est qu'un traite en moins, souffla derrière moi la voix de l'être qui me hantais comme il hantait toute la population magique depuis un demi siècle. »_

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et en larme. Il faisait encore nuit dans le dortoir. Cette fois-ci elle était bien dans son lit. Ce ne pouvait être un autre rêve enfin elle croyait. Elle sécha les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues mais elles ne voulaient se stopper coulant au même endroit qu'elle venait de sécher. Son cauchemar avait été si réel et si différent des autres nuits. Oui si différent. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi la mort de cet individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou qu'elle ne croyait pas connaître, la touchait autant ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait vu le visage de Fred ? Non elle ne savait pas. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Elle sortit de son lit et rejoignit la salle commune. Le feu qui s'était éteint se ralluma lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce. Elle pu ainsi profiter de la chaleur lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé rouge en face de la cheminé. Elle fixa les flammes, s'arrêtant de penser, puis sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormi …

- Hey Lily ! réveille-toi !

Lily entendait cette voix mais elle était loin. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pourquoi venait-on la réveiller alors que son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné ? Et si son réveil n'avait pas sonné ? Lily se releva faisant sursauter les deux personnes en face d'elle. Elle était tout à fait réveillée maintenant. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu la salle commune. Voilà pourquoi on la réveillait elle n'était pas dans son dortoir. Après cette révélation son regard sur se posa sur les deux élèves. Jules et Lara étaient en face d'elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites débout et habillé à cette heure-ci ? demanda Lily en voyant très bien que le soleil était bien bas pour être sept-heure passé.

- On était dans la salle sur demande. On a dormi là-bas.

- Oh mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Aucune réunion n'était prévue pourtant ? Non ?

Les joues du couple se colorèrent et Lara commença à passer d'une jambe à l'autre.

- J'ai voulu … fêter l'anniversaire de Lily … rien qu'elle et moi …, bredouilla Jules.

- Oh ! s'exclama Lily ayant la réponse à sa question alors qu'elle aurait bien voulu éviter de savoir cela de ses grands-parents même s'ils avaient presque son âge. Excusez-moi, dit-elle avant de partir dans son dortoir pour se préparer.

Lily fonça dans la salle de bain en passant devant Lise sans la voir. Celle-ci la suivit. Lily était dans la cabine de douche quand elle se permit d'entrer.

- Ça va Lil ?

- Oui bien sûr pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu venais de la salle commune en courant ? Tu n'as pas dormis là ?

- Si bien sûr que si, j'ai juste eu un …

- Encore ?

- Oui et je suis descendue à la salle commune pour me changer les idées mais je me suis endormi.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu cette fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu fais assez pour moi ces derniers temps. Tant mieux si tu as pu passer une nuit entière cette fois.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas d'être là pour toi.

- Je sais Lise mais je n'aime pas t'embêter ainsi toutes les nuits.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle sortit permettant ainsi à la Gryffondor de finir de se préparer. Une fois toutes les deux prêtes, elles descendirent rejoindre les autres. Enfin au complet, le groupe pu se diriger vers la grande salle comme tous les matins. Lily prit Lara par le bras et l'attira vers l'arrière du groupe. Elle voulait lui parler discrètement.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si indiscrète ce matin, je n'étais pas tout à fait réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Lily. C'est vrai que sur le coup c'était gênant mais bon Jules et moi on a bien rigolé en voyant ta tête lorsque tu as compris et partit en courant.

- Ah, dit Lily totalement vexé qu'on se soit moqué d'elle.

- Ne te vexe pas Lil, c'était gentille, ça a détendu l'atmosphère. Tu sais … c'était notre première fois alors … j'étais déjà un peu gêné avant que tu n'y rajoutes ton grain de sel.

- Désolé.

- Oui je sais, dit-elle en riant suivit de Lily.

C'est de bonne humeur que le groupe rejoignit les autres maisons pour le petit-déjeuner. Après une vingtaine de minutes, des hululements signalèrent l'arrivé du courrier. Fred assis en face de Lily détacha la gazette du sorcier de la patte du hibou. Fred lui donna un bout de son toaste et l'oiseau s'envola laissant le rouquin lire le journal. Lily l'observa comme tous les matins attendant les nouvelles. Mais ce matin fut plus dur que les autres. Son rêve refaisait surface en le regardant mais elle ne pu s'y replonger plus profondément …

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama le Gryffondor, en même temps que plusieurs personnes dans la grande salle.

Lily prit le journal des mains de son propriétaire, faignant de pas entendre les cries de ce dernier. Comme la dernière fois elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand elle vit l'article, enfin surtout les deux photos présentés en première page. Elle lu l'article à voix haute pour en faire profiter tout le monde.

**_Du déjà vu !_**

_Cette nuit fut une nuit atroce pour beaucoup de personnes et de familles. Cette fois-ci, les monstres de la nuit se sont attaqués à beaucoup plus grand. En soirée, hier, le pont Blackfriars à Londres s'est effondré emportant avec lui dans la tamise des millions de moldus et sorciers qui rentraient du travail. Oui, ce qui effraye les Aurors comme toute la population magique c'est qu'ils se sont attaqués en plein jour à un nombre conséquent de personnes faisant pleurer parents et enfants, qui ont perdu un proche dans l'accident. De plus cette nuit, des ravages énormes ont été réalisé au nord de l'Angleterre. Les moldus disent que c'est un ouragan dévastateur qui a frappé le pays mais nous savons très bien que cela est dû à la magie. Ce qui doit inquiéter le plus le ministre de la magie, Kindsley shacklebolt,__ c'est que ses évènements sont ressemblant en beaucoup de point à ceux de l'année 1996 lorsque Celui-Qu'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu d'entre les morts. Est-ce vraiment lui qui effraye à nouveau toute la communauté magique aujourd'hui ? Où sont nos héros ? Où est Harry Potter ?_

_Rita Skeeter_


	20. Chapter 20 : Le retour des Héros

**Chapitre 20 : Le retour des héros**

Janvier laissa arriver Février et avec lui une vague de terreur. L'article de Skeeter avait envahi tous les esprits. Les gens commençaient à ne plus faire confiance à leur entourage, leurs voisins. La paranoïa était devenue un sentiment courant et le ministère en faisait les frais. Le nombre de lettres de plainte était croissant et elles envahissaient les bureaux des aurors. C'était surtout des lettres venant de personnes qui accusaient leurs voisins d'être mangemorts, car ceux-ci avaient fait telle ou telle chose. La lettre qui avait fait le plus rire Harry, c'était celle d'une femme âgée qui accusait son voisin et ses amis car celui-ci avait un tatouage en forme de tête de mort sur le bras et qu'il était fier de l'exhiber avec ses copains. Mais bien sûr, cette dame avait oublié de préciser que son voisin était un moldu dont la tête de mort signifiait son appartenance à un gang de motard réputé dans cette région de l'Angleterre. Mais toutes ces lettres étaient aussi débiles les unes que les autres, donnant du travail aux aurors alors qu'ils devraient chercher la cause de cette terreur. Harry se voyait revenir en arrière tout en étant dans le présent. Il avait peur pour ses enfants, ses neveux et nièces, et aussi ses parents. En y repensant, il soupira, il attrapa sa tête de ses mains et ferma les yeux. Accoudé ainsi à son bureau, il n'entendit pas sa femme rentrer. Il sursauta donc quand elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Ah c'est toi ?

- Qui veux-tu que sa soit d'autre ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui excuse-moi, je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est vrai.

- Ne me dit pas que tu avais oublié ?

- Non c'est juste …

- Que tu pensais à autre chose, je sais. Je te taquine, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

- En fait, j'ai demandé aux autres aussi. Il faut que je vous parle.

- Et de quoi ? demanda une voix féminine à l'entrée du bureau.

- Ah Alexandra, merci d'être venue malgré ton boulot, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la serer dans ses bras.

- Je vais être jalouse si ça continue, dit Florina pour détendre l'atmosphère qu'elle savait tendu.

- Moi aussi, dit la voix de Draco derrière les deux amis enlacés.

Les deux concernés se séparèrent en rigolant, retrouvant les bras de leurs conjoints respectif.

- Alors la fête a commencé sans nous ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, on vient d'arriver. Salut Blaise.

- Salut Florina, Alexandra, Harry, Draco, salua-t-il d'un signe de tête tandis que Ginny allait serrer ses amis.

Personne ne changerait les bonnes manières d'un Serpentard.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'on arriverait en retard Ron. Je déteste arriver la dernière, se plaignit Pansy.

- Oui ma chérie mais on est à l'heure, c'est eux qui sont en avance, donna-t-il comme excuse en regardant sa montre.

Tout le monde rigola devant la fausse excuse de Ron alors que sa femme levait les yeux en l'air en souriant. Dans un sens il ne changerait jamais, mais ça tout le monde le savait.

- Heureusement que tu as changé de bureau quand tu as été promu, c'était bien dur de tous rentrer dans ce petit bureau.

- Oui, c'est vrai que je suis bien content d'avoir hérité de ce poste.

- Bah pas moi, dit Florina en souriant. Tu rentres tout le temps tard à la maison surtout …

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, perdant tout sourire. Les autres l'imitèrent comprenant très bien l'allusion qu'elle faisait.

- … en ce moment, finit-elle.

- Oui d'ailleurs c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous fait venir ici. Je suis désolé mais il faut qu'on agisse, dit Harry enlevant vraiment toute source de joie dans la pièce.

Oui la guerre était de retour …

oO0Oo

A Poudlard, Nancy était avec Antoin dans un couloir en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bien qu'elle ait accepté de sortir avec lui juste pour oublier Albus, elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui. A son humour, à son sourire et à l'attention qu'il lui portait. En ne se concentrant que sur lui, elle oubliait son meilleur ami qui avait largement dépassé son pari en sortant toujours avec Gwenaël Davis. Eux aussi cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Un record pour le jeune Potter. Sa sœur le taquinait assez là-dessus. De son côté, Gwenaël était aux anges de pouvoir toujours se balader au bras d'un Potter qui pourtant avait la réputation de séducteur même si elle était passé dans son lit. Surtout si elle était passée dans son lit. Tout le collège savait très bien, qu'une fois cette étape faite, Albus larguait la fille sans remord. Justement c'est à ça que Nancy pensait. Elle pensait avancer d'une étape avec Antoin. Il était tout à fait son genre et il l'attirait fortement. Il avait été parfait avec elle pendant toute leur relation. Il s'occupait d'elle malgré sa maison. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à lui et elle voulait lui faire ce plaisir. Elle savait qu'il en avait envie depuis un bon moment mais elle retardait le moment à chaque fois sans savoir pourquoi. Mais là elle ne se volatiliserait pas, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Donc c'est avec passion qu'ils s'embrassaient dans ce couloir désert du septième étage. Les mains du Gryffondor se baladaient un peu partout. Il voulait aller plus loin mais il attendait un signe de sa bien aimée, avoir son accord.

- Emmène-moi quelque part où on sera plus tranquilles s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle entre deux baisers passionnés.

- Ok, réussit-il à répondre.

Voilà le signe qu'il attendait. Il avait son accord alors il pourrait l'emmener dans la salle sur demande que lui avait montré Albus deux années plus tôt. Il n'y était jamais retourné mais ce soir serait une bonne occasion. Alors c'est toujours en s'embrassant qu'il bougea vers la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet cachant la salle recherchée. Nancy rigola. Ce n'était pas trop facile de marcher tout en s'embrassant.

- Je t'aime, souffla Antoin.

- Moi aussi je t'aime et je n'en fais pas tout un plat, dit une voix derrière eux qui les fit sursauter.

- En quoi ça te regarde Albus ? demanda Nancy d'un ton brut.

- Oh je dérangeais, désolé, dit-il en levant les mains pour signe d'innocence.

- Oui c'est ça fait comme-si tu n'avais rien vu, cracha-t-elle.

- Nancy, calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il essaie de faire ton meilleur ami. Je le connais par cœur et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il nous a …

- Nous a quoi Nancy ?

- Tais-toi ne te mêle plus de ma vie. A demain Antoin, dit-elle en l'embrassant. Je rentre, ajouta-t-elle en partant vers les cachots.

Elle était vraiment énervée. Albus avait toujours fait ça depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Dès qu'il y avait un garçon qui s'approchait de trop près d'elle, il le faisait fuir. Et maintenant qu'elle avait l'âge d'aller plus loin, il interrompait chaque instant qu'elle passait avec son meilleur ami. Il devrait pourtant avoir confiance en lui et en elle. Elle n'était plus une petite fille sans défense et sa vie privée ne le regardait pas. Donc c'est avec un pas rageur qu'elle rejoignit Ambre dans leur dortoir à Serpentard.

- Ça ne va pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'énerver ainsi ? demanda Antoin à Albus.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-il en repartant vers la salle commune.

- Si ça me regarde. Tu as …

- Interrompu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rageur en se retournant. C'est ça que t'allais dire. Tu m'avais promis de prendre soin d'elle et tu vois sur quoi je tombe

- Mais je prends soin d'elle ! s'écria Antoin sans comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas ça que j'appelle prendre soin d'elle.

- Alors c'est ça qui te dérange depuis le début. Tu sais qu'un jour elle le fera que ce soit avec moi ou avec un autre mais elle le fera ! Elle n'a plus douze ans Albus. Tu ne seras pas toujours derrière elle.

- Elle souffrira si elle le fait.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner après si c'est ce que tu insinues ! Je l'aime mais ça tu ne peux pas comprendre tu ne connais pas ça. Mais tu veux connaître mon impression ? Tu es jaloux Al, répondit-il sans attendre de réponse. Elle sort avec moi pas avec toi donc tout ça ne te regarde pas, laisse nous tranquille, dit-il en abandonnant Albus dans le couloir.

Les phrases que venait de lui lancer Antoin résonnait dans sa tête sans pouvoir s'en défaire. Etait-il jaloux ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ? Et Gwenaël ? L'aimait-il ? Il aimait sa compagnie, son humour, sa présence d'esprit c'est vrai. Mais l'aimait-il vraiment ? La réponse venait d'elle-même. Non il ne l'aimait pas. Son meilleur ami avait raison il n'avait jamais aimé. Cette relation ne servait à rien. Il fallait qu'il rompe avant qu'elle ne s'attache trop à lui. Mais c'était trop tard il le savait. Il avait couché avec elle. C'était impossible qu'elle ne se soit pas attachée à lui. Il le fallait. Il tenait un minimum à elle et il ne pouvait continuer à se moquer d'elle ainsi. C'était bientôt l'heure du repas, alors il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Arrivé devant, il vit un groupe de filles y entrer. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit le groupe de sa petite-amie. Il ne voulait pas lui parler tout de suite mais c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait vu et elle se dirigeait vers lui. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa. Il mit du sien pour ne pas la repousser trop violement. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait du mal à faire comme avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air étrange ? demanda-t-elle avec une réelle inquiétude.

Il se détestait déjà de ce qu'il allait faire.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Oh non.

- Gwen.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Ne me dit plus rien car je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais le faire. Tous les jours je me demandais est-ce que se sera aujourd'hui ? Mais à force je prenais espoir plus les jours passaient je me suis dit qu'il y avait une petite chance pour que tu sois sincère.

- J'étais sincère Gwen !

- Oui mais au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que c'était faux. J'ai toujours su, qui quoi que ce soit, que ce n'était pas de moi dont tu étais amoureux.

- Mais je ne suis amoureux de personne.

- Oh si mais tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert les yeux tu ne la verras pas.

Elle le laissa là sur place. Il aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement qu'elle crie sur lui mais non elle lui faisait presque une leçon de morale et il n'aimait pas ça. Il resta donc un certain moment à regarder les grandes porte jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence à ses côtés.

- Tu t'en es enfin rendu compte ?

- De quoi parles-tu Lil ?

- Que tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Oui mais c'est presque elle qui a rompu avec moi.

- Oui car presque tout le monde ici sait de qui tu es amoureux sauf toi et ta belle.

- Mais enfin Lily je n'aime personne.

- C'est ce que tu dis. Aller, on va manger les autres vont pas tarder.

Ils s'installèrent donc à la table des Gryffondors et ils attendirent les autres qui ne tardèrent pas. Albus oublia quelques instants ses soucis en entendant les vannes bien placées des Maraudeurs et de son frère. Ils rigolèrent tous jusqu'à ce que les grandes portes s'ouvrent devant huit personnes. Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit les bras pour leur dire qu'ils étaient les bienvenus. Alors quatre couples bien connus s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs. Le silence était presque parfait. Seul les pas des héros se faisaient entendre. Soudain quelqu'un se leva et applaudit. Lily, James et Albus détournèrent leurs regards de leurs parents pour se poser sur leurs frères assis à l'autre bout à la table des Serpentards. Dimitri l'imita et applaudit aussi. Il s'en suivit de bien d'autre à la table des verts et argents, ceux qui ne voulaient pas être considéré comme traitres, comme à l'époque. Lily était fière de son si jeune frère car ils applaudissaient la venue des héros de guerre, la venue d'un nouvel espoir. Espoir car Rita Skeeter avait faux, les héros étaient encore là pour eux et Harry Potter aussi. Alors les trois autres Potter applaudirent aussi et s'en suivit bientôt toute la grande salle. Oui une nouvelle guerre venait peut-être d'être déclarée mais l'espoir était toujours là dans le cœur des gens.


	21. Chapter 21 : Résurrection ?

**Chapitre 21 : Résurrection ? **

Des brouhahas emplissaient la grande salle pendant que les héros discutaient avec les professeurs et le directeur. Tous se posaient des questions sur le véritable but de leur présence ici. Les hypothèses fusaient. Certains, parmi les plus grands proposaient des cours de duel par les héros. Les plus petits espéraient une bonne nouvelle du genre « nous avons arrêté le méchant, nous sommes libres » et d'autre encore pensaient que s'ils étaient là c'est que la situation était pire qu'elle n'y paraissait dans les journaux et que de simples cours de duel ne suffirait pas. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Harry se retourna vers les élèves et leva les mains pour ainsi obtenir le silence. Celui-ci fut presque instantané. Tout le monde attendait que l'Elu, le survivant, parle. Ce qu'il ne fit pas de suite. Il balaya la salle de son regard. Il était ému d'être là devant eux. Cela lui rappelait quand il était jeune et que c'était Dumbledore qui faisait un discourt à ses élèves pour les unifier. Mais voir les Serpentards les acclamer comme toutes les autres maisons le réconfortèrent un peu. Cela sera moins dur qu'à l'époque.

- Je sais ce que vous pensez, dit-il enfin. Les voilà enfin nous sommes sauvés. Mais non !

Après ce dernier mot il sentit ses amis et les professeurs bouger derrière lui inquiet. Les élèves avaient aussi reprit leurs chuchotements ne comprenant pas ce que le grand Harry Potter voulait dire. Ses propres enfants ne comprenaient pas tout à fait où il voulait en venir. Les Maraudeurs le regardaient surprit. Jamais ils ne pensaient qu'Harry était un homme plein d'autorité.

- Non, reprit-il enfin ramenant ainsi le silence, je sais que c'est dur à admettre mais l'époque de la dernière guerre est revenue. Nous ne savons toujours pas à qui nous avons à faire mais c'est une grande possibilité que Voldemort soit de retour.

Il se tut quelques instants attirant vraiment toute l'attention sur lui. Il voulait que la vérité s'ancre bien en eux avant de les unifier. Il voulait bien leur faire comprendre que l'heure était grave et que leur des petits cours ne suffirait plus. Il voulait au fond de lui les réconforter, leur dire que tout allait pour le mieux, mais ce n'était pas son rôle, il n'était le père des élèves de toute une école. C'est en vivant dans la désillusion qu'on tombe de haut quand la vérité s'acharne sur nous.

- J'en suis presque sûr, reprit-il avant de sourire. Je pense que les cours d'histoire de la magie ne sont peut-être pas votre passion… mais écoutez-les, ajouta-il en redevenant sérieux. Vous en apprendrez beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si le récit de la dernière guerre vous à été fait. Et même si vous connaissez l'histoire par cœur, vous ne pouvez peut-être jamais vraiment savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir exactement comme cette guerre a pu être dure pour tout le monde, enfants comme adultes. Certains d'entre vous ont perdu des grands-parents que vous n'avez pu connaitre. Quelque soit son camp c'étaient des personnes courageuses car il fallait beaucoup de courage pour combattre dans cette guerre, il en fallait encore plus pour changer de camp au dernier moment, ce que certain ont fait comme quatre d'entre nous. Nous avons aussi perdu des êtres chers. Nous sommes comme vous, des êtres humains non parfait. Oui nous avons vaincu Voldemort il y a plus de vingt ans, oui nous pensions enfin avoir une vie tranquille mais non ! Oui il est de retour. Pourquoi ? Comment cela ce fait-il ? Nous n'avons aucune réponse. Mais nous nous battrons soyez en sûr. Nous nous battrons pour notre liberté et surtout la votre. En pensant au futur jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'une nouvelle guerre éclaterait. Je ne voulais surtout pas que vous subissiez les mêmes horreurs que nous avions connu, je voulais que vous viviez en gardant votre innocence mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus possible. Une nouvelle bataille va avoir lieu. Est-ce que ce sera à Poudlard ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que nous allons devoir nous battre. Seuls les plus grands, ceux qui le veulent, sont autorisés à combattre à nos côtés.

Harry s'arrêta de nouveau laissant digérer la nouvelle. Les laissant prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire, les laissant faire leur choix dans leur tête avant d'entamer la partie du discours sensible malgré la nouvelle époque.

- Nous avons déjà gagné une fois c'est que cela est possible. Mais savez vous comment cela à été possible ? Par la confiance. Jamais nous n'aurions réussi si les Gryffondors que nous étions à l'époque, Ron, Alexandra, Ginny et moi, n'avaient fait confiance aux Serpentards qu'étaient Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Florina. Nous pourrons gagner cette bataille seulement en faisant confiance aux autres. Je vois que les maisons sont unies, c'est bien, gardez cette vision des choses. C'est en combattant ensemble que nous y arriverons. Si à l'intérieur d'un camp il y a des discordes, ce camp est voué à l'échec. Alors oui Serpentard était avec Voldemort à l'époque et certains aujourd'hui sont peut-être obligés de l'être à nouveau mais regardez derrière moi, quatre d'entre nous viennent de là. Un Serpentard n'égale pas un autre, ils sont tous différents. De plus la suprématie des sangs n'est plus privilégiée pour entrer dans cette maison. D'ailleurs mon fils est à Serpentard et j'en suis fier. Les serpents sont comme tous les autres élèves. Ils veulent la même chose que les autres. La liberté. Oui vous avez peur, je comprends. Mais ne laissez pas vos préjugés, vos peurs, prendre le dessus. C'est ce qu'il veut. Maitriser les autres par la peur. En étant un peu courageux, un peu intelligent, un peu rusé et un peu loyal envers les autres nous pouvons former une entité qu'il ne pourra atteindre et détruire car il ne connait pas ceci. Il n'a pas de sentiments.

Un silence total se fit à nouveau dans la salle. Harry venait de finir son discours et on pouvait voir dans les yeux des élèves un nouvel espoir, et de la fierté dans les yeux de ses amis, des ses anciens professeurs, des Maraudeurs, et aussi de ses enfants, de sa famille. Celui qui était le plus touché par ce discours fut Charles qui regardait son père avec admiration et surtout plein d'amour. C'était la première fois qu'il disait aussi directement qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'être chez les verts et argents. Soudain toutes les personnes présentes se levèrent pour applaudir encore une fois leur héro. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus et Rogue étaient vraiment émus de voir l'homme qu'il était devenu. Parler à autant d'élèves et conquérir tous les cœurs ce n'était pas choses faciles. Harry regardait tous ses élèves et eut le cœur serré de voir qu'ils avaient tous confiance en lui mais aussi de voir que malgré cela il les menait à la guerre. Parmi eux, il y avait ses enfants et il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'ils allaient vouloir ce battre, eux aussi, au côté de leurs parents. Des mains qui se posaient sur son ventre l'éloignèrent de ses sombres pensées. Il sentit que c'était Florina qui lui témoignait tout ses encouragements, tout son amour. A leurs côtés, les autres couples firent de même. Cet amour les avait sauvés autrefois, allait-il faire de même maintenant que tout recommençait. Les héros se mirent de côté afin de laisser place au directeur. Celui-ci se leva, faisant taire ainsi les applaudissements.

- Après ce bon repas et ses bonnes paroles allez rejoindre vos salles communes pour y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Demain sera une autre journée.

A la table des Gryffondors, James regardait son père chuchoter quelques mots à sa mère qui était blottit contre lui. Il voulait lui parler et donc il voulait croiser son regard afin d'attirer son attention. Il savait que son frère et sa sœur voulait aussi une réunion avec leurs parents. Une fois qu'Harry, regarda vers eux et qu'il vu le regard insistant de son fils ainé, il hocha la tête tout en désignant ses amis. James comprit tout de suite c'était une réunion familiale que son père voulait organiser.

- Al, Lil, réunion d'urgence avec tout le monde, tous je dis bien.

- Ok, répondirent-ils en comprenant la mission que leur confiait leur frère.

Les Maraudeurs les regardez sans trop savoir où se mettre. Devait-il y aller ou pas. James en voyant ça leur fit signe que oui. Ensuite, il regarda son frère et Edmond qui s'avançaient vers la sortit près de la table voisine. Il rejoignit en vitesse les grandes portes afin de les intercepter.

- Réunion avec tous, tout de suite, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son frère quand il passa devant lui.

Celui-ci le regarda et hocha la tête. C'est ainsi que toute la famille des héros se retrouva dans la salle sur demande même pas une demi-heure plus tard. Les Malfoy, les Weasley, les Potter, les Zabini, les Maraudeurs. Tous étaient là. Seuls les adultes manquaient encore à l'appel. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le salon créé pour l'occasion par James, les enfants, pour la plupart, se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs parents.

- Oh ma princesse, dit Harry en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Lily se laissa aller à cette étreinte. C'était un réconfort pour elle. Ses cauchemars la rendaient folle et être là, au creux des bras de son père, la faisait se sentir en sécurité. Tout deux sentir la présence d'une personne derrière eux. C'est donc à regret que la jeune Gryffondor lâcha son père pour voir son petit frère dont elle était aussi très fière. Harry en voyant son fils, les yeux brillant, l'attira à lui pour un câlin à trois.

- Je vais finir par être jalouse, dit Florina derrière eux.

- Mais t'inquiète pas maman on t'aime aussi, dit un James tout sourire en venant serer sa mère dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi James, je vous aime tous les quatre.

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry en la regardant en souriant, il appréciait vraiment ses retrouvailles.

- Tous les cinq je veux dire, répondit-elle en attrapant Albus qui n'était pas loin d'eux.

- La famille Potter réunit, ça m'avait manqué, dit Harry en attrapant ses enfants et sa femme pour un gros câlin collectif.

Pas très loin, les Maraudeurs étaient touchés par cette scène qu'ils voyaient. Lara voyait son futur fils heureux et cela lui gonflait le cœur. Elle savait qu'il avait vécu une enfance difficile, d'après les dires, mais voir ça la réconfortait. Mais au fond d'elle une amertume planait sur ce sentiment de bonheur. Savoir que tout recommençait et que ce bonheur était en danger à nouveau la rendait triste et en colère.

- Bon Harry, il faudrait peut-être…, commença Draco. Oui je sais, ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami soupirer.

- Ok, bon par quoi commencer ?

- Peut-être par nous dire pourquoi les nouveaux sont ici ? demanda Roxane. Ce n'était pas sensé être une réunion uniquement familiale ?

- Ils sont ici car ils sont de notre famille, répondit Harry. Tous ne sont pas au courant mais vous pouvez demander aux quatre Potter et à Claire qui les ont vus sous leurs vraies apparences.

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, ce sont James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, répondit Lily à la place de son père. Ils nous viennent tout droit du passé.

Des exclamations se firent dans la pièce.

- Et où est Pettigrow ? osa demander Emeline d'une petite voix.

- Nous n'en savons rien sœurette, répondit Claire.

- Donc pour faire les présentions directes à nos amis, voici Ron Weasley et sa femme Pansy Parkinson. Alexandra Anton et son mari Draco Malfoy. Ginny Weasley, sœur de Ron, et son mari Blaise Zabini. Et pour finir je vous présente ma femme, Florina Anton, sœur d'Alexandra.

- Enchanté, dirent certain des héros.

Les Maraudeurs furent muets. Mettre un visage sur un nom était différent que de l'imaginer. C'est Lara qui rompit le silence.

- C'est fou.

- Comment ça ? demanda son fils.

- Les Weasley restent rouquins malgré tout, Draco est comme son père sans les cheveux long et Alexandra et Florina ont beaucoup de traits de leur père. C'est comme toi qui ressemble beaucoup à ton père et tu as …

- Tes yeux, je sais, souffla-t-il ému de parler enfin à sa mère.

- Vous ressemblez à vos parents en … plus vieux.

Les adultes sourirent à cette analyse.

- Tu oublies Lily qu'ils sont quand même différent au niveau du caractère, dit Jules.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Draco.

- C'est bien à vous qu'on doit une vingtaine d'années tranquilles dans notre futur.

Cette phrase provoqua un silence pesant dans la pièce.

- Oui… c'est bien grâce à nous, répondit quand même Draco gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? demanda Lara en sentant cette tension.

- Rien, Draco n'aime pas se venter, répondit Harry sous le regard noir de son ami.

- Eh bien c'est étonnant venant du fils du de celui qui à épousé ma cousine.

- Les gens changent Sirius, répondit le concerné. Vous serez mieux placé pour le savoir.

- Draco ! cria Alexandra.

- Laisse je l'ai provoqué, dit Harry en souriant essayant de calmer sa meilleure amie.

- Ça n'explique pas ce qu'il vient de dire, dit Jules.

- On ne peut pas vous en dire plus.

- Comme d'habitude, râla Sirius.

- Oui bon, on ne va pas en rediscuter maintenant nous ne somme pas là pour ça.

- Rediscuter ? C'est avec tes enfants qu'on n'en discute, pas avec toi ?

- A quoi tu joues Sirius ?

- A quoi je joue ? C'est que j'en ai ras le bol, on en a ras le bol de n'avoir jamais aucune réponse à nos questions.

- C'est incroyable que ton caractère soit pire quand tu étais gosse qu'adulte moi qui me plaignait, dit soudain Alexandra faisant rire du coup ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Rien des souvenirs, dit Harry pensif. Bon revenons au but de cette réunion. Nous pensons que Voldemort est revenu d'entre les morts par le même moyen que vous. Qu'est-ce qui a permit à des meubles tout d'abord, ensuite des personnes, de revenir du passé ? Ce que je crains c'est que d'autres personnes ne soient revenues, comme d'autres mangemorts.

- Et que ce Voldemort soit plus fort qu'avant car plus jeune, ajouta Florina. Car sachant que vous êtes en septième année, s'il vient de la même année. Harry ne l'a pas encore détruit pour la première fois donc il a toute sa force.

Malgré les questions que sous entendait cette phrase, les Maraudeurs se turent ne voulant pas se disputer à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? demanda alors Rian.

- Pour le moment rien et si ce n'était que moi vous ne participerait pas à la bataille mais, ajouta-t-il coupant toutes protestations en souriant, cela serrait bien que les plus vieux nous aides. Unir les forces de trois générations pourrait amplifier le pouvoir de la prophétie. Je refuse par contre que les plus jeunes combattent. Vous n'avez aucune expérience. Même vos ainées n'ont pas cette expérience que nous avions à votre âge des combats.

Après ce petit discours, un silence emplit la pièce. Il n'était pas pesant mais tout simplement un silence plein de réflexion. Les jeunes réfléchissaient aux conséquences des révélations des adultes. Par contre, ces derniers les regardaient regrettant déjà de les avoir mêlés à tout ça. Pendant ce silence, le dernier des Potter avait prit des mains de James, la carte des Maraudeurs. Il le faisait machinalement pour s'occuper l'esprit afin d'oublier un problème qui ne le concernait pas directement étant trop jeune. Il avait peur pour sa famille, oui, mais que pouvait-il faire de ses onze ans ?

- Excusez-moi ? interpela soudain Charles attirant ainsi tous les regards. Est-ce que la carte peut se tromper ?

- Impossible, répondirent en chœur les Maraudeurs en voyant de quelle carte il voulait parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charles ? demanda son père. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Harry eut soudain une certaine appréhension. Il se revoyait en troisième année dans le bureau de Remus. Il avait été découvert par Rogue trainant dans les couloirs avec la carte à la main et Remus l'avait protégé en le prenant sous son aile et il avait posé la même question.

- Je crois que tu as raison papa.

- Que vois-tu Charles ?

- Pettigrow, dans le parc.


	22. Chapter 22 : Vieil ami  ou ennemi

**Chapitre 22 : Vieil ami ou … ennemi**

- Quoi ? crièrent en chœur les Maraudeurs.

- Mais c'est génial, ajouta Sam. Il est arrivé aus…

- Il se dirige vers où Charles ? demanda sérieusement Harry coupant ainsi Sam.

Les quatre nouveaux le regardèrent surpris par ce ton et surtout par le fait qu'il les ignore totalement. Qu'est-ce qui ce passait ?

- Il va vers l'entrée je pense qu'il va rentrer dans le château.

- Bien on va lui tendre une embuscade, dit-il aux autres adultes qui acquiesçaient, Je vais appeler Remus et Severus, cette fois-ci on l'aura, dommage qu'il ne soit pas là cette fois, ajouta-t-il d'un ton presque triste en pensant à Sirius.

- Attendez ! Une embuscade ? cria Lara désespéré ne comprenant vraiment pas son fils, mais c'est Peter ! Harry !

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant puis il se retourna vers la femme qui allait devenir sa mère. Lara fut frappée par la tristesse qu'il y avait dans les yeux de l'adulte. Elle vit la main de sa femme, Florina, prendre la sienne. Ce geste détendit Harry, elle le vit à ses yeux même si la tristesse était toujours là.

- Je suis désolé je ne peux rien dire, dit l'ex-Gryffondor coupant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé. Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas dire qui vous êtes … même à lui … surtout à lui.

Après cette parole, il prit la carte des mains de son fils puis se retourna vers la porte déterminé à attraper celui qui avait fait tuer ses parents, parents qui le regardait sans comprendre.

- Papa attend ! C'est à nous d'y aller !

- Non vous vous restez ici ! ordonna-t-il en lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Papa écoute-moi s'il te plait ! supplia Lily.

Harry soupira à nouveau et se retourna à contre cœur vers sa fille. Elle était si intelligente et si doué, comme sa mère, sa tante et sa grand-mère. Il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans tout cela, de même pour ses fils. C'était son histoire pas la leur. Eux avaient leurs parents, avait eu une enfance normal et heureuse. Avait connu l'amour comme les Maraudeurs à l'époque. Lui aussi avec Cho, Ginny puis Florina mais pas avec l'insouciance et le bonheur que ses enfants avaient.

- Il ne sait pas que vous êtes là, dès qu'il vous verra il s'enfuira. Il veut des Potter il en aura mais pas toi, ni maman.

- Non je ne veux pas que vous serviez d'appât.

- Tu ne pourras pas éternellement nous protéger et nous empêcher d'agir dans cette nouvelle guerre. Tu sais que c'est la meilleure solution. Et puis vous serrez prêt à intervenir au cas où.

- Lily a raison papa, ajouta James. J'ai fait une erreur c'est à moi de la réparer.

- De quoi tu parles James ? demanda Alexandra en fronçant les sourcils comme à Poudlard quand elle se trouvait devant un problème.

- Je pensais aussi que la carte pouvait se tromper. Le lendemain de leur arrivé, je regardais la carte et je l'ai vu je pensais que c'était une erreur mais non j'aurais du le dire. Il se dirigeait vers le saule cogneur, pour quitter Poudlard je pense.

- Ce n'est pas grave James, je n'y ai pas cru non plus lors de ma troisième année quand je l'ai vu aussi mais bon c'est un autre sujet. En quoi ta sœur à raison ?

- C'est trop dangereux s'il vous voit. Nous pourrons discuter dans le couloir près de lui et quoi qu'il veuille il sera tenté d'écouter pour rapporter des informations supplémentaires. Et vous serrez là cacher pour l'attraper. Il n'y a aucun risque, l'effet de surprise sera trop grand.

- Je suis d'accord Harry, dit Draco. ils savent réfléchir pour des Gryffondors …

- Hé ! crièrent tous les rouges et ors.

- … pas comme leur père qui fonce sans réfléchir, continua le blond avec un sourire sans faire attention aux cris.

- Oh toi ça va ! rouspéta Harry en souriant aussi. Bon d'accord James et Albus allez-y.

- Non moi j'y vais ! cria sa fille.

- Tu n'es qu'en troisième années.

- Et alors si c'est pour faire la discute ça va et puis tu sais ce que je vau puisque j'ai des cours particuliers.

- Bon ok, céda Harry en soupirant, mais t'y va avec James seulement sinon ça va faire trop louche.

- J'y vais aussi, lança Fred en s'avançant du fond du salon.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine Fred, dit Lily.

- Si je viens, deux Potter et un Weasley cela fera moins louche encore.

Elle regarda son père pour voir s'il pensait la même chose qu'elle mais celui-ci donna son autorisation par un signe positif de la tête.

- Ok, abandonna-t-elle faisant rire du coup ses frères et sourire Fred.

- Je préviens d'abord Remus et Severus, dit Harry en lançant son patronus en forme de cerf à travers les couloirs.

Une minute plus tard il reçu deux réponses.

- Bon allez-y, il est au troisième étages, dit Florina. On vous suit.

Ils partirent donc laissant les enfants et les Maraudeurs seuls dans leur silence. Personne n'ouvrait la bouche. Tous étaient dans leurs pensées. Lara n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'Harry lui avait répondu cela, de même pour Jules, Sam et Rian. Ce qu'ils avaient entendu ensuite les avait bouleversés tout autant. On leur avait dit que Peter était mort. Mais quand ? Pourquoi Harry ne l'aurait-il pas cru quand il l'avait vu sur la carte en troisième année ? Et pourquoi ils étaient tous déterminer à l'attraper. Pas le voir, à l'attraper. Pourquoi ? Eux, quand ils avaient su, ils avaient ressentit une joie sans borne de retrouver leur meilleur ami, le quatrième Maraudeur. Mais pourquoi pas eux, pourquoi leur descendant avait l'air de détester Peter ? Et puis pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il voudrait des informations sur les Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était donc passé entre le départ de leur époque et leur arrivé ici ? Trop de question se bousculait dans leur tête. Ils voulaient avoir des réponses quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'ils apprennent. Donc d'un commun accord silencieux entre eux, ils sortirent de la salle sur demande pour rejoindre discrètement le troisième étage après s'être lancé un sort de désillusion. Charles leur cria de revenir mais ils n'écoutèrent pas. Le dernier des Potter était dépité, il ne pouvait rien faire, ils étaient trop forts de toute façon. Que pouvait bien faire un petit garçon de onze ?

oO0Oo

- Il approche, souffla Harry à l'oreille de James.

James s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers Lily et Fred qui s'arrêtaient eux aussi. L'ainée fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Cette dernière ne comprit pas pourquoi mais sentait venir le pire venant de son frère.

- Ah je vous surprends ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites en dehors de votre dortoir ? Lily ? Fred ?

- James ? cria Lily.

- Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, soupira Lily qui comprenait où en venait en venir son frère. James ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois dis moi ? dit James avec un sourire.

- C'est rien Lily, il l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre.

- Mais non ! cria Lily rouge de honte.

Les adultes cachés autour d'eux se retenaient de rire. Seul Harry ne riait pas. Malgré qu'il savait que c'était de la comédie il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose le louche la dessous. Et puis pourquoi sa fille réagissait ainsi ? Non il se faisait des idées. Une fois qu'il se convainquit que c'était de la comédie il sourit enfin. Ses enfants avaient tout de leur grand parent, de l'humour et de l'intelligence. Et Fred avait tout de son père Georges. Les Maraudeurs pas loin, eux aussi sourire devant cette petite scène.

- En tout cas c'est papa qui va être ravi de l'apprendre. Sa petite fille chérie qui a un copain alors qu'elle n'a que treize ans, dit-il en insistant sur le treize.

- Et alors est-ce que je lui ai dit à partir de quand tu es sortit avec une fille ? Non alors tu ne diras rien.

James rougie à cette évocation. Evocation qui posa beaucoup de question dans la tête du père en question.

- De toute manière, Harry à d'autre chose à penser que vos amourettes, dit Fred.

- C'est vrai, dit Lily le ton grave en prenant la main du rouquin. Vous pensez que c'est vraiment Voldemort le responsable de tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si papa le dit c'est que ça doit être vrai. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Lil on est tous là pour te protéger.

- Je sais me défendre ! rouspéta Lily.

- Oui mais tu n'as pas le niveau de septième année comme moi, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Vantard, cracha Lily en boudant. Tu sais très bien que j'ai une année d'avance sur mon âge alors …

- Alors quoi ce n'est pas ça qui va faire que tu gagneras dans une bataille. Papa n'acceptera jamais que tu combattes.

- Je veux me battre ! Papa à besoin de nous ! Tu le sais.

Harry voyait le rat sur la carte il s'était beaucoup approché des enfants. Leur plan avait marché. Il était vraiment fier d'eux. Mais il fut surpris de la sincérité des paroles de sa fille et de son fils. Il les connaissait assez bien pour dire qu'il ne jouait plus la comédie.

- Même moi je n'ai pas le niveau qu'eux avaient à mon âge. Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'acceptera ? Si c'est vraiment les mangemorts serais-tu prêtes à utiliser les impardonnables car eux ne te feront pas de cadeau ?

- Je sais très bien les dangers. Je connais l'histoire par cœur.

- Non tu ne sais rien.

- Si je sais !

- Tu crois vraiment que papa nous as tout dit dans les détails. On était des enfants à l'époque quand il nous l'a raconté. Il n'allait pas dire le nombre de mort qu'il y a eu et toute la monstruosité. Il ne t'a pas dit que Remus n'était plus le même depuis de même que le père de Fred.

Lily resta muette devant cette réalité. Cette comédie n'en n'était plus une. Elle ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler le long de son visage et serra plus la main chaude de Fred. Lui rappeler la mort de l'homme de qui il avait hérité le nom, qui avait détruit son père le perturba aussi.

- Allez viens-là, dit James en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Il ne supportait pas quand elle pleurait.

Harry en voyant ça, fut remplit d'un sentiment de colère envers Voldemort qui enlevait petit à petit l'innocence de sa fille. Mais James avait eu raison de lui dire. Lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'elle combatte. Les Maraudeurs furent surpris de la tournure de la conversation. C'est surtout la phrase « Remus n'était plus le même depuis » qui les intrigua. Jules, Lara et Sam jetèrent un regard vers Rian qui ne comprenait pas plus qu'eux. Du point de vue des autres héros, ils furent aussi touchés par les paroles du jeune homme et surtout Ron. Le rappel des morts de la dernière guerre les touchait encore. Ils se disaient aussi que si les enfants d'Harry réagissait ainsi, les leurs ne devaient pas être loin non plus. Il fallait vraiment que tout cela finisse. Alors d'un accord tacite huit sort de Stupefixion se dirigèrent vers le rat faisant sursauter les élèves. Un petit cri retenti montrant qu'au moins un sors avait atteint sa cible. Lara se retint de crier quand ils virent un rat lévité vers le centre du groupe devenu de nouveau visible. Les enfants s'éloignèrent un peu laissant faire les adultes.

- Merci les enfants, dit Florina avec un sourire en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras un instant avant de retourner avec les autres.

- _Finite incantatem_, dit Harry alors que le rat se transformait en un petit homme rondouillet au nez pointu. _Ligature_, ajouta-t-il tandis que des chaines s'enroulaient autour du corps immobile du garçon.

Harry remarquait que ce n'était pas vraiment le même que celui qu'il avait rencontré en troisième année. Plus jeune, plus propre et aucun doigt ne manquait à sa main droite. Cela l'énerva encore plus.

- _Ennervatum_, dit-il enfin afin d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

- Bonjour Pettigrow, dit d'une voix froide Harry.

- Tu dois être Harry, siffla la petit voix de Peter. James et Lily devrait être fier de toi en te voyant.

Harry sourie devant la stupidité du rat. Les maraudeurs par contre eurent peur de ce sourire. Que cela signifiait-il ?

- Alors comme ça on me connait ? Qui te l'a dit ? Sachant que je ne suis pas né à ton époque ? demanda-t-il toujours avec le même sourire.

Les autres autour sourirent aussi quand ils comprirent où voulait en venir Harry. Par contre ses amis trouvèrent les questions bonnes. Comment cela ce faisait-il qu'il connaisse Harry alors qu'il ne l'a pas côtoyé comme eux ?

- Mais …

- On ne sait plus quoi dire ? De toute manière moi je sais où tu étais, enfin nous savons tous ici n'est-ce pas ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et on pouvait voir Peter trembler comme une feuille. Les quatre nouveaux eurent une boule au ventre à cette phrase. C'est vrai où s'était caché Peter depuis leur arrivé il y a plus de trois mois ?

- Que va-dire ton maitre hein ? S'il apprend que tu t'es fais prendre dans ta mission ? Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent te dire autant sur moi. Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

Maitre ? Quel maître ? Qui était « eux » ? D'autres questions sans réponse.

- Rien.

- Non bien sûr on va te croire, dit Ron.

- Oh mon vieil ami, dit soudain d'un ton faussement joyeux la voix de Remus qui arrivait accompagné de Severus.

- Remus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé !

- Tu n'imagines même pas. Alors répond à Harry ! ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid faisant disparaitre le sourire de Peter et sursauter les Maraudeurs.

Rian ne se reconnaissait pas. Pourquoi traitait-il ainsi son « vieil ami » ? Qu'avait fait Peter pour être détesté par tout le monde et par lui-même.

- Mais Remus qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je suis ton meilleur ami cela fait sept ans qu'on forme les Maraudeurs. Remus qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je suis ton ami, supplia-t-il.

Harry regarda Remus avec inquiétude. C'était vrai qu'à son âge il n'avait pas encore trahis ses amis puisqu'Harry n'était même pas encore née mais il était déjà enrôlé au près de Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas ce faire avoir.

- Tu n'es plus mon ami depuis bien longtemps, traitre.


	23. Chapter 23 : La trahison est une questio

**Note d'auteur :**

Coucou j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et surtout que cette fic vous plait toujours autant ^^. Dans ce chapitre beaucoup de réponse à certaines questions surtout sur le devenir de certains personnages de "_Harry Potter et le secret d'Hermione_" qui ne sont plus apparut dans celle-ci donc dans ce chapitre un petit résumé.

Cela permettra de répondre à **renzounette **qui m'a laissé une review sur le tome 1 sans être connecté et je ne pouvais donc lui répondre donc si tu lis le tome 2 eh bien tu auras ta réponse sur Charles Anton dans ce chapitre ^^

Sinon mon titre est tiré d'une citation et non de mon imagination ^^

_* La __trahison est une question de dates. __[André Thérive]__ *_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 : La trahison est une question de date ...**

Les Maraudeurs furent choqués par les paroles du futur de leur ami. Le mot « _traitre_ » résonnait comme une mauvaise mélodie. Pourquoi ? Toujours cette question. Question sans réponse. Ils regardèrent Remus comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, comme s'il ne reconnaissait plus le jeune dans celui âgée de soixante et un ans. Comment quelqu'un pouvait changer autant ?

_« Il ne t'a pas dit que Remus n'était plus le même depuis … » _

Cette phrase se rappela à eux. James l'avait dit. La guerre avant changé leur ami mais pourquoi s'en prendre à Peter ? Est-ce que la guerre les avait changé eux aussi ? Est-ce qu'eux aussi détestaient le petit homme attaché devant eux ? Même Rian se posait cette question. Comment avait-il pu devenir cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer dans sa vie pour qu'il tourne le dos à son meilleur ami. Tous les quatre furent remplit d'un ras le bol. La colère avait remplacé la surprise. Ils voulaient à tout prix savoir. Savoir la véritable histoire de Peter Pettigrow. Leur véritable histoire ainsi que celle de leur fils. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi on ne parlait jamais d'eux ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient devenus ? Ils avaient envie de dire ce qui n'allait pas, là maintenant. Ils voulaient laisser sortir cette colère qui leur comprimait la poitrine. Ils avaient l'impression de faire de l'apnée. Mais pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, ils firent demi-tour pour retourner à la salle sur demande. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas. En bon Gryffondor, ils auraient foncé tête baissé. Lara se retourna un instant. Harry faisait léviter Peter vers un endroit que lui seul connaissait. Il était suivit de près par les autres adultes. Seuls les enfants, restaient en arrière regardant leurs parents partir. Elle sut tout de suite pourquoi ils n'avaient rien dit. Oui en voyant son fils en tête de cortège, en tant que meneur d'homme, elle sut. Ils lui faisaient confiance, c'étaient leur fils, leur neveu pour ainsi dire. Il leur avait dit une seule chose avant de partir. Ils n'avaient pas compris pourquoi mais cela avait pris de l'importance pour eux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Lara savait car Harry était leur famille, leur chaire, leur sang. Mais Pourquoi ?

_« Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il ne faut pas dire qui vous êtes … même à lui … surtout à lui. » _

Pourquoi ? Encore cette question mais cette fois-ci, Lara était bien décidé d'avoir une réponse. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle ne permettrait pas à son fils de la dévisager avec son regard si caractéristique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer et qui la faisait frissonner. Oui elle l'obligerait à répondre. Ce n'était pas encore son fils, elle ne pouvait pas se faire avoir ainsi. C'est donc d'un pas déterminé qu'elle suivit ses amis afin de rejoindre la salle sur demande. Une fois devant celle-ci, ils enlevèrent le sort qui les voilait aux yeux des autres puis y entrèrent. Personne n'avait bougé mais les conversations avaient reprises. Le ton était joyeux malgré les révélations de la soirée. Les Maraudeurs sentaient que les liens rapprochant ses élèves de différentes maisons, portant des noms différents, étaient vraiment forts. Pour eux ce qu'ils voyaient était une famille, une grande famille. Quand Lara, rencontra le regard du petit dernier Potter. Son cœur se serra. Malgré la discussion qui se déroulait autour de lui, on pouvait sentir qu'il s'en voulait de les avoir laissé partir et qu'il s'inquiétait pour ses parents, son frère et sa sœur. Pour Fred aussi, elle en était sûre. Pourquoi une aussi grande inquiétude ? Elle ne voulait pas voir la réponse pour le moment. Celle qui s'affichait dans son esprit était trop dur. Elle préféra se concentrer sur son petit fils, sur ses yeux, sur cet enfant qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'être réconforté. Il n'avait qu'onze ans, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant, pensa-t-elle. Alors inconsciemment, elle fit un pas vers lui mais hésita à s'approcher plus. Depuis leur arrivé à cette époque, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut de discussion avec lui, pas de geste tendre, juste quelques mots de temps en temps. Elle n'eut pas à hésiter plus, quand Charles fit les pas restant, se jetant dans ses bras. Elle le serra très fort sous les regards attendrit de son mari et de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle voulait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle avait déjà pour lui, lui qui ne naîtrait pas avant une trentaine d'année à son époque.

- C'est rien, tout c'est bien passé, ne t'inquiète plus, souffla Lara à l'oreille du jeune Serpentard.

Charles fut soulagé mais ne pu empêcher une petite larme coulé le long de sa joue avant d'atterrir sur la robe de Lara. Cette dernière le sentit et le serra encore plus dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que les trouvèrent James, Lily et Fred. Les deux ainées Potter froncèrent les sourcils d'inquiétude mais furent heureux pour Charles qui connaissait maintenant ce qu'eux n'avait jamais connu, ce que leur père n'avait jamais connu. Les bras de Lily Evans. Toute la pièce, restait figée. Tous essayaient en quelque sorte de graver cette scène dans les mémoires. Après quelques instants, le Serpentard, s'éloigna avec regret des bras de sa grand-mère. Il regarda son frère, sa sœur et Fred sans rien dire, il était tout simplement apaisé de les voir enfin. James et Lily vinrent le prendre eux aussi dans leurs bras bientôt rejoins par Albus. Les Maraudeurs furent heureux devoir la famille Potter aussi unis.

- Tu vois bien, on est tous là, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, souffla Lily.

Charles ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qui lui avait donné son nom en héritage.

oO0Oo

De leur côté, le groupe silencieux transportait Peter vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Harry savait que le senior les attendait. Dumbledore savait toujours tout ou presque. Il n'avait jamais su comment il faisait et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il pensait plus à ses parents, à Sirius et à Remus qui avait vu la scène. Il avait sentit leur magie mais n'avait pu faire quoi que se soit sans compromette la mission. Qu'allait-il leur dire ? Que Peter les avait trahis ? Oui sûrement. Qu'il allait les tuer en les vendant ? Non peut-être pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent qu'ils allaient tous mourir sauf Remus. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent qu'il allait grandir sans eux, sans aucun d'entre eux jusqu'à ses treize ans. Non il ne fallait pas. Cela leur ferait trop de mal. Il fallait qu'ils rentrent à leur époque sans changer le futur car il n'était pas sur de rencontrer sa femme et avoir ses enfants. Il n'était pas sur de survivre tout court. Mais comment les faire retourner à leur époque sans savoir comment ils étaient venus ? Qui d'autre était revenu en même temps qu'eux et Voldemort ? D'autres Mangemorts ? Cela voudrait dire qu'ils devraient faire face au double de certaines personnes … Il rompit le court de ses pensées quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille cachant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Il donna le mot de passe puis grimpa les marches.

- Entrée, dit Dumbledore quand Harry toqua.

Albus fut surprit de la visite qu'il eut. Il s'attendait à voir Harry et Florina mais pas toute l'équipe et encore moins un corps suspendu dans les airs. Il le reconnu seulement quand celui-ci fut placé debout au milieu de la pièce. Le petit garçon rondouillard, le meilleur ami des maraudeurs. Il posa son regard sur Remus qui avait le visage fermé. Il le connaissait assez pour dire qu'il retenait une haine sans nom.

- Voici la personne que nous avons trouvée dans les couloirs, professeur, dit la voix d'Alexandra.

- Quelle surprise miss Malfoy, je m'en doutais mais le voir c'est …

- Autre chose, finit Harry.

- Oui Harry, oui. Quand est-il arrivé ?

- Le même jour que ses amis, dit la voix de Blaise.

- Ce n'est pas leur ami, dit Remus d'une voix froide.

Personne n'osa ajouter quelque chose. Remus n'était pas dans un état à être contre dit. Dumbledore non plus ne dit rien. La trahison est une question de date, selon les personnes le point de vue était différent. Il était sûr que pour Rian, Sam, Jules et Lara, Peter était leur ami, malgré tout. Seul pour Remus il ne l'était plus. Il avait vécu la trahison et en avait senti les conséquences pendant les quarante années qui suivirent mais avant le 31 octobre 1981, il adorait tellement son ami. Quand Albus regardait le garçon devant lui, il voyait la peur dans son regard. Il savait que Gryffondor n'aurait jamais dû être sa maison car cette peur avait décidé toute sa vie, l'avait dirigé. Il n'avait pas fait face à Voldemort comme tout être courageux. Oui, il était sûr qu'il avait déjà trahis ses amis, qu'il avait déjà la marque tatoué sur son bras. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir à l'époque mais maintenant qu'il savait il le voyait tout de suite. Peter Pettigrow était une personne égoïste pensant tout d'abord à sa vie, il était opportuniste.

- Je crains qu'il y est bien plus de personne revenu du passé, dit Harry interrompant le silence.

- Oui je sais.

- Vous savez ? demanda Ron d'un ton surpris.

- Oui monsieur Weasley, j'ai mes sources.

- Vos sources ? demanda Harry froidement. Et pouvons-nous savoir qui sont-elles ?

- Je préfère la garder pour moi surtout en présence de cet homme.

Les regards se retournèrent vers Peter qui ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? demanda Pansy.

- Tout d'abord en tirer des informations, dit Harry avec un sourire. Severus ?

Rogue plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite fiole. Celle qu'Harry lui avait demandée grâce à son patronus. Tous surent qu'elle était cette potion rien que par cette couleur particulière vus si souvent lors des procès de Mangemorts après la fin de guerre. Florina regarda son mari prendre la petite fiole avec inquiétude. Elle se rappelait très bien le jour ou il avait testé la potion sur elle. Quand il l'a détestait tellement, à l'époque où elle portait encore le nom de Sandra Malfoy. Ce n'était pas le meilleur souvenir qu'elle avait avec lui. Ce rappeler cela l'a fit frissonner. Harry le sentit car il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda avec un regard bienveillant. Oui il n'était plus le même, il l'aimait aujourd'hui et ils avaient une famille. Malgré la haine qu'il portait à cet être détestable qui avait brisé sa vie, il saurait être raisonnable. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle le vit regarder Albus pour avoir son accord. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'approbation. Alors d'un coup de baguette, le survivant enleva le sort de Stupefixion juste sur la tête de Peter. Il l'obligea à avaler trois petites gouttes malgré les contestations du rat.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Peter Pettigrow, répondit-il d'une voix d'automate.

- Comment es-tu venu à cette époque ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Es-tu sûr ?

- Oui.

- Quand es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Le 31 octobre dernier.

- Au près de qui as-tu logé depuis ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Où ?

- Au manoir Malfoy.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'y crois pas ! cria Draco en colère contre son père qui n'avait pas changé. Il nous a bien eut !

- Draco calme toi, dit Alexandra. Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Ton père ne pouvait rien faire sans baguette.

- Oui mais comment peut-il encore faire venir cet être immonde dans le manoir. Comment peut-il retomber encore plus bas !

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Il aurait du mourir !

Harry préféra ne rien dire de même que les autres. La colère les avait aussi envahit. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avait été assigné à vie dans leur manoir sans baguette, sans elfe, sans moyens magiques pour toute action. Il était obligé à vivre comme des moldus. Tout leur bien à part le manoir leur avait été enlevé. Draco en avait hérité pour tout vendre ensuite. Il avait tout fait pour que la population magique oublie son nom après la guerre. Et il a réussit à être reconnu en tant que Draco en partit grâce à Alexandra. Elle l'a beaucoup aidé en portant elle aussi ce nom, tout en étant la meilleure amie du survivant. Tout en lui donnant deux beaux enfants. Tout en étant tout deux des héros de guerre. La nouvelle famille Malfoy avait acquis une nouvelle renommée. Et on ne parlait plus du fait que les parents de chaque époux étaient des Mangemorts.

- Qui d'autre sont revenus ? reprit Harry.

- Les bras-droit, mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Rogue et Macnair. Les autres je ne les ai pas vus.

Un silence glacial parcourut la pièce. Tous regardèrent soit Severus, soit Draco, soit les sœurs Anton. Le plus bizarre fut pour Rogue. Savoir qu'il allait se revoir à l'âge de sa sortie de Poudlard c'était impressionnant et effrayant. Il n'était pas vraiment un saint à cette époque. Lily lui avait plus que reproché.

- Faudra qu'on aille voir votre père, dit Harry aux sœurs Anton. J'espère que le sort est bien annulé.

- Je ne sais pas si un serment inviolable peut reprendre ses droits si la personne morte revient, dit Albus mais il y a des chances. Charles Anton à cette époque avait déjà réalisé ce sort.

Florina baissa la tête. Parler de l'erreur de son père lui faisait encore mal. Plus qu'à Alexandra. Des images de son éducation, de la mort de sa mère, venait la hanter par fois. Mais heureusement Harry était là pour elle. Même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu pardonner à son père ses erreurs, elle avait su mettre ça de côté pour que leurs enfants le connaissent sous son nouveau jour. Il avait subi une peine de prison de dix ans avant d'essayer de se rapprocher de ses filles qui lui rappelait tant sa femme morte par sa faute. Les filles n'avaient pas les meilleures relations avec leur père mais ils se toléraient pour la famille.

oO0Oo

Du côté des Maraudeurs, ils avaient quitté la salle sur demande pour rejoindre leur salle commune suivit de près de tous les autres. James et Claire ramenaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas Gryffondor, les empêchant ainsi de se faire prendre par des professeurs faisant leur ronde dans le château. Quand ils eurent finit, ils rejoignirent eux aussi leur salle commune, et ils ne furent pas surprit de voir les quatre nouveaux sur le canapé. Ceux-ci étaient dans leur pensé fixant les flammes dansante dans l'antre de la cheminée.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, dit James interrompant leurs pensées. Ils ne viendront pas vous savez.

- Mais on voudrait savoir ! s'écria Lara.

- Je sais mais pas ce soir.

- Tu pourrais nous dire toi, dit Sam.

- Je ne veux pas …, soupira James.

- Pas quoi ? Te mettre ton père à dos. On était là dans le couloir. On a entendu beaucoup trop de chose pour que vous restiez là à nous ignorer ! s'énerva à nouveau Sam. On a le droit de savoir ! De comprendre au moins …

- Il vous a trahit, dit Claire.

- Il a rejoint le camp de Voldemort, finit James.


	24. Chapter 24 : mais celle ci fait toujours

**Note d'auteur :**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous on va dire vu qu'on est le 21 que c'est mon cadeau de noël donc je vous souhaite un **joyeux noël **et une **bonne année **si je n'ai pas de chapitre à vous offrir avant l'année prochaine ^^ Bonne lecture et n'oublié pas de me dire ce que vous pensez ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : … mais celle-ci fait toujours autant de mal**

Harry fixait les flammes dansantes de la cheminé de leur chambre. Dumbledore leur avait fournit un petit appartement à chacun pour le temps qu'ils passeraient à Poudlard. Le salon était décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard et de Gryffondor. Leurs deux maisons. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenir d'être ici. Même cette cheminé ressemblait fort à celle de la salle commune des lions. Mais voilà, la décoration n'était pas son souci premier. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette soirée. Son discours dans la grande salle, la réunion de famille, l'arrestation de Peter, ses révélations mais aussi ses parents, sa famille. Tout cela le tracassait. Après la guerre, il pensait pouvoir vivre enfin heureux avec Florina, avec ses enfants. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le monde pourrait être de nouveau en danger et que la tache de le sauver reviendrait à lui, encore. Toute son enfance avait été dictée par les désirs des autres et surtout par le désir de Voldemort à le voir mort. Mais voilà, le survivant avait survécu une deuxième fois. Ses amis y étaient pour beaucoup. Ils avaient mélangé leurs magies pour arriver enfin à l'anéantir. Comment celui-ci avait-il fait pour revenir ? Harry en était persuadé, il n'avait rien raté ce jour là. Tous les Horcruxes avaient été détruit, même celui qui se logeait en lui. Depuis, il n'avait plus ressentit ce lien qui l'avait rongé depuis sa quatrième année, sa cicatrice ne l'avait plus fait souffrir, les Mangemorts avaient été soit tué, soit emprisonné. Dans tous les cas, la plus part avaient payé leurs fautes. Oui aucune erreur n'avait été faite. Il se souvenait très bien de l'expression qu'avait faite Voldemort quand il avait tué le serpent, Nagini. Il avait bien vu sa peur. Il savait que c'était son dernier morceau d'âme. Il avait envoyé ses sous fifres vérifier l'emplacement de tous les objets. D'ailleurs, Poudlard en avait souffert le jour de la bataille de mars 1998. Lucius Malfoy avait été envoyé vérifier si le diadème de Serdaigle était toujours dans la salle sur demande. Harry s'en souvenait plus que bien. C'était après cette bataille que l'amitié Serpentard – Gryffondor était née par le changement de camps de Draco, Blaise et Pansy, choqué par la mort d'Asteria Greengrass. Tout c'était passé comme la prophétie le voulait. Severus Rogue avait sauvé le monde malgré ses dires. Harry était avec Florina au lieu qu'ils soient tous les deux morts. Voldemort était mort. Etait. Oui maintenant il était de nouveau là et bien plus puissant si leurs déductions étaient logiques. Le pire c'était qu'il serait mieux entouré. Deux Lucius, un Rogue plus jeune, et il en était sûr plein d'autre Mangemort, doublé. Bon il savait que ces Mangemorts revenus d'outre tombe pour certain n'avait pas le même niveau que leur futur. A la sortie de Poudlard, Severus ne devait pas vraiment avoir la même connaissance que celui qu'il connaissait à la fin de ses propres études. Il le voyait aussi sur Peter. Il n'avait rien avoir avec celui qu'il avait connu en 3ème année. Bien sûr celui-ci suppliait comme son futur mais il le savait plus fragile car moins ancré dans les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il tenait encore un minimum à ses amis qui l'avaient recueillit en premier année. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe, sa rancune contre eux était déjà là bien présente. C'est sûrement avec ça que Voldemort avait réussit à lui mettre la marque. Une marque si noire. Avant de l'emmené dans les cachots, il avait soulevé sa manche comme pour confirmé ses hypothèses. Elle était bien là. Contrastant avec la peau blanche du garçon. Remus derrière lui, s'était retenu de ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il avait senti sa colère émaner de lui. Il avait tenu à l'accompagné avec Severus dans ses cachots mais Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Maintenant la dure réalité de la trahison, déjà à cette époque, était bien présente. Le rat n'avait pas attendu la fin de ses études pour changer de camp. D'ailleurs, à l'heure qu'il était, ses amis devaient être au courant au moins le minimum. Oui il connaissait bien son fils pour dire que celui-ci n'avait pu tenir bon devant la colère du groupe et surtout devant les yeux de sa grand-mère. Ses personnes, même s'il ne les connaissait pas, était sa famille. Des liens s'étaient tissés depuis leurs arrivés. De plus il n'avait jamais pu refuser quoi que se soit à sa petite sœur et celle-ci ressemblait tellement à sa grand-mère même sans le savoir. Il se demandait juste pourquoi il avait fallu qu'ils les suivent dans ce couloir, qu'il voit Peter, qu'ils entendent Remus. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait maintenant. Alors que devait-il leur dire ? Rien ? Non ce n'était pas possible, ils en savaient trop pour qu'il se défile à nouveau. Harry se demandait où était passé son courage légendaire qui l'avait conduit à Gryffondor et dans toutes ses péripéties. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire face à ses propres parents, à son parrain, à son oncle. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, demain fallait qu'il les voies avant d'aller chez Charles Anton. Demain il devra affronter son propre passé et son futur. Oui qu'est-ce que l'avenir leur réservait ?

- Viens te coucher, dit une voix douce derrière lui, la nuit te portera conseil.

Il se tourna vers cette voix si familière. Celle de sa femme, sa petite blonde au grand cœur. Celle qui était toute sa vie et celle qui lui avait donné quatre beaux enfants. Ils s'étaient d'abord apprécié, puis détesté et enfin aimé. Jamais il ne regretterait d'avoir cédé à ses sentiments. Avec elle le quotidien était tout ce qui lui fallait : du bonheur à plein temps. Bien sûr il y avait eu des disputes mais jamais cela n'avait taché leur couple. Cela n'avait fait que le renforcer. Alors quand il voyait ce regard si chaleureux qui le fixait. Regard remplit d'amour. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé à tous les problèmes qui pesaient sur ses épaules alors qu'elle aussi devait faire face à ses soucis, à son propre père jeune. Pour lui, elle n'existait même pas. Elle et sa sœur n'existait pas. Elle devrait faire face à son père au moment ou il avait fait l'erreur de signer un pacte avec Voldemort. Ou il était devenu un bras droit. C'était injuste car à cause de cette erreur, elle avait été séparé de sa sœur jumelle, sa mère était morte sous ses yeux. Cela lui faisait encore mal, bien plus qu'elle n'osait le dire. Il avait envi de la réconforter, d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. De fermer les yeux, de sentir sa chaleur près de lui et d'oublier tout les soucis du monde et il savait qu'elle le voulait aussi.

- Oui tu as raison, dit-il en se levant.

- Toujours, dit-elle avec son si beau sourire.

Harry la trouvait toujours plus belle. Il était sous son charme depuis le début, toujours amoureux, malgré qu'ils aient fêté leurs dix-huit ans de mariage. Tout était comme au début de cette folle aventure quand ils avaient dit « oui » le 31 juillet 2003. Elle lui tendit la main et il l'attrapa, heureux d'être plus proche d'elle. Elle l'attira dans leur chambre avant de se faufiler sous les draps. Harry se déshabilla et la rejoignit. Il l'a serra fort dans ses bras. Elle était une vraie source de réconfort pour lui et il savait que c'était réciproque, quand il entendit ce petit soupire de contentement. Il était vraiment à sa place, là avec elle dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment, rompant le silence.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui le regard interrogatif.

- Pour ton père.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je réfléchissais à quel serait l'erreur qu'on aurait faite pour tous ses bonds dans le temps mais je ne vois pas.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout c'est passé comme il le fallait on a fait aucune erreur, j'en suis sûre. Je ne veux pas que tu te reproches quoi que se soit Harry, tu m'as comprise ?

- Oui mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais, mon père à peut-être un souci, soit mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Harry tout se répète. On va devoir combattre et nos enfants aussi. Tu les as entendu dans le couloir tout comme moi. Lily s'inquiète et je l'a comprends. Elle n'a que treize ans. Et puis toi aussi tu m'inquiètes.

- Je n'ai plus treize ans, tu sais ? dit-il avec un sourire contagieux.

- Harry, à leur âge tu avais le poids du monde sur tes épaules et tu risquais la mort chaque année et maintenant tu prends tout en main, comme avant. Ne soit pas désolé car tu es dans une situation pire que la mienne. Et je préfère être avec toi plutôt que de penser à lui. Je suis Florina Potter maintenant et non Anton.

Harry sourie à cette remarque. C'était vrai. Il n'était pas seul, il ne l'avait jamais été, déjà à l'époque il y avait Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière avait peut-être changé de nom, deux fois, mais elle était toujours là ainsi que le rouquin. Ginny, Draco, Blaise et Pansy étaient là aussi. Ses amis. Ses enfants. Il devait penser à eux et à sa femme. C'est tous ceux à quoi il devait penser maintenant. A eux.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Euh … laisse moi réfléchir … rien ?

- Tu as sûrement raison, dit-il en l'embrassant avant de se mettre à la chatouiller par vengeance.

Dans la nuit noire de Poudlard, le couple Potter riait aux éclats soucieux d'oublier un instant la guerre …

oO0Oo

Jamais il n'avait voulu tout ça. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Jamais il n'aurait été découvert s'il n'avait fait un bon dans le temps. Et puis il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Remus l'avait regardé ainsi ? Avec des yeux reflétant la haine et la pitié. Il n'avait rien fait à part céder à la pression. Oui il avait eu peur de tout ces Serpentards, de ces mangemorts en croissance et surtout … de son maître. Avec lui, il ne risquait plus rien c'est ce qu'il lui avait promis. Alors pourquoi Remus ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ? Il n'avait rien fait, il n'était pas un traitre comme il l'avait dit. Il était fidèle à ses amis et au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Tu ne crois pas que ce que tu viens de dire est absurde ? cracha une voix proche de lui.

Depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé dans un cachot de l'école, il avait senti une personne mais le noir avait envahit la pièce ne lui permettant pas de dire qui était resté. Mais cette voix. Une voix grave, qui résonnait comme un murmure. Il l'a reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Severus, supplia-t-il, mon ami.

Un rire lui répondit. Mais qu'était devenu Severus Rogue ?

- Nous n'avons jamais été ami Peter. Tu n'es qu'un misérable petit rat que Voldemort se sert pour ses basses taches.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, couina-t-il d'une petite voix. Je suis un de ses préférés !

- Sombre idiot, dit-il tout près de son oreille le faisant sursauter. Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce que tu allais devenir ?

- Non, dit le rat au bout d'un moment.

- Tu vois bien que tu n'as rien de quelqu'un proche de lui.

Peter ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ? Rien. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était reconnu comme tel pas comme avec ses amis. Ils se moquaient de lui et pour tous les autres il n'était que le petit dernier Maraudeur qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce groupe. Le maître lui avait dit qu'ils allaient tous mourir, tous sauf Remus. Dans un sens c'était bien fait pour eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas le traiter ainsi. Il connaissait le futur. Rogue se trompait.

- Tu es la source même du malheur de tes amis.

- Non !

- Oh que si, tu portes bien le nom de traitre. Tu as tué tes amis avant de te tuer comme un lâche. Serpentard aurait dû être ta maison.

- Non je suis un Gryffondor ! Non j'y suis pour rien ! Non ! Non …

Rogue sortit du cahot sans un mot de plus, laissant seul le rat qui répétait sans cesse le même mot « non ». Il n'avait encore rien avoir avec le Peter d'il y a vingt ans, non rien avoir.

oO0Oo

Il embrassait Lily avant de la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Il en avait besoin. Toute cette histoire était trop importante, trop irréaliste pour lui. Cela le dépassait. Remus et Sirius étaient déjà montés dans leur dortoir avec son petit fils. Claire aussi. Mais lui n'avait pu quitter sa Lily. Sa future femme et la mère de son enfant. Il avait bien fait de ne jamais abandonner quand celle-ci le repoussait sans cesse. Il avait eu confiance car il savait que c'était la femme de sa vie et vue de ce qu'il voyait du futur il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle allait l'épouser et devenir Lily Potter. Tant de bonheur pour lui mais pourtant une ombre restait au tableau. Peter. Rien que les deux petites phrases que James et Claire leur avaient dites avaient suffi à détruire son monde. Bien sûr son bonheur avec Lily tenait bon mais pour lui rien n'avait plus d'importance que l'amitié et l'amour maintenant. Comment Peter, leur ami avait-il finit par rejoindre Voldemort ? Il ne comprenait plus. A cette pensé, il serra un peu plus Lily dans ses bras. Cette annonce l'avait fait redevenir un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'être rassuré dans les bras de sa mère. Sa mère n'était pas là mais sa petite rousse était là. Il sentait ses bras le serrer aussi fort que lui. Elle était tout aussi bouleversée. Pour lui mais aussi parce que Peter ainsi que Remus et Sirius étaient devenu ses amis à elle. Elle faisait partie du groupe. Ces deux derniers n'avaient prononcé un mot mais il les connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient, une véritable douleur. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient plus que trois désormais, chacun venait d'être amputé d'un membre. Une douleur sans nom.

était dans son camp à lui, celui des sang pur ?


	25. Chapter 25 : Un début de Réponse

**Chapitre 25 : Un début de réponse**

- James qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est dimanche, chuchota Sam pour ne pas réveiller le dortoir.

- Je vais voir mon fils.

- A cette heure-ci ?

Jules regarda le réveil sur la table de nuit. Celui-ci indiquait sept heures du matin. C'était trop tôt pour un dimanche mais pas pour avoir des réponses. Il n'avait pu dormir correctement. Des images de la veille lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

- En plus, tu ne sais même pas où il est, ajouta Sam.

- Il n'a qu'à regarder sur la carte, dit la voix ensommeillée de Rian attirant les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis. C'est James qui doit l'avoir dans ses affaires.

- Bonne idée Lunard.

C'est donc discrètement que les trois Maraudeurs s'avancèrent vers le lit de James. Sam se pencha sous le lit pour tirer la valise. Quand il le fit, la valise fit du bruit contre le plancher. Ils grimacèrent en pensant qu'ils allaient se faire chopper. Voyant que rien ne bougeait autour d'eux, ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur la malle. Sam ouvrit les attaches et …

- Ça ne sert à rien de chercher dans mes affaires, je ne l'ai pas, dit une voix tout droit sortie de sous les couvertures, les faisant sursauter. Mon père me l'a prise hier soir et il ne me l'a pas encore rendu, ajouta James en se mettant assit dans son lit

- Désolé d'avoir voulu fouiller dans tes affaires, s'excusa Jules.

- Je sais que votre situation est difficiles mais ce n'est pas une raison pour violer l'intimité des autres et surtout ceux de votre famille, reprocha-t-il faisant baisser de honte leurs têtes car il avait raison ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ça.

- Désolé.

- Bon maintenant et si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez faire avec la carte ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

Les Maraudeurs comprirent qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. James était sérieux mais pas au point de leur en vouloir.

- Je veux voir ton père, s'expliqua Jules.

- Il se trouve dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Les chambres des profs y sont donc je suppose que lui aussi. Par contre je ne sais pas quelle chambre.

- Merci beaucoup on se débrouillera.

- De rien, dit James en fixant la porte derrière laquelle ils venaient de disparaitre.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, ils ne furent pas surpris de tomber sur Lily qui fixaient les flammes dans l'âtre. Elle se retourna vers eux et leur fit un faible sourire.

- Je savais que vous viendriez, dit-elle en se levant.

Jules s'avança vers elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte avant de faire signe aux deux autres de les rejoindre. Sam et Rian furent surpris mais s'approchèrent se demandant ce que voulait leur rouquine préférée. Jules avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait et c'est ensemble qu'ils attrapèrent leurs amis pour un câlin collectif. Ils en avaient tous besoin. C'était se prouver que quoi qu'il arrive, ils serraient unis, malgré Peter, malgré le futur. C'était eux quatre et personne d'autre. Après quelques instants dans cette position ils se séparèrent pour ensuite se diriger vers le quatrième étage. Une fois dans l'aile est, ils regardèrent toutes les portes une à une cherchant à voir s'il y avait une indication quelconque leur permettant de savoir où était la chambre des Potter. Mais rien. Toutes les portes se ressemblaient. Ou plutôt chacune était différente, cachée par des tableaux. Mais pour eux cela revenait au même, ils ne savaient pas où se trouvaient cette chambre. Soudain des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Ils se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec Rogue. Le professeur de potion ne s'attendait pas du tout à rencontrer aussi directement ses ennemis de toujours et la femme qu'il aimait toujours comme un fou. Pour une fois, il se retrouva muet, même eux ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il prit la décision de faire comme si de rien n'était. De garder sa place de professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous trouver là. Cette aile est réservée aux professeurs au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Allez oust avant que j'enlève des points.

- Mais bien sûr fait ton dur, répliqua Sam.

- Sirius ! s'exclama Rian.

Rogue frissonna à l'entente du prénom de son meilleur ennemi. Le fait de se douter de la vérité était une chose mais se l'entendre dire en était une autre. Et puis ce qui le surprenait encore plus c'était que Rian le défendait. Même ses amis le regardaient avec des regards interrogateurs. Il avait vécu quelques moments avec lui et le Remus de son époque mais il ne savait pas que le passé du loup-garou avait lui aussi changé d'avis à son égard.

- Quoi ? Ici c'est notre professeur et puis c'est tout, se défendit Rian. Et puis on ne le connait pas vraiment.

- Remus …, commença Jules avant de s'arrêter.

- Quoi ? Bon sang vous ne voyez pas que nous ne sommes pas chez nous ? Ici tout est différent vous l'avez bien vu hier. Vous ne croyez pas Lily, Albus, James mais moi oui pourquoi nous mentirait-il ? Je sais bien qu'ils nous cachent des choses mais ils ne nous mentiraient pas sur le peu de chose qu'ils nous disent.

- C'est bien vrai, osa dire Rogue. Vous n'avez pas vécu ce que nous avons vécu. Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas, que j'en ai déçu plus d'un mais voilà la vie m'a changé …, dit-il plus pour lui-même.

- En quoi ? Un Mangemort reste toujours un mangemort !

- N'en soit pas si sûr Black. Tu le verras avec ton frère.

- Severus !

- Harry, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon frère ? demanda Sam en se retournant vers son filleul.

Harry soupira. Ce qu'il voulait éviter l'avait rattrapé de plein fouet. Il jeta un regard noir à Severus qui ne bougea pas d'un cil toujours trop fier pour s'excuser malgré les années.

- Qu'est-ce vous faites là ? demanda Harry prenant son air d'adulte responsable comme Rogue l'avait fait.

- On te cherchait, répondit simplement Lara.

Bien sûr. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Pourquoi serait-il dans ce couloir si ce n'était pas pour avoir des réponses.

- Suivez-moi, dit-il finalement. Toi aussi Severus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui ne demandait aucune contestation.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Bien qu'il veuille partir du château avec les autres pour aller voir Charles Anton, cette discussion était nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas que les Maraudeurs ne l'harcèlent encore. Il les emmena dans son appartement. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé qu'Harry leur avait montré tandis que Rogue restait en retrait dans un coin de la pièce. Ils attendirent tous qu'il veuille bien ouvrir la bouche.

- Harry, je croyais que tu rejoignais les autres … Oh, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les élèves et le professeur dans le salon.

- Ils m'ont trouvé avant, dit-il fataliste faisant sourire sa femme et Lily en voyant cette scène presque silencieuse qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux.

- Bon bah je vais allez voir ma sœur.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux. Severus est bien là.

- Comme-ci on voulait qu'il reste, murmura Sam dans sa barbe.

- Non, j'aurais adoré participer à cette petite réunion de famille mais je pense que je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide pour raconter cette histoire. Tu la connais mieux que moi. Je préfère aider Alexandra dans ses recherches en attendant qu'on parte, je suis douée pour ça, répondit-elle en souriant, ne prenant pas en compte la remarque de Sam.

- Tu as raison.

- Toujours, dit-elle avec un sourire plus grand avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser rapide avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentait gêné d'être observé. Car au fond se sont ses futurs parents qui le regardaient embrasser sa femme. Mais bon il la ravala sa gêne et se tourna vers les quatre adolescents.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda-t-il ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

- Tout. On veut tout savoir, répondit Jules.

- C'est vague tout, tu sais ? Et sachez tout de suite que je ne vous direz pas tout sur tout il y a des choses qui ne …

- Doivent pas être changé, on sait, le coupa Sam d'un ton dur.

- Essayer de comprendre, soupira-t-il.

- Mais on comprend très bien Harry, mais James et Sirius ont un peu de mal à ne pas fouiller quand ils ne savent pas quelque chose, répondit Rian.

- Toi aussi tu veux savoir Remus.

- Peut-être mais moi au moins je sais me contrôler et accepter. Je sais attendre qu'on me donne les informations.

- Et pourquoi il reste là lui ? se décida finalement Sam ne supportant plus sur lui le regard de la version adulte de son ennemi.

- Parce que je lui ai demandé de venir, répondit Harry d'un ton neutre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car certains passages de l'histoire il les connait mieux que moi.

Sam garda le silence mais tous savait très bien qu'il se retenait de hurler.

- Qu'en est-il de Peter ? demanda soudain la douce voix de Lara ramenant tout le monde dans le vif du sujet.

- Il est enfermé dans un cachot en attendant qu'on sache exactement ce qu'il adviendra de lui.

- Mais il est de notre époque, il devra rentrer avec nous.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'aucune décision à son égard n'a été prise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi il vous a trahis ? intervient Rogue.

Les Maraudeurs frissonnèrent en entendant le mot « trahis ». C'était encore dur pour eux de se l'entendre dire. Soudain le tableau s'ouvrit sur le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Oh excuse-moi Harry, je voulais te parler avant que tu partes mais je ne savais pas que tu aurais de la visite.

- Ce n'est pas grave Remus tu peux rester, j'aurais peut-être aussi besoin de toi.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il sans trop de motivation.

Il se plaça à côté de du professeur de potion, et les deux se chuchotèrent quelques mots avant de reporter leur attention sur Harry. Les Maraudeurs avaient capté cet échange, ce qui énerva Sam encore plus. Rian était habitué de voir son futur être ami avec Rogue.

- Donc pourquoi vous étiez dans le couloir tous les quatre ? dit la voix de Severus.

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Ils pensaient avoir passé inaperçu. Mais une fois la surprise passée, la colère reprit sa place.

- Vous n'auriez pas du assister à cette scène. Vraiment, ajouta Harry.

- Vous saviez ? s'exclama Jules.

Harry se mit à rire. Un rire jaune plutôt qu'un rire joyeux. Les quatre élèves ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Ils ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi les deux professeurs souriaient.

- Mais vous croyez quoi ? Vous êtes en septième année ! Tout le monde avait capté votre présence sauf peut-être les enfants.

- Donc pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Rogue.

- Parce qu'on voulait savoir, répondit froidement Sam.

- Savoir quoi ? demanda Remus.

- Pourquoi le traiter de traitre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que le vous le détestiez autant ? Et pourquoi avoir autant changé ? répondit Sam en criant.

Le silence lui répondit. Remus et Harry se mirent à soupirer d'un même souffle. Que répondre à ses cris de détresse tout droit sortit du cœur de Sirius Black ?

- Tout d'abord je dois vous dire de ne pas recommencer votre escapade de hier, vous auriez pu anéantir la mission. Surtout que mes enfants étaient en danger et vous aussi.

- Mais en danger de quoi ?

- En danger de mort !

Un silence pesant apparut dans la pièce. Harry en avait trop dit, il le savait mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? C'était la vérité et il ne voulait pas leur mentir. Il voulait juste omettre la vérité, la véritable histoire des célèbres Maraudeurs.

- Désolé, dit-il finalement en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux les rendant encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude. C'est incroyable comme vous me faites perdre mes moyens.

- Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, dit Severus d'un ton moqueur.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il avec un sourire faible.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous évites ? demanda Jules.

- En partie.

S'ils savaient vraiment qu'il les évitait pour empêcher la douleur de serrer son cœur. Quand il les voyait, il se rappelait qu'il était orphelin de toutes ces personnes sauf de Remus.

- Bon ça suffit, je commence à perdre patience ! Vous tournez autour du pot pour, au final, ne jamais rien nous dire. On veut des réponses ! Ou au moins un début de réponse. Et je les veux maintenant ! Puisque vous ne serrez plus là après pour nous le dire en face, s'énerva à son tour Lara. C'est ça votre courage ! Attendre sagement qu'on apprenne tout de la bouche des autres ! Qu'à fait Peter pour mériter d'être autant haït par son meilleur ami ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Remus. Je sais qu'il y a une bonne raison, je le sens. Mais laquelle ? finit-elle dans un souffle.

- Il nous a trahit, répondit Remus.

- On le sait ça, répliqua Jules.

- Il a rejoint Voldemort, dit Harry.

- On le sait ça aussi mais qu'a-t-il fait exactement ? Je sais que vous nous cachez quelque chose de bien plus profond. Pourquoi serions-nous en danger alors ?

- Parce qu'il a commis des meurtres, dit Remus.

Cette phrase refroidit toute la pièce. Rian se demandait comment son futur pouvait dire ça avec autant de froideur dans la voix. Ce n'était pas possible, pas Peter.

- Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Peter ! cria Sam.

- Si Sirius c'est possible.

- Non pas notre Peter !

Harry soupira. Ils n'étaient qu'en septième année, Peter n'avait commencé qu'à espionner ses amis pour le compte du lord, pour eux il ne les avait pas trahit. Mais l'image de Cédric Diggory mort à ses pieds, tué par le rat lui rappela que c'était malgré tout la même personne.

- Si. Votre Peter est le même que le notre, dit-il.

- Non le votre est mort c'est ce que vous nous avez dit ! Le notre est notre ami je ne vous crois pas ! cria Jules.

- Il le fera, dit Remus en un souffle. Il avait déjà pris une décision à votre époque et cette décision nous fera souffrir tous, et cela changera le futur d'Harry.

- Mais Harry n'est même pas né ! cria Lily

- Lily, souffla Severus. La trahison ne date peut-être pas de votre époque mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'elle a été commise. Vous être en 2021.

- Et toi alors ? Toi aussi tu es un traitre. Toi aussi tu as rejoins de Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Alors que fais-tu là ? Tu nous as tous trahis aussi et pour nous tu l'as déjà fait, cracha-t-elle froidement.

Lara s'en voulu tout de suite de lui avoir dit ça mais elle lui en voulait tellement. Lui son premier meilleur ami, voir le seul. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle essayait de l'oublier à cause de cela sans pour autant réussir, et le voir être là, aux côtés de son fils et ses petits-enfants alors que Peter n'avait aucune chance. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de plus pour être ainsi traité.

Rogue ravala difficilement sa salive. Il ne montra pas à quel point ce qu'elle venait de lui cracher à la figure lui faisait mal. Oui ils les avaient trahis. C'est lui qui avait dit la prophétie à Voldemort, c'est lui qui avait condamné Lily et sa famille à se cacher mais sans ce Peter ils seraient toujours en vie. Mais pourtant, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour lui, il se sentait coupable et se l'entendre dire par celle qu'on aime plus que notre propre vie était vraiment difficile. Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il tourna la tête pour voir Harry. Oui Harry lui avait pardonné. Il l'avait pourtant détesté tout autant qu'il aimait, cet enfant qui était arrivé à Poudlard en 1991. Détesté pour être le fils de James Potter et de porter ce nom qu'il détestait tant. Détesté car il lui rappelait sa mère quand il le regardait avec son regard haineux aux yeux vert émeraude. Mais plus tard il l'avait aimé justement pour ses yeux, pour être le fils de Lily Evans. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'à son père. Il n'avait hérité de lui que son physique.

- Ça suffit, dit Harry coupant net les pensées de chacun. Vous ne savez pas ce que nous avons vécu. Tous.

- Alors dites nous, supplia Lara.

- Vous n'êtes pas prêt à entendre certaines vérités. Voyez votre réaction. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que Peter n'est pas une personne de confiance alors que Severus oui si on lui donne de bonnes raisons.

- J'ai du mal à le croire.

- Oui je sais Sirius mais c'est le cas. Severus a trahit à votre époque comme Peter mais lui à su se faire pardonner. Il a changé de camp et nous a plus qu'aidé à détruire Voldemort.

- Oui on y croit tous, cracha Sam.

- Bien sûr qu'on y croit, mais bon sang quand est-ce que vous allez penser que vous n'êtes plus en 1977. Quand est-ce que vous allez faire confiance à votre fils et en ses choix. Peter lui jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sa mort il a toujours été du côté de son maître. C'est ça sa plus grosse trahison, dit Remus qui en avait marre de cette discussion qui ne menait nulle part.

- Merci, dirent en chœur Harry et Severus.

- Un jour vous allez devoir nous dire la vérité en entier, j'attends ce jour avec impatience, dit Jules avant de sortir.


	26. Chapter 26 : Il ne faut pas se fier aux

**Chapitre 26 : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences**

Quand Jules sortit de la chambre d'Harry, les trois autres ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Le survivant regarda alors Remus et Severus. Il savait qu'ils pensaient à la même chose que lui : le pire n'était pas encore arrivé. Ils quittèrent eux aussi la pièce afin de rejoindre leurs salles de classe pour les deux professeurs et sa femme pour Harry. Ils devaient aller voir Charles Anton et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Quand les héros de l'ancienne guerre furent tous réunis et prêts à partir, ils sortirent de l'enceinte de l'école puis prirent le _Portoloin_ que tenait Harry. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison, ou plutôt un manoir. Celui-ci se trouvait en France, le sel qu'on sentait dans l'air indiquait qu'ils se trouvaient près de la mer. C'était dans cette demeure que Florina avait grandit, loin de sa sœur et de Poudlard, jusqu'au meurtre de sa mère par Voldemort. Le couple Potter s'avança vers la demeure tandis que les autres membres du groupe partaient s'installer tout autour de la propriété comme prévu dans le plan. Harry et Florina sonnèrent à la porte d'entrée montrant leur arrivée. Les autres couple étaient sur le qui-vive, ils surveillaient la moindre attaque qui pourrait éclater si Charles Anton avait bien reprit son service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alexandra fixait la porte blanche de chez son père avec inquiétude. Elle avait peur pour sa sœur et son frère de cœur. Peur que l'homme qui ouvrirait cette porte serait l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, l'homme qui avait laissé sa femme, sa propre mère, mourir sous la main son maitre. C'était l'erreur que les sœurs jumelles ne lui pardonneraient jamais. C'était surtout l'ancienne Gryffondor qui lui en voulait car à cause de lui, elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère en tant que telle, mais seulement en tant que tante. Oui elle n'arrivait pas à pardonner à son père biologique malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour se racheter. Au bout d'un moment la porte s'ouvrit et tous furent surpris de tomber sur une personne tout à fait différente et tellement semblable à Charles Anton. C'était lui mais les cheveux grisonnant avaient disparus, les rides aussi ainsi que toutes les marques que le temps avait imposées au beau-père d'Harry. Cet homme là était un peu plus âgé que son fils ainé, James. Il savait qu'il avait devant lui Charles Anton mais celui du passé, celui qui était revenu en même temps que les Maraudeurs. Celui qui serait prêt à tout pour les vendre a Voldemort. Alors d'un réflexe qui avait été gravé en lui lors de la dernière guerre, il attrapa doucement sa baguette sans le montrer à l'homme devant eux. Il tourna la tête vers sa femme et en croisant son regard, il su qu'elle avait fait pareil que lui. De l'autre côté de la rue, les autres en étaient venu à la même conclusion, et Draco jura. Il était en train de perdre son sang froid même si ce n'était pas ses habitudes. Grâce à sa femme Alexandra et sa jumelle Florina, il était devenu le meilleur ami d'Harry au même titre que Ron et Alexandra. Il regarda en direction des deux Zabini et des deux Weasley. Il voyait que ses amis avaient aussi peur que lui de voir cette simple visite se transformer en un combat auquel ils n'étaient pas préparés. Tous sortir leur baguette, prêts à intervenir au moindre mouvement dangereux de l'homme qui était aussi le beau-père du blond.

- Oh, quelle surprise Harry Potter en personne, tu ressembles tellement à ton père. Et … à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Florina Potter, sa femme, précisa-t-elle.

- Oh plus qu'intéressant, ma futur fille et Potter qui sonnent directement chez moi. C'est le maître qui va être content, dit-il en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

oO0Oo

_« J'ouvre les yeux comme si je sortais d'un cauchemar mais je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je sens un sol dur sous mes pieds. Tout est noir et je ne vois rien. Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de faire un faux pas. Soudain je suis prise de frissons et je mets mes mains dans les poches de ma robe de sorcière pour me réchauffer. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment j'ai pu être encore habillée. Mais peu importe, je suis contente de sentir ma baguette magique dans ma poche. Je lance un « lumos » discret de ma baguette. La lumière m'aveugle et je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir mais il faut que je sache où je suis. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien alors j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Une fois habituée à la lumière, je regarde autour de moi. Je suis surprise de voir des arbres. Des centaines d'arbres. Je suis dans une forêt toute sombre. Je ne saurais dire si c'est la nuit ou le jour tellement les arbres sont proches les uns des autres et m'empêchent de voir le ciel. J'avance de quelques pas et je sursaute en voyant des yeux jaunes briller au loin, là ou la forêt est encore sombre. Mais comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver de réponse que je suis attrapée par une personne m'obligeant à courir derrière lui._

- _Court Lily court ! Eteins ta baguette tu vas nous faire repérer !_

- _Fred ?_

_Je suis surprise de reconnaître la voix de mon meilleur ami ainsi que sa chevelure rousse si caractéristique de sa famille : les Weasley._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Eteins ta baguette !_

- _Mais on ne verra plus rien !_

- _Eteins-là ! Fais-moi confiance._

- _Nox, soufflais-je entre deux respirations, j'étais essoufflée de courir ainsi. Mais comment ?_

- _Un sort d'infrarouge._

- _Ah ok. Mais pourquoi tu cours ainsi ? demandais-je._

- _Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet._

- _Bien sûr pourquoi tu me demandes ça, répond-moi !_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'un jet de lumière verte nous frôla avant de s'écraser contre un arbre. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'on se retrouve soudainement pourchassés dans la forêt interdite ? Oui j'étais presque sûre que c'était la forêt interdite autrement pourquoi y aurait-il Fred. On était à Poudlard il y a quelques heures. Mais une seule question était sans réponse ? Qui était ceux qui voulaient nous tuer ? Car le jet de lumière verte était bien connu pour être celui de la mort. Mon père était le seul à y avoir survécu deux fois mais je ne préférais pas tester si ça pouvait se transmettre par le sang. Alors je commençais à courir plus vite tenant toujours de ma main celle de Fred._

- _Fred j'ai peur, dis-je en chuchotant._

_Je ne voulais pas le dire mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je sois rassurée. Il fallait qu'il me rassure._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Potter. Tu ne risques rien avec moi._

_Je sursautais tout en lâchant la main de la personne qui n'était plus Fred._

- _Lily s'il te plait, ne me lâche pas la main ! Il ne faut pas qu'on s'arrête de courir si tu veux que je te protège, dit encore cette voix. Allez._

_J'hésitais mais je redonnais quand même ma main à cet inconnu. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette voix qui me disait quelque chose sans pouvoir poser un nom sur cette personne. Mais malgré tout j'avais confiance en lui. Il me protégeait. Il avait peut-être l'apparence de Fred, sûrement subtilisé grâce à du polynectar, mais il ne me voulait pas morte. Cette confiance dans la voix, ce soupçon de vérité. Il voulait vraiment me sauver. Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Viens Lily. Il faut courir plus vite, dit-il après qu'un deuxième jet de lumière verte frappa un autre arbre._

_Je m'exécutais. Je sentis ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens pour avoir une meilleure poigne. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que je m'enfuisse à nouveau. Cette main dans la mienne, cette chaleur, me rassura plus qu'elle n'aurait dû venant de la part d'un inconnu._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle enfin._

- _Parce que je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je refuse de te perdre dans cette guerre._

_Lily ne sut quoi répondre. Elle était sans voix. Elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon et celui-ci lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Mais qui était-il donc ? Elle connaissait cette voix mais à qui appartenait-elle ?_

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que se soit. Je voulais que tu le saches c'est tout._

- _Mais …_

_Je ne put finir ma phrase ni poser ma question. Un sort plus puissant que les autres, toujours aussi vert, le toucha dans le dos. Il tomba raide, m'emportant avec lui. On fit plusieurs roulades avant que je me cogne contre un arbre, arrêtant ainsi ma chute et par la même occasion la sienne quand il atterrit dans mes bras. Je le touchais pour trouver son cou. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui arrivait. Une fois trouvé, je pris son pou et c'est avec horreur que je remarquais qu'il n'en avait plus._

- _Non, non, non. Tu ne peux pas mourir après m'avoir dit ça non ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! criais-je._

_Un rire glacial répondit à mon écho. Rire que je connaissais trop bien. Qui hantait toutes mes nuits._

- _Ne pleure pas ma Lily ce n'est qu'un traître en moins, souffla derrière moi la voix de l'être qui me hantais comme il hantait toute la population magique depuis un demi siècle. »_

Lily cria avant se de réveiller en sursaut, des larmes coulant sur ses joue comme à chaque fois. Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut rassurée de voir les rideaux rouge de son lit tout autour d'elle et non cette forêt sombre. Voyant que personne ne bougeait dans le dortoir, elle fut contente d'elle d'avoir mis un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit. Elle était gênée de réveiller toutes les nuits ses camarades de chambrée. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir correctement et puis son réveil indiquait cinq heure trente du matin. Il était tôt mais elle ne pourrait pas dormir plus. Alors elle sécha les larmes qui coulaient toujours et se leva. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle ne voulait pas rester là, à regarder les flammes et à essayer de comprendre ce rêve qu'elle faisait si souvent. Car c'était toujours les mêmes questions qui revenaient, sans cesse. Pourquoi la mort de cet individu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou qu'elle croyait ne pas connaître, la touchait autant ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait vu le visage de Fred ? Et qui était-ce vraiment ? Des questions sans réponses. Alors elle sortit, malgré les protestations de la grosse Dame qu'elle venait de réveiller en poussant le tableau. Elle marcha un bon moment dans les couloirs sans penser à quoi que se soit, marchant sans but. Elle s'arrêta seulement quand elle entendit des paroles. Elle ne voulait voir personne pour le moment alors elle fit demi-tour mais s'arrêta net … elle reconnaissait cette voix … l'autre aussi …

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda cette voix.

- Oui, oui, répondit une autre voix.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as vu tes cernes. Ne me fais pas croire que ça va alors que tu dors à peine.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher à ce que je vois.

Lily interpréta le silence qui suivait comme une profonde complicité. Parfois les paroles étaient inutiles. Elle avait comprit que la première voix n'était qu'autre que celle de Fred Weasley et l'autre de Jack Lestrange. Il était six heures. Pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils à cette heure-ci ?

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda Fred.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Oui à cause de la nouvelle guerre mais je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi tu es dans un état pareil.

A ce moment là, Lily ouvrit grand les oreilles. Elle s'en voulait d'avance de les écouter mais la curiosité l'emporta.

- Tu n'imagines même pas les vacances que j'ai passées.

- Non c'est vrai mais on est fin février.

- Parce que tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres à besoin d'attendre les vacances. Je suis fils de Mangemort Fred ! Et à Poudlard en plus, tu crois quoi ?

- C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas, il t'a demandé de faire quelque chose ? Tu as une mission ?

Lily était encore plus choquée. Les insultes qu'elle lui avait lancées étaient véridiques.

- Non pas encore je suis trop jeune, mais mon père et mon oncle aimerait bien que oui et ils n'arrêtent pas de me mettre la pression pour que je sois assez imaginatif afin que le Lord soit fier de moi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Après tout ce temps ils n'ont toujours pas changé ?

- Non pas d'un poil. J'espérais mais non.

- Attend un peu, je croyais que ton oncle était mort ?

- Bon je te vois une autre fois, je dois y aller.

Il savait qu'il avait dit trop de choses. Il fallait qu'il échappe à cette conversation.

- Il est revenu ? demanda une voix féminine derrière lui. Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers une Lily très intriguée.

- Tu as tout entendu ?

- Désolé d'avoir écouté mais dis-moi s'il est revenu lui aussi ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais à toi ? demanda Jack d'un ton agressif.

- Ne commence pas s'il te plait, dit Lily en fermant les yeux trop fatiguée pour être d'attaque à répondre aux paroles du Serpentard.

Les deux garçons furent surpris de ce renversement de situation. Quand ils aperçurent les cernes sous les yeux de la lionne ainsi que les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues, ils comprirent pourquoi. Le cœur et l'agressivité de Jack fondirent comme glace au soleil devant ce spectacle douloureux pour lui.

- Oui, dit-il tout simplement.

Lily rouvrit les yeux et le regarda puis se tourna vers Fred. Son cœur se serra à cette vue, son rêve revenant en tête. Une larme coula à nouveau le long de sa joue, bouleversant les deux garçons. Elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaitre ces affreuses images. Les deux garçons ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, devant la fille qu'ils aimaient, en train de pleurer. Ils voulaient tous les deux la prendre dans leur bras pour la consoler mais Jack n'osait pas car elle l'aurait rejeté et Fred car il ne voulait pas froisser son ami.

- Ça va ? demanda Jack sans qu'il ne puisse empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda à nouveau surprise. Ils n'avaient jamais passé un moment proche l'un de l'autre sans s'insulter alors que lui prenait-il ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle au lieu de répondre.

Elle voulait savoir pourquoi se changement soudain de comportement. Mais ce simple « pourquoi » répondait aussi à toutes les autres questions dont elle n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens. Jack sentit apparemment cette multitude de question en une seule car il n'arrivait pas à savoir quel sujet concernait cette question.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement.

Fred regardait cette scène d'un regard extérieur. Il voyait bien le regard profond de Lily et il fut presque jaloux que ce soit à Jack qu'il soit destiné. Même s'ils ne le savaient pas, ses deux là avaient une grande complicité.

- Je voudrais être à ta place tu sais, dit faiblement Jack à Lily avant de tourner les talons.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner, étonnée de cet échange. Elle voyait le Serpentard sous un autre angle car elle le savait sincère. Il n'avait pas envie d'être qui il était. Elle pouvait comprendre ça. Etre le fils d'un toutou de Voldemort ne devait pas être facile surtout quand ce dernier venait de refaire surface. Un sentiment de remord fit surface en elle. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de rabaisser le vert et argent, au rang de fils de Mangemort et le fait de savoir qu'il détestait ce rôle, lui fit regretter toutes ses paroles blessantes. Sans savoir pourquoi, sa haine pour lui, et sa vision des choses, venaient de changer. Elle n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir. Le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Comment ce simple échange avait pu la faire changer autant d'avis sur lui ? Il venait de lui apprendre une bonne leçon : il ne faut pas ce fier aux apparences.


	27. Chapter 27 : Oubliette ?

**Chapitre 27 : Oubliette ?**

- Oh, quelle surprise Harry Potter en personne, tu ressembles tellement à ton père. Et … à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Florina Potter, sa femme, précisa-t-elle.

- Oh plus qu'intéressant, ma future fille et Potter qui sonnent directement chez moi. C'est le maître qui va être content, dit-il en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Harry en levant sa baguette vers lui imité de suite par Florina.

Alexandra regardait la scène, interdite. Elle voyait son père quand il était jeune mais par-dessus tout elle le voyait avec les idées du Lord bien encré en lui. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était que sa sœur et son meilleur ami faisaient face à cet homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait très bien qu'ils devaient attendre le signale qu'ils avaient prévu pour les cas comme celui-là mais elle voulait agir et maintenant. Elle savait ce que ressentait sa sœur et elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule face à ce Mangemort. Car oui Charles Anton dans ses vingt ans était bien un Mangemort. Elle se mit à trembler, à la fois de peur et de colère. Alors pour se calmer et avoir de nouveau la tête froide, elle sera fort la main de Draco qui venait de prendre la sienne. De son côté, Florina regardait Harry avec admiration. Elle était fière quand il gardait autant son sang froid malgré la personne qu'il avait devant lui. Elle savait que c'était dû à des années d'endoctrinement et d'entrainement quand il était à Poudlard mais quand elle le voyait baguette tendu face à son père à elle, son beau-père à lui, elle le trouvait très courageux. Il n'avait pas été un Gryffondor pour rien.

- Vous allez rentrer à l'intérieur sans faire aucun geste brusque. Nous voulons juste parler à Charles Anton.

- Je suis Charles Anton !

- Le notre, précisa Harry. Reculez, ajouta-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

L'homme du passé recula d'un pas, toujours baguette sortie. Florina suivait Harry qui avançait toujours dans la demeure. Elle laissa la porte ouverte derrière elle, au cas où. Elle serait leur sortie de secours si cela devait tourner mal.

- Maintenant donnez-moi votre baguette, ordre du ministère de la magie, reprit Harry.

- Vous pouvez rêver, cracha le Mangemort.

Le jeune Charles et le survivant commèrent un combat de regard. Harry voulait le forcer à lui donner sa baguette magique mais il ne savait pas les intentions de cet homme qu'il n'avait pas connu.

- Donnez-moi votre baguette magique, insista Harry.

- Non.

- Vous ferez mieux d'écouter si vous ne voulez pas qu'on utilise la force, intervient Florina.

- Tu utiliserais la force contre ton père ?

- S'il le faut oui, dit-elle froidement. Mais de toute façon vous ne l'êtes pas. Donnez-nous cette baguette.

- Eh tu pourrais au moins venir me dire qui c'est ? Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à la porte mais … dit le vrai Charles Anton en apparaissant dans le hall. Oh non, ajouta-t-il en voyant les deux nouveaux venu baguette tendu vers son passé.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui mais cela était une erreur. Harry s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard.

- _Doloris _! dit le prisonnier.

Voyant le sort se projeter vers Florina, Harry se jeta sur elle et jeta le sort du bouclier pour les protéger tous les deux. Mais dans l'élan du survivant, le couple tomba à la renverse. Ils réagirent vite en se remettant sur pied mais une fois debout, ils virent avec horreur le jeune Charles appuyer sa baguette contre la marque immonde qui ornait son bras. Alors tout se passa vite, le couple se jeta vers la porte d'entrée et Florina lança son patronus. Une colombe apparu et sortie par la porte ouverte. Le signale de détresse du groupe venait d'être lancé. Mais avant d'avoir atteint la sortie, une ombre noire surgit devant eux, suivit de bien d'autre. Ils étaient encerclés par des Mangemorts en puissance. Ils venaient de tomber dans un piège et ils devaient combattre pour sauver leurs peaux.

De l'autre côté de la rue, l'apparition de la colombe devant le manoir créa une vague de panique. La visite tournait mal et ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Voldemort était surement là à présent. Alors sans même se consulter, ils disparurent tous en même temps pour se trouver autour de la porte laisser ouverte. Ils ne devaient pas apparaitre avant quelque minute pour créer un effet de surprise.

A l'intérieur, Harry et Florina attaquèrent en premier, ils savaient que les renforts arriveraient alors ils combattaient. Puisque tout autour d'eux se trouvaient des hommes portant la célèbre cape noir, ils se battaient dos à dos. Ils portaient tous des masques donc Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à les reconnaitre, seuls les voix lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. C'est pour ça qu'Harry fut vraiment surprit quand il reconnu la voix de son ancien professeur de potion. Peter avait donc dit vrai. Il fut d'autant plus sûr quand celui-ci utilisa le sortilège qu'il avait lui-même crée. Harry connaissait le contre sort. Mais heureusement jusque là, il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'utiliser. Tout en combattant Harry essayait d'observer le plus possible avant de partir. Il aperçut l'apparence plus humaine de Voldemort entouré par huit personnes. Ils étaient les seules à ne pas être prêt à combattre, cela devait surement être les bras droit et leur passé puisque les deux Charles Anton étaient présent à ses côtés. Son beau-père avait de nouveau choisit le mauvais camp. Après avoir fait cette conclusion il attaqua de nouveau Rogue mais le rata ce qui donna l'avantage à son ennemi. Rogue le fit reculer et Harry dû se défendre plutôt qu'attaquer ce qui fit rire son agresseur. Il était plutôt agile et rapide, alors dans un geste vite de sa baguette, Harry se retrouva plus qu'en difficulté. Un rayon rouge le frôla et frappa directement le jeune Rogue qui tomba au sol, raide. D'un coup d'œil à l'arrière, il sut qu'ils étaient sortit d'affaire, les renforts étaient là. Ils se placèrent autour d'Harry et Florina. Ils formaient un cercle prêt à combattre ensemble la petite masse noire que formaient les Mangemorts.

- Oh le groupe est au complet, parfait vous nous facilitez la tache, dit une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Cette voix lui fit les mêmes frissons à Harry que la voix de Voldemort. Il savait que c'était lui mais ça voix était charmeuse, plus humaine aussi. Ils avaient en face d'eux, un Voldemort totalement différent que celui qu'ils connaissaient.

- Tom, salua Harry. Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on serrait venu seuls.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, cracha le mage noir.

- Pourtant c'est bien ton nom, Tom Jedusor.

- Tu ne me connais pas Harry Potter.

- Je te connais bien plus que tu me connais. A une prochaine.

En une seconde, le groupe disparu du manoir Anton pour apparaître devant Poudlard. Puisqu'ils étaient de nouveau tous réunit ils pouvaient réutiliser le portoloin qu'Harry avait sur lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils venaient d'échapper à Voldemort. Une fois en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école, ils purent enfin souffler. Ils tombèrent tous dans l'herbe ne tenant plus sur leurs jambes. Même s'ils ne le montraient pas, ils avaient vraiment eu peur. Florina après avoir serré très fort sa sœur, elle retourna dans les bras d'Harry. Ils avaient affronté encore la mort ensemble et elle était secoué. Harry la serra aussi fort que possible. Ce fut pareil pour les autres couples. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça même en temps qu'aurore pour ceux qui l'étaient. Cette visite qui avait été un échec car ils n'avaient pas pu parler à Charles Anton, montrait bien le début d'une nouvelle guerre. Tout se répétait mais différemment. Ils avaient affaire à des personnes totalement différentes de celle qu'ils avaient connue il y a une vingtaine d'année. Donc tous ses changements les avaient chamboulés et ils durent rester ainsi un petit moment. Un moment où chacun retrouvait sa respiration et son calme.

- C'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps ou je dois te sauver la vie Potter, dit Draco le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais c'était fais exprès, répondit Harry avec le même sourire sachant que Draco avait comprit son manège.

Les autres les regardèrent surprit. Ils n'avaient pas vu Draco sauver la vie d'Harry et ils ne comprenaient pas le sous-entendu.

- Comment ça ? demanda Pansy au bout d'un instant.

- Harry est génial ! dit soudain Blaise qui venait de comprendre.

- C'est ton côté Serpentard qui ressort ?

- Je crois, dit Harry en souriant.

- Bon est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? demanda Florina qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Harry vient de nous faire gagner un sacré point, dit Draco.

- J'ai fais exprès de raté des sorts et d'être en difficulté contre Rogue.

- Tu as combattu contre Rogue ? s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, dit Harry en perdant un peu de son sourire.

- Donc en gros tu lui as fais croire que tu n'étais pas si doué que ça et qu'il pourrait te battre comme il veut, résuma Ginny.

- Et comme ça on aura un effet de surprise lors du combat finale, tu es génial Harry, dit Alexandra.

- Oh vous savez …, commença Harry gêné.

- Ne sois pas modeste Potter. On gagnera peut-être grâce à ça, dit Draco.

- Je t'aime, dit Florina on posant ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry sous les rires et sourire des autres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Harry.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé avec les quatre ? demanda Florina pour changer de sujet, elle ne voulait plus parler pour l'instant de tout ce qui touchait la guerre ou son père.

- Tu as vu tes parents Harry ? demanda Alexandra soudain curieuse.

- Oui ce matin avant de partir, avec Remus et Severus.

- Et ? dit Draco.

- C'était horrible, souffla Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Mon père me déteste, ainsi que les autres, voilà ce qui c'est passé. Vous aurez du voir son regard quand il est sortie de la pièce après que Remus nous ai défendu Severus et moi. Ils ne veulent pas croire que Peter est un traitre.

- C'est compréhensible Harry, dit Ginny.

- Oui mais c'est dur de ne rien pouvoir leur dire. De ne pouvoir leur dire qu'elle est la vraie trahison de Peter. Et puis vous aurez du entendre ce que Lily à dit à Severus. Elle le déteste tellement de les avoir trahis. Je viens de combattre celui qu'elle déteste et je comprends mais ... notre Severus ne méritait pas ses paroles.

- C'est dommage pour Severus que Lily ne sache pas ce qu'il a fait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et ce qu'il ressent pour elle, dit Pansy.

- Mais ils ne doivent rien savoir du futur pour ne pas le changer.

- Et si on utilisait un sort d'oubliette ? demanda Ron.

C'est le silence qui lui répondit.

- Bah quoi ? Quoi qu'on fasse ils vont tout faire pour découvrir ce qui c'est passé dans leur futur et quand ils sauront, ils nous en voudront plus qu'à n'importe qui de leur avoir caché ça. Et puis on ne pourra pas les empêcher de combattre à nos côté à la fin. S'ils connaissaient la vérité ils pourraient faire les bon choix et ils pourraient savoir à qui faire vraiment confiance. Ils ne te détesteraient pas Harry. Un sort d'oubliette avant qu'ils partent et ils ne changeront pas le futur.

De nouveau le silence. Tous réfléchissaient aux paroles du rouquin.

- Et il pourrait lui dire qu'il l'aime et qu'il a protégé son fils comme si c'était le sien malgré que se ne soit pas le cas, ajouta Ron.

- Tu m'épateras toujours Ronald Weasley, dit Alexandra faisant sourire tout le monde.

- Mais le seul souci c'est qu'on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'ils vont repartir dans leur époque, dit Blaise.

- Pour ça faudrait savoir quel sort les a fait revenir et par qui il a été lancé, dit Ginny.

- Je suis presque persuadé que Voldemort y est pour quelque chose et que quand il disparaitra, les autres aussi, dit Florina.

- Je pense pareil, dit Pansy.

- Donc on fait quoi ? demanda Blaise.

- C'est risqué, dit soudain Harry attirant tout les regards car cette décision lui revenait au final.

- S'ils connaissaient la vérité, tu serais plus concentré sur notre prochaine mission. Tu n'aurais pas la peur au ventre qu'ils découvrent tout, dit Florina.

- Mais si je leur dit la vérité je ne pourrais pas tout leur dire c'est impossible. Qui peut entendre ça de la bouche de son propre fils qui n'est même pas encore né ?

- C'est toujours mieux que de le lire quelque part ou de l'entendre de la bouche d'un inconnu dans les couloirs, dit Draco.

- Alors Vous êtes tous d'accord avec Ron ?

- C'est peut-être la meilleure option qu'on est eu jusque là, dit Alexandra.

- Laissez-moi y réfléchir, dit Harry avant de se lever et de quitter le groupe.

oO0Oo

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Lily marchait dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle avait été à bien des endroits avant celui-là mais elle ne l'a trouvait pas. Alors quand elle entra dans la salle de lecture et de travail et fut soulagé de la voir. Elle s'avança vers Nancy qui était assise à une table dans le fond de la bibliothèque.

- Ça fait un moment que je te cherche, tu sais, dit-elle en arrivant à son niveau. Je t'attendais n'importe où sauf dans une bibliothèque un dimanche.

- Salut. Tu veux quoi ?

- Oh là toi tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Vas-y raconte-moi. Tes conseils pourront attendre.

- Je vais bien je t'assure. Alors sur quoi puis-je te conseiller ?

- Oh Nancy normalement le dimanche tu es avec Ambre ou Antoin alors ne me dit pas que tu vas bien.

- Ok. Hier Antoin et moi on … on voulait … oh et puis oublie tu es trop jeune pour ça.

- Eh ! S'il te plait j'ai plus onze ans non plus. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire alors raconte même si je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir t'aider sur ce sujet.

- Ok miss, donc on voulait aller plus loin mais ton frère a débarqué et à encore tout fait foiré. Du coup on s'est disputé et j'ai entendu Antoin lui crier dessus aussi quand je suis partie. Je suis en train de briser leur amitié et je m'en veux même si je ne vois pas en quoi je suis responsable. C'est Albus le fautif. C'est lui qui est depuis toujours trop protecteur envers moi. Je ne peux pas être tranquille avec un garçon sans qu'il interagisse. Il fait comme si de rien n'était mais je vois très bien son jeu. Bon sang j'ai le droit de vivre ma vie sans lui, même si c'est avec son meilleur ami, surtout si c'est avec son meilleur ami. Je ne veux pas d'un grand frère surprotecteur !

Lily la regarda tout en souriant. Nancy venait de faire un monologue et elle n'avait pu ajouter quoi que se soit.

- Quoi ? demanda Nancy en voyant son sourire.

- C'est bon ? Tu as vidé ton sac ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui merci, répondit la Serpentard en souriant aussi.

- En tout cas tout ce que je peux dire c'est que mon frère et toi vous êtes aveugle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais bon revenons à toi tu veux ?

- Non c'est rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'en parler.

- Mais si dit. Cela concerne un garçon ?

- Oui et non.

- J'ai toujours détesté une personne et celle-ci m'a prouvé qu'elle n'était pas réellement celle qu'elle m'avait toujours montrée. Alors du coup je ne sais plus comment réagir vis-à- vis d'elle.

- Ne change pas, oublie juste la haine cela ne sert plus à rien car d'après ce que je vois tu ne l'a déteste plus. Ignore la, c'est peut-être mieux pour vous deux car elle n'a peut-être pas envie que votre relation change ou que tu es pitié d'elle.

- Ok merci.

- Et est-ce que tu vas me dire qui est cette personne ou tu vas me laisser deviner ?

- Devine, dit Lily en quittant la bibliothèque pour échapper à une conversation plus profonde.

Elle savait que si elle restait elle devrait répondre à des questions dont elle n'avait pas elle-même les réponses. Sur ce sujet, elle était perdue.

- Je crois déjà savoir, lui répondit Nancy plus pour elle-même avec un sourire.


	28. Chapter 28 : Ouvre les yeux

**Chapitre 28 : Ouvre les yeux …**

Le mois de Février s'écoula assez vite et le froid commençait à se dissiper tout doucement. Mais pas assez dans les cachots de Poudlard. Au fin fond des couloirs, dans une petite cellule oubliée, Peter grelotait sans vraiment sans rendre compte, seul le fait de se basculer d'avant en arrière comptait. Il ne faisait plus que ça depuis qu'il était dans son antre bien protégé, dont il ne pouvait en sortir. Ça et se morfondre, penser. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était maltraité. Un elfe de maison avait été chargé de lui apporter un repas, matin, midi et soir. Et depuis la nuit de sa capture, personne n'était venu le voir, pas même pour lui soutirer des informations supplémentaires. La seule torture qu'on lui infligeait était le silence profond qui emplissait la petite pièce, aussi profond que le noir qui l'entourait. Le pire supplice était les dernières paroles que Rogue lui avait crachées à la figure avant de le laisser là, à sa solitude. Comme un CD moldu qui aurait une rayure, elles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elles résonnaient en lui et ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elles étaient encrées dans sa chair, dans son âme ...

_« Oh que si, tu portes bien le nom de traitre. Tu as tué tes amis avant de te tuer comme un lâche. Serpentard aurait dû être ta maison. »_

_..._

_« Tu es la source même du malheur de tes amis. »_

N'ayant aucun repaire sans la lumière du jour, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été enfermé ici mais malgré tout il ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité. Pour lui, il n'avait pas pu tuer ses amis. Ils étaient toujours en vie. Il le savait. Le maitre le lui aurait dit si c'était vrai. Il l'aurait félicité. Non, il n'avait rien fait à ses amis. A ses soi-disant amis qui le laissaient croupir ici et qui l'oubliait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il restait dans sa cellule, abandonné de tous, une haine se nourrissait de sa peur. Il détestait ses amis pour avoir laissé les choses se faire. Il détestait Severus pour lui avoir dit de telles choses. Il détestait son maître pour ne pas venir le chercher. Et il se détestait pour ne pas savoir quoi penser. Il était perdu et seul au monde …

oO0Oo

Harry et Florina vivait toujours au château avec les autres héros. De temps à autre il rentrait chez eux mais ils avaient établis leur quartier général ici, à Poudlard. Ils pouvaient ainsi avoir un accès illimité à la bibliothèque et à sa réserve pour les recherches et avoir un œil sur leurs enfants. Ces derniers n'était pas trop heureux d'être surveillés ainsi, ils recevaient souvent des moqueries de leurs amis proche, surtout Albus. Il n'était pas tranquille surtout avec sa mère qui le surveillait encore plus que ses frères et sa sœur. Cela faisait bien rire James, Lily et Charles. Le summum de leur hilarité avait été quand leur mère était tombée par hasard sur Albus au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait été choqué de voir son fils, la langue dans la bouche d'une fille de Serdaigle, Luce Stebbins, dont il était son ainé d'un an. Elle l'avait appelé, et les deux amants avaient sursauté. La fille avait courut dans le sens inverse, quand Florina s'était approché. Albus n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était la honte de sa vie et que plus aucune fille ne voudrait de lui maintenant.

De son côté, Harry avait eu vent de cette histoire et en avait bien rit. Mais il savait que ça tracassait sa femme. Alors quand il l'a vit pensive sur le divan de leur appartement, il ne pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir malgré qu'il devait rejoindre Alexandra à la bibliothèque pour voir si elle avançait dans ses recherches et peut-être l'aidé.

- Florina, appela-t-il en venant se mettre devant elle. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ainsi ?

- Rien Harry.

- Ne me ment pas, je te connais par cœur.

Florina soupira et Harry vient se placer à ses côtés.

- Je m'inquiète pour Albus.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais tu t'imagines. Il fait ça à la vue de tous dans les couloirs, avec une jeunette en plus. Tu aurais du voir. C'était vraiment osé, disait Florina faisant sourire Harry.

- Tu n'as jamais été jeune, maman ? demanda-t-il.

- Mais nous ce n'était pas pareil. On ne faisait pas ça dans les couloirs.

- Mais les mise-en-bouche …

Florina rougit en repensant à leur première fois ici à Poudlard. Son fils avait fait pareil qu'elle. De plus, elle-même n'aurait pas supporté sa mère, si celle-ci lui avait fait la même scène qu'elle à son fils. Elle était vraiment allée loin sur ce coup là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, un jour il trouvera la femme qui lui correspondra et se posera comme son grand père. Aller viens là, dit-il en souriant tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Arrête de sourire ce n'est pas drôle j'ai vraiment …

- Exagéré ?

- Oui !

- Je pense que tu ne seras pas la première mère ni la dernière à faire ça, rendre honteux ses enfants. J'espère juste que tu ne vas pas faire pareil à James. Il va bientôt être majeur tout de même.

- Ohhh par Merlin ! dit-elle en fourrant la tête dans le cou d'Harry.

- Aller ce n'est pas grave faudra juste que tu lui parles si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'en veuille toute sa vie mais sinon il y a pire.

- Tu me remontes le moral là, tu sais ?

- Tant mieux, dit-il avec un plus beau sourire.

L'ancienne Serpentard lui fila un coup sur l'épaule avant d'être attiré par Harry qui l'embrassa. Comme au tout début, elle fondait sur place dès qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle en oubliait toujours du coup sa rancune et donc son mari avait toujours le dernier mot.

- Tricheur, dit-elle une fois le baiser finit.

- Moi ? Non jamais.

Elle lui sourie tendrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

- Au faite tu ne devais pas aller rejoindre ma sœur à la bibliothèque ?

- Si je vais y aller avant que ma femme me saute dessus à nouveau pour me dire que notre fils avait honte d'avoir ses parents au château. Ce que je peux comprendre d'ailleurs.

- Oh j'ai si honte ! dit Florina en rougissant à nouveau.

- Oh moins vous êtes deux. Parles lui tu verras ça ira mieux. Bon j'y vais. A tout à l'heure, finit-il en l'embrassant avant de tourner les talons.

L'ancien Gryffondor parcouru les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque. En chemin, il repensa à sa femme et son fils et cela le fit sourire. Il les comprenait tous les deux. Il s'inquiétait pour Albus qui n'avait aucune copine sérieuse et qui enchainait les conquêtes. Mais il était jeune et il comprenait le fait qu'il veuille en profiter. Tous ne trouvait pas l'amour à Poudlard mais il avait toujours pensé qu'il aimait Nancy alors pourquoi ? De toute façon cela n'était pas son problème. Lui aussi avait eu ces soucis avec l'amour. Cho puis Ginny. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur Florina ensuite. Il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde maintenant. Mais avant il s'était détesté pour pas grand-chose peut-être était-ce pareil pour son fils et la fille de son meilleur ami. Seul l'avenir le leur dira. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses fils mais plus pour sa fille qui entrait de plus en plus dans l'adolescence et les amours n'allaient pas tarder à suivre. C'était sa princesse et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre à cause d'un mauvais garçon. Il les connaissait et il savait comment ils aimaient agir face à de jolie fille comme elle.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se retourna vers la documentaliste.

- Bonjour madame Sigla, salua-t-il en retour avant de s'enfoncer plus dans la grande bibliothèque.

Il savait que sa meilleure amie, travaillait en ce moment dans la réserve, tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Au alentour d'une allé, il s'arrêta car il venait de voir une tête connu. Des cheveux noirs mais qui était roux à l'origine, sa propre mère. Elle fixait un livre sur la table. Elle ne le touchait pas et il n'était même pas ouvert. Elle ne faisait que l'observer mais qu'est-ce qu'avait ce livre de si attirant. Sa curiosité attisé il s'approcha doucement et regarda le titre du livre.

« Histoire de Poudlard, version 2020 »

Harry soupira en comprenant l'attirance de sa mère pour ce livre. Il racontait presque toute sa vie et celle de son groupe, en plus de celle des Maraudeurs. La dernière bataille qui avait eu lieu dans l'école était relaté en détail, ainsi que les derniers événements d'après guerre. Malgré son exaspération, il était impressionné par son courage. Observer sans ouvrir. Elle savait au fond d'elle que si on ne leur disait rien, ce n'était pas pour rien mais sa curiosité était vraiment mise à mal. Elle adorait ce livre. Elle l'avait sans doute lu plein de fois mais celui-ci non. Elle ne connaissait que la version de 1975. Harry n'avait pas encore pris sa décision même si l'idée d'écouter Ron le tentait, il hésitait. Mais en voyant sa mère comme ça, cela lui ouvrit les yeux. Cela la bouffait de l'intérieur de ne pas savoir, elle en souffrait et ça il ne voulait pas. Il ferait mieux de le leur dire avant qu'elle ne résiste plus à ouvrir le bouquin. Une vraie mine d'or à ses yeux. Il s'approcha donc de la table et s'y assis devant Lara. Celle-ci sursauta ne l'ayant pas sentit arrivé. Voyant que c'était Harry, elle prit le livre et le cacha dans son sac et fit mine de s'en aller.

- Attend, je l'ai vu pas besoin de le cacher.

Lara soupira et se rassit à la table et observa son fils. Harry était toujours surpris de la voir de si près. Ses yeux étaient la seule chose qui n'avait pas été changé. Aussi vert que les siens, avec la même détermination. Ils se ressemblaient tant dans le fond.

- Je te trouve très courageuse, de ne pas l'ouvrir.

- Ais-je vraiment le choix ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas t'interdire de lire les livres de la bibliothèque.

Lara ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il avait entièrement raison. Il ne pouvait pas leur interdire le bouquin qui pourrait leur être utile dans le cours d'histoire de la magie.

- Je vais vous raconter.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu … ?

- Oui. Mais à certaines conditions. On en a discuté et j'ai pris ma décision. Je vais peut-être regretter mais bon tant pis.

oO0Oo

Dans un autre pays, bien loin de Poudlard. Deux hommes étaient en train de se disputer. Ils étaient tout deux identiques sans avoir le même âge.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Mais quoi ?

- Je suis ici chez moi, bien plus que toi. Alors laisse-moi en paix.

- Papy Charles en a mare de regarder son passé en face ? ric ana le plus jeune.

- Tu es la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, cracha le plus vieux. Alors arrête de me suivre comme un petit chien !

- Mais je me dois de voir si le bras droit du maître suit bien ses consignes.

- Tu n'as qu'à les faire si tu veux tellement lui plaire, tu l'es autant que moi.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a demandé de faire ça. Tu sais très bien que si tu t'obstines à ne pas obéir ce sera à moi d'agir et là ça sera pire. J'ai la même écriture que toi, la même voix, je suis toi. Alors fais ce qu'il te dit. Pourquoi as-tu tant changé ?

- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai été papa, aussi parce que ma femme à été tué par mon maitre sous mes yeux, et que maintenant je suis grand-père. Je ne peux même pas en profiter à cause de mon erreur. Par contre je te connais par cœur, j'ai été toi. Ouvre les yeux ! Je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi que tu ne veux pas ce qu'il t'arrive, tu ne veux pas lui obéir comme un petit pantin. Retrouve ta fierté !

- Oui mais justement toi et moi, on a fait la même erreur, dit-il en caressant son poignet où se dessinait la petite cicatrice, preuve qu'un serment inviolable agissait sur lui.

Charles regarda à son tour son poignet où la cicatrice avait disparu depuis la mort de son maitre. Il avait réussi à se défaire du sort mais à quel prix … ?

oO0Oo

Ambre était assise avec Nancy à la table des Gryffondor comme elles le faisaient souvent. Albus et Antoin les entouraient. Mais comparé à d'habitude une tension régnait sur cette partie de la table et l'ainée des Malfoy se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle avait du mal à supporter le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis se fasse la tête et que ceux-ci l'entouraient. Elle était entre deux feux, et cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Albus était muré dans un silence profond. Il était ainsi quand Nancy était dans les parages ainsi que son petit copain Antoin. Pourtant ce dernier était le meilleur ami du fils Potter, mais voilà tout le monde était en froid sauf Ambre. Elle tourna la tête vers sa voisine qui rigolait aux éclats, collé au Gryffondor. Elle était bien avec lui et cela la rendait heureuse aussi mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas complètement heureuse. Il lui manquait quelque chose ou qui ? Et ce qui lui manquait était justement son voisin de droite. Cela la rendait folle. Elle savait Nancy amoureuse d'Albus depuis leur tendre enfance, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour l'oublier aussi vite pour son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle était fâchée avec Albus et que celui-ci était pas loin d'elle. Non elle ne comprenait pas sa meilleure amie. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que sa meilleure amie lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, une blessure ...

- Bon ça suffit, dit-elle calmement mais assez fort pour attirer les regards autour d'elle et surtout de ses meilleurs amis. Suivez-moi.

Elle se leva, posa un regard pesant sur Albus et Nancy pour qu'ils la suivent, ce qu'ils firent de mauvaise grâce. Elle les emmena assez loin dans le parc. Quand elle se retourna vers eux, elle vit que Antoin les avait suivit.

- Antoin c'est avec eux que je voudrais parler s'il te plait.

- Il peut rester, s'interposa Nancy en tirant sur la main du garçon alors qu'il allait partir.

- C'est toi qui voit, mais je ne sais pas si ce que je vais vous dire va lui plaire.

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire Malfoy, dit le moi franchement.

- Tu n'es en rien le sujet que je veux aborder mais cela peut quand même te blesser et je ne veux pas cela.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, comprenant très bien ou voulait en venir la Serpentard. Mais voyant Nancy insister du regard pour qu'il reste. Il ne pu rebrousser chemin.

- Bon, très bien. Tout d'abord. J'en ai assez. Ça fait trop longtemps que vous ne vous parlez plus alors sa suffit.

Voyant qu'ils gardaient le silence elle décida de continuer son petit discours.

- Je ne veux plus être entre vous deux, bon sang vous vous connaissez depuis tout petit, vous êtes meilleurs amis, ça vaut aussi pour toi Antoin. Je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre vous deux, tout ça pour quelque chose de complètement stupide !

- Stupide ? s'écria Nancy s'énervant à son tour. Mais Ambre c'est lui qui est stupide et qui à des réactions de gamin.

- Et ça c'est vachement mature comme réaction, répliqua la concerné. Tu l'accuses et je suis d'accord il n'avait pas faire ce qu'il a fait mais toi tu n'es pas plus mature que lui. Tu te ferme les yeux et tu fais comme si de rien n'était. Elle est belle la vie, oui mais mon meilleur ami que j'aime par-dessus tout ne me parle plus mais ça je m'en contre fiche.

- Ce n'est pas …

- Oh si c'est ça. Ouvre les yeux ! Ouvrez les yeux !

Le silence répondit à ça réplique. Nancy et Albus regardaient le sol, tellement plus intéressant que l'ainée des Malfoy. Seul Antoin la fixait avec un regard indéfinissable. Un mélange de tristesse et de déception. Il avait comprit le sous-entendu dans ses paroles. Il avait comprit, là ou ses meilleurs amis ne comprenait pas. Elle venait d'ouvrir une blessure. Elle savait en voyant ce regard qu'il avait comprit depuis bien longtemps mais que lui aussi avait fermé les yeux sur cette amour, leur amour. Ambre le vit fermer les paupières une seconde puis tourna les talons. Cela lui serra le cœur. Elle s'en voulait de le faire souffrir alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé dans cette histoire. Mais Nancy devait être avec Albus. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Antoin, appela Nancy en le voyant partir.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, un instant s'il te plait, dit-il en venant lui baiser le front avant de repartir vers le château.

Nancy se retourna vers Ambre, et celle-ci pu voir une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue mais ses yeux était chargé de colère.

- Tu es contente ? cracha la Weasley

- Quoi ? demanda Ambre sans comprendre.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais tu es tout simplement jalouse.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es jalouses de mon bonheur alors tu veux le détruire, tu es égoïste comme une vraie Serpentard, dit froidement Nancy en s'en allant vers les portes d'entrée du château.

- Mais Nancy ! cria Ambre.

Celle-ci ne se retourna pas et Ambre fut brisée. Cette discussion était une catastrophe. Elle regrettait de s'être mêler de la vie privée de ses meilleurs amis mais si personne ne le faisait, jamais ils n'avoueraient leurs sentiments, trop fier ils étaient. Elle était vraiment désolée pour Antoin. Elle savait qu'il aimait Nancy mais c'était mieux pour lui car Nancy ne l'aimait pas de la même façon.

- Ambre …, dit la voix de son cousin.

La Serpentard se retourna vers Albus qui venait de parler pour la première fois.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il avant de tourner les talons lui aussi, la laissant seule.


	29. Chapter 29 : Lettre du ministère

**Chapitre 29 : Lettre du ministère**

- Harry ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'exclama Alexandra en arrivant près de lui.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui viens voir !

Alors que sa meilleures amie repartait en direction de la réserve, Harry se tourna vers sa mère. Il l'a regarda un instant avant d'ajouter :

- On en reparle plus tard, d'accord ?

Lara hocha la tête puis Harry disparu entre les étagères …

Une semaine plus tard, Lara attendait toujours que son fils vienne lui en reparler. Elle n'avait rien dit aux Maraudeurs de peur qu'ils soient déçus. Elle avait eu raison, car ils l'auraient été, comme elle l'était en ce moment même. Depuis ce jour là, les héros avaient déserté les couloirs et la Grande Salle. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait, ni même où ils étaient. Leurs enfants s'inquiétaient un peu, eux aussi. Ils se demandaient si leurs parents n'avaient pas quitté tout simplement le château. Lily Potter avait dû mal à croire ça. Ce n'était pas du genre de leurs parents de partir sans prévenir auparavant. Lara lui avait raconté sa conversation avec son père et elle était d'autant plus curieuse et avide de lui parler. Alors elle embarqua Fred et Lise dans la fouille de Poudlard. Ils étaient allés en premier à la bibliothèque sans résultat. Madame Sigla leur avait donné le premier et unique indice : ils ont emprunté beaucoup de livre. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas être loin. Ainsi, le trio se dirigea vers les appartements privé des Potter.

En chemin, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentards. Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre à cent à l'heure quand elle reconnu Jack parmi eux. Elle ne savait jamais quoi faire quand il était dans les parages. Chaque fois, elle repensait à Nancy et ses conseils. D'ailleurs celle-ci n'allait vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps. Elle était toujours fâchée contre Albus et maintenant Ambre. De plus, entre Antoin et elle, cela n'allait plus bien non plus. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi, Nancy refusant de lui parler de ça. Mais malgré que tout aille de travers pour son amie en ce moment, Lily avait décidé de suivre son si précieux conseil. Elle avait eu raison, cela fonctionnait tout en la dévorant de l'intérieur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller lui parler. Elle voulait savoir plus sur ce qui se passait dans l'autre camp, sur son oncle déjà mort et sur les autres personnes revenus d'une autre époque. Et puis ses rêves la hantaient. Elle avait tellement l'impression qu'ils étaient réels, qu'elle avait peur qu'une attaque ait bientôt lieux. Alors elle voulait savoir s'il possédait quelques informations à ce sujet. Toutes ses questions la rongeaient mais elle se tue. Elle n'était pas son amie alors pourquoi se confierait-il à elle. Seul Fred était son meilleur ami mais elle n'osait pas lui poser les questions directement à lui de peur de le fâcher. Jamais Fred Weasley ne trahirait un ami. Elle vit d'ailleurs ce dernier faire un signe de tête au Serpentard. Celui-ci répondit de la même manière. Oui, eux étaient de vrais amis. Elle se sentait du coup de trop, comme pas à sa place. Oui, elle n'avait rien à faire avec Jack Lestrange. Elle garda donc le silence et continua d'avancer vers eux. Le groupe passa à sa droite tandis que ses amis étaient à sa gauche. Du coup, Jack passa juste à côté d'elle en la frôlant. Cela lui coupa le souffle sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais au fond d'elle elle savait. Ce simple contacte était source de miracle pour eux qui s'était toujours détesté, haït. Les personnes autour d'eux ne dirent rien mais ils n'en pensèrent pas moins. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Jack Lestrange et à Lily Potter … ?

oO0Oo

Toc, toc, toc.

- Entrée, dit Dumbledore depuis son bureau.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite, donc il fut surprit de voir le professeur Rogue ouvrir la porte de son antre. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'assoir sur un siège face à lui. Il était vraiment intrigué. Par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, il l'observa un moment.

- Que me vaut votre visite Severus ?

- Qui est votre espion ? demanda le concerné

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux rien vous dire, comme je n'ai rien pu dire pour vous à l'époque. C'est trop dangereux. Plus de personne seront au courant …

- Plus sa vie sera menacé. Oui je m'en souviens.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça maintenant ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit-il en posant inconsciemment la main sur son bras gauche.

- Votre marque ? demanda Dumbledore en suivant son geste.

Rogue regarda l'endroit ou se cachait sa marque, se rendant compte qu'il venait de se trahir.

- Oui. Il est … content … Trop pour que se soit normal. Il se trame quelque chose j'en suis sûr. J'avais déjà ressentit ça avant l'attaque du pont. Il faut que votre espion nous donne des infos.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il n'a pas une aussi grande mobilité que vous lors de la dernière guerre.

- Faite de votre mieux mais faut faire quelque chose avant que ça n'arrive, ajouta Rogue avant de sortir du bureau laissant Dumbledore à ses pensées.

oO0Oo

Une fois arrivée devant l'appartement de son père, Lily toqua, ses deux amis derrière elle. Elle fut soulagée de voir sa mère lui ouvrir.

- Lily ? appela-t-elle surprise

- On peut entrer ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les trois adolescents virent que la troupe était au complet. Tout autour d'eux, des piles de livres et des feuilles vierges et pleines d'écriture, étaient éparpillées. Une pizza entamée et des boissons trônaient sur la table basse. On pouvait dire que c'était un grand fouillis. En regardant chaque personne présente, Lily pu remarquer qu'ils avaient tous un livre sur les genoux, et beaucoup de feuilles autour d'eux. Toute la semaine, ils avaient mené de longue recherche. Cela attisa encore plus sa curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ? demanda son père.

- On vous cherchait partout avec Fred et Lise.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

- Ça fait une semaine que personne ne vous a vu. Tout le monde se pose des questions, surtout vos enfants.

- Ça nous est déjà arrivé de partir de Poudlard, intervint Ron.

- Mais pas aussi longtemps, dit Lise. Et puis …, s'interrompit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie.

- Et puis ? insista Florina en regardant sa fille.

- Et puis Lara m'a raconté que tante Alex avait trouvé quelque chose. Que vos recherches avançaient alors j'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais vous aider.

- Ce n'est pas la peine ma chérie mais merci de demander. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. On est toujours là, dit Harry.

Lily hocha la tête mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son rêve et donc d'être inquiète.

- En tout cas, toute l'école se demande où vous êtes, dit Fred. On est tellement habitué à votre présence maintenant, même si cela ne fait pas si longtemps.

- Venez au moins manger dans la grande salle, ajouta Lily. Cela ferait taire les commérages et rassurerait tout le monde.

- Elle a raison. On n'aurait pas dû disparaitre ainsi, surtout sans prévenir nos enfants, dit Ginny.

- Tu peux leur dire qu'on mangera demanda matin, maintenant retourne dans ton dortoir il est tard, dit Harry.

- Merci, dit-elle en embrassant son père puis sa mère puis elle partit suivit de Fred et Lise.

- On veut éviter qu'ils s'inquiètent mais c'est tout le contraire, dit Blaise une fois les enfants partit.

- On aurait peut-être pas dû venir habiter Poudlard, intervint Pansy.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, les coupa Harry.

- Il a raison, ajouta Draco. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Les élèves sont rassurés de nous avoir à leurs côtés, faudrait juste éviter de trop disparaitre, dit Alexandra.

- Oui. En attendant reprenons, dit Florina.

Chacun retourna à la lecture du bouquin qu'ils avaient sur les genoux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Florina eut une illumination. Elle avait un texte sous les yeux qui parlait de leur trouvaille. Elle prit la feuille sur lequel était inscrit ce qu'avait trouvé sa sœur et le relu.

« _Un sort à retardement consiste à citer une formule tout en utilisant une potion Temporus. Le temps de décalage du sort dépend de la confection de la potion, pour combien de temps celle-ci a été faite. Mais attention ! Cela peut ne pas marcher si le rituel n'est pas complet._ »

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit-elle pour attirer l'attention de tous. L'idée d'Alexandra se confirme.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur le rituel ? demanda Blaise.

- Non mais sur les conséquences. Ecoutez ça :

« _Le sort à retardement peut être très dangereux. Sort de magie noire, il peut y avoir des conséquences désastreuses si le rituel n'est pas fait en entier …_ »

- Encore ce rituel mais de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Pansy.

- Je ne sais pas mais je n'ai pas fini. Ils donnent un exemple plus loin.

« _… En fonction du sort lancé, les conséquences sont différentes mais la potion Temporus peut conduire à des problèmes temporels surtout si celle-ci est mal faite. En 1884, Grindelwald âgée de 42 ans, utilisa ce sort pour provoquer un attentat sur le ministre de la magie de l'époque Faris Spavin. Son but échoua quand le ministre de la magie changea ses plans à la dernière minute, mais l'explosion eut bien lieu faisant quinze victimes et deux morts. Les aurors purent définir un sort à retardement comme étant responsable de l'explosion car un chien fut trouvé sur les lieux de l'attaque. Ce chien appartenait à une famille habitant la ville, celle-ci fut surprise de retrouver leur chien vivant puisque celui-ci venait de mourir trois jours plutôt._ »

Un silence régna dans la pièce quand Florina se tut. Les informations qu'ils venaient d'avoir était crucial.

- En gros, dit Ron en rompant le silence. Voldemort à utilisé le sort à retardement pour revenir dans le futur comme le chien.

- Puisqu'il avait accès à la réserve, il a pu tomber sur ce livre. Grindelwald à été enfermé en 1945, deux ans après la fin des études de Voldemort, on peut supposer que les deux se sont rencontrés et que Grindelwald lui a dit comment faire, ajouta Alexandra.

- Bien sûr, Voldemort s'en est servit pour se ramener à la vie ainsi que tous ses compères sauf qu'il n'a pas imaginé que d'autre viendrais avec lui, dit Harry.

- On peut supposer aussi qu'il a fait ce sort pendant la septième année de tes parents Harry, vu l'âge qu'ils ont et vu la jeunesse de votre père les filles, dit Ginny.

- Oui, soupirèrent-elles d'un même souffle.

oO0Oo

Le lendemain, les élèves furent ravis de voir les héros débarquer de nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Ses derniers s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors. Leurs enfants heureux de les voir, virent les entourer. Il y avait un joli mélange de couleurs à la table des rouges et ors. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'à l'arrivé du courrier. Deux lettres rouges apparurent dans la mêlée des hiboux. Cette couleur représentait le ministère de la magie. L'une était pour Dumbledore et l'autre pour Harry. Tout deux se regardèrent un instant avant d'ouvrir leur lettre avec inquiétude. Les personnes autour d'eux, les regardèrent avec curiosité et appréhension. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture de la lettre, leurs visages perdirent de leur superbe. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Et sans aucunes paroles tous se levèrent, les héros comme les professeurs et sortirent de la grande salle en catastrophe. Laissant là, des élèves aussi abasourdies, qu'inquiet.


	30. Chapter 30 : Quand les meilleurs se font

**Chapitre 30 : ****Quand les meilleurs se font avoir …**

Un silence profond s'abattit sur la Grande Salle après le départ des adultes. Tout le monde se regardait sans savoir quoi penser même si au fond d'eux, ils savaient. Ils savaient que c'était grave. Certains avait vu le visage du survivant et du directeur pendant leur lecture des lettres, ils avaient compris même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer. C'était pareil pour les enfants des héros et les Maraudeurs. Lily était persuadée que cette lettre était porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle, oui, mais bien pire que tous les élèves ne pouvaient imaginer. La paix durait depuis bien trop longtemps, ils étaient nés dedans. Ils ne pouvaient seulement qu'entrevoir ce qu'avaient vécu leurs parents. Même en étant la fille de l'élu, du haut de ses treize ans elle ne pouvait l'imaginer pourtant l'histoire elle la connaissait par cœur.

Petit à petit les chuchotements reprirent juste comme un murmure en bruit de fond. Personne n'osait prononcer un mot plus haut que l'autre. Les élèves ne voulaient pas brisé la quiétude imaginaire qui régnait dans la Grande Salle.

- Et si c'était Poudlard ? dit à haute voix quelqu'un dans la foule.

Le silence reprit sa place parmi les élèves. Cette phrase qui n'aurait pas été entendu en temps normal avait atteint toutes les oreilles. Elle agissait sur eux comme une branche en train de se consumer. La peur envahissait petit à petit tous les cœurs, toutes maisons confondues. L'idée faisait son chemin et un vent de panique se leva dans la Grande Salle. Tous se mirent à parler en même temps et certains se levèrent prêt à partir.

James assistait à cette scène, totalement impuissant. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose car il n'était pas le Préfet-en-chef pour rien. Il sentit la main de Claire s'insérer dans la sienne et il l'a sera fort. Il remerciait Merlin chaque jour d'avoir mis Claire Zabini à ses côtés.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, dit-elle comme en écho à ses pensées.

Il hocha la tête puis se leva. Il regarda tout autour de lui la pagaille que cette nouvelle guerre créait.

- S'il vous plait ? appela-t-il pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

Seuls les membres de sa famille, assis autour de lui, arrêtèrent leurs discussions pour l'écouter. Il prit alors sa baguette et se lança un _sonorus_, prêt à imiter Dumbledore.

- Silence ! cria-t-il.

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire cherchant du regard celui qui avait bien pu parler.

- Je suis le Préfet-en-chef. Je sais que vous avez peur mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir rester calme. Reprenez vos places, si Poudlard était attaqué Dumbledore n'aurait pas agis ainsi. Nous sommes en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école, bien plus que dehors. J'aimerais que les préfets me rejoignent ma collègue et moi à la table des professeurs.

oO0Oo

- Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe exactement ? demanda Draco.

Il commençait à perdre patience devant le silence d'Harry et du directeur. Ils étaient tous réunit dans une salle de classe vide proche de la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore regarda Harry, qui fixait sa lettre, avant de regarder tous les adultes devant lui. Il savait ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le papier rouge. Une courte phrase mais pourtant plein de sens. Il comprenait Harry et son besoin de réfléchir mais il y avait urgence et il fallait agir.

- Le ministère est attaqué …

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils.

« _Nous sommes attaqué, venez vite !_ »

Voilà ce qu'il y avait écrit. Pour Harry, cela rappelait beaucoup de mauvais souvenir. Tout ce répétait et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne fallait pas que le ministère tombe encore une fois aux mains de Voldemort. Et pour ça il leur fallait un plan.

- Et que faisons-nous là à attendre ? demanda Ginny.

- Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça, miss Zabini, lui répondit le directeur. Il faut quelqu'un pour garder les élèves.

- Je vais rester, dit Florina attirant tout les regards, intrigués par sa demande.

- Moi, aussi, ajouta Alexandra. On est assez forte à nous deux pour protéger le château en cas d'attaque. Et ainsi, il y aura plus de monde pour combattre au ministère.

Connaissant le pouvoir des sœurs Anton, tous hochèrent la tête d'approbation.

- Ok, on fait comme ça, dit Harry qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

- Alors on y va, dit Albus pour donner son feu vert.

Dumbledore sortie de la pièce, suivit de tous les autres.

- Fais attention à toi, dit Florina en attrapant le bras de son mari.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Toujours tu le sais, pour toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, rendu par Harry.

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent leurs collègues et amis qui les attendaient dans le parc près de l'entrée. Florina se plaça à côté de sa sœur, prête à les regarder s'en aller. Un « plop » sonore retentit quelques secondes plus tard montrant qu'ils étaient partit pour Londres laissant les jumelles derrière eux. Celles-ci refermèrent les grilles de l'école, tout en ajoutant leurs protections à celle du directeur. Cela fait, elles retournèrent vers le château, voir comment allait les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

- Je n'aime pas laisser partir nos hommes au combat sans nous, dit Alexandra en rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Pourquoi tu as voulu rester alors ?

- Ah nous deux, on est plus forte et puis je sais pourquoi tu as voulu rester.

- Ah oui ?

- Dois-je te le répéter qu'on ressent souvent les mêmes choses ? demanda Alexandra avec un sourire presque triste vu les circonstances. Tu penses que cela va mal se passer ? Pas pour eux, pour Poudlard ?

- Oui, dès qu'ils ont dit pour le ministère, ça a été plus fort que moi.

- Je l'ai ressentit aussi.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas dit ? demanda Florina au bout d'un moment sachant très bien la réponse.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on peut se tromper.

- Ou pas …

- T'inquiète pas pour Harry si tu penses que tu as raison il ne lui arrivera rien. C'est plutôt de notre côté qu'il faudrait faire attention, on a tous les élèves sous notre charge.

- Comme tu l'as dit à nous deux on est plus forte. Ils n'ont qu'à venir, ça sera l'occasion pour nous de tester encore plus nos pouvoirs, dit Florina avec un sourire sadique.

Alexandra ne pu que sourire devant la réplique de sa sœur. Elle revoyait très bien la Serpentard qu'elle était une vingtaine d'années auparavant.

Une fois devant la Grande Salle, elles furent surprises de voir les élèves extrêmement calmes et surtout de voir un petit groupe devant la table des professeurs. Parmi eux, elles reconnurent James et Claire. Cela attisa leur curiosité. Alors d'un regard complice, elles restèrent cachées pour voir la suite des événements. Au bout d'un moment de discussion, l'ainé des Potter se tourna vers l'assemblée.

- Nous avons décidé de rester dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à ce qu'un professeur revienne. Vous vous imaginez bien que les cours sont annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les préfets de votre maison vont passer vous voir, et vous leur direz s'il manque une personne dans votre entourage qui pourrait être ailleurs dans le château. C'est pour faire la liste des personnes manquante au cas où si on doit quitter le château.

- Ce n'est qu'une précaution. Cela pourrait nous gagner du temps si les professeurs ne sont pas obligés de le faire, ajouta Claire.

- Merci de votre écoute, dit James.

Florina était vraiment fière de son fils et de l'ainée des Zabini. Ils accomplissaient parfaitement leur rôle de Préfet-en-chef. D'un comme un accord, elles s'avancèrent vers la lumière. Elles les avaient déjà fait trop attendre. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles furent remarquées par les élèves, le silence s'accentua.

oO0Oo

Quand ils arrivèrent à Londres, le groupe se dirigea directement vers les fausses bornes téléphoniques. Dumbledore vérifia qu'elle était toujours en marche et qu'il n'y avait rien de perturbé dans le trafique. Tout avait l'air normal et il trouvait cela louche. Est-ce que Voldemort aurait déjà prit le ministère sous sa coupe ? Etait-ce un piège ?

- Même si c'est un piège on n'a pas le choix ? dit Harry comme en réponse à ses pensées.

- Et si on envoyait un patronus ? demanda Remus.

- Mais si la personne n'est pas seule. Les Mangemorts pourraient la forcer à nous répondre ce qu'ils veulent non ? interrogea Ginny.

- Alors comment savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur ? demanda le Neville.

- Entrer est le seul moyen. Soyez prêt à vous battre, conclu Dumbledore en s'avançant dans la cabine téléphonique.

Nos héros et les professeurs, entrèrent trois par trois dans la cabine avant de disparaitre. Harry fut dans le premier groupe à arriver dans le hall du ministère. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Tout était normal. Comme s'il venait travailler lors d'un jour ordinaire. Chaque employé de l'Atrium était à son poste. D'autres personnes, employées comme visiteurs, le traversaient. Certains marchaient sans s'arrêter lançant des salutations par-ci par-là aux personnes qu'ils croisaient. D'autres  
discutaient avec animation des sujets qui étaient en ce moment, à la une du monde sorcier. Des oiseaux en papier volaient au dessus de la foule, cherchant les bureaux de celles et ceux à qui étaient destinées les notes. Plus loin, Harry pouvait voir la fontaine de la fraternité magique. Des statues d'or représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison. L'égalité entre les espèces, voilà ce qu'elle signifiait. Si Voldemort avait prit le pouvoir, ce serait bien la première chose qu'il aurait détruite, pourtant celle-ci était toujours intacte. Quelque chose clochait, le ministère ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un lieu ou s'était déroulé une attaque.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter, Albus, salua un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- Bonjour Arnold, répondit Harry. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Tout va bien je reviens de mission, encore des moldus qui ne se souviendront pas ce que les Mangemorts ont fait.

- C'est mieux ainsi.

- Oui je suis d'accord, accorda l'Oubliator. Je dois faire mon rapport je vous laisse.

Arnold Bondupois, partit vers son département, laissant derrière lui, le groupe qui était de nouveau au complet.

oO0Oo

Après le silence profond, la cohue reprit vite le dessus. Ce demandant pourquoi c'était les sœurs Anton qui revenait les voir et non leur directeur. Et où étaient les autres professeurs ainsi que les autres héros ?

- Que les préfets continuent leurs taches. Et qu'ils viennent me dire dès qu'il manque quelqu'un, dit Alexandra. Madame Potter ira les chercher. Sinon je vous demanderais de rester aussi calme que possible. Pour le moment ce qu'il se passe en dehors de Poudlard ne nous regarde pas. Mais nous avons ordre du professeur Dumbledore de rester dans la Grande Salle. Finissez votre repas et ensuite vous ferez vos devoirs. S'il vous manque quelque chose venez me voir ou demandez le aux préfets. Ensuite …

Pendant que sa sœur faisait son discours, Florina quitta la Grande Salle pour partir à la recherche des personnes qui avait loupé le petit déjeuné. Elle décida de commencer par la  
bibliothèque. Elle se souvenait que sa sœur allait souvent le matin à la bibliothèque. Elle faisait de même mais aujourd'hui étant une journée de cours, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde puisqu'ils étaient sensés commencer dans quelques instants. En arrivant, elle salua rapidement madame Sigla puis alla parler aux élèves pour leur donner l'ordre de rejoindre Grande Salle. Il y en avait trois dispersés à travers les rangées de livre. Ils étaient entrain de grappiller les dernières minutes avant les cours pour finir tel ou tel devoir. Ils ne furent donc pas contents de devoir ranger leurs affaires. Pendant qu'ils le faisaient, Florina expliqua la situation à la bibliothécaire et lui demanda d'emmener les trois étudiants au point de rendez-vous. La femme accepta la mission même si elle rechignait à quitter ses livres. L'ex-Serpentard souriait en repensant à madame Pince, la nouvelle bibliothécaire lui ressemblait beaucoup. Avant de sortir, elle lança un sort pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucune présence humaine dans la grande pièce. Oui, elle n'avait oublié personne.

Elle décida ensuite de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Quand elle fut presque arrivée, une loutre argentée apparu devant elle, la faisant s'arrêter. C'était le patronus de sa sœur.

« _D'après les élèves, il en manquerait 9. Tu les as trouvées ?_ »

Florina fit apparaitre son patronus prête à lui répondre.

- Il y en avait trois dans la bibliothèque, ils arrivent avec madame Sigla et je me …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase intrigué par ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour vérifier si ce qu'elle avait cru voir était réel. Plus loin, au dessus du village sorcier se dessinait ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout.

- Oh par Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

Tache sombre au milieu du ciel bleu, une tête de mort apparaissait comme une malédiction. La marque des ténèbres narguait tous ceux qui la voyaient.

- On nous attaque ! cria madame Pomfresh en sortant de son antre.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa course quand elle vit Florina. Elle la rejoignait toute paniquée.

- Florina, dites-moi que vous avez vu ce signe maudit ?

- Oui, calmer vous Poppy.

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

- Il n'est pas là, ils sont tous partit car le ministère est attaqué. Ma sœur et moi sommes chargés de la protection de Poudlard. Je venais justement vous voir. Avez-vous des élèves avec vous ?

- Oui deux.

- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent marcher ?

Elle hocha la tête, trop bousculé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour répondre.

- Très bien, on va les emmener dans la Grande-Salle. On y a réunit tous les élèves. Je vais d'abord envoyer un message à Harry.

Elle appliqua ses paroles et avant qu'elle ne pu entrer dans l'infirmerie, la même loutre que tout à l'heure réapparu devant eux, faisant sursauter l'infirmière. Florina se tapa le front. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait pas finit son message. Alexandra devait s'inquiéter.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas finit ton message ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Sinon les trois élèves de la bibliothèque sont bien arrivés ainsi que trois élèves que James et Claire ont trouvé dans les cachots. Ils attendaient Severus. Il n'en manque plus que trois._ »

Trois … Elle en avait deux ou était la dernière personne qui manquait à l'appelle ?

- Je suis à l'infirmerie avec deux élèves. Nous arrivons. Je t'expliquerais tout, dit-elle à son patronus pour répondre à sa sœur.

oO0Oo

- C'est louche, dit Draco tout bas.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, lui répondit Harry.

- C'est comme-ci …, commença le professeur de Sortilège.

- Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaque, finit Blaise.

- Et je crois que c'est vrai, ajouta Harry.

- Tu veux dire que …, dit Pansy.

- Qu'on s'est fait avoir et qu'il y a un traitre au ministère.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, dit Rogue.

- Mais alors où est l'attaque ? osa demander Ron.

- Oh non. Je n'espère pas que ce soit …

Le professeur McGonagall ne pu finir sa phrase qu'un patronus apparut devant eux. Harry le reconnaitrait entre mille. C'était celui de sa femme. Une Hermine d'un blanc pur avec des yeux vert qui ressemblait aux siens.

« _Harry, il y a la marque des ténèbres au dessus de Pré-au-lard. Venez vite !_ »

L'Hermine disparue. Oui ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des débutants. Tous firent marche arrière, direction Pré-au-lard.

oO0Oo

- Il y a la marque sur Pré-au-lard, j'ai appelé Harry mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse, dit Florina à Alexandra quand ils se retrouvèrent.

- On avait raison, je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

- Ne t'inquiètent pas ils ne perceront pas nos défenses.

- Je sais mais …

- Oui je sais. Il nous faut récupérer le dernier élève manquant.

- Oui mais où ?

- Maman !

L'ex-Serpentard se retourna vers son plus jeune fils. Il avait une expression inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charles ?

- C'est Mélanie Dubois.

- Tu es sur ? demanda la mère.

- Oui.

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et regarda la maison des Poufsouffles.

- Est-ce que Mélanie Dubois manque ?

Les jaunes et noires se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer. Les sœurs Anton froncèrent les sourcils, c'était une bonne amie de la famille.

- James !

- Oui tante Alex.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

Il hocha la tête et couru vers l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.


	31. Chapter 31 : ADOP et confiseries

Coucou, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous ^^

Réponse à **Leyla30028** sur le chapitre 30 :

Merci pour ta review qui me fait trés plaisir. Je sais que c'est sadique de couper là et que tu risque peut-être de dire la même chose pour celui-là mais pas le choix ^^

Donc oui je continue ainsi et encore merci pour me suivre et me soutenir :)

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : ADOP et confiseries**

James courait à en perdre haleine. Il se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors pour faire ce que sa tante lui avait demandé. Le secret de sa famille si bien gardé allait servir pour faire le bien. Mélanie Dubois était une amie de la famille. Son père avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor lorsque que son propre père avait commencé le Quidditch. Ils étaient restés en bon terme et les Potter et les Dubois se voyaient de temps à autre. James savait que son petit frère Charles aimait beaucoup la petite dernière de la famille. Quand son père apprendrait qu'elle avait disparu, il allait remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça en ce moment. James ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète pour autre chose que les Mangemorts et il espérait à tout prix retrouver l'élève perdu. Elle devait être à Poudlard, alors il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter mais l'ainé des Potter avait un mauvais pressentiment. A quelques mètres du portrait de la Grosse Dame, James comprit pourquoi. Il avait pilé net quand il avait aperçut une ombre noires par la fenêtre. Comme sa mère auparavant, il s'en approcha et vit que cette ombre n'était qu'autre que la marque des ténèbres entouré d'un ciel de plus en plus sombre. Ce dessin décrit dans les livres d'histoire ainsi que par son père, comme étant une marque monstrueuse, signifiant qu'en dessous d'elle régnait la peur, le massacre et la souffrance. Quoi qu'il se passait dehors, cela boosta le Gryffondor. Il fallait par-dessus tout retrouver la fillette avant que la situation n'empire. Il partit encore plus vite vers la salle commune des rouges et ors puis jusqu'à son dortoir. Il se jeta sous son lit, afin de sortir sa valise ou se cachait son trésor : la carte du Maraudeur. Il avait la chance que son père la lui ait rendue. En soulevant les vêtements et autres choses sans importance, il l'a retrouva bien pliée sur elle-même. Il la prit délicatement et prononça la formule.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions son mauvaise, dit-il en tapotant le parchemin de sa baguette.

Le plan de Poudlard commença à apparaitre sous ses yeux. Il déplia la carte pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Vu que tout le monde était sensé être dans la Grande Salle se sera plus facile pour retrouver le petit point ayant pour étiquette « Mélanie Dubois »

oO0Oo

Une fois sortie du ministère, le groupe essaya de se mettre d'accord pour savoir ou transplaner pour ne pas se faire prendre tout de suite.

- A la cabane hurlante, proposa Remus.

- Non, dit Harry d'un ton définitif.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Car c'est là qu'il peut se cacher, s'il est là. Tout le monde au village à peur de cette cabane grâce à toi, dit-il avec un sourire alors c'est justement le lieu dans lequel il ira s'il avait besoin d'une cachette.

- Alors où ? demanda Ron.

- Je proposerais bien Poudlard car s'il avance vers l'école on sera là pour les contrer et s'ils sont toujours à Pré-au-lard on avancera vers eux et ils ne nous verront pas venir enfin j'espère ...

- Oui c'est une bonne idée Harry, dit Dumbledore tandis que tous hochaient la tête pour approuver.

- Ok, allons-y, dit Draco avant de transplaner sans attendre les autres.

- Oui allons-y, dit Harry en l'imitant suivit par le reste du groupe.

En arrivant devant les grilles de l'école, Harry se posa à côté de Draco. Tout deux observait le désastre de Pré-au-lard. La marque des ténèbres était bel est bien là, flottant au dessus du village sorcier. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas apparue, qu'ils avaient du mal à y croire. Mais les faits étaient là, Voldemort était bel est bien de retour. Mais ce n'était pas seulement le fait que quelqu'un soit mort qui les attristait. Entourant la marque maudite, des volutes de fumée s'élevaient à travers le ciel bleu, montrant que des incendies avaient lieu. Donc malgré qu'ils ne puissent pas voir le village de là où ils étaient, le ciel était son reflet. Les deux amis ainsi que le reste du groupe, s'imaginaient très bien le désastre que les Mangemorts avaient pu faire …

Harry jeta tout de même un coup d'œil au château qui s'élevait derrière eux, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il sentait la magie de sa femme et de sa meilleure amie et savait que l'école était bien protégée. Ils pouvaient donc aller voir l'autre camp sans s'inquiéter pour leurs arrières. S'il savait …

- Si on approche doucement, ils vont nous voir arriver du village, dit Ginny. On ne pourrait pas …

- Pourrait ? demanda Harry en se retournant vers elle intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Frapper dans le tas, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Harry l'a retrouvait bien là et sourie à son tour.

- Tu veux dire qu'on leur fasse un effet de surprise comme ils nous l'ont fait ?

- Oui.

- Elle a raison, dit Pansy. Ils nous attendent de toute façon mais peut-être pas qu'on atterrisse au milieu de leur groupe.

- Oui mais c'est dangereux quand même.

- On sait ce qu'on fait Harry, dit Blaise. On a bien réussit au manoir Anton.

- Et puis on est plus nombreux, ajouta Dumbledore qui aimait bien ce plan.

- Bon si vous me l'assurer, ça tombe bien car j'aime bien ce plan aussi, répondit-il avec un sourire imité par les autres.

- Alors rendez-vous _aux trois Balais._

L'équipe transplana d'un seul « pop » au milieu de Pré-au-lard. Ils avaient eu raison car ils atterrirent pile au milieu du groupe des capes noires. Comme ils étaient préparés, ils stupéfièrent ceux qui leur étaient à porter de main avant d'être entouré de Mangemorts baguette pointé dans leur direction. Ils étaient encerclés et pour ne pas manquer d'attention, ils ne pouvaient pas voir exactement dans quel état étaient les lieux. Mais les quelques images du village qu'ils voyaient derrière le groupe face à eux, étaient suffisant pour leur soulever le cœur. Ils étaient dégoutés par tant de cruauté, une bonne partie du village serait à reconstruire, c'était une certitude. Quelques professeurs commencèrent à tousser. Harry sentait que l'air ambiant, réchauffé par les feux, devenait irrespirable. Ils commençaient tous à suffoquer, sous les rires moqueurs des Mangemorts. Eux, étaient protégés par leur masque noir. L'élu commença à se demander si tout cela était une bonne idée et s'ils avaient bien fait tout compte fait. Heureusement pour eux, l'auberge derrière eux était une sorte de sortie de secours si cela tournait mal. Enfin Harry l'espérait. Ne pouvant se retourner, il ne pouvait voir dans quel état elle était. Mais vu la chaleur, peut-être était-elle aussi touché par les incendies. Soudain, un sort sortie des rangs adverses et se dirigea dans leur direction, la bataille commençait …

Le groupe se dispersa face aux Mangemorts afin de mieux combattre puis les sorts fusèrent. Très vite, les deux camps se mélangèrent et certains, parmi ceux du camp de la lumière, décidèrent de se battre dos à dos pour ne pas se prendre un coup par derrière. Ils firent de leur mieux pour garder la vie sauve.

Harry se retrouva à combattre une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui n'arrêtait pas de rire et cela lui tapait sur le système. En un rien de temps, il réussit à s'en débarrasser d'un sors de paralysie. Après toutes ses années de guerre, tuer lui répugnait toujours. Il savait qu'il allait devoir le refaire un jour si cela continuait ainsi mais pour le moment il ne le voulait pas. Il pensait à ses enfants et il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit en tant que meurtrier. Après le premier, un second adversaire apparu devant lui, il se défendit avant d'attaquer et de le mettre KO comme l'autre. Il trouvait que les Mangemorts étaient nombreux, il n'avait aucuns répits. Voldemort avait réussi à retrouver assez de partisan pour pouvoir attaquer en masse. Après la dernière guerre, Harry pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas autant de monde près à se ranger de leur côté à nouveau. C'était peut-être des personnes trop jeunes à l'époque pour devenir Mangemort et puis y a-t-il autant d'ancien fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres revenu d'entre les morts où du passé ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il que des ennemis à part les Maraudeurs qui sont revenu ?

Harry se posait vraiment beaucoup de question mais à chaque fois il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Il observa le champ de bataille, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour eux. Pourtant, il en avait déjà éliminé quatre et chacun de ses amis avaient fait pareille au moins. Bien sûr, certains avaient du reculer dans l'auberge car trop blessé pour continuer. Il avait vu le professeur Flitwick emmener mademoiselle Vector. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, vu que chacun avait un petit port-au-loin donné par Dumbledore afin de rentrer à Poudlard en cas de problème. Le professeur d'arithmancie allait s'en sortir grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh qui serait là pour s'occuper d'elle. Du coup, sans ses inquiétudes là, il pouvait bien se concentrer sur le combat qu'il menait. Mais le fait qu'ils venaient de perdre deux bons combattants, le tourmentait un peu. Il devait prévenir le ministère et ses collègues : les aurors. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas assez nombreux et en plus Florina et Alexandra n'étaient pas avec eux.

A un moment, toujours occupé par un ennemi, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il faillit se retourner pour se débarrasser de l'intrus qui lui voulait du mal mais il se ressaisit et resta face à son premier adversaire. Se retourner n'aurait rien changé car c'était laisser un mal pour un mal. Il était coincé, prit en sandwich. Il décida donc d'attendre et d'écouter tout bruit qui se déroulait derrière lui afin de mieux réagir, voir se baisser pour éviter un sort et du coup faire une pierre deux coup : blessé celui qui était devant lui et garder la vie sauve. Il était vraiment contracté par tant de concentration. Il ne s'en rendit compte seulement quand il entendit un petit mot. Petit mot qui lui fait relâcher la pression pour mieux battre son véritable adversaire. Il avait confiance à présent.

_« AD-OP »_

C'était le code qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de la dernière guerre pour se reconnaitre sur le champ de bataille. Ses lettres ensemble ne voulaient rien dire mais pour le camp de la lumière cela signifiait beaucoup. C'était leur nom :

_« Armée de Dumbledore - Ordre du Phénix »_

Pour les jeunes comme pour les grands, cela désignait la même chose. C'était avec ce nom qu'ils s'étaient tous battu pour retrouver leur liberté et c'est avec ce même nom qu'ils allaient se battre à nouveau pour garder cette liberté.

Cette ancienne devise prononcé par Ginny, car c'était bien elle, le boosta. Il fallait qu'il gagne à tout prix, pour sa femme et ses enfants avant tout, pour tous ses amis et pour tous ceux qui se s'étaient déjà battu autrefois et qui ne méritaient pas d'entrer en guerre une nouvelle fois, voir trois fois pour certains. Il laissa donc son amie se placer dans son dos, pour voir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

- Harry, ils sont trop nombreux.

- Je …

- Baisse-toi !

Elle avait crié ça, tout en l'attrapant pour le baisser en même temps qu'elle. Harry vit qu'ils avaient eut chaud. Un rayon de lumière verte passa au dessus de leur tête pour se diriger vers son adversaire.

- Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se relevaient pour continuer de combattre.

- Se replier peut-être ? Les renforts auraient dû être déjà là.

- Je sais mais s'il y a un traitre parmi les aurors et qu'il reçoit les appels à l'aide, personne ne viendra.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Si tu surveilles mes arrières je pourrais envoyer un patronus à Kingsley.

- Voilà ! dit-elle en abattant le mangemort qui l'occupait. La voie est libre derrière toi. Va dans le coin.

En quelques mouvements, Ginny et Harry échangèrent leurs places et la rouquine reprit le combat de l'élu d'un coup de _Petrificus Totalus_. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler, que deux Mangemorts se jetèrent sur eux. L'ancien Gryffondor aida encore un peu son amie, puis quand il vit qu'elle avait la situation bien en main, il se cacha derrière elle. Ils avaient en quelque sorte de la chance, car ils étaient bien placés. Harry était tranquille et pour l'atteindre il faudrait forcément passer par Ginny. Cependant, ils se retrouvaient coincés contre un mur et ils n'aimaient pas ça mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il devait le faire. Il fit apparaître le cerf majestueux qu'il tenait de son père et lui dit un message court et codé. Harry espérait que le ministre soit seul et qu'il déchiffrerait le message à temps. Il savait qu'ils avaient de quoi se fuir la bataille mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux dans l'histoire. Les habitants de Pré-au-lard ne méritaient pas qu'on les abandonne. Certains avaient déjà du partir mais ceux qui s'étaient fait surprendre et qui se cachait dans le village devaient être sauvé.

De son côté, la dernière des Weasley se défendit comme elle pu contre les Mangemorts qui voulaient à tout prix avoir Harry Potter. Elle réussit jusqu'à un moment où elle fut totalement dépassé. Un sort la toucha en pleine poitrine et elle fut projetée sur son ami. Celui-ci venait de finir son message quand il vit, bien trop tard, Ginny volé vers lui. Le choc fut violent et tout deux tombèrent à la renverse et il se cogna la tête contre le mur. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir eut malgré tout le réflexe de faire un _Protego_ assez grand pour eux deux.

Un éclat doré sur sa gauche attira son attention le temps d'une seconde. Il disparu mais il était presque sur que ce n'était pas une lumière ou le reflet de quelque chose. Il était presque certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un dans la vitrine de Honeydukes.

oO0Oo

Après avoir regardé les lieux les plus plausibles pour retrouver une jeune fille de première année. James regarda plusieurs fois la carte du Maraudeur sous tous les angles. Au bout de la troisième fois, il se décida enfin d'accepter qu'il y avait personne hors de la Grande Salle à part lui et Peter Pettigrow dans les cachots. Il n'y avait aucun point indiquant « Mélanie Dubois ». Il se demandait où elle pouvait bien être. La carte montrait pourtant tous les passages secrets et elle n'y était dans aucun d'entre eux. Seule la salle sur demande n'y était pas dessinée mais comment savoir si la Serdaigle y était ? Carte en main, il sortie de la tour des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers le couloir du septième étage où se trouvait cette salle mystérieuse. Une fois devant, voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours personnes sur la carte, il la replia et commença à faire des allers-retours devant la tapisserie.

« Je veux voir Mélanie Dubois. Je veux voir Mélanie Dubois. Je veux voir Mélanie Dubois. » Pensa-t-il très fort.

La porte n'apparut pas. Y avait-il quelqu'un ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'était trompé dans sa formulation ? Une illumination se fit dans sa tête et il sut quoi demander à la salle sur demande.

« Où est Mélanie Dubois ? Où est Mélanie Dubois ? Où est Mélanie Dubois ? »

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il supplia Merlin pour voir apparaître la porte devant lui. Ses prières furent exaucées. La porte était belle et bien là. Il était curieux. Pourquoi cette demande avait marché et pas l'autre ? Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il fit de grand yeux quand il vit où il était. Tout autour de lui il y avait des étagères remplient de bonbon. Il s'en approcha et reconnu toutes les variétés de bonbon de la société sorcière. Et deux sortes de sucrerie attirèrent son attention. Pas par gourmandises, non, mais parce que ceux là étaient particulier. Il savait maintenant où il se situait cet endroit. Les caramels et les énormes blocs de chocolat, ne pouvait venir de nulle part ailleurs. Ils étaient fabriqués par les dirigeants de Honeydukes à Pré-au-lard. Il connaissait tous les passages secrets de Poudlard et deux d'entre eux menait à Pré-au-lard et justement l'un allait directement dans la cave de la célèbre confiserie. L'élève de première année aurait-elle découvert ce passage ? Serait-elle dans le village sorcier ? Là où se déroulait en ce moment un assaut monstrueux ?


	32. Chapter 32 : Papa attend !

**Chapitre 32 : Papa attend !**

Florina entra dans la Grande Salle et fut toujours autant surprise de la voir si silencieuse alors qu'elle était pleine d'élèves. Elle était surprise et triste en même temps. Ces enfants ne devraient pas connaitre la guerre. Ils devraient vivre heureux et dans l'insouciance pendant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. Mais là, ils étaient presque tétanisés par ce qui leur arrivait. Personnes n'avaient bougé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Elle arrêta de les observer pour ce ressaisir et ce concentrer sur sa sœur qui l'attendait.

- Il n'y a personnes à nos portes mais il y a une sacré bataille à Pré-au-lard. On … On les … entend.

Alexandra eut un petit sursaut et lui tourna le dos. Elle l'a connaissait par cœur, c'était sa sœur jumelle et elle savait qu'elle essayait de reprendre contenance et courage pour affronter la réalité. Florina ressentait exactement la même chose qu'elle alors elle attendit un instant, juste le temps que l'ex-Gryffondor lui fit face à nouveau.

- Et James qui n'est toujours pas revenu …

- Toujours pas ?

- Non.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Florina qui eut le cœur qui se serrait. James était son fils et elle espérait que tout se passait bien pour lui.

oO0Oo

James chercha dans toute la boutique une trace de Mélanie mais il n'y avait personne à part lui. Après avoir fait le tour, il repassa devant la vitrine et quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait bougé dehors. Il regarda attentivement mais il ne vit rien. Son champ de vision était limité alors il se dirigea vers les portes du magasin. Il se demandait si c'était possible de sortir du magasin et de marcher dans Pré-au-lard comme s'il y était vraiment. Il posa les mains sur les poignées et tira. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, ça marchait. Pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait oppressé sans savoir pourquoi. Le Gryffondor s'avança dans la grande rue marchande. Il dû regarder à deux fois le paysage autour de lui tellement il le choquait. Le village ne ressemblait à rien de celui qu'il connaissait. Tout était cassé, brisé. Il marcha parmi les débris, à la recherche de Mélanie mais comme dans le magasin, les rues étaient vides de monde. Soudain, un grand bruit d'éboulement retentit derrière lui. James se retourna juste à temps pour éviter un second éboulement qui survenait sur sa droite. Que ce passait-il ? Pourquoi le village tombait en morceaux ici ? Pourquoi la salle sur demande lui montrait ça alors qu'il demandait où était Mélanie Dubois ?

Il se souvenait de la première fois que son père l'avait emmené à Pré-au-lard, il n'avait que sept ans. Il avait adoré l'endroit qu'il représentait, ses paysages et surtout le château dont on apercevait les tours et qui allait être son école. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus sept ans. Il en avait dix de plus et Poudlard était son école. Son père n'était pas avec lui cette fois. Il se battait … Justement là où il se trouvait. Il avait demandé à la salle, où était la Poufsouffle et il avait obtenu cette illusion. Ce qu'il voyait était-il le paysage du village sorcier ? La bataille l'avait-elle rendu comme ça ? C'était monstrueux …

Un éclair rouge apparu et le mur du bâtiment devant lui s'effrita. Il avait sa réponse même s'il ne voulait pas y croire. Une peur mêlée d'excitation s'insinua en lui. Il se trouvait sur le champ de bataille, comme les grands ! Mais soudain, la frustration remplaça tout sentiment. Il était là au milieu d'eux car il percevait leur présence. L'oppression qu'il avait sentit ça. C'était toute l'énergie des combattants, toute leur magie. Voilà il était là mais il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était comme se trouver dans une autre dimension. Si le paysage se modifiait en temps réel, peut-être pouvait-il lui aussi agir de là où il était. Mais comment savoir où se trouvait les siens, où se trouvait sa famille et ses professeurs ? Il ne voulait pas les blesser. Alors quoi faire ? Il enrageait …

Il resta là un moment sans rien faire. Il avait peur de quitter ce lieu étrange et de ne plus pouvoir y retourner. Il avait demandé où était Mélanie mais … Mélanie ! Il en avait presque oublié sa mission première : Trouver la fille de l'ami de son père. Maintenant il en était certain, elle était chez Honeyduck et elle pouvait observer toute la bataille et donc être en danger si quelqu'un la voyait dans le camp adverse. Il courra alors en sens inverse, vers la Grande Salle. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il prévienne sa mère et sa tante de ses découvertes.

oO0Oo

Derrière leur bulle de protection, Harry examina rapidement Ginny. Heureusement pour elle, le sort n'était que mineur et il la remit sur pied d'un seul sort de guérison. Il fut content qu'Alexandra le lui avait apprit. La rouquine retrouva donc une partie de sa force mais malgré tout, il voulu vérifier encore une fois que tout allait bien. Elle le repoussa fermement et se releva lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Le brun l'imita pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur combat mais sa tête lui lança et il ne pu retenir une grimace. Bien entendu, Ginny le vit et elle voulu à tout prix l'ausculter à son tour, même si leurs ennemis les regardaient et s'acharnaient sur leur bouclier.

Harry saignait un peu. Il avait du se blesser quand ils étaient tombés car sa tête avait heurté le mur. Quand la rouquine y toucha, une douleur l'envahit et il sentit le sang couler plus fort. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'au même moment, un Mangemort leur lança un sort d'une sacrée puissance et il vacilla ainsi que son bouclier. La douleur l'empêchait de se concentrer.

- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps Gin … chuchota-t-il pour que personnes entendent à part elle.

- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter le sang de couler. Il faut absolument que tu rentres.

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas ! Les renforts ne vont peut-être pas venir alors …

- Harry James Potter tu vas m'écouter ! Tu es blessé et je ne peux rien faire alors va te faire soi ...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car le Mangemort réitéra son sort et Harry lâcha prise. Tout deux durent de nouveau se battre. Ils avaient prit trop de temps et ils étaient cernés. Ginny essaya tant bien que mal de protéger l'ex-Gryffondor mais par la force des choses ils furent séparés.

Le brun, de son côté, se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour rester en vie. Il avait mal mais il refusait d'abandonner ses amis et les villageois. Comme il l'avait dit à son amie, les renforts n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et n'arriveraient sans doute pas. Pourtant il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. Il fallait qu'il passe la relève le temps de se soigner. Tout en combattant, il chercha des yeux ses compagnons et il tomba enfin sur Draco. Il fallait qu'il croise son regard mais en bougeant sans arrêt ce n'était pas simple. Après plusieurs tentatives, il se débarrassa de son adversaire puis le regarda à nouveau. Cette fois-ci il réussit à attirer son attention. Il n'eut besoin d'aucun signe, seul le sang sur son visage lui fit comprendre qu'un truc n'allait pas. Le contact se rompit quand Harry dû se baisser pour éviter un sort et pour se défendre de celui qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais cela avait suffit pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait de lui. Quand il regarda de nouveau l'ex-Serpentard, par chance lui aussi le regardait. Harry approcha sa main du collier qu'il portait autour du cou et Draco hocha la tête. Heureusement pour lui, le blond était un bon Legimens et il avait lu ses pensées. Il avait comprit qu'il lui donnait le commandement du groupe pendant son absence. Harry sera alors le métal qui servait de portoloin et le champ de bataille disparu pour laisser place au décor blanc de l'infirmerie.

oO0Oo

James courrait vers la Grande Salle jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Il était au niveau du troisième étage quand il du s'arrêter d'urgence quand son professeur de Sortilège apparu devant lui.

- Monsieur Potter ! Je suis content de vous voir.

Il était surprit de voir le petit homme ici, dans le château. Ne devrait-il pas … ?

- Professeur ? Je vous croyais …

- Oui je vais y retourner. J'ai amené mademoiselle Vector se faire soigner. Voulez-vous bien dire à votre mère qu'on amène les blessés à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Merci, dit-il en courant vers là d'où il venait.

James regarda un instant le professeur Flitwick partir. Il était abasourdi par le fait qu'il y est des blessés. Ça ne faisait que rendre tout ça bien trop réel pour lui mais il se ressaisie et continua sa course vers la Grande Salle.

oO0Oo

Le transplanage fit tourner la tête de Harry mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il observa les quelques blessés qu'il y avait. Le professeur Vector allait bien mieux que tout à l'heure, elle lui sourit timidement avant de d'ouvrir grand les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas là pour leur apporter de bonne nouvelle mais en tant que lui-même blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ça. Voir souffrir les gens qu'il aimait sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Une rage sourde se logeait au plus profond de lui.

- Oh monsieur Potter ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? s'écria l'infirmière du fond de la pièce.

Elle vérifia le dernier bandage du professeur d'étude des moldus qui était inconscient. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, elle se dirigea vers Harry afin de l'emmener vers un lit vide. Elle regarda vite fait la blessure puis prit une bassine d'eau afin de la nettoyer. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser un _récurvite _sans voir la profondeur de la plaie, cela pourrait faire vraiment mal si elle était profonde. Parfois la meilleure solution n'était pas forcement la magie.

- Je me suis prit un mur.

- Vous avez toujours eu le don de vous fourrer dans des situations délicates pour votre santé.

- On est de nouveau en guerre Popy.

- Je sais bien mais j'espérais …

- Oui moi aussi.

- Je m'occupe de vos enfants maintenant et j'espérais ne plus avoir à m'occuper de vous, pas comme ça …

- Je comprends, j'espère juste que mes enfants n'ont pas hérité de ma maladresse.

- James est vous tout cracher. Il est venu me voir chaque année depuis qu'il est ici, tout comme vous, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

Harry sourie aussi à l'infirmière. C'était vrai que James avait hérité de lui. Il avait sa maladresse ou son « don » comme l'appelait madame Pomfresh. Il lui faisait parler d'autre chose pour qu'elle se calme. Il savait ce que ça faisait de voir la liberté durement gagner disparaitre avec un seul coup de vent.

- Alors est-ce grave ?

- Non vous avez eu de la chance. La tête saigne toujours beaucoup plus qu'ailleurs.

- Je peux y retourner ?

- Non !

- Vous savez que je ne vous écouterez pas alors s'il vous plait. Il faut que j'y retourne, ils sont seuls là-bas, on a toujours pas eu de renfort.

- Oh par Merlin …, dit une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Florina, souffla-t-il. James.

- Harry, s'écria-t-elle en courant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Attention ma puce, dit-il en grimaçant.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un rapide baiser.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Ne bouger plus monsieur Potter.

- Oui. Je me battais au côté de Ginny et elle m'a protégé pour que j'envoie un patronus à Kingsley. Mais elle fut blessé et à cause du choc, elle m'est tombé dessus et je me suis cogné la tête.

- Mais Ginny elle est où ?

- Oui monsieur Potter où est-elle ?

- Elle est toujours là-bas, elle va bien, je l'ai soigné. Le sort qu'Alex m'avait apprit à marcher, le sort était mineur rien de grave.

- J'espère bien, répliqua la vieille femme.

- Ça va fiston ? demanda Harry.

Il voyait bien la tête qu'avait son fils. Quelque chose le démangeait.

- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire à maman mais je sais où est Mélanie.

- Mélanie ? s'interrogea Harry qui ne comprenait pas de qui il voulait parler.

- Harry, reprit Florina, la fille d'Olivier à disparu.

- Comment ça ? dit-il en voulant se relever mais il fut vite rattrapé par l'infirmière

- On a réunit tout le monde dans la Grande Salle et elle manquait à l'appel.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai et elle est où ? demanda-t-il en regardant son fils.

- A Pré-au-lard.

- Quoi ? s'écria les deux parents.

- Tu l'as su comment ? ajouta le père.

- Elle n'est nulle part sur la carte alors j'ai pensé à la salle sur demande, mais j'y suis entré en lui demandant où elle était. La salle m'a montré Honeyduck et les rues changeaient en fonction des sorts et des dégâts que vous faisiez. Les murs s'écroulaient et …

- Je te crois James. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'aille regarder. Je savais que ce n'était pas un reflet ! Vous avez finit ? demanda-t-il à madame Pomfresh.

- Oui … voilà.

- Merci j'y retourne tout de suite, dit-il en courant vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Harry !

- Papa attend !

- James ! cria Florina en courant à leur suite.

Tous deux cavalèrent après Harry vers la statue de la Sorcière Borgne.


	33. Chapter 33 : Ne plus être la même

**Chapitre 33 : Ne plus être la même**

- Papa attend !

James regarda son père courir, lui tournant le dos. Il savait que sa mère le suivait mais il ne s'en occupait pas malgré son appelle. Il voulait a tout prix rejoindre son père, qu'il l'attende. Il avait suivit l'histoire de Mélanie Dubois depuis le début et il voulait aider son paternel à la sauver.

- Mais bon sang papa attend moi !

- Reste avec ta mère James, je vais aller la chercher et la ramener, dit-il sans se retourner et sans s'arrêter de courir.

- Non je viens avec toi !

- Non !

Cette fois-ci Harry s'était arrêter et lui faisait face. James le rattrapa tout en le regardant sans les yeux. Il allait lui tenir tête, il avait son mot à dire quoi qu'en dise son père.

- Je suis majeur papa et …

- Non tu restes là ! Tant que tu es à Poudlard je ne veux pas te voir sur un champ de bataille.

- Ecoute ton père, il a raison, renchérie sa mère qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Je veux aider ! J'ai l'âge ! s'énerva l'ainée des Potter.

- Non quand tu sauras auror on en reparlera mais pas maintenant, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

Harry tourna les talons pour clore la discussion mais il pu tout de même entendre la réponse de son fils.

« _Par temps de guerre, toute main devrait être la bienvenu quoi que tu en dises _»

Harry ne voulait pas accorder de crédit aux paroles de James car il ne voulait pas que ses enfants est la même enfance que lui, même s'il n'avait pas le choix. Il enfouit donc ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête et continua de courir vers la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Il activa le passage puis s'y faufila sans hésiter …

oO0Oo

Mélanie Dubois était assise sur le sol froid de la boutique de Honeydukes. Derrière elle, se trouvait la vitrine, seule chose qui la séparait d'une bataille plus que violente. Elle en tremblait de peur. Elle n'avait que onze ans jamais elle n'avait pensé vivre ça un jour. L'année passée, elle jouait encore à la poupée en attendant que sa grande sœur de 17 ans rentre de Poudlard pour les vacances scolaires. Elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps son entrée à l'école, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, retrouver sa maison, son cocon, sa famille ; son père qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, ainsi que sa sœur. Vu leur différence d'âge, elle l'avait presque élevé avec son père. C'était les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Elle aurait tout fait pour eux, pour les remercier de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, de l'amour qu'ils lui avaient donné, bien que ce fût à cause d'elle que Katie Bell mourut en lui donnant la vie, en 2010, à l'âge de 31 ans. Sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais connue lui manquait malgré tout. Elle remerciait les Potter pour avoir soutenu son père après sa naissance et depuis lors. Charles était son meilleur ami, ils n'avaient que quelques jours de différence et ils avaient plus ou moins grandit ensemble. Sa famille n'avait jamais été seule grâce à eux, grâce aux héros de guerres. Elle avait du coup l'impression d'appartenir à une très grande famille dont certains se battaient, pas très loin d'elle. Tout près et pourtant, elle se sentait seule, abandonné. C'était comme si ses proches s'abandonnait à de la barbarie. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se battaient. Mais pourquoi restait-elle là ? Elle savait comment retourner au château alors pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la personne qui l'avait poussé dans ce passage secret et mener directement en enfer. Elle lui faisait peur, autant que les combats qui se déroulaient à côté. Elle était paralysée. Ce qui se passait en dehors de ses murs la terrorisait donc elle attendait. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? A part attendre que ça se calme et rester cacher sous la vitrine de Honeydukes ?

Soudain un bruit de verre cassé sur sa gauche la fit sursauter. Elle partie vite fait dans les profondeurs de la boutique afin de se cacher derrière une étagère remplit de bonbon. Le son caractéristique de personne marchant sur des bouts de verre résonna. Quelqu'un entrait. Sa cachette n'en devenait plus une, elle regarda autour d'elle si elle en trouvait une autre mais il n'y avait rien. Elle regrettait de ne pas être restée dans la cave. La porte qui y menait était de l'autre côté, elle était donc coincé. Mélanie trembla encore plus malgré qu'elle ait l'espoir que ce soit quelqu'un de sa famille, quelqu'un qui viendrait la sauver. Quelqu'un avait bien du remarquer son absence non ? Le bruit des pas s'intensifia et elle su que la personne se rapprochait de son côté. Elle se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même puis recula jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, une jambe apparue de derrière l'étagère, ensuite la deuxième puis le reste du corps.

- Tient, tient, dit la voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout.

Elle observa l'homme jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Quand il fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, elle se mit à crier.

- Chut ... Je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il en avançant encore d'un pas. Je suis un gentil.

Mélanie ne répondit pas mais essaya de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le mur derrière elle.

- Ne m'approchez pas, réussit-elle à dire d'une petite voix.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal vient là, répéta-t-il en lui tendant la main. Je te ramènerai à Poudlard. Tu es une Poufsouffle, c'est bien, c'est une bonne maison. Tu es en quelle année?

- En première, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu es bien jeune dit donc, s'exclama-t-il en levant les sourcils vraiment étonné. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Vous êtes qui ?

- Un gentil monsieur ne t'inquiète pas.

Il poussa un léger soupire de soulagement en la voyant ce détendre.

- Tu t'appelles comment?

- Mon papa m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus.

- Il est très sage ton papa mais je suis du bon côté donc tu peux me dire ton nom.

- Mélanie Dubois. Si vous êtes du bon côté, vous devez connaitre mon père c'est un héro.

- Ah bon, il s'appelle comment?

- Olivier Dubois.

- Qui ?

- Olivier Dubois.

- Ça ne me dit rien tu es sur que c'est un héro ?

- Bien sur !

- Je connais les Potter, les Weasley, les Zabini, les Malfoy et d'autre mais ... les Dubois ne me disent rien pourtant je les connais tous.

- Vous mentez mon papa est un héro !

- Un méchant peut être ?

- Non ! Il est gentil !

- Ok. Ok. Je vais t'expliquer une chose. La notion de méchant et de gentille est vraiment floue dans le monde sorcier. Les gentils ne sont parfois pas de très bonne personne. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, dit-elle en hochant.

- Ces personnes là, utilisent les autres pour leur procurer du pouvoir et pour être reconnu. Ils font semblant de vous aider pour vous poignarder quand vous avez le dos tourner. Si vous vous opposez à eux ils vous éliminent comme une vieille chaussette. Du coup ils empêchent aux autres de se faire un nom dans le monde sorcier. Tu me suis toujours ?

- Oui.

- Tu vois moi, je suis un vrai gentil et je vais te ramener chez ton papa. Et puis je vais le libérer en lui donnant le nom qu'il mérite. Les Dubois ne seront plus des inconnu de tous, il sera reconnu car là, je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit très heureux d'être oublié alors qu'il s'est tant battu pour les choses bien.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui mai ne t'inquiète pas grâce à moi ça va changer.

- Comment ?

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je verrais ça avec ton père.

- Mais les Potter …

- Ah ça c'est ce que je t'ai expliqué.

Mélanie ne dit plus rien totalement perdu. Devait-elle le croire ou non ? Cet homme était gentil avec elle alors pourquoi ne devait-elle pas le croire ? Si son papa était malheureux il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose mais quoi ? Que devait-elle faire ? Elle était trop jeune pour savoir, ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle voulait voir son père.

- Tu m'emmènes voir mon papa?

- Bien sûr. Vien suit moi.

Tout deux s'avancèrent vers la sortie de la boutique mais soudain le monsieur s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- Avant il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mélanie ! s'écria une voix qui les surprit.

- Harry ! dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Harry jeta un sort de paralysie sur le monsieur mais celui-ci l'interrompit d'un protego les enfermant tous les deux, lui et la petite. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Elle hocha la tête. Elle regarda ensuite celui qu'elle considérait comme un oncle et un gros doute envahit son cœur.

- Je vais te sauver et te ramener à ton papa, reste dans le coin là bas, lui dit l'inconnu en se retournant vers l'élu.

- Mulciber, cracha Harry quand il reconnu le Mangemort.

oO0Oo

James avançait en trainant les pieds, il avait juste envi de faire demi tour et de courir vers son père, vers Mélanie, mais sa mère marchant derrière lui, aurai vite fait de lui lancer le sort du saucisson. Alors il se dirigeait vers la grande salle, qui apparaissait justement devant eux. James accéléra le pas, s'il devait y aller autant retrouver le plus vite possible celle qu'il aimait. Florina ne dit rien. Elle regarda son fils entrer dans la Grande Salle avec un pincement au cœur. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de tout le chemin, ce qu'elle comprenait car il lui en voulait d'avoir été d'accord avec Harry. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser son fils ainé partir à la guerre, non elle ne pouvait pas.

- James ! appela sa tante alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

- Ils vont bien tante Alex.

Il l'ignora ensuite pour s'affaler sur le banc à coté de sa petite amie.

- Quel classe, dit une voix en face de lui.

Il releva la tête vers son interlocuteur qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Ses cheveux bruns lui retombaient devant ses yeux noirs, lui donnant un charme fou, malgré sa fausse apparence.

- La ferme Si ... Sam.

- On est de mauvais poil, tu n'as pas réussi à trouver Mélanie?

- Oh si mais mon super papa a refusé que j'aille la sauver avec lui. Il a dit qu'il m'autorisera peut être à combattre quand je serais Auror.

- Oh, murmura Albus qui était de l'autre coté de Claire.

Il comprenait exactement son frère, sachant qu'il était majeur, son père avait vexé l'égo de James.

- Nous aussi on nous a interdit de nous battre dans l'Ordre tant qu'on était à Poudlard.

- Nos parents aussi, voilà pourquoi on n'a pas le droit, dit ambre.

- Ce n'est pas une raison!

- On est à Poudlard, on est élève et non adulte, je comprends pourquoi ils refusent même si je suis de ton avis. Laissons-les faire c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

- Je suis majeur ! Ils ne peuvent pas m'obliger à faire ce qu'ils veulent !

- Pourtant tu es là, dit la voix d'Antoin.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, lui qui n'était pas au courant de leur histoire de famille. Enfin peut-être pas vu le regard que Nancy lui lança.

- Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas

- Exactement, lança Nancy pour l'interrompre.

- Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter et Ambre à raison, continua-t-il en l'ignorant. Tu es élève de Poudlard avant d'être majeur.

Ambre sourie, contente que quelqu'un prenne sa défense même si au fond d'elle, le fait que c'était Antoin la touchait encore plus. Le silence s'installa, personne n'osa l'interrompre laissant le temps à James de réfléchir.

- Mais nos parents se sont débrouillés pour contourner cet interdit tacite, lança-t-il soudainement.

- Ah oui ? demanda Jules curieux.

- J'ai une idée vous me suivez?

- Oui, dirent en chœur ceux qui l'avaient entendu et qui avaient comprit l'idée

oO0Oo

- Mélanie éloigne-toi de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry regarda Mulciber. Celui-ci souriait content de lui. Harry voyait qu'il y avait un piège la dessous mais qu'importe, il fallait sauver Mélanie.

- Alors Potter que fiches-tu ici ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Laisse passer la fille.

- Et puis quoi ? Tu m'enfermeras ?

- C'est possible que la justice décide cela en effet vu ce que tu as fait.

- Alors faudra me passer sur le corps pour avoir Mélanie.

- A quoi joues-tu ?

- Je la protège de ton vrai toi.

- Mon vrai moi ? demanda Harry en rigolant. Tu te fou de moi ?

- Non. _Sectum Sempra_ !

- Protego. _Expelliarmus !_

Le mangemort l'évita facilement puis rigola.

- C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Tu n'es rien sans tes amis ?

Il voulait le pousser à bout afin qu'il fasse une erreur, Harry le voyait bien pourtant se fut dur pour lui de ne pas riposter. Il garda quand même son sang froid et ne montra rien de tout cela au Mangemort. Voyant que sa technique ne marchait pas il recommença à attaquer. Il lançait des sors les uns après les autres, Harry n'arrivait plus à attaquer de nouveau. Il ne faisait que se défendre. Il fallait qu'il trouve une diversion afin qu'il puisse attaquer à son tour mais quoi ? Il observa donc son adversaire combattre pour trouver sa faille. Et après plusieurs sort, il réussi à voir que Mulciber laissait trop souvent son côté gauche à découvert. Alors quand celui-ci recommença à l'assaillir de sorts, Harry évita le premier sort puis se baissa quand il lança le deuxième pour lui lancer de nouveau un _Expelliarmus_. Mais quand il vit le sourire qu'avait son ennemi, il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Le sort ne l'atteignit jamais car il s'était décalé un peu. Maintenant Harry était au sol, une baguette dirigé vers sa tempe. Il jura contre lui intérieurement d'avoir agit comme un débutant. Il vit les lèvres du Mangemort bouger, un autre sort sur le bout des lèvres. Son instinct de survit prit le dessus sur sa raison quand il reconnu les mots interdit donnant la mort. Il roula sur le côté quand la lumière verte sortie de la baguette ennemie touchant le sol à sa place. Il atterrit couché sur le sol et sans réfléchir il lança à son tour le sort de mort sur Mulciber. Celui-ci le reçu en pleine poitrine. Harry fut dégouté de lui-même quand il vit l'étincelle de vie partir des yeux de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait en réalité pas. Un doute apparut en lui à cause du sourire qui était sur les lèvres du mort. Pourquoi souriait-il face à la mort ? Il mit ses doute de côté face au soulagement qu'il ressentit quand le corps toucha le sol, il était sauve et donc avec lui, Mélanie. Tout deux pourrait rentrer à Poudlard sans séquelle. Même si en la regardant, il vit que les séquelles ne seraient pas physiques mais bien psychique. Elle venait de voir mourir quelqu'un sous ses yeux, plus jamais elle ne serait la même désormais.


	34. Chapter 34 : Etre un Serpentard

**Chapitre 34 : Etre un Serpentard**

Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle suivit de tous les professeurs et héros. James les observait entrer. Ils étaient dans un état pitoyable, les vêtements déchirés, des égratignures ornaient leurs peaux visibles ainsi que des taches de saleté. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui choquait le plus James comparé aux autres élève. Non c'était le fait que son père ne soit toujours pas là. Alors il se leva et rejoignit l'estrade ou les professeurs se réunissaient. Il senti que Claire le suivait. Sûrement pour jouer le rôle du préfet en chef et non d'un élève inquiet de ne pas voir revenir un de ses parents.

- Où est mon père et Mélanie, demanda-t-il afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Elle n'était pas là où je l'ai dit ?

- On ne sait pas monsieur Potter notre bataille vient de se finir, retournez à vos places nous ferons appelle à vous tout à l'heure.

Il rejoignit sa table, en marmonnant entre ses dents. Il en avait mare que le directeur le prenne de haut. Il était puissant mais ce n'était pas une raison.

- Chers élèves, je sais que ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui à dû vous bouleverser. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir écouter les sœurs Anton. A partir de maintenant cela se passera ainsi. A la moindre attaque, je vous demanderais de rejoindre la Grande Salle afin qu'on puisse mieux vous protéger. Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous suivez nos consignes. Au pire des cas, si Poudlard est directement attaquer, on vous fera quitter l'école à temps et vous rejoindrez vos familles en toute sécurité. Vous ne verrez pas les combats.

- Nous aussi nous allons nous battre ! s'écria James en se levant.

Il avait interrompu Dumbledore.

- Monsieur Potter, je sais que vous pensez bien faire mais ...

- Je suis désolé professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois je me dois de vous interrompre. Nous nous battrons comme l'ont fait nos parents avant nous. Voulez-vous vraiment empêcher la génération suivante de se battre pour sa propre liberté ? Grâce à nous, vos rangs seront plus nombreux et nous auront plus de chance de gagner. Nos parents se sont battus pour nous offrir la liberté de grandir sans la guerre, maintenant à nous, tous ceux qui le veulent, de combattre ce mal qui vous a rongé tant d'années. Nous voulons conserver notre liberté afin qu'ils n'aient pas fait tout ça en vain. Vous dites qu'on rejoindra nos familles en toute sécurité mais nos familles seront ici sur le champ de bataille. Où irons-nous sinon ici ?

- Je comprends bien votre sentiment, vous êtes le fils du plus grand héro de la dernière guerre mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ...

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Mon père pense comme vous ainsi que ma mère mais je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir me battre, ce n'est pas ma nouvelle lubie de fils de Harry Potter comme vous le pensez.

- Oui j'en suis sûr ...

- Nous aussi on veut se battre, s'écria Jules en se levant. James ne défends pas sa propre cause mais celle de tous ici et dans le monde. La liberté n'est pas un cadeau qu'on nous fait à la naissance. Elle se gagne lors d'un éternel combat et c'est notre tour.

Dumbledore sourie devant l'intervention de James Potter premier. Le sens de l'honneur et du courage coulait dans les veines des Potter. Et pas que dans les leurs, pensa-t-il en voyant tous les enfants des héros ainsi que les Maraudeurs se lever. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'être impressionné par cette génération qui avait de bonne valeur même en n'ayant pas l'âge de participer à une guerre.

- Je vois ... Comment allez-vous faire sachant que vous ne connaissez rien à l'art du duel et des sors de défense et d'attaque, que vous n'avez aucune expérience des combats ?

- Comment nos parents ont-ils fait ? N'oubliez pas VOTRE armé professeur, elle existera toujours tant Poudlard existera.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore comprit de quoi avait parlé James quelques instants auparavant le comprirent tout de suite après cette formulation. L'ainé des Potter faisait référence à ce que des élèves de Poudlard, comme eux, avaient crée ensemble lors de la cinquième année d'Harry Potter... L'armée de Dumbledore ... L'AD …

Tout un symbole à l'époque et James était bien décidé à le faire revivre. Voilà comment contourner le règlement sans l'enfreindre car les professeurs n'empêcheraient jamais à leurs élèves d'apprendre d'avantage.

Sa famille applaudit derrière lui suivit de beaucoup d'autre. Avaient-ils tous compris ? Il le saura si quelqu'un le contacte. Les applaudissements se turent quand la grande porte s'ouvrit sur Harry, seul.

- Oh par merlin, dit un des professeurs sur l'estrade.

- Elle est a l'infirmerie, endormi, tout va bien, elle n'a rien.

Florina fixa son mari jusqu'à ce que celui-ci la regarde aussi. Elle avait sentit dans sa voix qu'il n'était pas tranquille. Et quand elle pu lire dans ses yeux, elle vit que quelque chose c'était passé et son inquiétude augmenta. Elle sentit la main de sa sœur se faufiler dans la sienne. Elle aussi avait sentit le malaise de l'élu. Quelque chose c'était passé mais quoi ?

Et comme si ses prières silencieuses furent entendues, Dumbledore commença un discours afin de clore cette journée interminable.

- Bon puisque nous sommes de nouveau tous au complet, on va pouvoir se reposer, je vous conseil fortement d'aller dans vos salles communes. Les cours sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Des chuchotements joyeux parcourus l'assemblée par endroit. Cette joie était mal venue. Est-ce que ces enfants se sont vraiment rendu compte de ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui et ce qui était arrivé à leurs professeurs ? se demanda Harry. Tout cela représentait une naïveté qui pourrait être dangereuse.

- Je tiens à préciser qu'il est interdit de sortir de l'enceinte du château jusqu'à ce que la sécurité soit remise autour de pré-au-lard et que le village se soit remis de cette bataille plutôt violente. Je rappelle aussi que la forêt interdite porte bien son nom et donc qu'il est strictement interdit de s'y aventurer, encore plus après aujourd'hui. Tant que vous rester ici vous ne risquez rien, surtout avec les héros avec nous. Bien après avoir ce court discours vous pouvez y aller. Que chaque préfet ramène les élèves de sa maison.

Tous se levèrent pour sortir de la Grande Salle tout en gardant le silence. Personne ne résista même notre petit groupe. Ils étaient trop fatigués par cette journée pour montrer la moindre résistance, même pour parler à leurs parents.

Une fois la salle en partie vide, Florina se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Ils se serrèrent très fort profitant de l'instant présent.

- Que s'est-il passé ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Rien. Je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai ramené.

- Harry Potter ne me ment pas !

- j'ai tué ...

- Quoi ?

- Pour sauver ma vie et celle de Mélanie j'ai dû tuer, encore …

- Tu as fait le bon choix, mon chéri, tu n'avais pas le choix ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si pour Mélanie ... elle a tout vu …

Le silence s'installa entre eux car aucune parole n'était nécessaire. Florina avait tout simplement comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par là et puis tout deux pensait la même chose par rapport à ça. Voir la mort pouvait changer bien des choses chez une personne. Attiser une haine féroce, avoir un besoin de vengeance, perdre tous ses repères, ne plus croire en la vie et chez les sorciers voir la mort pouvaient permettre de voir les Sombrals. D'étranges créatures qui tiraient les calèches conduisant les élèves de Pré-au-lard à Poudlard. Harry les voyait ainsi que tous les rescapés de la dernière guerre mais pour Mélanie, cela sera un choc de pouvoir voir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir sauf ceux qui avait vu la mort en personne.

oO0Oo

Charles suivait ses camarades de chambré. Les cachots n'étaient pas loin de la Grande Salle mais ce n'était pas là qu'il voulait aller. Alors il regarda autour de lui pour voir ses amis. Il croisa le regard de Dimitri. Lui aussi connaissait Mélanie comme Charles, ils avaient grandit ensemble. Il comprenait son besoin de la voir rien qu'en le regardant, cela se lisait sur son visage.

- Vas-y je te couvre. Embrasse-la pour moi.

Charles hocha la tête d'approbation puis fit un pas sur le coté pour s'insérer dans le groupe de Gryffondor qui commençait à monter les marches de marbre du grand escalier. Heureusement qu'à leur époque l'animosité entre leurs deux maisons avait disparu car même si certain l'avait aperçut s'infiltrer parmi eux, ils ne dirent rien aux préfets les entourant ni à son frère qui dirigeait ce groupe là. Il pu ainsi atteindre l'étage de l'infirmerie. Le plus difficile à partir de cet instant serait de sortir du groupe sans se faire repérer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il prenne le prochain couloir à droite et s'il ne faisait rien il n'aurait plus d'autre occasion. Alors que le début du groupe dépassait déjà le croisement, il sortie des rangs et se colla au mur. Personne ne l'interpela, il avait réussit. Il allait donc courir quand, une voix qu'il haïssait tant le trahit.

- Hé ! Serpentard hors du dortoir !

Charles se retourna vers Zacharias Abercrombie et lui jeta un regard noir. Certains Gryffondors levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ce première année des rouges et or, était insupportable. Blond aux yeux verts, il était l'exact contraire du dernier des Potter. Charles était sûr et certain qu'il serait préfet dans plusieurs années. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pour que Charles Potter le déteste. Non Zacharias était amoureux de Mélanie donc il était son rival et celui-ci ne cessait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, comme à l'instant. Le Gryffondor malgré sa maison n'avait pas leur courage alors que Charles en avait bénéficié quand même. La haine du blond était surtout dû au fait que lui n'aurait jamais osé quitter les rangs ainsi. Du coup pour alléger sa frustration, il l'empêchait Charles de le faire.

- Charles ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-il.

- Bon écoutes tu viens avec nous et ensuite je te ramènerais aux cachots. Mais sache que ton directeur de maison sera au courant.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix, il fit oui de la tête.

- Ce n'est pas juste il va entendre notre mot de passe !

- Je sais ce que je fais Abercrombie, répliqua James.

Il connaissait seulement ce petit vaurien que depuis le début de l'année mais il ne pouvait déjà plus le supporter. Heureusement qu'il partait à la fin de l'année.

- oui c sur, répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique qui énerva James au plus au point.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ton insolence envers un préfet-en-chef. Ensuite on verra si je sais ce que je fais, dit froidement l'ainé des Potter.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor firent de gros yeux. Il fallait vraiment l'énerver pour qu'il enlève des points à sa propre maison.

Zacharias ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, il n'était pas du genre à se coucher face à l'autorité.

- La ferme Abercrombie, dit une voix qui sortait du groupe comme si c'était tous les élèves qui le disait.

- Pierre merci mais n'en rajoute pas, dit James avec un sourire qu'il avait du mal à cacher.

Pierre Bletchley était un sixième année de Gryffondor et s'entendait bien avec James. Ils avaient le même caractère et le plus jeune venait de dire à voix haute ce que pensait « haut et fort » l'ainé.

Face aux regards noirs de toute sa maison, le première année s'écrasa, ravalant sa réplique sur l'injustice. Puis ils purent reprendre leur chemin vers leur tour. James s'arrêta dès qu'il aperçu le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Charles reste ici et ne bouge pas s'il te plait.

- Oui.

Charles regarda donc de loin, les rouges et or disparaitre dans leur entre. Il sentait le regard de son frère posé sur lui. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était coincé. Sa seule chance de voir Mélanie était de convaincre son grand frère de l'y emmener. Il en était bien décider quand celui-ci revint vers lui.

- Alors tu m'expliques ?

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais.

- Oui. Tu sais que je vais devoir te punir. Tu as désobéit a un ordre de Dumbledore en temps de guerre.

- Je sais, répondit-il en baissant les yeux, pas fier de lui sur ce coup là.

Il détestait perdre des points mais il ne se laisserait pas faire pour autant.

- J'enlève dix points à Serpentard pour ce que tu as fait. Je me demande d'ailleurs en quoi tu es Serpentard, tu as notre courage et notre fougue, dit-il en l'entrainant vers les escaliers.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais ...

- Mais c'était plus fort que toi, tu voulais voir de toi même si Mélanie va bien.

- Oui c'est ça, dit-il en baissant à nouveau la tête pour montrer sa gêne et sa tristesse.

James culpabilisait car il aurait fait pareil si c'était Claire qui était à la place de Mélanie et puis voir son frère ainsi le rendait … protecteur.

- Bon je voulais savoir moi aussi si elle va bien alors je peux t'emmener la voir. Pas longtemps car je vais me faire disputer autant que toi si on se fait prendre mais bon … c'est comme si elle faisait partie de la famille.

Charles releva la tête avec de l'espoir dans les yeux puis un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres. Un sourire identique à ceux d'oncle Draco quand il était à Poudlard et qu'il faisait encore maintenant et qu'on appelait Malfoyen. Un sourire que pouvait avoir quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir ce qu'il voulait.

- Je viens de me faire avoir c'est ça ? demanda James avec un sourire complice.

- Voila en quoi je suis Serpentard frérot, répliqua fièrement Charles.

- J'avais oublié cette partie de toi, dit-il en lui brossant les cheveux de la main le faisant râler, tout en marchant en direction de l'infirmerie.

oO0Oo

- Sinon qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Il a réussi à réunir toute une armée, dit Pansy.

- Et à infiltrer le ministère, ajouta Ginny.

- Oui je suis désolé, je n'ai rien vu venir, dit Kingsley. Les dégâts de Pré-au-lard sont considérables, je m'en veux j'ai comprit votre patronus trop tard.

- Les dégâts étaient déjà là lorsqu'Harry vous l'a envoyé. Ne jetez pas la faute sur vous, nous avons tous été dupé, dit Dumbledore derrière son bureau.

- Albus a raison. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, approuva Harry.

- Arrêtons de remuer le passé. Il faut trouver un plan d'action. Trop de changement a eu lieu depuis le début de l'année il faut que chaque chose retrouve sa place, dit Draco pour couper court aux remords de chacun.

Tous hochèrent la tête d'approbation. La guerre venait d'être déclarée à nouveau. Qui sortira vainqueur cette fois-ci ?


	35. Chapter 35 : surtout venant de vous

Coucou, désolé du temps que j'ai mis mais j'ai déménagé donc moins le temps, mais voilà ...

Joyeux noël ! Ceci est mon cadeau, un plus long chapitre que d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira bisous et Joyeux noël encore !

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : « … surtout venant de vous. »**

_« J'ouvre les yeux comme si je sortais d'un cauchemar mais je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je sens un sol dur sous mes pieds. Tout est noir et je ne vois rien. Je n'ose bouger de peur de faire un faux pas. Soudain je suis prise de frisson et je mets mes mains dans les poches de ma robe de sorcière pour me réchauffer. Je ne sais d'ailleurs comment j'ai pu être encore habillée. Mais peu importe, je suis contente de sentir ma baguette magique dans la poche. Je lance un « lumos » discret de ma baguette. La lumière m'aveugle et je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur de ce que je vais voir mais il faut que je sache où je suis. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien alors j'ouvre doucement les yeux. Une fois habituée à la lumière, je regarde autour de moi. Je suis surprise de voir des arbres. Des centaines d'arbres. Je suis dans une forêt toute sombre. Je ne saurais dire si c'est la nuit ou le jour tellement les arbres sont proches les uns des autres et m'empêchent de voir le ciel. J'avance de quelques pas et je sursaute en voyant des yeux jaunes briller au loin, là ou la forêt est encore sombre. Mais comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver de réponse que je suis attrapée par une personne m'obligeant à courir derrière lui._

- _Court Lily court ! Eteint ta baguette tu vas nous faire repérer !_

- _Fred ?_

_Je suis surprise de reconnaître la voix de mon meilleur ami ainsi que sa chevelure rousse si caractéristique de sa famille : les Weasley._

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Eteint ta baguette !_

- _Mais on ne verra plus rien !_

- _Eteint-là ! Fais-moi confiance._

- _Nox, soufflais-je entre deux respirations, j'étais essoufflée de courir ainsi. Mais comment ?_

- _Un sort d'infrarouge._

- _Ah ok. Mais pourquoi tu cours ainsi ? demandais-je._

- _Tu vas bien ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet._

- _Bien sûr pourquoi tu me demandes ça, répond-moi !_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'un jet de lumière verte nous frôla avant de s'écraser contre un arbre. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que soudain on se retrouve pourchassé dans la forêt interdite ? Oui j'étais presque sûr que c'était la forêt interdite autrement pourquoi y aurait-il Fred. On était à Poudlard il y a quelques heures. Mais une seule question était sans réponse ? Qui était ceux qui voulaient nous tuer ? Car le jet de lumière verte était bien connu pour être celui de la mort. Mon père était le seul à y avoir survécu deux fois mais je ne préférais pas tester si ça pouvait se transmettre par le sang. Alors je commençais à courir plus vite tenant toujours de ma main celle de Fred._

- _Fred j'ai peur, dis-je en chuchotant._

_Je ne voulais pas le dire mais c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je sois rassuré. Il fallait qu'il me rassure._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Potter. Tu ne risques rien avec moi._

_Je sursautais tout en lâchant la main de la personne qui n'était plus Fred._

- _Lily s'il te plait, ne me lâche pas la main ! Il ne faut pas qu'on s'arrête de courir si tu veux que je te protège, dit encore cette voix. Allez._

_J'hésitais mais je redonnais quand même ma main à cet inconnu. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette voix qui me disait quelque chose sans pouvoir poser un nom sur cette personne. Mais malgré tout j'avais confiance en lui. Il me protégeait. Il avait peut-être l'apparence de Fred, sûrement subtilisé grâce à du polynectar, mais il ne me voulait pas morte. Cette confiance dans la voix, ce soupçon de vérité. Il voulait vraiment me sauver. Mais pourquoi ?_

- _Viens Lily. Il faut courir plus vite, dit-il après qu'un deuxième jet de lumière verte frappa un autre arbre._

_Je m'exécutais. Je sentis ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens pour avoir une meilleure poigne. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que je m'enfuisse à nouveau. Cette main dans la mienne, cette chaleur, me rassura plus qu'elle n'aurait dû venant de la part d'un inconnu._

- _Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle enfin._

- _Parce que je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je refuse de te perdre dans cette guerre._

_Je ne sus quoi répondre. J'étais sans voix. Je ne connaissais pas ce garçon et celui-ci me disait qu'il m'aimait. Mais qui était-il donc ? Je connaissais cette voix mais à qui appartenait-elle ? Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'au fond de moi, je partageais ses sentiments. Alors qui ? _

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire quoi que se soit. Je voulais que tu le saches c'est tout._

- _Mais …_

_Je ne pu finir ma phrase ni poser ma question. Un sort plus puissant que les autres, toujours aussi vert, le toucha dans le dos. Il tomba raide, m'emportant avec lui. On fit plusieurs roulades avant que je me cogne un arbre, arrêtant ma chute et par la même occasion la sienne, quand il atterrit dans mes bras. Je le touchais pour trouver son cou. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui arrivait. Une fois trouvé, je pris son pou et c'est avec horreur que je remarquais qu'il n'en avait plus._

- _Non, non, non. Tu ne peux pas mourir après m'avoir dit ça non ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! criais-je._

_Un rire glacial répondit à mon écho. Rire que je connaissais trop bien. Qui hantait toutes mes nuits._

- _Ne pleure pas ma Lily ce n'est qu'un traître en moins, souffla derrière moi la voix de l'être qui me hantais comme il hantait toute la population magique depuis un demi siècle. »_

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce rêve. Toujours le même encore et encore. Mais aujourd'hui un détail avait changé, elle savait que quelque chose était différent mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ça l'enrageait au plus haut point. Elle était certaine que sa vie dépendait de ce rêve et ne pas réussir à le déchiffrer l'énervait. Elle balança sa couverture afin de se lever puis jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 8h17. Elle était largement à l'heure pour la réunion de famille de 9h. L'idée de James de remettre l'AD en place était géniale. Les élèves pourraient apprendre à se protéger, à sauver leur vie. Son rêve s'imposa avec force dans son esprit. Elle savait pourquoi son rêve la hantait et maintenant grâce à son frère elle avait un moyen de se rassurer. Il fallait juste le convaincre de la laisser entrer dans l'AD. Sa vie était en danger, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle, alors elle voulait savoir se défendre. Apprendre ... Afin de pouvoir vivre ... Oui il le fallait …

Du coup, c'est envahit d'une nouvelle motivation qu'elle rejoignit les autres dans la salle sur demande, tous était déjà là. Tous ses cousins, cousines et frères, même les Maraudeurs. Elle rejoignit sa grand-mère afin de prendre place à ses côtés. Lara lui sourit et elle lui rendit. Avec le temps elles avaient apprit à se connaitre et à s'aimer. Même si à cet instant, elles étaient plus amies que deux personnes de la même famille, elle savait que les liens du sang valaient plus que n'importe quelle amitié.

- Bon maintenant qu'on est tous réuni, la réunion peut enfin commencer. Vous avez sûrement tous comprit que je voulais recréer l'AD. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser nos parents combattre en restant ici les bras croisés. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui vous enseignerais ou du moins il n'y aura pas que moi car malgré notre septième année à Claire et à moi, les professeurs ont tû une bonne partie du programme. Il n'est plus le même qu'il y a vingt ans. Alors je pensais que chacun pourrait apprendre aux autres les sors qu'il connait le mieux ou qu'il aurait apprit tout seul et réussi. On a tous des connaissances, si on les réunit on n'en sera que plus fort. Par contre si je vous ai tous rassemblé ici c'est juste pour éclaircir un point avec vous. Je n'accepterais dans l'AD que les sixièmes et les septièmes années, peut-être les cinquièmes années mais pas moins.

- Ce n'est pas juste nous aussi on veut se battre !

Lily regarda Fred puis son frère, tout cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Elle voulait s'entrainer aussi et était d'accord avec son ami. Mais en le voyant si déterminé, elle repensa à son rêve ou la personne avait le visage et la voix de Fred avant de changer. Allait-il combattre sans l'autorisation des siens ? Non il ne le fallait pas, elle ne voulait pas le perdre …

- On est une grande famille Fred je ne veux pas vous perdre juste parce qu'il vous manque plus de la moitié du programme de Poudlard. Vous serez à terre avant même d'avoir lancé le moindre sortilège.

- Ça n'a pas empêché celui qui ma donné son nom de mourir, ainsi que Tonks. Pourtant, ils étaient plus âgés que toi ! répliqua-t-il énervé.

- Tonks ? Comme Ted Tonks ? demanda Jules.

James lança un regard noir à Fred. Ce dernier venait de faire une grosse étourderie. Tous en faisaient plus ou moins mais pas de cette de taille. Les Maraudeurs avaient arrêté de poser des questions et apprenaient petit à petit depuis que Dumbledore avait lancé un sort sur _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ et sur tous les autres livres d'histoire. Lorsque ceux-ci mentionnait leurs futurs et qu'ils le touchaient, les pages devenaient aussi blanche que de la neige. Cela avait beaucoup frustré les Maraudeurs qui avaient râlé dans le bureau du directeur lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le pot au rose. Mais ce fut un véritable soulagement pour tous leurs amis car depuis ils s'étaient calmé. Ils ne faisaient qu'écouter et profitaient de la moindre info qui leur tombait dans le bec néanmoins jamais jusqu'ici ils n'avaient apprit un si gros morceau sur leur futur comme la mort de la petite cousine de Sirius Black : Nymphadora Tonks. Encore heureux que Fred l'ait appelé ainsi et non « Lupin » son nom de mariée. Si en plus, ils avaient su que leur ami Remus serait marié à elle et qu'ils auraient un enfant ensemble se serait une catastrophe.

- Alors ? Qu'elle est la gaffe qu'a faite Fred aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que Ted Tonks est mort ?

James regarda Fred puis regarda de nouveau Jules.

- Oui il est mort, répondit-il enfin.

- Mais ce n'est pas de lui que Fred parlait, intervint Sirius qui avait bien interprété cet échange de regard.

- C'est qui ? Ma cousine Andromeda ?

- Non ! Tante Méda est toujours bien en vie, répondit Albus sans s'en rendre compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire.

- Qui d'autre alors ? demanda à nouveau Sirius en se retournant vers James.

James regarda son frère lui disant clairement « merci ». Albus comprit et jura.

- Ta petite cousine, fut obligé de répondre l'ainé des Potter.

- Dora ?

Personne de répondit, laissant clairement entendre la réponse aux oreilles des Maraudeurs.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez apprit cela ainsi, ajouta James au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Quand ?

- C'est te torturer d'agir ainsi, intervint Albus.

- Quand ? insista Sirius.

- A la fin de la guerre en 1998. Elle a donné sa vie pour ...

- Oui c'est bon j'ai comprit, le coupa net Sam.

- Elle a vécu Sam ..., commença Claire.

- Elle est morte à l'âge de 25 ans ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ! s'écria-t-il.

- Calme toi Patmol, intervint Jules devant le visage blême de la Préfète en chef.

- Elle a raison, dit Lily, elle vécu assez pour se marier et avoir un petit garçon, Teddy. D'accord elle est morte en laissant son mari et en ne pouvant pas voir grandir son enfant, qui n'avait même pas un mois. Mais elle est morte en sachant qu'elle a fait de son mari le plus heureux des hommes en lui donnant un enfant alors qu'il n'y croyait pas. Et puis pour Teddy, il est comme un frère pour nous. Harry est son parrain, il a encore sa grand-mère Méda, et il nous a tous. Oui Tonks est morte mais elle a donné sa vie en changeant celle de plein d'autre. Elle nous a aidés à vaincre. Elle est une héroïne alors je ne te laisserais pas déshonorer sa mort en la plaignant. Il ne faut pas plaindre les morts mais plutôt les vivants qui se battre pour survivre. Tu es triste, en colère c'est normal mais pour toi elle n'est pas morte pense-y. Elle n'est qu'un bébé de cinq ans, profite-en, car rien ne doit changer.

Durant son discours, James s'était approché de sa sœur, fasciné par son élocution. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé l'image de Tonks et la voir défendre cette héroïne le rendait fier d'elle. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lily et ensemble ils regardèrent les Maraudeurs digérer la nouvelle sans ajouter quelque chose de plus. Puis, il regarda sa famille réuni devant lui et son regard se posa sur Charles. Il fixait un point sur le mur et donnait l'impression de n'avoir rien suivit de ce qui venait de ce dérouler. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et l'heure tournait.

- Est-ce qu'on peut retourner à notre réunion avant qu'on ne remarque notre disparition, reprit James.

Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête comprenant que cette réunion n'avait pas ce sujet et qu'ils pourraient en parler plus tard.

- Alors est-ce que vous avez bien comprit que si vous n'êtes pas en cinquième année ce n'est pas la peine de venir vous présenter. Ok ?

Il regarda toute la salle avec insistance afin d'avoir l'approbation de toutes les personnes concernées, même celles qui râlaient. Quand ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur son petit frère, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et surtout n'avait rien écouté

- N'est-ce pas Charles ? insista-t-il pour le faire revenir à eux.

Il fallut quand même un coup de coude de Dimitri pour qu'il revienne totalement à lui.

- Quoi ? demanda Charles.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi on le dérangeait.

- Tu n'as rien écouté ? lui énonça son frère ainé.

Il se retrouvait bien bête car oui il n'avait pas écouté mais à quoi bon mentir, sa famille le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il puisse trouver une excuse.

- Oui, avoua-t-il.

James soupira mais répéta quand même.

- En gros, je ne te veux pas dans l'AD.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Charles entendit plusieurs personnes soupirer. Avait-il tant loupé de la réunion ? James avait déjà du expliquer mais il n'eut pas besoin de répéter, la réponse sautait aux yeux.

- Je suis trop jeune c'est ça ?

- Oui et donc tu as bien compris ?

- Oui il n'y a pas de soucis.

Il avait dit ça pour se débarrasser de cette discussion. Et puis il savait bien qu'en étant en première année on ne le laisserait pas combattre mais il aurait dû écouter, il n'y avait pas plus mauvais moment pour penser à elle. Depuis la veille, elle l'obnubilait ou plutôt c'est ces paroles ainsi que son comportement quand elle l'avait vu. Mélanie n'était pas comme d'habitude. Bien sûr, elle venait de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant mais elle avait mit beaucoup de distance entre eux. Avant, quand elle avait peur, elle courait toujours dans ces bras, il était son plus proche ami, son meilleur ami, son confident. Mais là rien. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, elle était froide. Aucun sourire timide, aucune larmes, rien du tout. Juste un visage inexpressif avec un sourire figé, un sourire hypocrite. Ce n'était pas la Mélanie qu'il connaissait, même dans ses moments là.

«

- _Je viens de me faire avoir c'est ça ? demanda James avec un sourire complice._

- _Voila en quoi je suis Serpentard frérot, répliqua fièrement Charles._

- _J'avais oublié cette partie de toi, dit-il en lui brossant les cheveux de la main le faisant râler, tout en marchant en direction de l'infirmerie._

- _Tiens, fais attention, je t'attends là mais ne tarde pas, dit l'ainé devant le lieu tant convoité par Charles._

_Il hocha la tête puis regarda la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait en main. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait l'utiliser tout seul. Il la jeta sur sa tête puis poussa discrètement les portes du dispensaire. Son frère avait eut raison de lui passer la cape. Il n'aurait pas pu réussir sans elle, il y avait un monde fou dans la pièce. Tous les blessés de la bataille étaient présents. Il avança doucement cherchant le lit de Mélanie. Il tira un peu chaque rideau jusqu'à la trouver, heureusement toutes seule. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais sa petite manie de bouger son nez lui montrait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il s'approcha du lit puis retira un la cape pour se montrer à elle. Charles lui toucha un peu l'épaule pour lui signaler sa présence. Mélanie sursauta en arrière tout en ouvrant grand les yeux._

- _Du calme c'est moi, chuchota-t-il._

_Du soulagement apparu un peu dans ses yeux mais pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle garda la distance entre eux qu'elle avait mise en sursautant. Charles ne pu s'empêcher d'être déçu et blessé par ce comportement. D'habitude, elle aurait crié son prénom en se jetant dans ses bras comme la fois où elle s'était réveillé en sursaut après un cauchemar où encore après son tour à Sainte Mangouste quand elle s'était cassé le bras. De plus là, elle gardait le silence, ça ne lui ressemblait pas._

- _Alors ça va ? Tu as un coucou de Dimitri._

_Silence … _

- _Mel … tu me fais peur ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?_

- _Non. C'est marrent que tu ressens ça, surtout venant de vous._

_Cette fois-ci c'est Charles qui resta sans voix. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Et puis pourquoi n'aurait-il pas peur pour elle ? Qui était le « vous » ?_

- _Je vais te laisser dormir mon frère m'attend, on se verra plus tard j'essayerai de passer à nouveau, dit-il pour échapper à cet inconnu._

_Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front comme d'habitude mais elle resta loin de lui et il crut même la voir reculer, du coup, il remit la cape puis partit, une larme unique coulant le long de sa joue … »_


	36. Chapter 36 : Bienvenue

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre des complication du temps après d'un peu plus d'un an d'absence. je vous avais dit que je n'abandonnerais pas quoi qu'il arrive et surtout qu'importe l'espace entre les chapitres, je suis bien consciente que j'ai du perdre certain de mes lecteurs mais tant pis pour moi je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse sauf un gros problème d'inspiration sur cette fic et j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre qui fait au moins le double de la taille de mes chapitres habituels, donc j'espère pour tous ceux qui sont toujours là, qu'ils apréciront ce nouveau chapitre.

Je vous fais tout de même de gros bisous à ceux qui me seront là, je souhaite à tous une bonne année et bonne lecture :)

**réponse aux reviews :**

**A "Nerv" :**

ça fait plus d'un an que tu m'as envoyé cette reveiw mais je ne pouvais te répondre sans faire de nouveau chapitre, je m'en excuse si tu lis ces mots. j'avais beaucoup aprécié ta review ainsi que toutes les questions que tu te posais à l'époque.

Que va devenir Mélanie ? eh bien tu vas avoir un petit aperçut dans ce chapitre d'elle et de sa vie d'avant ou du moins des personnes qui l'entourait.

Fred va-t-il mourir ? ça je ne peux pas vraiment répondre sinon ça gacherait toute l'intrigue sur le rêve de Lily :)

Que va-t-il se passer entre Jack et Lily ? je crois que je peux répondre : A-t-on avis ? ^^

Les Maraudeurs vont-il apprendre autre chose sur leur passé ? je vais dire que oui c'est prévu pour les deux prochains chapitres normalement si je ne change pas le programme. Passé et futur bien sûr.

Est-ce qu'un autre personnage va revenir du passé ? oui c'est prévu même s'ils sont déjà revenu du passé en même temps que les personnages mais qu'on les a tout simplement pas encore vu :)

Donc merci d'avoir adoré ma fiction et j'espère toujours t'avoir parmis mes lecteurs pour ce chapitre et qu'il va te plaire autant que les premiers.

**A " Une fan ou Miss nothing" :**

Alors pour répondre a ta question je crois que ce chapitre te sert de réponse, oui il y a une suite et la voilà. donc tu sauras la suite si tu la lis bien sur. Désolé te t'avoir fait attendre.

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Bienvenue …**

Plus d'une semaine c'était déroulé depuis la bataille, et le mois de mars avait fait son apparition. Tout le monde s'en était remis doucement. Les cours avaient été annulés plusieurs jours, pendant lesquels les élèves avaient pu voir leurs professeurs renforcer les protections de l'école et faire des allers venus entre Poudlard et Pré-au-lard. La ville avait subit beaucoup de dégâts, et ses habitants avaient pour la plus part déserté. Du coup, il n'y avait pas grand monde pour reconstruire le village mais heureusement Kingsley leur envoya quelques personnes pour les aider à remettre un minimum d'ordre. Pendant ce temps là, James et toute la bande, profitèrent de l'absence d'autorité pour commencer à organiser la première réunion. Il fallait trouver tous ceux qui voulaient faire partie de l'AD, le plus discrètement possible. Bien sûr, le fait que les professeurs ne soient pas là tout le temps les arrangeait mais James sentait le regard de ses parents braqué sur lui et les autres enfants des héros. Ils étaient surveillés. Mais cela n'empêcha pas du tout, leur nouvelle mission d'avancer bon train. Ils avaient trouvé beaucoup de personne volontaire, prête à apprendre à se battre. James, Sam et Jules en étaient content. Les deux Maraudeurs étaient surtout excités de découvrir ce genre de réunion et de voir ce qu'avait fait Harry dans sa jeunesse. Jules et Lara n'arrivaient pas à s'imaginer que leur fils, leur bébé, puisse un jour devoir être obliger de devenir un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, alors qu'il n'aurait que 15 ans. Cela montrait encore plus la graviter de leur avenir. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur cachait encore ?

Un soir, alors que les ainées et les Maraudeurs étaient sur les canapés rouges de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Lily se planta devant eux bien décidé d'obtenir satisfaction à sa demande. James connaissant sa sœur par cœur, savait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander.

Que veux-tu Lily ?

Lily soupira, il la connaissait trop bien, mais justement, il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant qu'il dise « oui », alors elle reprit courage. Elle ne se laissera pas démonter par son frère. Elle voulait apprendre à se battre, à cause de son rêve qui la hantait nuit après nuit. Et si James l'en empêchait, elle trouverait satisfaction ailleurs. C'était devenu une question de vie ou de mort, elle le sentait au fond d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne !

Laisse-moi apprendre James !

Non Lily, tu n'es qu'en troisième année. Je ne te laisserais pas combattre, ajouta-t-il en baissant d'un ton, tout en jetant un œil autour d'eux.

Je te promets de ne pas me battre mais laisse-moi apprendre avec vous s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle. Juste apprendre. Ça ne fait pas de mal de s'avancer un peu sur le programme non ? De plus ça me permettrait de savoir me défendre, juste au cas où.

Nous sommes là pour te défendre ainsi que Charles. Papa, maman, James et moi, les professeurs, notre famille. On est tous là pour ça, pour vous défendre le moment venu, donc ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Albus.

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver, on ne sait jamais, s'écria-t-elle angoisser de se voir refuser l'accès à l'AD. S'il vous plait James, Al, ça ne vous coûte rien de me laisser apprendre avec vous. Je me ferais toute petite, dans mon coin, vous ne m'entendrez pas.

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard, se parlant en silence. Claire assise à côté de James, se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose que Lily n'entendit pas. Une fois que Claire eut finit de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, James regarda à nouveau Albus, puis se retourna vers sa sœur. Lily croisait les doigts dans son dos pour que la réponse soit la bonne pour elle.

Bon ok, lâcha l'ainé des Potter, mais interdiction de combattre, tu pars avec les autres élèves en cas d'attaque, et interdiction d'en parler aux parents. S'ils savaient ça, ils nous tueront avant le camp adverse.

Oh merci ! dit-elle tout en sautant au cou de ses frères.

De rien, dit James tout en caressant ses cheveux, mais tu promets, pas de « Je fais ce que je veux, je suis grande » ok ?

Oui, oui, promis. Merci Claire, lança-t-elle avant de remonter dans son dortoir. Ils avaient accepté, elle allait pouvoir dormir un peu plus tranquille, maintenant.

Une fois Lily partie, tous les membres du groupe reprirent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire comme si la fille Potter ne les avait pas interrompus. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Mais une fois que la salle commune se fut vidée de tous ses élèves, James posa sa plume et releva la tête vers les autres.

Vous croyez que j'ai bien fait ?

Tant qu'elle ne combat pas, ça nous coute rien de lui apprendre des choses, ça lui sera que bénéfique plus tard, dit Claire.

Moi je dis que tu es malade ! dit Jules alias James. C'est lui enlever son innocence ! Regarde Mélanie !

Calme-toi Jules, James à eu raison. L'histoire avec Mélanie n'est pas comparable, elle n'a que 11 ans et notre sœur en a 13. Et Lily ne va pas être en pleine bataille, elle va juste apprendre des leçons supplémentaires, ça sera des cours particulier donner par des élèves, c'est tout. De plus, tu ne connais pas Lily, …

Bien sûr que si on l'a connait ! Ça fait 5 mois qu'on est là, on a appris à la connaitre depuis ! coupa Jules.

Ça suffit James ! dit James.

Le fait que l'ainé des Potter utilise son vrai prénom, refroidit le Maraudeur.

Vous ne connaissez pas ma sœur comme nous la connaissons, ça fait treize ans qu'on vit avec elle, qu'on a grandit avec elle, donc non vous ne la connaissez pas, si tu avais laissé finir mon frère, il t'aurait dit que si on lui avait dit non, elle aurait trouvé une autre solution pour apprendre toute seule. Quand elle a une idée en tête, elle ne l'a pas autre part, d'ailleurs je me demande qui lui a mit cette idée ? Mais bon, si j'ai pris cette décision, et Claire pensait la même chose c'est que je préfère qu'on lui apprenne les choses bien, plutôt qu'elle s'amuse à les apprendre par quelqu'un qui n'est pas très doué ou toute seule et qu'elle ne puisse pas bien s'entrainer, car elle a raison, on ne s'est jamais ce qui peut arriver. Et si les enfants qui quittent l'école pour se réfugier, se font attaquer en embuscade comme nos parents la semaine dernière et que nous, nous sommes prit ailleurs à nous battre contre une autre partie de l'armée de Voldemort. Qui les sauvera ? Sinon eux même ? Dans ce cas je lui aurais mentit, en lui disant qu'on était tous là pour la protéger.

Un silence accueillit la fin de sa phrase. Personne n'avait rien à redire, aux paroles du Préfet-en-chef, que ça soit les Maraudeurs, ou Claire et Albus.

Alors on la fait quand cette réunion ? demanda Sam alias Sirius.

Tous se retournèrent vers James. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de répondre.

Le plutôt possible, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Super ! Enfin les choses intéressantes commencent ! dit Sam.

oO0Oo

Tout est bon pour moi, miss Dubois. Vous pouvez reprendre les cours. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas les reprendre de suite, mais dans ce cas je suis obligé de prévenir le directeur et d'appeler votre père pour qu'il m'autorise à vous faire rentrer chez vous. Monsieur Dubois, me l'a déjà confirmé lors de sa venue, la semaine dernière, donc ça ne serait qu'une formalité.

Non ! s'écria Mélanie un peu trop vivement, ce qui surpris l'infirmière. Madame Pomfresh, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je vais reprendre les cours. Ne dérangez pas mon père pour cela, je ne serais qu'un poids si je reste à la maison, je préfère rester ici à Poudlard. J'ai déjà loupé trop de cours.

Bon cela tombe bien, j'ai ici deux personnes qui veulent vous voir et qui vont prendre soin de vous, lorsque vous aurez reprit les cours, elles me l'ont promis, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Mélanie lui sourie comme si de rien n'était, mais sur le coup son cœur s'était arrêté quand elle lui avait dit que deux personnes étaient là pour elle. Elle avait pensé à Charles et Dimitri, et elle voulait tout sauf les voir. Donc elle fut soulagée quand l'infirmière avait prononcé le mot « elles ». Cela devait être ses deux meilleures amies, les deux seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance à partir de maintenant …

Le rideau s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Céline Deauclaire, et Salomé Macdonald.

La première était une fille très souriante, son sourire se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus claire. Cette couleur faisait un contraste assez frappant avec celle de ses cheveux, d'un brun foncé. La deuxième était une fille mystérieuse, ce trait de caractère était soutenu par ses yeux gris. Et le mélange du gris de ses yeux et le blond de ses cheveux, envoutait déjà plus d'un, malgré son jeune âge. A côté d'elles, Mélanie s'était toujours sentie banale, avec son blond aux yeux brun, mais cela n'avait pas eu d'importance pour les deux filles. Toutes les trois avait été répartie à Poufsouffle en septembre dernier, et depuis elles étaient devenues inséparable, comme si elles s'étaient toujours connues.

Mélanie ! s'écria Céline en se jetant sur elle.

La jeune fille, avait toujours été extravertie comparé à Salomé, resté en arrière, qui était plus réservé. Cette dernière vient tout de même la prendre dans ses bras, ce que Mélanie accepta avec contentement.

Allez, prends tes affaires ! On va faire un tour dehors. Il faut t'aéré les idées avant de reprendre les cours demain.

Ok, je vous suis.

Ne faites pas trop d'excès miss Dubois, intervient madame Pomfresh, et si vous avez quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Oui, merci, répondit poliment Mélanie, même si elle savait qu'elle ne retournerait pas à l'infirmerie sauf contrainte et forcée.

Les trois filles quittèrent la salle blanche, pour les couloirs gris du château. Elles rejoignaient tout d'abord leur salle commune avant d'aller au parc, marché le long du lac.

Où est passé Mélanie ? demanda Salomé.

Mélanie se retourna vers son amie, surprise par ses propos. Leur amie, le fut tout autant.

De quoi tu parles Salomé ?

Oui, de quoi tu parles ? ajouta Céline.

Même si tu souries, ce n'est pas tes sourires d'avant. Je sais ce que tu as vécu n'est pas drôle mais tu n'es plus la même, enfin je pense.

C'est vrai que ce que j'ai vu m'a un peu effrayé, voir limite choqué, mais laisse moi un peu de temps pour refaire surface et oublier ce que j'ai vu. Je sais que vous allez m'y aider, ajouta-t-elle en souriant de son plus beau sourire.

Oui c'est vrai, dit Salomé tout en commençant à rire, suivant des deux autres filles.

Mélanie malgré son rire franc ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se traiter de menteuse. Elle mentait à ses meilleures amies. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce qui c'était passé ce jour là, la vérité avait montré son vrai visage, son monde avait éclaté en mille morceaux et elle avait bien l'intention de le recoller en accomplissant la mission que l'homme qui voulait la sauver, lui avait demandé avant de mourir. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention, elle ne voulait pas perdre ses amies. Elle avait oublié combien Salomé était perspicace et comment elle arrivait à lire en elle aussi facilement qu'un livre. Oui, il fallait qu'elle joue la comédie, au moins le temps de réussir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais sa fragilité nouvellement acquise pouvait lui être un très bon allié. Elle pourrait ne pas mentir mais tout simplement en jouer et le tourner à son avantage pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Oui elle pourrait réussir. Toujours en rigolant, elle se retourna vers ses amies, mais son regard les dépassa pour se perdre dans les yeux verts émeraude du grand Harry Potter. Celui-ci dépassait les grilles du château avec son groupe de héros … Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, du coup elle détourna le regard afin d'attirer ses amies, le plus loin possible de ses yeux vert …

oO0Oo

Harry sentie lui aussi ce malaise. Il n'osait plus vraiment la regarder en face depuis qu'il avait tué devant elle. C'était lui-même qu'il n'osait plus regarder mais vu qu'il y avait témoin c'était encore pire pour lui et sa culpabilité. Florina et tous ses amis avait beau le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix pour sauver sa vie et celle de Mélanie. Mais Mélanie réagissait différemment, comme s'il était vraiment coupable alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait à son innocence. Son regard, sa gestuelle, ses réactions, tout en elle montrait qu'elle avait eu un gros choc et du coup grandit trop vite. Elle n'agissait plus comme une fillette de onze ans, comme à l'instant. Il venait de la voir rire de bon cœur et d'un coup après l'avoir vu, son visage avait changé et elle avait fuit. Oui Mélanie avait changé. Mais jusqu'où ? Et ce qui le tracassait le plus était ce que Mulciber avait pu lui dire avant de mourir pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance ? Que lui avait-il chuchoté à l'oreille pour qu'elle acquiesce ? Tant de question sans réponse. Seule Mélanie les avait mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui demander. Elle ne lui répondrait pas …

Florina qui sentit son mari à des lieux de là où ils étaient, lui prit la main pour attirer son attention.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri ?

Harry soupira car il savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir.

Toujours la même chose avec des questions en plus.

Mélanie ?

Il hocha la tête.

Je viens de la voir, elle est sortie de l'infirmerie.

C'est qu'elle va mieux.

Je n'en suis pas si sur …

Le silence revint sur le couple, et ils suivirent les autres jusqu'à leur salle commune. C'était devenu plus une salle de travail qu'autre chose. Et chacun y passait plus de temps que dans leur propre appartement. Durant la semaine passée, ils avaient tout laissé plus ou moins à l'abandon, pour s'occupé de Pré-au-lard. Aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient être fier du travail accomplit, la ville ressemblait à quelques détails près, à celle qu'ils avaient toujours connu depuis leur tendre enfance. La plupart des habitants pouvaient déjà retourner chez eux. Oui, les habitants de Pré-au-lard allaient bientôt pouvoir tourner la page. Eux aussi. Les héros n'avaient qu'une hâte : retrouver une vie normal, et leur véritable chez eux. vivre de nouveau au château, ne faisait que les ramener en arrière, dans le passé. Ce n'était pas forcément agréable pour tout le monde.

Ça vous dit de reprendre où on en était ? proposa Ron.

Tous regardèrent, les livres entassés et les feuilles volantes remplient de leurs annotations, posées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? dit Blaise, en serrant un peu plus fort Ginny contre lui.

Non pas vraiment, dit Harry, plus pour lui qu'autre chose.

Mais il nous faut un autre plan d'action, intervint Alexandra. Qu'on reprenne à zéro pour mieux voir ce qu'on aurait pu louper. Que savons-nous ?

Qu'est-ce que nous déduisons tu veux dire ?

Oui Draco c'est ce que je veux dire. Donc tu commences ?

Le blond soupira, tout en souriant à sa femme.

L'hypothèse c'est qu'entre la sortie de Poudlard de Voldemort et l'emprisonnement de Grindelwald, les deux se sont rencontrés. Ce dernier à pu ainsi expliquer le rituel à Jedusor pour pouvoir activé le sort à retardement.

On disait aussi que comme les parents d'Harry, Sirius et lupin ont 17 ans. On peut supposer qu'il a lancé ce sort en 1978, ajouta Pansy.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi les effets ont eu lieu 43 ans après ? demanda Ginny. Et quel était le sort ?

C'est une bonne question, dit Florina dans ses pensées.

Et il va falloir trouver une réponse à cela, ajouta Alexandra.

oO0Oo

Comment va-t-on faire pour prévenir tout le monde qu'il y a une réunion ? Il ne faudrait pas se faire prendre en train de trainer tous ensemble, maison confondu, dit Rian alias Remus.

A l'époque où l'AD à été crée, nos parents avaient trouvé l'idée des pièces de monnaie qui chauffait et qui délivrait un message. Toute les pièces étaient reliées entre elles et donc tous recevait le même message en même temps, expliqua James.

Sauf que c'est ma mère qui a crée ce sort, ajouta Ambre. Elle le reconnaitra si on réutilise le même. Je suppose même que c'est ce qu'ils vont chercher en premier pour nous démasquer.

Ambre n'a pas tord James, dit Albus. Ce sont nos parents qui ont crée l'AD, on est sur leur terrain.

Donc faut être plus malin qu'eux, ajouta Sam avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Et tu as peut-être une idée pour nous éclairer peut-être ? demanda Claire.

Pas vraiment.

Euh on pourrait utiliser un autre objet de la vie quotidienne, dit Jules pour sauver son ami.

Oui mais lequel ? dit Nancy comme si elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour tous.

Un silence tomba sur le groupe. Tous réfléchissait comment faire pour ne pas se faire prendre par leurs parents.

Faudrait aussi savoir si on garde la salle sur demande comme lieux de rendez-vous, dit Antoin au bout d'un moment.

Bah pourquoi c'est parfait ici, lui répondit Sam. Non ? ajouta-il en regardant les autres, vu qu'il ne réagissait pas.

Je vois où tu veux en venir, Antoin, nos parents saurais aussi où nous trouver quand on disparait. Mais où le faire sinon ? dit James

On saura trop nombreux pour une salle de classe, ajouta Claire.

Sauf si nous faisons plusieurs groupes, dit Jules

Ça serait une perte de temps, lui répondit Ambre.

Mais on se ferait moins remarquer en disparaissant, rétorqua Nancy.

On sentait toujours la tentions qu'il y avait entre elles, James décida d'intervenir.

Je pense que faire plusieurs groupes ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, au moins deux. On décide ensemble ce qu'on va apprendre et ensuite dans nos groupes, on essaie de le mettre en application tout en demandant aux différents élèves qu'on trouve les plus doué pour l'exercice, d'expliquer aux autres comment cela fonction. Si on voit qu'un groupe avance mieux que l'autre on peut faire migrer les gens de l'un à l'autre pour que ça reste équitable.

Ce n'est pas bête, dit Rian.

Oui je suis d'accord, accepta Antoin.

Moi aussi, dit Nancy.

On peut toujours voir si ça marche, sinon on refera des cours tous ensemble dans la salle sur demande non ? demanda Claire.

Tous hochèrent la tête sauf Lara, alias Lily, qui paraissait dans ses pensées.

Lara ? Tu es avec nous ? l'appela James.

Oui excusez-moi je suis d'accord avec ce que vous venez de proposer. En faite depuis tout à l'heure je réfléchis au moyen de communiquer. L'idée des pièces était une idée géniale !

Mais elle est déjà prise, dit Ambre.

Je sais mais je ne vois pas d'autre objet qui serait tout aussi efficace. Donc je me suis dit, l'idée est déjà prise ok, mais ça n'empêche pas de la modifier à notre sauce.

Tu penses à quoi en disant ça ? demanda Albus.

Eh bien, si on garde la pièce, l'idée serait de garder le côté qui chauffe mais de délivrer le message sur autre chose, genre … un livre.

Tu veux dire que si nous voyons la pièce chauffer, il faudrait aller voir dans un livre, où se situe le message, dit Nancy.

C'est ça le principe oui.

C'est une super idée !

Merci.

Je dirais pourquoi pas, mais si on est en situation d'urgence, comment fait-on pour joindre les autres si nous n'avons pas notre livre près de nous, dit James septique.

Il suffit de garder le sort de ta tante avec une formule différente. En cas d'urgence, le message sera inscrit sur la pièce.

L'ainé des Potter hocha la tête. Il n'avait plus de question car Lara venait de trouver une idée valable, mieux que toute celle qu'il avait pu imaginer.

On prendrait quels livres ? questionna Jules.

Celui qu'on veut, chacun choisirait le livre qu'il préfère, ça passerait encore plus inaperçu, répondit Lara.

Tu saurais faire ça ? demanda Sam.

Je pense que oui, si Alexandra à pu le faire en tant que meilleure élèves de sa génération pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire ? dit Lara avec un sourire.

C'est vrai que tu es la meilleure de la notre ma chérie, dit Jules avec un sourire, faisant sourire tous les autres.

Ok c'est adjugé. Tu me diras quand tu auras trouvé comment faire, dit James.

Pas de soucis, personne n'aurait une des pièces de leurs parents en leur possession. Je pourrais aller plus vite si je pouvais regarder le sort qu'avais lancé Alexandra.

Nos parents les gardes sur eux en permanence, vieille habitude qu'ils gardent au cas où. Mais je vais voir si quelqu'un en aurais récupéré une de ses parents qui pensait ne plus en avoir besoin. Je te redirais ça

Ok, merci James.

Bon vu qu'on a régler tous nos problèmes, je m'en vais j'ai des devoirs à faire, dit Nancy en ce dirigeant vers la porte de la salle sur demande.

Nancy ! l'appela Ambre.

Celle-ci fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre, du coup l'ainée des Malfoy la suivie en courant avant de disparaitre elle aussi derrière la porte, coupant la route à Antoin qui voulait aussi la suivre. Il resta donc sur place ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Le reste du groupe s'était tu fasses à cette scène et eux non plus ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Du coup chacun partir de son côté et tous sortir de la salle. La porte de la salle sur demande disparu derrière eux.

Les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune qui n'était pas loin. Antoin trainait en arrière, ne voulant pas trop se mélanger au reste du groupe. Il était venu à cette réunion parce que Nancy l'y avait emmené plus ou moins de force. Ils sortaient toujours ensemble mais leur relation était devenue étrange depuis la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec Ambre et Albus presque deux semaines auparavant. D'ailleurs celui-ci marchait devant lui. Il l'observa sans vraiment l'observer, tant il était dans ses pensées. Albus était son meilleur ami. Et Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu cette impression d'être loin de lui. Oui il avait l'impression de le perdre.

Soudain il sursauta quand il vit qu'Albus était juste devant lui. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était retourné et un peu plus il lui rentrait dedans.

On peut parler ?

Antoin hocha la tête, heureux d'avoir enfin une conversation avec son ami. Ils laissèrent les autres s'éloigner avant d'aborder le sujet qui les fâchait tous : Nancy.

Je suis fatigué, repris Albus. Fatigué de ne plus pouvoir parler à mon meilleur ami.

Tu m'en voudras si je te dis : A qui la faute ?

Je sais c'est ma faute.

Nancy, c'est ta meilleure amie, et JE suis ton meilleur ami. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas accepter notre relation ?

Je ne sais pas …

Tu n'as aucune excuse, tu ne peux pas dire la phrase typique, « ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance » car nous sommes tes meilleurs amis. Tu es sensé nous faire le plus confiance, comme si nous étions ta famille. En tout cas c'est ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es comme un frère, celui que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu es ma famille

Tu as ta sœur aussi.

Bien sûr. Aude est ma sœur, elle est ma famille je ne la renie pas. Mais elle a l'âge de ton petit frère et je ne suis pas aussi proche d'elle que je le sois de toi. En plus c'est une Serpentard comme ton frère, tu devrais comprendre tu es exactement dans la même situation. Mais bon la n'est pas le sujet. On divague.

C'est vrai.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ?

Bon sang Albus, pourquoi es-tu aussi jaloux ? J'aime Nancy, je suis bien avec elle, tu es sensé nous faire confiance à tous les deux alors qu'est-ce qui coince.

Je ne sais pas.

Ne me dit pas que Ambre à raison.

En quoi ?

Arrête de faire l'idiot tu m'énerves, tu sais très bien de quoi en parle. Tu as voulu parler alors parle !

Tu veux que je te dise que j'aime Nancy c'est ça ?

Si c'est vrai oui.

Tu veux que je te dise que je suis incapable d'expliquer ce que je ressens pour elle mais que j'ai besoin de l'avoir au près de moi constamment, depuis qu'on est tout petit. Que je me sens vraiment bien que quand elle est dans les parages. Que j'aime ça façon d'être, son humour et son caractère un peu pourri parfois. Que ça me fait rire quand elle fronce les sourcils quand elle réfléchie. Tu veux que je te dise que ça me rend fou de savoir que tu puisses poser tes yeux et tes mains sur elle c'est ça que tu veux entendre !

Tu ne le peux pas.

De quoi ?

Ça te rend fou car tu ne le peux pas et que moi oui. Ça te rend fou car je peux profiter d'elle aux maximum, au plus près d'elle alors que toi non, que tu peux en profiter que de loin. Avoue !

Avouer quoi ?

Avoue que je suis qu'un idiot qui était aveugle devant tout ça !

Mais non Antoin, répondit Albus totalement refroidit devant la détresse de son ami.

Avoue que tu l'aimes Albus, et que je suis un idiot de ne pas avoir remarqué ça chez mon meilleur ami, Avoue que je suis stupide d'avoir piqué la femme que mon meilleur ami convoitait bien avant moi.

Tu n'es en rien un idiot, comment pouvais-tu le deviner quand tous les jours ou presque j'avais une autre fille dans mon lit. Je ne t'en veux pas car toi au moins tu l'as rendu heureuse alors que moi qui l'aime à la folie je n'ai fait que la rendre encore plus triste au jour le jour.

Tu vois tu l'avoues enfin …

Je suis désolé Antoin.

C'est rien mon pote, dit-il tout en prenant son ami dans ses bras tout en donnant des frappes dans son dos, montrant qu'ils étaient redevenus ami.

oO0Oo

Nancy attend !

Je ne veux pas t'attendre, cria celle-ci sans même se retourner.

Ambre réussis à la rattraper et elle lui attrapa le bras pour la faire se retourner.

Lâche-moi ! cracha-t-elle en tirant son bras.

Eh ! Soit pas si violente. Je veux juste te parler.

Et bien moi pas, répondit Nancy en se retournant.

Tu n'es pas obliger de parler mais tu pourrais m'écouter.

Et au nom de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers elle avec un regard méchant.

De notre amitié ?

Tu parles.

Parles pas comme ça, quoi que j'ai fais ou dis ça ne change pas le fait que tu es ma meilleure amie, ou que je sois la tienne. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire du mal. J'ai juste voulu remettre les choses dans l'ordre entre toi et Albus. Vous en souffrez et moi aussi. Et surement Antoin aussi. On était un trio, les meilleurs amis du monde, depuis qu'on est tout petit. Tu devrais savoir que quoi que je fasse c'est pour votre bien. Je ne suis pas égoïste. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Oui …, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Ambre vit que Nancy n'était plus sur les nerfs et qu'elle était prête à lui pardonner ou à écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Mais la fille unique des Weasley la pris de court en prenant la parole en premier.

Pourquoi avoir dis-ça ? Tout allait si bien avec Antoin et maintenant …

Nancy ne finit pas sa phrase car Ambre n'avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Ecoute je t'en pris ne m'en veut pas, mais tu m'as toujours dit l'aimer.

Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Ambre sourie, elle non plus, n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser qu'elle parlait d'Albus et Nancy avait réagit au quart de tour.

Pas explicitement, c'est vrai, mais ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je te connais par cœur. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas compris quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Antoin. C'est la seule raison. Jamais je n'aurais pensé te piquer ton petit-ami, surtout pas lui, je n'en veux pas, dit-elle peut-être un peu trop solennellement.

J'aime Antoin.

Je sais, mais pas autant qu'Albus.

Nancy commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux, ce qui fendit le cœur d'Ambre.

Ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, ni te faire pleurer. Je veux juste t'ouvrir les yeux pour éviter que vous souffriez plus.

Mais Albus ne m'aime pas.

Bien sûr que si qu'il t'aime !

Pas autrement que comme une petite sœur.

Je te signal que tu es plus grande, dit Ambre pour détente l'atmosphère, ce qu'elle réussit car Nancy souri.

Arrête tu m'as très bien comprise !

Et si moi je te dis que si.

Et pourquoi en es-tu si sûr ?

Et pourquoi tu ne vois pas qu'il est super jaloux depuis que tu sors avec Antoin et qu'il ne lui parle presque plus alors que c'est son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avouera peut-être jamais, sauf si on lui donne un coup de pouce, ou un coup de pied au cul, ajouta-t-elle pour finir.

Nancy rigola à cette dernière note d'humour, puis finit en pleure. La Serpentard avait la faculté de passer des larmes aux rires, ou des rires aux larmes très facilement. Ambre, la serra très fort dans ses bras pour la consoler et pour montrer que leur amitié était plus forte que des disputes de garçon. Au bout d'un moment Nancy se détacha d'Ambre et la regarda dans les yeux.

Tu peux me dire que tu as un faible pour Antoin, je ne t'en voudrais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire.

T'es bête, répondit Ambre en la serrant plus fort encore sa meilleure amie.

Mais l'ainée des Malfoy avait dis ça car elle n'avait aucune réponse à donner. Ni un « non », ni un « oui ». Elle était incapable de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Antoin car tout simplement elle n'y avait jamais réfléchis auparavant. Elle savait juste qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup …

oO0Oo

Une semaine plus tard, Lara avait réussi à trouver comment transformer à sa façon une pièce magique. James avait réussi à lui en trouvé une et Lara avait été impressionné par les sorts qu'avaient fait Alexandra Anton dans sa jeunesse quand elle s'appelait encore Hermione Granger. Du coup, elle s'en était inspirée. Elle avait ensorcelé une nouvelle pièce de la même façon, en modifiant le fait qu'il fallait prononcer un mot précis pour que le message s'inscrive bien sur la pièce, et elle avait relié cette pièce à un petit cahier vide qu'elle avait trouvé dans ses affaires, celles qu'on lui avait donné quand elle était arrivée il y a quelques mois. Elle avait préparé le sort à lancer aux autres pièces et livres que les élèves lui donneront. Elle avait vite trouvé James pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il avait donc fait tourné la rumeur de la date de la première réunion à ceux qui voulait entrer dans l'AD. C'était le samedi qui arrivait. Il avait demandé à tous d'amener un livre qui signifiait quelque chose pour eux et une pièce de monnaie.

La samedi étant là, tout le groupe était excité car c'était le jour J. La réunion de lancement de l'AD commençait dans quelques minutes et aucun professeurs ni héros n'avait déjoué leur plan du moins pour l'instant. Ils avaient réussi. La salle sur demande c'était transformé en une salle assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Toutes les maisons étaient présentes. James en était fier. Une fois sûr que personne d'autre n'arrivait, il s'avança vers les élèves qui étaient concentré et très motivé. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, sachant qu'il y avait que les 3 dernières années mais suffisant pour faire une bonne classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

Bienvenue a tous, dit-il en regardant tout le monde dans les yeux.


End file.
